Anthro Pokemon x Human Episode 3
by Alleskeins
Summary: Pokemon lemons. The third installment of the AP x H series. I think you know what to expect. Adult content. Viewers discretion is advised. Reviews and requests are very welcome and appreciated. New chapter every second weekend.
1. Reintroduction (Rules for requests)

And it's finally back. To all of you who are new here, let me introduce this series. This is AP x H. A series of one shot chapters with pairings of OC humans and anthro Pokémon. Pretty self explanatory really. But since it has been a while since I last wrote these stories, I thought I'd lay out the groundwork for the rules. The rules being about how you can request a pairing for a chapter.

I hope this simple guide helps you see what you can expect from me and for further reference, I urge you to read the 2 previous Episodes as I call them. They're pretty good, if I say so myself. (Shameless self advertising) I post a new chapter almost every weekend, and if I can't make it, there will always be a good reason for it and I'll update you on the details each time. With that all said: Welcome to Vindicta... again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Locations:**

Vindicta: The region these stories take place in. Surrounded by water and smaller islands sprinkled around it. Imagine the layout kind of like Australia.

Kalayda City: The capitol and the cultural centre of Vindicta with all sorts of events taking place there.

Lagunia City: The centre of education and science of Vindicta located at the east coast of the region.

Arkani City: Medicine at the forefront of development, this city north west of Vindicta still has some work to do for the acceptance for Pokémon as part of society.

Crescendo Village: A quiet village a short way north of Kalayda City with fruitful corn and flower fields.

Glace Tundra: A frosty and snowy place in the far north of Vindicta with large chains of mountains. Pokémon who are used to cold temperatures love it here.

Kleftos Meadows: Long stretches of grass fields, rivers, waterfalls and lakes. Favored home for bug and grass types.

Areondae Plateau: High cliff sides with thick forests on top. Sparsely populated with few select houses.

Kabakas Islands: Hawaii style Islands off shore south to Vindicta. Holiday location for all of the mainlanders.

Blizzuria Village: Set afoot of Mt Ulciscor, the highest mountain of Vindicta, it is the cozy snowed over home town to most Pokémon in the Glace Tundra.

Shelder Bay: The most popular beach of Vindicta on the Kabakas Islands. A secluded area with soft white sand and mysterious grottos. A favorite among water type Pokémon.

Homunculi Village: Gothic village in a valley covered in mist and pine forests. Filled with the paranormal and obscure. The ideal home for psychic, dark and ghost type Pokémon.

Alabaster Forest: A thicket stretching past the waterfalls of the Kleftos Meadows. Home to various wild Pokémon of all types.

Faradha Steppes: Lying in the shadow of the Areondae Plateau, this hot sand filled area is home to the Palace of Vizier Ulysses and his people. This pompous palace attracts all kinds of rare and exotic Pokémon as well.

Synth Temple: A lab/ritual place built in the crater of a faded volcano. Almost all artificial Pokémon come from here, like Rock, Steel and fossil Pokémon.

Full Moon Island: The kingdom of Queen Veil, a Lunala who rules over an island in the far west of Vindicta. Her kingdom was almost destroyed as the two legendaries clashed with each other.

Blazing Sun Island: The opposing kingdom of King Prisma, a Solgaleo that like Queen Veil has control over an island in the far East of Vindicta.

Taliman City: An industrial city at the outer edge of the Glace Tundra. Mainly home to steel, fire and rock Pokémon due to the thriving steel industry in the area. Surrounded by evergreen trees and thin layers of snow and ice.

More locations might be added later.

 **Already used Pokémon:**

 **Episode 1:**

Purrloin

Servine

Sylveon

Hitmonchan

Reshiram

Greninja

Absol

Herdier

Arbok

Chikorita

 **Holiday bonus:**

Lopunny

Leavanny

Minun

Plusle

Nidoking

Gourgheist

Delibird

Audino

 **Episode 2:**

Zekrom

Deoxys

Rayquaza

Empoleon

Glaceon

Liepard

Blaziken

Azurill

Vespiquen

Gothitelle

Delphox

Zangoose

Lucario

Gardevoir

Aurorus

Zoroark

Chestnaught

Leafeon

Mienshao

Xerneas

Zygarde

Ditto

Banette

 **Episode 3:**

Goodra

Dragonite

Cacturne

Pidgey

Mewtwo

Lugia

Weavile

Spiritomb

Decidueye

Lunala

Cresselia

Nidoqueen

Whimsicott

Sawsbuck

Muk

Crobat

Salazzle

Charizard

Milotic

Noivern

Houndoom

Virizion

Umbreon

 **What I will do:**

Straight relationships

Various fetishes

Loli

Threesomes (maximum foursomes)

Continuations of previous stories

Incest

 **What I won't do:**

Rape

Yuri/Yaoi

Arceus

 **You can submit:**

The pairing

The setting

The plotline

An OC

Character details

Or

You can just give me the pairing and give me free range with the story, it's your choice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope this little guide helps and you got a bit more clearance for future requests. Thank you all and I hope you will enjoy Episode 3 starting this weekend.


	2. Goodra(Sally) x Dragonite(Peach) x Tex

**So… I'm really back with AP x H. Been a long time. I actually can't believe how overwhelming the response to me posting a new Episode was.**

 **There were tons, TONS of requests coming in the day I posted the updated request rules. So please, if your chapter idea isn't picked up immediately, be patient. I will still keep them in the back of my head when I write future chapters.**

 **But for today, I thought I'd start strong with a request by Mirage Faroe. A threesome right away. Hope I'm still in the groove and that you'll enjoy this story.**

 **If you do, then please let me know by reviewing, favoring and following me and my content. Also, welcome back to the region of Vindicta!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vindicta is a very unique place. It brings together all kinds of humans and Pokémon. Couples, siblings, friends and other kinds of relationships are formed every day.

One of those rather unusual relationships we are looking at today is the one between a young man called Tex Malesa and his two Pokémon partners he houses in his home.

"Let's see… Shopping is done, dishes are done, cooking is done too… Seems like the only thing left is laundry and then I'll finally get some rest!" Tex stretched his arms out to straighten his labored back. A few cracks could even be heard as his spine snapped back into place. "Arceus! This is going to wear me down someday!"

Tex was an everyman. But he was even a little bit nicer than the average man. His hair was a flaming hot orange and his messy curly hair was puffing out in all direction. Having to take care of himself and two other people in the house, he didn't take much care of his hair, making it look wild and unkempt. A look that oddly enough really suited him.

As always, he was wearing a white undershirt with a red and black plaid button up shirt that was always unbuttoned. Along with that, his blue jeans was slightly torn with some scratches here and there. He was also pretty tall which considering his Pokémon, was very fortunate for him.

Tex was kind of a caretaker for two female Pokémon he had taken in some years ago. Two dragon Pokémon called Sally and Peach.

Sally was an anthro Goodra with a body to die for. Due to her species, her body was comparatively large. Not massive, but still taller than Tex by a head. Her curves though were something to behold. With wide child bearing hips and a bust of E-cup size she was always the center of attention wherever she went.

Much to her misfortune, because Sally was extremely shy. The only one she ever felt comfortable around was Tex and even then, she only dared to show her body in the privacy of their home where no one else could see it. Another reason she felt ashamed of her body was because she constantly secreted some sort of goo from it. It often made her clothes wet and made them cling to her body even tighter, hugging her bodacious figure. Usually, she wore a thick purple wool hoodie so it wouldn't draw too much attention along with some light blue knee length skirt. But even that didn't stop people from staring at her when she went out for a walk.

Tex was ruffling through the bag of clothes that needed washing. The bag was almost as large as him since he was doing laundry for three people and two of them were of a rather large size.

He looked at the washing machine as something still laid on top of it. "Oh, hey. It's the shirt that Peach was looking for." Tex held up the shirt that was comparatively small considering the size of Peach which was equivalent to the size of Sally.

Peach was a Dragonite, and a bomb shell one on top of that. The body shape of Peach was comparable to that of Sally in every way but even more curvy and massive. Despite her enormous size, she didn't look fat at all but rather had a perfect hourglass figure, with bodacious thighs, a slender waist and boobs with an even bigger size of E-cup than Sally. And in contrast to Sally, Peach was never shy to show off what she got. That was also the reason for the shirt being as small as it is.

It barely covered Peach's enormous rack and showed off her slightly thick belly with her alluring belly button always shown. It clung to her bust just like she wanted it to and she wore mostly short jeans hot pants along with it that had a large hole for her dragon tail to fit through. Wherever she went, people stared at her just like Sally, except that Peach enjoyed the attention. Despite that, she never let anyone get closer with her than just looking. Every time someone proposed his love to her, she denied him. She just wanted to tease people with her astonishing body.

Along with Sally, Peach was taken in from the street of Arkani City by Tex who offered them sanctuary in his house in the suburbs of Kalayda City. Ever since then, Tex was taking care of them, making sure that it felt like a real home to them. Tex had been homeless before. He knew how hard it was to get back to a normal lifestyle and it was probably even harder for Pokémon, especially in Arkani City.

"HRRNGHAAA!" Tex grunted as he set down the enormous bag of clothes. "Phew, at least the hard part is over now. Now I just need to put it in the washing machine. Thank god!"

At that moment, Tex heard the front door open in another room. "Ah, sounds like the girls are home." He said to himself as he stuffed the clothes in the washer.

After he heard some ruckus in the living room next door, someone appeared behind him in the doorframe. Tex looked behind him to find that it was Sally the Goodra. She stood there shyly playing around with the sleeves of her hoodie and gave him a cute little smile as she blushed. Her swirly tail that poked out of her skirt swayed around slightly. She combed away the strands of her shoulder length blue hair that had two thick tentacles growing out of it on the top of her head. She looked at Tex sheepishly with her innocent royal blue eyes.

"H…Hey Tex. Me and Peach just got back from college. H… how was your day?" she asked as she fumbled around.

"Ah, pretty okay. I'm almost done with chores today. If you want to have some, I made some stew heated up in the kitchen."

Sally's face slumped into an apologetic sad frown. "I'm sorry that we put so much work on your shoulders. Taking care of yourself, the house and three people on your own must be really hard." Her tentacles hung down in shame.

Tex chuckled at her unnecessary apology. "You always say that. You really don't need to. I really don't mind the extra work if it means that you two can live here comfortably. I enjoy doing it." He feigned not to be exhausted.

"B…B… But still…" she stuttered, clenching her hands together over her voluptuous breasts.

Tex gulped as her arms pressed together her deep cleavage. Even though it was covered up you could clearly see the shape of her heavy tits. But he tried not to stare and keep calm.

"Really, Sally, it's nothing to worry about. I'm finished after I did the laundry anyway. See?"

He picked up the bag of clothes that was almost empty and reached inside to pull out the final batch of clothes.

He got a hold of something and took it out of the bag.

Sally's eyes went wide and she blushed heavily. Tex had gotten a hold of a pair of white panties with blue polka dots on them. They were one of Sally's more sexy lace panties. Tex knew it immediately because it had a thin layer of stringy goo on it and blushed slightly.

"EEEEEHHHH!" Sally shrieked up and with an embarrassment-struck face she snatched away the panties pressing them close to her chest so Tex wouldn't see them. "Noooooo, you've seen my pantieeeeees!" she almost wanted to cry from embarrassment.

Tex was nervous to say anything but tried to calm her down. "But Sally, this isn't the first time I've washed your underwear. It's fine." Tex put his hands on Sally's shoulders and consoled her.

With wet eyes she looked up at him with upturned eyes. "B…But they're all gooey." She whimpered. "You'll think I'm disgusting!"

Tex lifted up her chin so she would face him and calmly spoke to her "Aww, come on. Nothing about you is disgusting. I would never think about you like that."

"Really?"

"Promise!" Tex carefully reached out his hand to Sally, hoping she would entrust him with her panties.

She looked at his hand unsurely but after a small smile from him, she smiled back and handed him the panties back.

With the laundry done, Tex clapped his hands together. "Annnd finished." He said proudly.

Sally gave him a small applause before turning shy again and rubbing her shoulder as she adoringly looked at Tex. "Umm, by the way Tex…"

"Yeah Sally?"

"Since you are done with chores now. Well, I wanted to ask you something…"

Tex wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Sure, what is it about."

"Would you… would you like to visit the sauna with me today. They have a 2 for 1 offer today and I thought we could… relax a bit there. J…Just if you want to of course." She waved her hands frantically as if it was too much to ask.

Tex smiled at her offer. "Of course, I'd love to go to the sauna with you. Haha. It almost sounds like a date now that I say it out loud." Tex chuckled.

Sally blushed deeply and averted his eyes "Hehe, yeah, weird right?" she gave a fake chuckle. "Well, I hope we can meet there this afternoon." She whispered "I'd love to spend some time alone with you." Her whisper was almost inaudible.

"What did you say there?"

"N…NOTHING!" she quipped and shot off to the kitchen to get lunch.

Tex was left confused but shrugged it off as he turned back to the washer. He switched it on and after hearing the rumbling start, massaged his neck. "Finally, done for today. Well, apart from having a date with Sally later. It's really kind of her to worry that much about me."

A switch turned on in Tex's head. "Wait, she invited me to the sauna right? Doesn't that mean that I'm gonna see her... *gulp* naked?" Tex realized as his body started to heat up at the imagination. "*Deep inhale* *Deep exhale* Okay, calm down. Have some restraint, Tex!" he steeled himself and went into the living room to get the thoughts out of his head.

His mind wouldn't get much rest though. Because in the living room waited another surprise for him. It was Peach, who was lazing around on the couch. Her wavy, crimson red hair flowed over the armrest she laid her head on, with her arms behind her neck. She was clearly relaxing after school and had her eyes blissfully closed.

She drew small breaths as she snored slightly. The tight black shirt Peach wore was almost bursting at the seam as her chest heaved up and down. Even her nipples were poking through the thin fabric.

"Oh man, Peach how often did I tell you to put on a bra when you go out?" Tex whispered so she wouldn't hear him slightly annoyed. But he just couldn't avoid staring at the plentiful mounds. They were tempting. Tex was even itching to touch them, but as his hand reached out, he shook his head and stopped himself.

"Ah, stop thinking about perverted stuff, brain!" he whispered to himself again. He didn't want the girls to think that he was some sexual predator, but with their cute looks and banging hot bodies, it was really hard to keep a clear mind.

Suddenly, Peach started to turn in her sleep and after stretching and groaning she slowly opened her eyes. "*Yawn* Seems like I dozed off after all." She turned her head towards Tex who was standing still as if he was caught red handed. "Why so stiff? You been stunned by my pure beauty or something." She laughed at him cockily. The small antennae on her head bobbing at her laughter.

Tex rolled his eyes "Wow, hilarious and original. Never heard that one before."

Peach grinned cheekily as she sat up, stretched her turquois wings that stretched out of her shoulder blades and pinched Tex's cheeks. "Aww, is the little guy mad at me?"

Tex deadpanned at the response and shook his head off her grip. "Could you be serious for just one moment?"

"I'm always serious aren't I?" she giggled devilishly as she put her arms behind her head again.

"Agh, forget it. Then I'll just keep it for myself." Tex turned around teasing her as he hid her favorite shirt he found earlier.

That got Peach's attention as her antennae perked up "What are you hiding there?"

"Oh nothing much." Tex grinned mischievously.

Peach sat up at full attention "What is it? Come on, show it to me already!" she grew impatient as she tried to get a glimpse of what he hid behind his back.

That was exactly what Tex was hoping for. "No no no. It won't be that easy. I am deeply hurt by your disrespect for me." Tex took on a dramatic pose with the back of his hand on his forehead. He then shot an evil grin towards her. "First you'll have to ask nicely."

Peach puffed her cheeks in annoyance and crossed her arms in defiance.

"I'm wating…"

Peach brooded over it but quickly she got a great idea to get back at him. She stood up and leaned down to Tex, making sure that her full cleavage was showing.

Tex gulped as Peach pressed together her hanging boobs making them squish together and stretch her scanty shirt. "I'm vewy sowwy, Tex. Could I see what you got there for me. Pwetty, pwetty pwease." She whispered in a sultry, cutesy voice. All the while, she twisted her top to rub her tits together and entice Tex even more. She saw the sweat build up on his forehead and gave him the final push by looking at him with her flaring red, hooded eyes.

Tex was entranced by her enormous breasts.

Peach added with a sexy tone "Well, I'm waiting…" Revenge was sweet.

Tex immediately surrendered. "Okay, okay, I'll give it to you."

Peach put her hands to her hips in victory "Finally, I knew you'd give in. So what is it?"

Tex showed her the shirt "Well, I found your shirt again, you said it was your favorite one right?"

Peach grew silent and her eyes wide. She was slightly blushing for some reason. "Th…thank you, I… I really missed that one." She spoke unusually shyly.

Tex looked at her reaction curiously and took a look at the shirt again. "Hey, now that I look at it again… Wasn't this one of my shirts before?"

Peach quickly dug her claws tightly into it and grabbed the shirt "N… no, this was always my shirt, you must be imagining it." She waved off his question.

"Huh, weird. Oh well. Come on, give it to me, it looks like it needs to be washed first, I can put it to the others."

Peach shook her head rapidly and laughed nervously. "Ahh, that really won't be necessary. I'll just take it as it is."

"Well, if you think so, it's your shirt after all." Tex shrugged.

"Y…yeah, mine… right. Hehehe" she said somewhat awkwardly as she laughed.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd be thinking there is something going on. But I guess it's better not to ask questions with you. By the way, where did Sally go off to?" Tex asked as he looked around the room to see no one else but the two of them there.

"Oh, right. She headed out before I fell asleep. She probably went to hit the sauna again. You know, because of her "condition"." Peach made quotations with her fingers.

"Oh, she went already? Then I need to go." Tex headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Peach stopped him.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me, Peach?" Tex asked curiously.

Peach blushed a little as she thought of something to say "It's just… thank you for everything you're doing for us. I know I'm a lot to deal with sometimes."

Tex was dumbfounded at her sudden words. He smiled a little in happiness. "Yeah, you really are sometimes. But that's okay, I like you the way you are."

Peach smiled warmly and continued "Do you think… we could meet later this evening. In the park. You know just to have a bit more of our dumb back and forth?"

Tex chuckled along with her. "Sure thing, I'll make sure to come around." He waved her goodbye and went out the door with a heartfilled smile.

Once Peach was alone in the living room, she fell back onto the sofa. She put her hand to her forehead as if she had a fever. "What is wrong with me, why can't I be straight forward with him? Stupid me!" She complained to herself.

She picked up the shirt that Tex had given her. She lied when she said it was hers. She stole it from his dresser some time ago. After feeling the soft fabric, she pressed the shirt to her nose.

"*deep inhale* Haaaa! It still smells like him." She sighed as her body twitched from smelling Tex's odor. Her heartbeat sped up and her body started to grow hot.

"Mnnnhh! Tex…" Peach squirmed around on the sofa as her groin started to twitch. "No, not again… Well, nobody's home anyways. Fuck it."

Peach unzipped her jeans hot pants and stuck her hand into her orange colored underwear. Her puffy slit was drenched in juices.

"I love you, I love you so much Tex!" she cooed as she rubbed her fingers over her snatch. She arched her back as she shoved two of her fingers inside and started masturbating furiously with the image of her unrequited love in her mind.

 **Meanwhile at the sauna**

The sauna in Kalayda City was usually very popular, especially with most millennials. But of all days, it was today that Tex and Sally were the only people there.

Tex already sat in the steam room with his towel around his waist, waiting for Sally to come in after him. She didn't want him to see her get undressed and sent him in before her.

"Man, she is taking quite a while now." Tex's voice echoed in the wooden room. A large bowl of coals stood in the center of the rows of seats. It produced natural steam that made the air hot and moist, making people sweat tremendously.

Tex had been in there for just ten minutes but his body was already glistening with sweat and water.

"Ahhh, but I have to admit, this was an awesome idea from Sally. I should thank her later for recommending this." Tex laid his head back against the headrest behind him, taking in the vapors.

Then a sudden cold gust of air crossed the room, meaning someone had entered the room.

"S…Sorry to interrupt your relaxing. I'm coming in now."

With his head still staring at the ceiling Tex responded "Oh, Sally, you're finally…" his mouth went wide when he saw Sally standing in front of him. There was only a towel covering her body that could barely hold her enormous bust. On top of that, the towel was already drenched from the goo that oozed out of her body even more than usual. Making her secretes pool together in her cleavage and her body slick and wet with drops of goo everywhere.

"Tex? What are you looking at? Oh no, I forgot what happened when I go to the sauna! You shouldn't see me like that!"

"W…What do you mean like that. You look normal to me."

Sally was blushing deeply and avoided looking at Tex "You know what I mean! I secrete much, much more when I'm in the sauna. I used to go here more often because afterwards the juices would become less when I got out. And now you see me dirty like this and it's so embarrassing."

"Sally, Sally, it's alright. Remember what I said earlier?"

"*sniff* That you don't think that anything about me is disgusting?"

"Right, so don't worry about it and just relax. Okay?" Tex rubbed her arms comfortingly and guided her to the seat next to him.

A few silent moments passed as the two of them sat next to each other. Suddenly, Sally spoke up. "You know Tex…" she spoke softly "…you are the only guy I could ever do this with."

"Huh? Why is that? I bet there are tons of guys who would love to date you." Tex answered

"Yeah maybe…" she fell quiet for a moment before readying herself to speak. "…but none of them are you."

Tex perked up on his seat "Wh…what are you saying there, Sally?"

"It's just… I couldn't imagine being with anyone else in the world Tex. You are working so hard for Peach and me just out of kindness. Never expecting anything in return. You accept us just the way we are and I… I…"

Tex's heart was pumping hard as Sally inched closer to him. He had no intention to back up and actually leaned towards her as well. "And you what, Sally?" he spoke with hot breath.

"…And I love you for it... I love you, Tex." Her voice echoed in the small room. With the doors locked, no one could interrupt them as Sally pressed her moist lips to Tex's. The moment that they kissed, both of them grew even hotter than the sauna could ever manage.

"*smack* Tex! *slurp*" Sally basically melted into Tex's arms as she sucked on his lips. Her melty body pressed against the topless Tex rubbing against his bare skin.

Along with her secretes, the towel that covered Sally's top flowed down to the ground as well. Her huge breasts were now out for Tex to see. But Sally didn't let that bother her anymore. She would let Tex see everything from now on. She offered her heart, soul and body completely to him.

Tex whispered under his breath "You look freaking gorgeous naked. Do you know that?" He said as he reached out his hand to Sally's sweaty, sticky breast. He could barely cover it with his hand when he started to dig his fingers into her supple flesh and massaged her bouncy orb lustily.

Short gasps with small whimpers escaped Sally's mouth when Tex fondled her body. He was the only one she would ever allow to touch her. She was ready to give everything to him, just as he gave everything for her and Peach. "I'm *gasp* so happy that you love my body. I was dreaming about this moment… haaa… for a long time."

"I was waiting for an opportunity to see you like that too. I just didn't want you to think that I was a creep." Tex moaned as he kept massaging and kissing Sally. Her large body was overflowing with secrete, making her skin glisten with drops of juices running down her busty thighs.

"I would never think of you as a creep, Tex. I would have let you do everything you wanted with me. I would've been yours!" She confessed her deep sinful thoughts. "There were so many things I imagined doing with you. But I never dared to even say them out loud.

Now Tex was intrigued "What kind of things did you have in mind?"

Sally's face grew flush as the images she kept as fantasy in her mind, would now turn real. She cupped Tex's face as she reluctantly parted from his kisses. And with a red, nervous face, she slid down onto the floor and kneeled in front of Tex's crotch.

Delicately, she unfolded the towel that cover his groin and revealed his towering member.

Sally gulped as the thick cock sprung up in front of her face. She was entranced by it the moment she saw it. This was it, Tex's hard, swollen cock. Her eyes were immediately drawn to it, admiring the shape and size. She gulped as his dick jerked around, enticing her to touch it.

"Tex, please don't think I'm weird for what I'm about to do." With bleary eyes, she looked up at Tex, who was anticipating what came next with anxious excitement on his face as he bit his lower lip.

"I could never hate you. You know that Sally."

Sally smiled from the bottom of her heart and giggled. "Yeah, I know. It's you after all."

Tex blushed "You praise me too much."

"I don't think so." Sally said with hot breath as she sandwiched Tex's member in her deep cleavage. "You deserve it all." she said with lust tinting her voice. Immediately, Tex felt the slippery wet hot skin of Sally around his expecting cock. The slippery slime engulfed him and made every movement, even her breathing, feel incredible.

"Arceus! This feels amazing!" Tex moaned as he threw his head back against the headrest.

"It does? But I haven't even started yet." Sally said innocently. "I wonder what happens when I actually…" the words got stuck in her throat when she decided to let actions speak for her. She took a hold of her heavy tits and squeezed them tighter around her lover's shaft.

"Holy shit!" Tex was already drooling from the intense stimulation and heat. And now, Sally even started to pump her tits up and down on his lap. His cock completely disappeared inside Sally's cleavage, embracing it completely.

"Hihihi feeling good?" Sally asked innocently as she was proud of herself.

"Way too good!" Tex panted in ecstasy.

"Seeing you… haaa… enjoying yourself like that… *pant* makes me really happy." Sally moaned with a delirious smile and hooded eyes. "Please enjoy me as much as you want!"

"Oh my god, you are too adorable Sally!" He answered with his mouth open in pure pleasure. He lovingly reached out to the tentacles on top of Sally's head and petted them tenderly.

Sally's body began to twitch from the happiness of him touching her. "Oh, Tex! I'll be yours forever!" she cooed as she leaned her head against his hands, closing her eyes in bliss as she continued her boobjob. The heat and steam of the sauna made both of them dripping with sweat and thus, wet sounds and slaps emanated from their naughty act.

"And I'm yours Sally! I love you!"

Sally gasped and stopped her motions as she stiffened up. Her love was returned. Tears started to roll down her cheek and mixed with the other fluids. "Tex…" She whispered under her breath with an overjoyed smile on her face.

Tex reached his hands out to Sally's breasts and laid them on top of hers. He looked at her questioningly for permission and Sally nodded while she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Tex smiled back at her and with her tits in hand, he began to fuck them hard. His hips slapped against them from underneath as he fulfilled his carnal desires. "AAAAHH this is so good!" he moaned as he thrust his member between her lubricated cleavage.

"Tex! TEX! I love you too! I LOVE YOU SO, SO MUCH!" Sally screamed in delirium. Tex had started to run his thumbs over her sensitive light blue nipples and pressed them in. Along with the pleasure of rubbing his dick with her tits, Sally was in heaven.

"Shit! I'M CUMMING, SALLY!"

"THEN CUM! CUM ALL OVER ME, TEX!"

"SALLYYYYYYYY!"

"TEEEEEXX!"

With exaggerated motions of his pistoning hips, Tex fucked Sally's tits until his climax. The moment he made his last, deep thrust, the tip of his member poked out of the top and shot his load right into Sally's face who took it all in with a smile of ecstasy.

Strands of cum hung from her face and everything that was even nearly close enough to her mouth was licked up by her long dragon tongue.

"That… That was amazing, Sally." Tex panted while his dick was still just as hard as before.

Sally's gaze was focused on it and she already knew what she wanted next.

Tex saw her gaze and noticed too, that he was not done yet. "Come here, Sally!" he whispered to her lovingly as he guided her to sit on his lap. The two lovers looked at each other adoringly and caressed their bodies from top to bottom.

Both looked down to their sexes which were dangerously close to each other. Tex looked her in the eyes and asked earnestly. "Do you think you are ready to go that far? I mean you don't have to if…" His words were cut off when Sally embraced Tex tightly. She clung to him tightly and pressed her face into his shoulder. Tex could feel the tears of happiness drip onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Sally's feminine back. Her gooey body was pressed tightly against him with her breasts being squished on his chest.

"I knew I was ready for a long time, Tex." Sally whispered into his ear. "Please don't let the wait be for nothing."

Tex's doubts were blown away by her lovely words and he moved his hands from her back down to her thick, juicy ass cheeks. He lifted them up to hover Sally's pristine, dripping pussy over his cock. It was spotlessly hairless and glistened alluringly. Her puffy lips pulsated and indicated that they needed to be satisfied.

Without a second thought, Sally slammed herself down onto Tex's crotch. With his member jammed inside of her love tunnel, her eyes shot open at the immediate overwhelming pleasure of being filled with the man she loved. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her face contorted in blissfulness.

Weakly, she fell forward and rested her upper body against Tex.

"Sally, are you alright? Tex asked as he combed her wet blue hair.

"I… I just came a little. Please, don't hold back. Make your mark inside of me!" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted up her hips weakly. Her body was so weak from the pleasure that she could barely keep it up.

Tex took that onto himself as he took a hold of Sally's ample bottom. With his fingers digging into her ass, he guided her downwards to pierce her on his length. The feeling of being inside of this dragon Pokémon was indescribable. His cock was in a vice. Her pussy clamped down on him possessively and her inner walls squirmed for stimulation. They would get what they desired.

After starting to thrust slowly, Tex heaved Sally up and down faster and faster. The two of them were moaning relentlessly as their bodies slammed together. Sally's virgin pussy was spread open by the cock that kept hammering through her entrance.

All kinds of fluids ran over their crotches, from their own down to the water that settled on them.

Sally's eyes were focused on Tex's and stared at him longingly. The feeling of being fucked by him was heavenly and satisfying as hell. With her lust overflowing, she eagerly pressed her lips on those of Tex and quickly shoved her long tongue into his awaiting mouth.

The slapping sounds of their hips were now accommodated by their sloppy, deep kisses. They looked at each other with half lidded, glazed over eyes as they swapped spit and humped each other.

With Tex's swollen, thick cock inside of her, Sally began to squirm and gyrated her hips back and forth with vigor. He hit all the spots that made her want to scream. And after a while, it was too much.

"Tex! Tex! I'm… I'm cumming! Hold me!" Sally moaned as she sped up her humping. Her pussy lips convulsed heavily and her insides clamped down on Tex even harder, signaling her oncoming orgasm.

"I'm right there with you, Sally! I'm cumming with you!"

"I'm so happy Tex! You make me so happy! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A loud moan emanated from her mouth. The dam was broken and a torrent of her juices sprayed out onto Tex's lap.

The enormous pleasure of her final convulsions gave Tex the rest as well and with an equally loud groan, he released his plentiful seed inside of her depths. "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA! ARCEUS! YES!" Even more than from Sally's boobjob squirted out and stuffed her insided with the white fluid.

His hips jerked up and delivered spurt after spurt inside of Sally.

Exhausted, both of them collapsed onto each other on the seat and panted heavily. Their afterglow was long and felt like a huge burden had been taken from their shoulders. They no longer needed to show restraint around each other and they could fully express their feelings now.

"Sally, no matter what happens. I will always. Always be there for you and Peach. Don't you ever think otherwise." Tex said as he hugged Sally tightly.

Sally smiled as she hugged him back. "I know Tex. I won't be scared anymore."

And with those words, they rested in the sauna for a while.

After leaving the sauna, arm in arm, Tex noticed that it was about to be evening.

"Are you coming home with me, Tex?" Sally asked innocently.

He smiled at her tenderly "No, you go ahead. I need to go to the park first."

Sally smirked. "Peach invited you there huh?"

"How did you know?" Tex asked surprised.

"I suggested it to her. You should go to her. I have a feeling that it's important." She said with a knowing smile.

"What are you…" His question was silenced by a kiss on his lips.

"See you later, Tex." Sally whispered softly before turning around and walking back home.

"Important…" Tex whispered to himself wondering what it could be about.

 **Later at the park**

The moon was already rising on the horizon. The faint red glimmer of the sun still piercing through the clouds, Tex arrived at the Kalayda City Park. A long footpath snaked around the Kalidus lake that made up the center of the park. Tex followed the path around the lake to find Peach, until he finally arrived at a park bench where the dragon Pokémon was waiting for him.

Her eyes darted around as she sighed to herself. She looked like there was something on her mind.

Tex walked up to her from the side. "Everything alright Peach?"

"WAAH!" Peach gasped in surprise "Oh Tex, it's you. You came." She said with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Well, yeah, you called me out here, didn't you?" Tex sat down next to the usually so cocky and confident Dragonite. But something was different. She was nervous and reluctant to look Tex in the eye.

"I did, didn't I? Oh what am I saying? Of course I called you out here. Otherwise you wouldn't be here now." Peach laid her face into her hands out of embarrassment.

"Peach?" Tex put his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Peach blushed as she saw Tex worried for her and turned away again. "I… I don't know what is happening with me lately. I… I dunno! I'm supposed to be cool, but every time I'm around you I just… *sigh*"

"Peach, don't pressure yourself so much. If you need to tell me something, just let it out. I'll still like you, no matter what you say." Tex tried to calm her with a gentle smile.

Peach blushed even harder and puffed her cheeks. "See, when you say stuff like that, how am I supposed to keep calm?" she stood up and fluttered her wings in frustration. She walked towards a nearby tree and leaned against it with her back. She laid back her head and looked at the sky.

She was obviously having some inner struggle. Tex knew that much already, so he moved to her side. Calmly, he picked up one of her hands in his.

Peach's eyes widened as she felt his touch and blushed immediately. Her heart started to race and she stared at him nervously. "Tex... I…"

"Just tell me, what you want to tell me. I promise, I won't laugh. I care about you. I want to know how I can help."

A tear rolled down Peach's face. "Oh TEX!" she cried as she unexpectedly kissed Tex on the lips. Everything grew quiet around them as only the sound of their lips could be heard.

Tex was frozen in place as he tasted the her sweet, firm lips. Slowly, but surely, he relaxed and leaned into the kiss. Much to Peach's surprise. Her eyes widened as Tex pushed her up against the tree and returned her kisses with vigor. Her eyes became hooded and her face flushed from the happiness she felt inside.

Sliding his fingers over Peach's voluptuous body, he grabbed her butt and massaged it eagerly.

"MMNNHH! Tex... haaaann *kiss* *smack*" Peach wrapped her arms around Tex's neck and pulled him close to her. Her huge tits pressed up against his chest and Tex could feel her hard nipples scrape against him through the fabric.

Tex's eyes darted down to her plumb mounds, seeing the nipples stick out. "Still not wearing a bra are you?"

She chuckled "Well, I needed to be ready if this happened. Just like today when you wanted to touch them in my sleep."

Tex blushed in embarrassment "Y…You noticed?"

"Yep, I kept my eyes open a little. I wanted to see what you would do. It was so cute how you struggled to hold back." Peach teased him with a sly grin.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"Shh… I don't mind if you touch me…" Peach shushed him as she guided his hand to her breast. She started to coo when Tex moved his hand around. Tex's hand pressed together her flesh and churned it around. Her malleable bust contorted under his massages.

"Hnng. You're so gentle. It…it feels so good." She panted slightly. She sulked "Ohh, look at me. I'm supposed to be the cool one and now I'm fawning on you like that."

Tex gave her a small loving peck on the cheek "Don't worry, you are still plenty cool to me." He whispered as he pulled up her shirt to touch her tits directly.

"What if someone sees us like this? Haaaannn!" Peach moaned.

"Then they can be jealous all they want."

"I love you Tex." Peach panted with her claws grasping his shirt desperately.

"Since when?"

"I don't know when it started. But I knew it for a long time."

"Well, that's convenient." Tex smirked devilishly.

Peach raised an eyebrow "Why? HAAAA!" until her face contorted into pleasure as Tex slid his hand down her hot pants. He shoved his fingers into her folds. She shivered under his fingering and hot breaths left her mouth.

Tex leaned up to her ear and whispered sensually. "Because I love you too."

"What about Sally?" she whimpered.

"I love both of you equally. Is there something wrong with that?" Tex asked under his breath as he kept thrusting his fingers into her.

"I... I… no. As long as you love me, I couldn't be happier." Peach's legs grew weak and wobbled, but Tex kept her standing by pinning her against the tree.

"Then let's get started, shall we?"

Tex moved his face down to her tits and admired the look of her perky orange on top of her beige scales.

It lured him in and without a second thought, he latched onto the nipple and sucked on it. His tongue darted out to lick her areola and covered her delicious mount in his spit. Meanwhile, his fingers churned up Peach's insides, rubbing her walls tenderly.

Peach was paralyzed as her body quivered and she combed through Tex's orange locks lovingly. She wanted to feel him intensely and started to ride his fingers. Her hips gyrated and grinded up on his hand, stimulating her clit with his palm.

Her juices flowed like crazy and ran down Tex's arm, staining his shirt. "OHHH! Tex, you're fingers and tongue feel incredible. I feel like I'm melting!"

With her tit in his mouth, Tex shot her a wry, confident smile. His ministrations gained in intensity. He started vibrating his fingers relentlessly and he sucked on her nipples hard, making sloppy popping and slurping sounds.

"HAAAAA, STOP IT'S TOO MUCH! I'm gonna…! I'm gonna…!" Peach's tongue hung out of her mouth from the pleasure as her eyes became delirious.

With a strong suck and a deep shove into her pussy, Peach clenched her teeth and drooled as her orgasm hit her. "HRRRRNNNNGHHH!" She tried to hold back her ecstatic scream and her body convulsed. Her pussy clamped down on Tex's fingers and sweat built up on her forehead. She came hard.

Peach panted in exhaustion as Tex pulled his fingers out of her snatch and his face away from her tits.

"Sorry, I think I overdid it a little. Do you need a rest?" Tex asked caringly as he checked up on Peach.

"No!" she pressed up against Tex wantonly "Please, I need to satisfy you too!" She turned around and put her hands against the tree, presenting her voluptuous ass. She lifted up her tail, showing it off even clearer. The outline of her butt was clearly visible since the jeans hot pants could barely contain her huge ass.

"Please, do me first! I don't want it to be over already!" she whined as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

Tex's breath got stuck in his throat as he admired her bountiful rear. His cock reacted immediately and grew hard as rock inside his pants. As if in trance, he moved forwards and pulled down Peach's hot pants. Her round, plumb butt showed and in between her thighs, puffed out her dripping pussy. It bulged out from between her legs and twitched in expectation.

Tex pulled down his own pants and released his rock hard dick, holding it in his hand. He moved up behind her and poked her entrance with his tip. He leaned over her and took a hold of her free hanging tits.

"Ahh! Tex, please, will you give it to me? I wanted to give you my first for so long!"

"You mean, I… I'm going to take your virginity?"

She moaned as she turned her head to kiss him lovingly. "I saved it up for you. Please, deflower me and make me yours!"

Not being able to decline her lovely offer, Tex thrust his hips forward. His cock, spread apart her folds and snaked its way through her love tunnel.

Peach arched her back as the tip of his cock kissed the entrance to her womb. It was thick enough to fill her up completely and it rubbed up against all her weakpoints.

"ARCEUS! It's so tight!" Tex grit his teeth as he enjoyed the warmth and pleasure of her soft insides. It felt like tender silk that caressed his length.

"I'm not tight, you are just so big!" Peach rebutted while she moaned in pleasure.

"Whatever, I just love it! You'r pussy feels so good!" With his pleasure clouding his mind, Tex started to thrust repeatedly. His hips slammed against her ass with each hump. It wobbled as their crotches collided.

With a tight grip on Peach's tits, Tex massaged them violently. His fingers malformed her breasts and tweezed her nipples, making Peach moan lustily. It was music to Tex's ears to hear the usually so laid back Dragonite moan from his ministrations.

Peach wanted to taste him again and while Tex fucked her pussy like a madman, she leaned back and caught his lips. "Haaann *lick* TEX! You're so good! My pussy is on fire! *smack*" Their lips snaked around each other and rubbed together sloppily.

"I feel the same way! I feel like I'm gonna bust at any second!" Tex was moaning with his wide open hanging mouth.

"You can! Please cum inside me! I don't care if you make me pregnant! I want to feel your cum inside of me!"

"Peach!"

"Tex!"

They cried out each other's name as they overlapped their lips again, exploring their mouths.

Heavy thrusts followed as the wet slaps of their fucking rang out into the park. Anyone would have been able to see them. But they didn't care. They would let them see their love and be jealous.

"TEX! I'm getting close!" Peach panted wildly as she thrusted her hips back to meet Tex's.

"Me too, Peach, let's come together!"

"YES! CUM WITH ME TEX!" Her voice grew louder and more labored as she felt her climax approaching. Tex was moaning heavily as well, drool running down his chin from the overwhelming pleasure.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the screams of their orgasms echoed through the park which was luckily empty because of how late it was. They didn't notice it before, but the sun had already disappeared and the moon was high up in the sky. It was night.

The gentle air of the night cooled their heated bodies as they panted together. Their juices that they squirted out intermingled and mixed together. Tex had shot his thick load into Peach's depths in such volumes that it was overflowing. Drops of sperm and juices fell into the grass below.

Tex hung over Peach limply and the usual strong, independent dragon Pokémon was twitching and wobbling from the steamroller of an orgasm that just hit her.

"Haaa… Haa… Peach, how are you."

"So… so amazing…" she mumbled. Her body stumbled and collapsed. Tex caught her body before she fell over. Peach had passed out. The bangs of her red hair stuck to her forehead and her sweaty face was slumped as she slept peacefully.

Tex smiled as he dragged her heavy limp body over to the park bench. He let her rest on his shoulder and covered her with his plaid shirt to shield her from getting cold.

Tex looked up at the sky. "It's a beautiful moon out tonight, isn't it, Peach?" he whispered.

Peach opened her eyes a little bit and smiled. "It really is…" she smiled to herself as she cuddled up to Tex's shoulder.

Peach took a rest for a few minutes before both of them could finally get home.

 **Later in Tex's room.**

Tex looked at the clock next to his bed. He had collapsed the moment he got home. It was midnight already.

He put his hands to his face and rubbed it "*sigh* So much for a relaxing day." He looked up at the ceiling as the exhausting day of work and sex caught up with him. He could barely feel his body anymore.

"I'm probably gonna be even more sore than usual."

He thought to himself if it would actually work out, now that he had made a connection with the two girls. They would probably need even more care and attention now.

"*sigh* I wonder if it was the right decision. Was it worth taking the risk?"

Suddenly the door to his room opened and two familiar Pokémon entered the room in their underwear. One of them in orange panties and her favorite skin tight shirt on and another with panties and a bra with blue polka dots on them.

Both of them climbed into the bed and cuddled up to Tex from either side. They wrapped their arms around each arm of Tex and sandwiched it in between their cleavages. Tex felt the warmth of Sally and Peach hugging against him.

They snuggled up to him and rubbed their heads against his neck adoringly like pet cats.

"It was… It definitely was worth it." Tex thought to himself as her wrapped his arms around each of the girls and hugged them close.

They giggled and looked up at him. "We love you, Tex."

"I love you too. I love both of you." He smiled lovingly and placed a kiss on either of their lips.

And with that good night's kiss, they fell asleep in Tex's large bed.

Starting a completely new relationship. Just as mentioned in the beginning: Vindicta has a lot of unusual couples. And this… was but one of them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I… I don't know what happened. I started this story just two days ago and somehow fell into a writing frenzy and ended up writing my longest story yet. Not to blow my own horn but I'm pretty proud of this one. I mean damn, it's over 8000 words long. That's the longest story I've ever written.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this unusually long chapter. I try to keep it shorter in the future so that it doesn't become too much to read.**

 **Mirage Faroe, please let me know what you thought about it, as well as everyone else here. I really appreciate the feedback and hopefully you'll decide to follow and favorite me and my content.**

 **If you have any request, please leave them in the reviews and not the PMs so it stays an equal playing field for everyone and people don't assume that I just write whatever I want.**

 **And until next weekend, I wish you a good night, day and anything in between as always.**


	3. Cacturne(Dust) x Kyle

**Hey everybody, Alleskeins here. Before I get into this new story, I just wanted to quickly announce that Episode 3 will be 30 chapters long. It seemed to make sense to me since Episode 1 had 10 stories and Episode 2 had 20. As I said, I just wanted to make that known.**

 **But for now, this story was a request by Cri1lenmina. I hope that you and everyone else enjoys this new story. If you do like my content, I would really appreciate your feedback in the reviews and hopefully you'll follow and favorite me and my content.**

 **And now without further ado, here is story number two.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Faradha Steppes, despite their sparse population are one of the wealthiest communities in Vindicta. One would assume that once you've made it in Faradha, you are set for life. Whatever else could you ever want? Wealth, luxury and the finest foods. Who wouldn't be happy with that?

Well I wasn't. My name is Dust. I know, funny how someone named Dust lives in the desert huh? It fits even more since I'm an anthro Cacturne as well. My skin had a slight tint of green due to my species and the prism shaped thorns on my arms and legs were sort of like ornaments that represented wealth and fortune. I was a well curved young girl if you asked me. I had long slender legs that transitioned into wide bodacious thighs. My belly was flat, at least there isn't any unnecessary fat, and I had a nice bust going on. Firm C-cups that I was very proud of.

Covering all that up was an array of royal garments. For example, a red knee length skirt with decorative golden linen ropes adorning the sides. It was cut open at half length for each leg to allow free movement. My top was a red embroidered toga with a golden double scarf loosely hanging from my neck. The scarf was combined with a dark green cowl that covered my head from the heat of the desert. Flowing out of the side of my cowl was my long flowing purple hair that was braided into two locks on each side.

I was different from the other inhabitants of Faradha. They were all content with living their life day by day being served, surrounded by extravagance. Not me though. I wanted more from life than to sit on my butt all day and having to endure the boredom of royal politics.

I was the advisor of Vizier Ulysses, his right hand woman so to speak. I already can hear you say: "Oh, but you work for the Vizier don't you? That should give you plenty of interesting things to do." But you'd be wrong.

The Vizier, believe it or not, is a tactical and political genius. Every move that I am about to suggest, he already knows. So I don't even need to intervene in his decisions much when he meets some ambassadors from other cities. And his trade of gems and heart scales is a source of steady income that no one rivals him in.

That means I'm barely needed in the courtroom anymore. Meaning boredom for me. I still earn plenty but I don't feel satisfied just from being wealthy.

"And that is why I want to leave Faradha my Vizier. To seek out some more excitement and to see more of what the world has to offer. I want to be free." I pleaded in the throne room of the Vizier's palace. He and his two wives judged me from their thrones. The rest of the palace was surrounding the scene and whispers emanated from the masses. I could hear their judgement, but I didn't let it get to me.

Kamara and Ivari, the wives of the Vizier leaned over to him from their thrones and seemed to be just as confused as the rest of the people at my sudden decision as they whispered to the Vizier.

Suddenly the Vizier closed his eyes calmly and clapped his hands two times. The throne room fell quiet and all eyes were on Vizier Ulysses as he slowly rose from the throne. I gulped audibly as I watched him descend the stairs from his high seat.

Now he stood before me, his eyes calm and composed. I could never interpret his emotions. He had a poker face like no one I ever knew. The years I've been serving him, still didn't help me figure out his character. You could never tell what he was thinking.

The crowd gasped as he lifted his right hand. I started to sweat nervously as his hand loomed over my head. I clenched my eyes shut and anticipated his judgement.

Suddenly I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. With one arm behind his back and the other gently resting on my shoulder, the Vizier smiled at me.

"Thank you, Dust. For all your services to the kingdom and for me. You've served me well and I will not forget that. I never forget my allies." He spoke in an authoritarian voice that bolstered across the hall "If this free life is what you wish, then I will grant it. With the blessing of Faradha, you are free to go."

My eyes lit up but I tried to keep composure. I bowed deeply before my Vizier. "Th…Thank you, your lordship! Your understanding is very much appreciated." I stuttered not knowing what to say.

The whispers in the crowd got louder until the Vizier raised his voice again. "You needn't be so formal. As a friend of my house it is only mandatory that I grant you this little of a request. Nobody in my kingdom should feel like a prisoner."

"Oh, n… no I didn't feel like a prisoner at all. I didn't mean to offend…" I was stopped with a finger on my mouth.

"It's quite fine, Dust. If you ever feel the need to come back to us, Faradha will greet you with open arms."

I smiled from one ear to the other "I… thank you Ulysses. I will never forget all the good times I had here."

Ulysses bowed slightly in a very elegant manner "I hope you will find the life you are looking for, Dust."

The goodbye ceremony was short. All the people of Faradha stood at the entrance gate of the Palace to see me off. And from that moment on, it was just me, nature and the supplies I carried in a pouch I wore around my waist.

The moment I stepped out into the wild I was immediately overcome with a feeling of freedom that I never had before. I wondered what would lie ahead and what I would see. Without a set goal in mind, I started my travels. The first waypoint I set myself were the high reaching cliffs of the Areondae plateau in the distance.

"Hah! Piece of cake! I can do that!" I was brimming with confidence as I took my first step into the desert. My feet were already accustomed to the hot sand and being a Cacturne I didn't need much water. The hot sun actually fueled me and I made my way with a smile.

Dune after dune passed and the plateau didn't look like it was any closer. I forgot that the hot airwaves over the sand created fata morganas, meaning that Areondae was way further away than I thought. I started to sweat and my clothes started to feel heavy but I pushed on. After a few hours more than I anticipated I arrived at the steep cliff.

"Finally…" I looked up the high rock, seeing the forest atop of it. A few years back, thankfully a stairway was built to get to the top to allow travel between Faradha and Areondae. The narrow stairs at the cliff side were only secured with a chain that you can hold on to. Which was just fantastic since I had a fear of heights. "…now to the fun part." I said to myself hoping that sarcasm would keep me calm. Surprise, surprise… it didn't.

I pressed my back against the rock wall as I ascended step by step, not daring to look down. "Please, Arceus, don't let me die today! It's way too soon and I haven't been that bad! I'm sorry for that one time, I was young and stupid! I…" My feet suddenly felt soft earth and I realized I've reached the top.

As I realized that, I closed my eyes and fell onto my butt. I took deep breaths as I tried to calm my racing heart. "Thank you Arceus!" I cried out as I fell back into the grass. "Ohh no, my clothes! They're full of dirt and grass marks now!" I groaned as I inspected myself.

"Could it get any worse?" I planted my hands on the ground yelling up to the sky. And at the moment I finished my sentence, a lightning struck across the sky. Within seconds, a deluge of rain fell from the sky.

"Figures." I sighed to myself as I covered my head with my cowl. With a slightly bitter mood I trudged forward. I could barely see anything due to the impending night and the storm clouds blocking the moonlight.

I stumbled through the forest, cold and wet. My clothes clung tightly to my body and weighed me down heavily. I needed to find a place to rest for the night.

That was when I saw a flickering light in the forest. A fire. I slowly moved towards it in case it could have been something more dangerous. With the cover of the many trees around me, I ducked from one to the other without being seen until I was close to the fire.

The closer I came, the clearer it was that this was a camp. A tent was built up here, made of leaves with the cotton that grew nearby serving as a surface to lie on. For what it was, it was actually very well crafted and it seemed like no raindrops slipped through the roof that was held up by four branches that served as posts. Scattered under the tent were several sketched out maps and satchels full of herbs and fruit.

"It seems like this camp has been used recently, but it seems like it's abandoned." I observed quietly, not noticing the presence of someone behind me.

"It's pretty nice isn't it?" A male voice spoke over my shoulder.

"WAAAAHHH!" I screamed and stumbled away from the man. I fell onto the ground again and immediately shielded myself with my arms. "I beg for mercy. I didn't intend to steal anything. I was just curious about this camp. Please don't hurt me!" I scrunched my face together, prepared for the worst. I slightly squeezed open my eyes and inspected the man that had snuck up on me.

He was tall and lanky with a slim figure. He was dressed in green robes with a large hood he had covered his head with. I could still see his brown tussled hair underneath and on his nose he wore pretty modern looking glasses that had a slight crack on one side. He hunched over me and looked down at me with a bemused look.

"Pffff me? Hurt you? Do I really look like a man who would hurt an adorable little thing like you?" He cackled with a toothy grin on his face.

"You look like a serial killer in those dirty robes. So yes actually, you do look like someone who could hurt me. And don't call me adorable, you savage man!" I gave him a piece of my mind as I asserted myself. But somehow he didn't even flinch.

"Ho ho! What a feisty little thing you are. You're lucky I don't have a high standard for visitors, I don't usually get any, so I'm not picky." He said tauntingly.

I had such a deep urge to get that smug grin out of his face but I composed myself. "Aaaaanywaaaays, I need to get going. Lots of stuff to do and such." I just wanted to leave as soon as possible. Even though I was completely drenched, it wasn't worth having to spend any more time with that guy. I crawled out from underneath him and dusted off my clothes. With my pride still intact I turned my back to him and walked away.

Meanwhile, the man laid down under his tent and watched me lazily with a smug raised eyebrow. "And where exactly would you go? Do you even have a direction?"

He was slowly starting to annoy me. But I took my first step towards the forest. But just after a few trees I was blocked by an unclimbable rock wall. I was met with a smug smile as I turned back.

"Yeah, I could have told you that way was blocked."

"Shut it, I know what I'm doing!"

"Sure you do." He said sarcastically as he pulled his hood over his eyes.

He was infuriating, but I didn't waver and took another direction. But even before I could take my first step I heard him call out from behind me.

"Thorn bushes." He said plainly.

I took another direction. "Cliffs."

Then another "Leads to a dead end."

"UUUUUUURRRRGHH!" I groaned in annoyance as I crossed my arms.

"You don't have a plan do you?" He said with a slight bit of pity.

"I… I… no. I have no idea where to go." I sighed in defeat.

Suddenly his smug grin turned into an understanding sincere smile. It surprised me how totally different his expression was. He actually looked like a decent guy with that complexion. He padded the cotton surface next to him where he kept a space for me. He obviously knew I wouldn't be able to leave. "Come on, sit down. There is no reason to get even more wet than you are already."

Reluctantly I took him up on his offer and sat down next to him. I guess it was a better choice than darting off aimlessly.

He sat up and looked at me as he took off his hood. To my surprise he wasn't looking half as bad as I thought. Attractive even. His hair was obviously wild and messy, but the style of it was combed in a way that made it look neat and stylish.

"Name's Kyle by the way. I thought you nobles from Faradha would have enough manners to ask that before you judge a person."

"Wha… how do you know that I'm from Faradha." I rebutted.

"Your clothes kind of gave it away and you don't usually see Cacturne so far away from the desert. So what are you exactly? Banker? Trader?"

"I am… I mean I was the advisor of the Vizier." I said with a bit of pride.

"Well, I'll be damned. Seems like I should have bowed before you when we met. Excuse my prudence miss fancy pants." He chuckled as he made fun of me. Though somehow it didn't seem malicious.

"Don't mention it please!" I gave him the cold shoulder for his stupidity.

"I'm wondering though… what is someone like you doing out here in the wild?" I couldn't say why, but behind all of his backhanded jokes, he was sincerely interested in my story.

"It's… it's complicated…"

"It's not like we don't have time." He said with a gentle smile.

Somehow it set me at ease "*sigh* For a long time I just felt like I had no purpose being in the royal house. I was just there for representation. I was never really needed and I felt like I was of no use. So in short I thought I should leave Faradha and make it on my own. Something that I myself accomplished."

"And you thought that just going off on an aimless journey would help you find it?"

I looked to the ground in shame. "I dunno. Maybe it really was a mistake…" I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Was I really foolish for doing this? I started sniffling as the idiocy of my plan weighed down on me.

But then I felt Kyle's hand on my shoulder. He looked at me as if he knew how to help me, as if he wanted to help me. "You know, just because you're clueless now, doesn't mean you have to keep being clueless. I can teach you."

"Teach me to do what?" I whimpered as I wiped the tears from my eyes, smearing my black eye shadow away.

"To make it out here. I can show you the ropes if you let me. Being the savage man that I am, I know the ways."

"Hehehe, okay I'll bite. When can we start?" I said, eager to learn about survival.

Kyle smirked "Well, first you need to agree to the terms and conditions."

I raised an eyebrow "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely serious. You nobles should be familiar with formalities shouldn't you?" Kyle gave me a snide remark, it met with a wall of deadpan. "Okay, I get it. Good lord you royals are stiff." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Just tell me what you want from me." I sighed in equal annoyance but couldn't suppress a small smile. Somehow he had a certain charm to his stupid humor.

"You basically just need to agree to the 3 Rules:  
Work with what you are given by nature  
Rid yourself of everything that binds you to your past  
And most importantly, Whatever I say, goes.

If you agree to that, I can take you under my wing and show you how to live on the road. Now my question." Kyle reached out his hand to me.

I was fidgeting around nervously. Was this the right way. Could I trust him?

"I promise you won't regret it. I know I didn't make the best first impression but I hope we can start over."

I don't know why, but it felt like he meant it. I slowly put my hand onto his and grabbed it. It was warm and strong. "I agree to the conditions. But don't you dare make fun of me again."

Kyle smirked devilishly "Wouldn't dream of it… partner." He said as he laid down on the cotton bed. "You should get some sleep. *yawn* We'll be starting your training early in the morning." He yawned as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

I looked at my hand that still felt so warm from his touch. I could never let him know, but somehow it made me feel so much calmer.

I laid down on the cotton as well as Kyle snored quietly beside me. Tomorrow would mark the beginning of my new life. There was a mix of excitement and anxiety within me, but I could barely wait for it.

 **2 weeks later**

"CATCH!" I yelled down from the mango tree I was standing on. I was climbing through the branches, collecting the ripest fruits I could find. Kyle stood at the bottom with a woven basket and caught what I dropped down to him.

Now that the rain season was over, he could ditch his robes and actually wore some pretty decent clothes, if a bit dirty. Brown cargo pants with lots of pockets, a green T-shirt with some broad letters in lighter green that read the letters: KC and some neat white running shoes with black outlines. It wasn't royal standard but I still knew that those clothes were something that a decently well off person would wear.

"That's enough for the next few days, Dust. You can come down." Kyle called out to me.

"Alright, coming down!" I declared as I carefully made my way downwards. But the tree was mossy and my foot slipped.

"WAAAA!" I cried out as I lost my footing and fell down from the tree. Somehow I didn't fall to the ground though. I opened my firmly shut eyes to see that I had landed in Kyle's arms who was holding me in a bridal style now.

"Man you are not even a princess and I still need to save your butt all the time. Just like a damsel in distress."

I blushed involuntarily as he held me in his strong arms. But despite feeling slightly happy that he would compare me with a princess, I just couldn't let his taunting get to me. "Let me down, Kyle or I'll stab you." I said with a threatening glare at him.

Kyle set me down and rolled his eyes "Sheesh, always you with your threats. Do that a few more times and I could actually start thinking you don't like me."

"Would that be so far from the truth, Kyle?" I remarked with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh, you hurt me. I might feel like a bad guy now."

"You ARE a bad guy."

"Come on, you don't actually mean that." He leaned towards me and reached his hand out to my face. I froze up in place as he touched my cheek. My cheeks flushed as he moved his face close to mine. "Do you really, really hate me, Dust?"

My heart started to race, he was so close to me and I could feel his breath on my skin. "Umm… I… I… I didn't… you know..."

But shortly before his lips touched mine. He had a victorious smile on his face and pulled away. "HA! I knew it! You have a weak spot for me after all!" He bolstered as he picked up the basket of mangos and walked back towards the camp. Leaving me behind speechless.

I sulked and called out after him "Y… YOU DICK! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" I ran after him, but after a bit of more bickering with him, I calmed down and we went back to the camp together.

I had learned a lot in the last few weeks. Kyle had shown me how to navigate in the wild, how to tell what plants were poisonous, how to build a camp on my own and how to make fire.

It was late in the evening already as Kyle gave me the honors of making tonight's fire. With the wood we collected days in advance and a few flint stones, I managed to stir up the flames. After a short while it got dark but the campfire that I made lit our camp up nicely.

Me and Kyle sat on a fallen over tree trunk and relaxed after another day of scavenging. We sat a good bit apart, with me still slightly sulky how he left me hanging earlier. We both hadn't confessed any feelings for each other, but despite our constant teasing, I felt that there was something.

I tried to make a bit of small talk to break the ice. "Hey, Kyle…" I said quietly, just enough so he could hear it.

"Yeah?" He turned his head to me with a slight sweet smile.

"You never told me how you ended up out here. I told you my story, it's only fair that you tell me yours." I smiled back at him. I didn't want to make it look like I was pestering him.

He rubbed his neck awkwardly "Ah, well that's a long story."

I shimmied a bit closer to him. "I think we have the time."

He cleared his throat "Well, believe it or not, but I used to be an office worker."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. You can barely believe that right? Anyways, I used to work for a huge corporation in Kalayda City called KALCORP. I sat in a cubicle there, day in, day out. Typing out contracts and business offers and such on my computer. Doing the same thing day after day. One day, I got sick of it. I didn't want to waste my life in a job that I hate, never being allowed to do what I want. So I said: Fuck it! Without any notice I left my past life behind, packed only the most necessary things and left the city." He said with a little hint of regret in his voice. "After a few days I was almost starving, I had no direction, no survival skills. I had to learn the hard way how to find food and how to build anything. I had to train myself to do it. It was hard. I almost gave up on it."

As I listened to him, I saw a side of him that I never knew existed. Behind the wall of sarcasm and jokes, he was going through the same struggle that I was.

He turned to me and smiled at me with a sort of warmth that made me feel so safe and calm. Maybe that was the reason I had such conflicting feelings for him.

"But I stopped worrying once I met you, Dust."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I was almost about to give up. I thought there was no point in going on like this. But then you came along and it was fun again. Seems like all I needed to get my spirits back up was someone to have by my side." Kyle moved closer to me. He looked at me with adoring eyes that made me anxious and wanting. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be. To the point where I even felt weak. He could play me like a violin.

"I really hoped you wouldn't leave me the day we met. I wanted you to stay with me." We sat right next to each other, our hands on top of each other. He twined his fingers around mine as he cupped my cheek with the other.

I put my hand on top of his. "Well, I'm still here am I not?" I smiled at him wantonly and whispered "Hey, Kyle… could you remind me of your three rules again?"

He was confused, just as I had hoped. It was my turn to tease him now. "Umm… Rule number one would be… Work with what you are given by nature. MNNN *smack* *slurp*"

Right as he finished his sentence I kissed him on the lips. I lusted for his lips. Kyle was stunned but soon he grew accustomed to me and took me into his strong arms. He pulled me closer, pressing his lips eagerly against mine. I quivered at the satisfaction I felt.

As we parted, my eyes were dazed and looked at him, wanting more.

"Where did that come from?" he asked lovingly as he caressed my hips.

"I'm working with what nature gave me. It gave me you. Go on, tell me the second rule again." I whispered as I bit my lip in expectation.

"The…the second rule… Rid yourself of everything that binds you to your past."

I smiled and leaned over to his ear "These clothes are a part of our past. Maybe we should get rid of them."

It was funny to see him choke up before he moved his hands to my garments. To my surprise, he didn't go for my breasts right away but instead removed my scarfs and my cowl. He blushed as the cloth fell from my head and my now slightly messy purple hair was exposed. Kyle looked into my eyes.

"I never knew your eyes were so beautiful. Were they always such a shiny green? I love them." My heart skipped a beat as he started to nip on my exposed neck as his hands started to grope my breasts through my toga. He brushed apart the fabric and was gladly surprised that I didn't wear anything underneath. He admired my perky breasts with dark green hard nipples. I was just so aroused by him it was hard to hide.

His suckles left marks on my neck. It somehow made me happy. Letting me know that I was his. Meanwhile Kyle kneaded my breasts, letting me feel the palms of his hands rubbing against my nipples. He caressed my bared front, his hands exploring my body as he licked and kissed my neck.

I gently put my hands to his chest to stop him. I looked him in the eyes and smiled showing him that I really liked the attention. "Now, you remember the third rule?"

"What I say goes." He muttered under his excited breath.

"Exactly. So tell me what you want, Kyle."

"I want your lips."

I leaned in for another kiss but he stopped me with his hand. "Not on my mouth, Dust." He whispered as he guided my hand to his crotch. It was hard and twitching. I gulped as I heard his demand and my mind was racing.

But following his orders I got off the trunk and kneeled between his legs. His pants were easily pulled off and I was face to face with his thick throbbing cock. Just two weeks ago I would have never imagined myself in such a lewd situation. I was of noble heritage. But my past didn't matter to me anymore and I was ready to give in to my lust.

I pressed my tongue against the front of his ball sack. He squirmed and I could feel his body tense up. I smiled as I slid up his length, tentatively covering his pulsating shaft in my saliva. The flat of my tongue ran over the underside and made his dick jerk against it. Using my own saliva as lube I stopped him from moving around too much and jerked him off with my hand.

"That feels nice, Dust. Take it in your mouth now." I could hear the anxiousness in his voice. He was craving for my mouth. Abandoning all my pride I followed his will and opened my mouth widely over the head of his cock. I could taste the pre cum on his tip that had flowed out from my foreplay.

I swallowed his cock to the back of my throat. I pushed onwards with my eyes closed happily in knowing that I was driving Kyle crazy. I wanted to show him what even a pampered noble like me was capable of. I squeezed my lips tightly around his member and started to bob my head. My tongue created some extra pleasure as it scraped him from underneath as his cock thrusted into my mouth.

I crammed his length in as far as I could, with my saliva swishing around it. I turned up my eyes to see Kyle as he clenched his eyes shut and his fingernails digging into the tree trunk. It was so satisfying to see him like that.

"Arceus, Dust, I'm… I'm gonna blow! Haaaaa!" He moaned as he laid his hand on the back of my head. He assisted me by shoving my head against his crotch, forcing me to take his cock in deeper. I was suppressing my gag reflex and actually took his length to the hilt. He should cry out my name. I wanted him to feel like he was in heaven.

"DUST! AAAAAAAAAHHH!" With his cock deeply buried within my lips, he shot his load down my throat. He grabbed my hair forcefully as he endured the pleasure. I took every drop of his rich cum. It tasted bitter, but the more the taste lingered, the more I started to crave it. I kept my mouth on his length, squeezing his shaft with my hand to get everything out.

Kyle was exhausted and panted in the aftermath of his orgasm.

I was not about to let him rest though. After I parted my lips from his dick and I wiped the rest of his cum off, I shoved him off the tree trunk, making him lie on his back.

He looked at me in confusion, wondering what I was gonna do. "Dust… this was amazing. But what are you doing now."

I smirked as I climbed on top of him. I pressed my lips against his and he didn't resist me. It was my turn to get my pleasure now.

"Listen, Kyle. What you say goes." I picked up my scarf that was lying beside me and wrapped it around his mouth. I didn't let him struggle against me as I glared at him. "But I can't follow your words if you can't say anything. So…" I leaned down to his ear and spoke to him sensually. "I'm in control now."

I lifted up my skirt and showed Kyle my dripping wet pussy. Kyle's eyes went wide and he muttered something but was muffled by the scarf. "What? You're surprised I don't wear any panties. Well, that's kind of what we do in Faradha. It's too hot for underwear. And I think it comes in quite handy now too." I giggled as I hunched down over his cock. He probably could have taken off the scarf since his hands were free, but he seemed to enjoy this little roleplay.

It was blissful as I lowered myself onto him. The head of his dick spread apart my pussy and inch by inch skewered me more. My insides were shuddering at the enormous satisfaction of being filled. "OOOOOHHHH!" I cried out in pleasure as my hips plopped down onto him and his cock was buried entirely within me. Saliva ran from the edges of my mouth as the pure giddiness of me fucking him was taking a hold in my mind. Somehow it filled me with a feeling of revenge, seeing the oh so smug Kyle lying on the ground and indulging in the pleasure of my pussy. He could squirm and fit around but I was in charge now. All the jokes he pulled on me would come back to him now.

In a gyrating motion I rode his dick. His length rubbed my insides and gave me pleasure beyond comprehension. My green skin flushed red as my blood boiled in my body.

"KYLE, aaaaaaahhhh your cock is amazing!" I moaned as my hips moved on their own, humping him in 8 shaped gyrations. His cock thrusted in and out of me at a faster and faster pace, hitting my deeper spaces. It kissed my womb as it hammered inside me.

"MMMPPPPPFFF!" Kyle moaned into the fabric, his eyes closed in bliss.

"What was that, Kyle. Haaaaa! I couldn't hear you! AAAAHHH! You need to speak up!" I taunted him between moans. It felt so fricking good.

I felt Kyle's hands on my waist. I let him have that. I enjoyed being held by him.

His cock twitched, announcing another orgasm of him. Coincidentally I was on the brink of my endurance as well. We were apparently both struggling to keep our composure.

I leaned down, removed the scarf from his mouth and replaced it with my lips. With his hands on my ass, he slammed me down with our hips slapping together and his cock crammed into my pussy.

He met my lips with his tongue and prodded them to gain access. I opened my mouth wide and greeted him with my own. We wrestled and rubbed our tongues together as his hips jerked upwards to meet my downwards slams.

I moaned into his mouth and he as well was groaning out in pleasure. His delicious voice sent vibrations through my mouth that tickled and encouraged me even more to go on.

I humped him even harder and our sexes collided with zeal. Wet sounds ringing out into the forest. He massaged my ass cheeks as we did.

I pried my lips from his. "KYLE! I'M CUMMING! CUM WITH ME, KYLE! CUM WITH ME!" I blurted out with my mind going blank.

Without saying a word, Kyle wrapped his arms around my waist and shoved his cock as far in as he could.

And the moment he did, his cum shot into my depths. He painted my insides with his colors by shooting his seed into my womb. It felt me with a joy I couldn't describe as I fell onto him in exhaustion. Despite being used to the heat of the desert, the heat that culminated during sex was enough to make me actually sweat. I was completely out of breath but I felt so satisfied and happy that I barely even noticed how drained I was.

"Well, that was surprising." Kyle muttered as he panted. I just now fully realized what I had done to him.

I hugged him tightly. "Please forgive me! I got carried away, you shouldn't have seen me like that!" I buried my face in his chest from embarrassment.

But he just chuckled "It's alright. It's nice to see that you nobles have a wild side as well." His hands gently caressed my arms as they glided over my thorns.

I blushed deeply. "I'm sorry though for gagging you. That was too far."

He placed his lips on mine and gave me a soft but firm kiss. "No need for apologies. It felt fricking amazing."

I smiled as well "It felt fricking amazing for me too, Kyle." I hugged him warmly as I rested my head on his chest.

"So I guess if I make jokes about you from now on, I will get it back two fold when we do this."

"You bet your sweet little butt you will."

He sighed "Figured as much."

And we both laughed as we cuddled up. While the flickering fire kept us warm during the rest of the night.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okay, this took me way longer than it needed to. I apologize for that but it's finally done.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it Cri1lenmina and of course everyone else as well. Thought I'd put in a bit of a new perspective from the Pokémon's point of view. Hope that worked out well.**

 **If you liked this new chapter please give your opinions in the reviews, I always read those and I appreciate the feedback. Also follow and favorite me and my stuff if you enjoyed it.**

 **If you have any requests for stories leave them in the reviews and not the PMs so everyone can see that I don't make shit up myself.**

 **And until next weekend, hopefully on time, I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.**


	4. Pidgey(Ipta) x Connor

**Warning: This story contains a loli character. If you are not into that, I'd recommend you skip this chapter.**

 **So, here's something that hasn't happened to me before. I had a request planned for this weekend. A story about Lugia, but I've been kindly asked by the requester to hold the story back for a month or so because of personal reasons.**

 **So since I had a free spot now, I decided I would post a story of my own for this week. I hope you can understand that and you will enjoy it either way.**

 **I'll pick up another request next weekend and keep the Lugia story in mind for later. But anyhow, if you enjoy my content please consider following and giving it a favorite and please leave a review.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Out in the Kleftos Meadows, life is peaceful. The lush green grass blows in the wind, the dense forests past the waterfalls offers home to wild Pokémon and nature itself is pretty much spared from the harm of civilization.

Still, there are some people who decided to settle here. One of those people was Connor.

A young 21-year-old man who just wanted to enjoy the peacefulness of the Meadows. With the approval of Count and Countess of Kleftos, he built a small house in the wilderness in an area that wouldn't suffer too much damage.

He was a pretty laid back kind of guy. Someone who enjoyed the quiet of nature and the beauty of the forest. He was tall, relatively strongly built with a slightly muscular torso, and a pretty handsome guy. His hair was black and wildly styled. Locks of hair stood off in every direction and made his hair look very fluffy and unkempt. As usual he wore a black hoodie with yellow laces that was open in the front to show off his red T-shirt with a golden lightning bolt on the chest and brown jeans with silver stitching on the pockets that formed a Pokéball shape.

Connor was relaxing in front of his house today and leaned against the wall as he sat on his wooden lawn chair. With his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes and took in the gentle breeze of the forest air. But this day would be anything but relaxing.

 ***crack***

Connor opened his eyes as he heard a cracking sound coming from the treetops.

"What was that?" he asked himself and was about to make his way to the trees to look into it. But at that moment.

"*CRACK* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A person came crashing through the treetops taking several smaller branches with them. It was a small girl with wings for arms that was heading towards Connor dangerously fast. She flapped her wings wildly but it didn't help. Connor barely dodged her as she flew over his head and slid over the ground until she was stopped by the wall of his house and laid against it, upside down.

The girl groaned in pain as she rubbed her head with her feathered arm. The brown feathers with the beige feathers on the inside of her wings indicated that she was a Pidgey. Her body was relatively small almost as if she was a child, but some slight feminine features were visible too. She had a nice round butt that was covered by some blue shorts and small perky B cup breasts that poked through a black tube top that started above her breasts and ended barely above her belly button. Her brown hair was standing off the back of her head as if it was blown away by the wind and around her sternum she had a line of soft, fluffy downy feathers. Apart from that, what made it plainly obvious that she was a bird Pokémon was that her legs halfway down transitioned into brown feathers and talons.

Connor carefully walked towards the short girl who confusedly looked up at him. "Hey there! Why are you hanging from the ceiling like a bat?" she quipped with an adorable smile.

Connor raised his eyebrow and kneeled down to her. "I think you are the one who is the wrong way around here." He chuckled.

"What do you mean the wrong way around?"

Connor smirked and grabbed her tiny frame, lifting her body up. He turned her onto her talons again.

The girl noticed how everything was upright again and rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Hehe, well, you were not upside down after all."

"I don't think humans do that usually. But what happened to you? You crashed pretty hard."

"Ah, my wing got caught by the tip of a tree and I couldn't catch myself in time. My name's Ipta by the way." She reached out her winged arm to Connor which he shortly shook with his hand.

"Well, it's nice to get to know you Ipta, I'm Connor."

She cocked her head "It's pretty unusual to see a human so far away from the big cities. Aren't the Kleftos Meadows usually pretty uninhabited?"

"Usually, yeah, I was kind of an exception."

"You're so lucky, the Meadows are one of my favorite places in all of Vindicta!" She pressed her wings to her chest, smiling brightly with her eyes closed.

Connor smiled back at her, he found her cute little gestures extremely adorable. Her small body and her sweet little face made her look like an excited child.

Ipta's face slumped down a little "It's just a shame I'll have to leave it soon." She faced the ground in sadness.

"Aww, why is that?" Connor leaned down to her to console her.

"I'm a bird Pokémon, all of us have to move south when the weather gets colder so we can build our nests in the warmer regions. And it's gonna be winter soon." She looked past the trees in a sense of loneliness.

"Well, anyways, I'll have to get going. It was nice to meet you Connor, but I need to prepare myself for the journey.

"I wish you good luck then Ipta."

"Thank you." She took a few steps back to lift off. After a small jump to gain speed, Ipta flapped her wings ready to fly away.

"ARGH!" she gasped as a stinging pain rushed through her left wing.

"IPTA!" Connor cried out as Ipta grabbed her wing in flight and was about to fall to the ground. He ran underneath her and with a jump forward managed to catch her before she impacted the ground.

Ipta was caught in his arms, holding her hurting wing. "Ipta, is everything alright."

Ipta blushed as she noticed that she was in his arms and avoided eye contact "I don't know, I started to flap my wings and all of the sudden it hurt really, really bad." She had tears in her eyes from the pain and she sniffled weakly.

"Come here, let me see your wing." Connor asked as he held the tiny girl in his arms, her body shaking.

Ipta pushed through the pain and clenched her eyes shut as she extended her wing fully. There was a small bend in one of her wing's bones, indicating that it was either dislocated or even broken. Either way, it would mean that she couldn't fly for a while. "Not to put you down Ipta, but this really doesn't look good. You need a doctor."

"B…But how do I get a doctor out here? Isn't there anything you can do? I need to fly to the south soon."

Connor avoided her blearing, teary eyes as he couldn't handle the pain in her face "I… I dunno. I mean, I learned a bit of emergency measures in case of an accident but I don't know if it'll work for a Pokémon."

Ipta pulled on his shirt with the bend of her working wing "Please! Can you please at least try?" Ipta was on the verge of tears as she pleaded to him. Connor was awestruck as he looked down into the watery hazelnut brown eyes looking up into his jade green ones.

"*sigh* Alright, Ipta, I'll see what I can do."

Ipta rubbed her face into Connor's chest "Thank you, you are the best!"

Connor couldn't help but smile "Well, I hope I'll live up to your expectations at least."

With the small girl in his arms, he brought her into his home. Ipta looked around curiously, eyes wide, as she examined the roomy interior of the house. It looked so inviting inside, with a really soft looking couch, a large flat screen TV in front of it, a fuzzy red carpet and the walls hung with beautiful paintings of nature.

"Wow!" Ipta gasped as she looked around.

"It's not really anything special. But I hope you will like it in here for the time being."

Ipta looked up at him confused "What are you talking about? This is wonderful! I've never been inside a house before. It's so… warm."

Connor smiled, happy that Ipta enjoyed his home as much as he did himself. "Anyways, let's set you down on the sofa and get a look at that wing."

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" Ipta whimpered as she was slowly lowered onto the couch.

"Sorry, this is as careful as I can be."

Ipta nodded through the pain with small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Okay, let's see." Connor said as he lifted up Ipta's right hurt wing. "It seems like there is some sort of bend that shouldn't be there. I can't tell whether it's broken or just dislocated, but in either case I think we should put a bandage on it so it will get back into place."

Ipta gasped "You are sooooo smart!"

"Hehehe I think that's basic knowledge to be honest."

"Well, I didn't know that." Ipta sulked a bit.

"It's fine, I don't think there is emergency training for wild Pokémon. Anyhow, I think we are lucky. I still have a spare bandage in my closet." Connor left the room for a second to get it. "Here it is. Now hold still Ipta."

Ipta held her wing with the other in protection "Will it hurt?"

Connor reached out his hand to her and put it on her head. He petted her as he tried to calm her worries "It might sting a little, but you want to get better right?"

Ipta whimpered a little but was calmed down by his gentle petting. Reluctantly she extended her wing and let Connor fix it up.

Connor started to wrap the cloth around Ipta's wing as careful as he could. Meanwhile, he talked to Ipta a little to calm her nerves. "So Ipta, I was wondering… how old are you."

"In human years? I think I would be 18."

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed that. You look so… small."

Ipta chuckled "I get that a lot. It's because I'm still in my Pidgey form. I was always too scared to evolve. I mean, what if my new form looks weird? I like the way I look right now."

Connor chuckled "You anthro Pokémon are already weird as it is."

Ipta puffed her cheeks "HEY! Don't say that we're weird. That's mean!" She turned her head away from Connor as she sulked.

Connor kept being calm though "No, I don't mean in a bad way. You are just so different from us humans that it's kind of cool to meet one of you. I think you're actually really cute the way you are."

Ipta gasped and blushed at his words. With a shy look she turned back towards Connor. "You… You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, you look adorable."

Ipta sunk her head in embarrassment "Y…You don't think I should evolve into something more… mature?" Ipta said as she looked down at her relatively flat chest.

Connor lifted her face up as he stopped wrapping the bandage "You don't need to evolve if you don't want to. I kind of like the way you look right now."

Ipta smiled shyly "I... I like the way you look right now too." She said cutely.

Connor blushed "Well, I won't evolve any time soon. Hehehe."

A short moment of silence followed as Ipta and Connor occasionally threw glances at each other and smiled sheepishly. Finally, after a few minutes, the bandage was done and covered up half of Ipta's wing.

"Well, that's that. All wrapped up." Connor said as he clapped his hands together. It was already getting dark outside.

Ipta looked at her wrapped up wing and her face turned sad as she noticed she couldn't move it anymore.

Connor looked at her with pity "You know you can sleep on the couch if you want to stay. You should really rest up so you can get healed up soon." Connor said as he stood up.

But a soft feathery arm held him back. "Will I be able to fly again?" Ipta asked with a frown.

Connor smiled and petted her head again. "If you rest up and let your wing get better, you will be able to fly again in no time."

"Are you gonna stay with me until I get better?"

"Of course Ipta." Again he rose up to go to his own bed.

"You're not gonna sleep on the couch with me?" Ipta called out from behind him.

"I have my own bed upstairs on the second floor, I don't think there is enough room on the couch for two and you need the space for your wings. Good night, Ipta."

Ipta frowned as she laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

With a smile on his face, Connor went upstairs and got into bed. Tossing his hoodie, Tshirt and jeans, he was left in his yellow plaid patterned boxers he was ready to finish up the day. He covered himself with the thick cozy blanket, put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

A few moments after drifting off into sleep though, he woke up again as he felt the bed creak and the blanket rustle. Someone was crawling into the blanket from the foot end and snaked his way up to the pillows. A bump in the blanket moved towards him until a brunette haired head popped out at the head end.

It was Ipta and the moment she reached her destination, she closed her eyes and cuddled up to Connor.

"Umm, Ipta? Shouldn't you sleep on the couch downstairs?"

Half asleep she murmured "You said the couch would be too small for both of us, so I thought the bed might be big enough for us two. *snor*"

"Are you sure you want to…" His words were lost as Ipta was already in dream land. She smiled as she slept blissfully.

"So warm…" she muttered under her calm breath.

Connor was smiling at her snoring "Haaa, okay. I'll let you sleep in my bed for tonight." He looked over at the broken wing that extended and folded in with every breath Ipta took. "Don't worry, we'll get you flying in no time."

Connor said before closing his eyes and falling asleep with the small bird Pokémon in his arms.

 **A few weeks later**

"Okay Ipta, time to get the bandages off you. You will try to fly again today."

Ipta jerked up as she and Connor went outside. The two of them went up a small hill to get some runway. "Are… Are you sure I'm ready?"

"You can move it again without pain right?"

Ipta bent her wing a little to check and nodded.

"Then we should at least try." Connor untightened the bandage and let Ipta stretch her wings. She seemed to be fine.

As they stood on the small hill, Ipta was skeptical though and turned towards Connor. "You will catch me if I fall again right?"

"I'll be right there."

Ipta looked down the hill and fearfully ran into Connor's arms. "But it will hurt again!"

Connor wrapped the small Pokémon up in his arms and rubbed her head. "Ipta, trust me, you will be fine. I know you can do it."

Ipta took a deep breath and nodded into his chest. Letting go of him, she stepped towards the descent and spread out her wings. With enough leeway to gather speed, she ran down the slope and flapped her wings.

Connor watched in awe as Ipta slowly lifted off the ground and began to glide. "You got it Ipta, you're almost there!"

With that motivation coming from Connor, Ipta flapped her wings harder and shot up into the air. She flew over Connor's house and drew circles in the sky.

Connor cheered from underneath her making Ipta smile from one ear to the other. She was ecstatic to feel the freedom of flying again.

"You did it Ipta! WOOOOOO!" Connor called out to her as he was laughing from joy.

Suddenly Ipta took a turn and was heading down towards Connor. It looked like she was gonna crash again. "Ipta? IPTA?!" Connor cried out in vain as Ipta crashed right into him, toppling him to the ground. Together they doubled over until Ipta laid on top of Connor who was hurting from the collision.

"Urgh… Ipta, are you okay?"

But much to his surprise, he was greeted by a wide smile instead of pain. "Ipta?" he asked confused as Ipta leaned down and pressed her lips against his. "Ipta…" he sighed as she pecked his lips several times.

The tiny girl cupped Connor's cheeks with the bends of her wings as she lovingly kissed him. Her small mouth covered his to the best of its abilities.

A small string of saliva connected them as they parted their lips, both of them dazed from the overflow of feelings from their first kiss.

Ipta smiled down at Connor "Did you see that? I flew!"

Connor was still oblivious "You… you just kissed me."

Ipta covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry, it was just… I was so happy that…"

Connor pressed his lips against hers again, making her shake in ecstasy. "It's okay."

Ipta wrapped her wings around his body and pushed more against him to deepen the kiss. Her tiny tongue pushed its way into his mouth and met with his to entangle in a deep passionate French kiss.

A cold breeze blew by, making Ipta's small body shiver.

Connor noticed her freezing as she pushed her face down into the fluffy downy feathers of her neck to keep herself warm. He smirked as he wrapped her up in his arms. "I think I know some place where it's warm."

Ipta smiled, knowing what he meant and followed him back into the house and up the stairs into the bedroom. Their bodies still intertwined as they kissed, they fell down onto the bed together.

Connor was quick to strip himself from his hoodie and shirt to present his slightly toned body to Ipta who watched him from underneath with excited breathing.

He crawled over her, placing small kisses along the quivering Pokémon's jawline and sprinkled several kisses down her neck and over her exposed belly button. Goosebumps spread over the bare parts of her body as Connor reached her lower belly with his kisses.

He smirked as he unbuttoned her blue shorts while Ipta covered her flushed cheeks with her wings. She lifted up her legs to let Connor remove the shorts and he tossed them off the bed.

Ipta pressed her legs together in embarrassment, reluctant to show her pussy to Connor who was eager to please her.

"Ipta, will you let me see it?" he asked sensually.

"I…I don't know. It might look weird."

"Nothing on you looks weird Ipta. Please, show it to me. I promise, you will feel good."

Calmed slightly by Connor's words, Ipta slowly spread her legs for him. A sweet scent wafted from her crotch as Connor was faced with the glistening folds of Ipta. She was completely hairless down there and the lips of her pussy bulged outwards. A small button could be seen poking through at the top.

Connor smiled as he moved his face towards her pussy. Ipta, flinched as she felt his hot breath caress her skin and the gaze of his hungry eyes.

Using his two thumbs, Connor opened her folds. Her insides were flushing in an innocent, lovely pink and twitched slightly. "See, nothing weird about you. You look beautiful down here."

"R…Really. That makes me… NYAAAAAA!" Ipta let out a long winded moan as Connor smashed his face into her sex. His nose pressed into her clit as his tongue started to dance around her entrance. He poked her pinkness with the tip of his tongue and licked up all the moisture that gathered around her labia.

"C…CONNOR! MNAAAA!" Ipta was tossing and turning under Connors ministrations and sweat built up on her forehead from enduring the pleasure. He masterfully attacked her weak points and made her body cramp up in ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Connor was pleased by her reaction and doubled his efforts. Moving his mouth side to side he rubbed her pussy and stirred up her insides as he penetrated her hole.

Ipta threw her head back into the pillow and bit her lower lip "I can feel it move inside of me!" she screamed as Connor licked the walls inside of her. Torrents of juices flushed onto his tongue which he gladly took, slurping them up while making nasty sounds.

Circling around his tongue, he rubbed her insides, making them twitch on the verge of climax.

Ipta gripped the sheets as her body convulsed, about to cum. She put the bends of her wings on the back of Connor's head, pushing him against her crotch and keeping him in place.

"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! *pant* HAAAAAAAAAA!" Ipta arched her back, shoving her pussy hard against Connor's mouth, squirting her juices right into his face.

Connor closed his eyes as he kept his mouth in place and drank up the bitter juices hungrily. All while the girl underneath him was tensed up, with her body twitching from the wave of pleasure.

Slowly calming down, Ipta sunk onto the bed breathing heavily. Her chest heaved up and down with her labored panting and her gaze aimlessly stared at the ceiling.

In a delirious daze, Ipta pulled up Connor's face to hers and dragged him into a kiss. With one of her wings caressing his face she whispered. "I need you inside of me. With the real thing this time."

"Do you think you are ready?"

"Just… give it to me!" Her talons hooked into Connor's jeans and shoved them off his legs along with his boxers. Looking down his body, Ipta bit her lip as she saw Connor's erect Penis pointing up at her. Her cheeks flushed in wanton desire for the body of her lover.

Connor smirked "Alright, let's keep it fair then." He said as he opened up Ipta's tube top and pulled it all the way down her body since the wings were in the way upwards.

Her chest was not entirely flat. Small mounds protruded from her bust that were perking up with her hard, tender nipples. Her fair skin was flushing around it and Ipta was breathing nervously as Connor inspected her body. "They're too small aren't they?" She asked embarrassedly.

Connor could barely avert his attention from them "No, they're just perfect Ipta."

He lifted up her small body, her wings fluttering nervously. She was very light and easy to hold up as Connor hugged her against his body. Ipta's small tits pressed against Connor's chest and scraped him with their nipples. Both of them could feel the other's heartbeat.

Ipta wrapped her wings and talons tightly around his body and she wantonly pressed her face into his muscular chest as she felt his dick prod against the folds of her pussy from underneath.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me, Connor! I can't wait anymore!" Ipta whined as she jerked her hips from side to side, playing with the tip of Connor's cock.

Kneeling on top of the bed with Ipta hanging from his torso, he lowered her down and pushed his cock slowly inside her heated pussy.

"HMMM! So good!" Ipta cooed as her hips took in his cock bit by bit. His rigid shaft pushed its way forwards until it kissed the entrance of her uterus.

Her clamped talons on Connor's back dug into his skin desperately clinging onto him. Her whole body tensed up and pressed against him tightly.

With their bodies connected, both of them panted in tandem. "Are you okay Ipta?" No answer. Ipta clenched her eyes shut and winced in pain. Connor looked down to their connection point "Ipta, you're bleeding. You were a virgin?"

"Mhm. I was scared you wouldn't have gone through with penetrating me if I told you."

"But aren't you hurting?"

"No, I feel great." Ipta said lovingly with tears in her eyes. She pressed her lips onto Connor's and gave him a passionate kiss as she began moving her hips up and down on her own. Skewering her tight pussy on Connor's dick.

With the heat of the juices mixed with the blood, it was easy for Connor to thrust his cock into Ipta. Sloshing sounds could be heard and the sweat that built up on their skin mixed together as their bodies rubbed against each other.

Their lips clashing together, Connor thrust his hips forward to pound Ipta. He fucked her hard and grabbed hold of her round little ass to smack their hips together even harder. With the extra leverage, he managed deep pumps and shoved his length all the way to the back of her love tunnel.

"Ipta! Your pussy is crazy good. I think I'm gonna cum any second. Maybe I should pull out."

Ipta kept moaning though and pierced herself on Connor's cock. Her legs locked up tightly around his waist and didn't let him go.

"Ipta! I'm seriously gonna cum inside of you!" Connor cried out as he desperately suppressed his urge to explode.

"Ipta!"

Ipta panted heavily "I want you to cum inside! Let me feel your sperm!" With her body wrapped tightly around his, she shook her hips wildly, urging him to shoot his load as she was inching towards her own climax.

"Connor! Connor! I'm so close!" Ipta cried out with her face pressed into Connor's chest while her body was shaken up by their fucking.

Connor thrust upwards in long strokes until his head began to twitch and he felt the cum bubbling up in his balls.

"IPTAAAAAAAA!"

"CONNOOOOOOOOR!"

Both of them called out each other's name as they climaxed alongside each other. Their bodies sweaty, they both sprayed out their cum onto and into the other until they were entirely spent.

Ipta's small body twitched in Connor's arms who was barely able to hold her up anymore. Together, they toppled over and crashed onto the bed, panting side by side.

Connor pulled up a blanket to cover both of them and Ipta gladly cuddled up to him. Her formerly broken wing possessively covering her new lover.

With wide smiles on their faces, they snuggled up and felt their warmth.

After a few minutes of the aftermath of their orgasm, they started talking a bit.

"So, I was wondering..." Connor asked Ipta who was burying her head in his neck

"Yeah?"

"As far as I remember, wild Pokémon don't wear clothes. How is it that you have a tube top and shorts?"

"Well, I saw this outfit last year when I migrated to the south on the Kabakas Islands. I fell in love with it and the owner of the shop thought it looked so good on me when I tried it on that he gave it to me for free as kind of a newcomer's gift."

Connor raised his eyebrow and smirked "You bought this outfit last year and it still fits you?"

Ipta sulked "I don't grow a lot anymore okay?" she whined as she embarrassedly hid her chest with one of her wings.

Connor pulled the wing away and hugged her close to him. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. You look perfect just the way you are."

Ipta smiled and hugged him back but still had a sad frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered… the migration starts tomorrow."

"Oh…" Now Connor was down as well. From tomorrow onwards, he wouldn't see Ipta for over several months. He completely forgot that winter was coming.

But a few moments later as Ipta cuddled up to Connor again, her face brightened up as if an idea had popped into her head. She calmly rested her head on Connor's chest and whispered "Don't worry, I think I know how to solve this."

Connor lifted up his head in confusion. "What? How come?"

Ipta leaned up and placed a cute little kiss on his nose. "Just you trust me. *yawn* I know what to do…*snor*" She was suddenly able to sleep peacefully, leaving Connor confused but happy that she was no longer sad. He didn't know how she would avoid migration, but he decided to take her word for it. And a few minutes of listening to Ipta's quiet breathing, Connor fell asleep himself.

 **The next morning**

As Connor woke up the next day, Ipta was lying on his chest, running her soft wings over it. "Morning, sleepyhead." She giggled.

"Morning Ipta." He was slightly confused how she was so calm even though the migration would begin soon. He looked out the window and saw droves of bird Pokémon flying through the air, heading towards the south. "I don't understand… How can you still be here? The others are already heading out."

"Hehehehe, take a look around you, Connor." She giggled as she wrapped her wings around his arm.

"What the…" Connor looked around and noticed a ring of twigs and branches on the floor around the bed. Leaves sprinkled on the blanket.

"Ipta, what is this?"

She snickered as she leaned over him. "Well, I need to spend the winter somewhere where it's warm right? It's warm enough in here for me to get through the winter." A loving smile crossed her face as she admiringly looked down at her lover.

"So… I guess you'll live here with me for the winter."

"Mhm… maybe even longer than that." She said sensually as she rubbed her wing over his chest.

Connor smiled back up at her and put his hand onto her cheek. "I'd love you to stay with me as long as you want to."

Ipta put her own hand onto his as she blushed. "You know there is one more thing you should probably know…"

"What is it?"

"When a bird Pokémon builds a nest…" she pushed Connor down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"…it's used for breeding."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that story. Been a while since I've written one of my own without doing a request for someone. I notice I haven't written a story about one of the bird Pokémon and thought this was a good idea to catch up on that. Because I don't want to dismiss those little chirpers… Sorry, I meant to say avian Americans. XD**

 **Anyways, if you did enjoy this story, please consider favoring and following me and my content and please leave a review with your thoughts and your requests if you have any. I will continue with those from next weekend onwards.**

 **And until next week, I'll wish you all a good night, day or anything in between.**


	5. Mewtwo(Oracle) x Eric

**This week's chapter is a request by FanficCrossoverMaster15. Hope you enjoy what I came up with and all of you other guys will like it as well.**

 **Just on a quick sidenote, I'd like as many people as possible reviewing my stories and telling me their opinions. I want to know what you guys enjoy and how I can do things better. I always want to get better, so if you have could tell me if you want stories to be more focused on the sex or if you think I need to improve in certain areas, I would appreciate your opinion.**

 **If you think I do a good job, I'm really glad. But I want to rid out as many of my flaws as possible.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this week's chapter with our first legendary Pokémon this Episode.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Stand at attention!" A booming voice rang out over the training ground of the Glace Tundra Castle. The home of King Mathias and his newlywed wife Maria.

The voice ringing out among an army of soldiers standing in a straight line, belonged to General Eric Gallus. Even among the army, he was renowned for his leadership and strategic brilliance.

Typical for someone of his rank, his garments were thick and made of strong hardened fabric. A dark blue, long trench overcoat reaching from his shoulders to his ankles covered up the black leather armor that protected him underneath. Branded onto the leather that showed on his chest was the emblem of the Kingdom, the golden trident. His legs were armored as well with leather thigh guards and hardened black leather boots.

His body was lean but sturdily built, with defined muscles and above average height. Blond spiky hair that caught the snow falling from the sky topped off his head and a long scar ran from his silver eye down over his left lip. A wound he had garnered from the attack of a wild rogue Scyther that tried to attack the king on a trip through the Alabaster Forest.

A stern look graced his face that day as he walked past his loyal soldiers. His piercing gaze made the soldiers shiver in their boots as he walked by. Eric Gallus was the youngest general that the kingdom of the Glace Tundra ever had at the age of 24. But nonetheless, he was respected and even feared among the army.

Eric's leadership was a strict and harsh one. Training every day until your body gave out. If you couldn't keep up, you weren't fit for his corps. With a life of solitude and growing up without any family, he found shelter when King Mathias and Queen Maria found him in the streets, looking for food. He lived in their castle ever since and repays their favor with the utmost loyalty. Weakness could not be tolerated since every slip-up could end up hurting the highnesses.

The soldiers stood there frozen in place, looking straight ahead with utmost resolve as their leader spoke to them. "Men! Today we will receive a new cadet among our ranks!" He walked along the row of his soldiers who slightly flinched whenever he walked past. "The new recruit will be a female! An anthro Pokémon as far as I've heard! And among all else, she is supposedly coming from the Synth Temple."

The soldiers whispered among themselves, excited to meet an artificial Pokémon. There have been Pokémon within the army before, but never has there ever been one from the Synth Temple.

The Synth temple was a remote location at the south eastern shore of Vindicta. On the top of a faded volcano, scientists and psychics came together there to create artificial life. Almost all of Vindicta's steel, ice, rock and fossil Pokémon were created there. They give usually nonorganic materials life and give them a body that allows them to function within society. Robots, golems, prehistoric Pokémon you name it. It all was brought to live in that remote temple that serves as a research facility. Recently, some of the Pokémon created in the Synth Temple, started searching for a purpose in live. Some wanted to become teachers, some wanted to help build cities and faculties and some wanted to join the ranks of the army to protect the inhabitants of Vindicta who created them.

"Our new subject will arrive any minute, I expect all of you to not treat her any different than you treat your fellow comrades! She had a thorough training in close quarter combat and she is apparently one of the highest ranking fighters in her class! So show no pity or mercy towards her, she can handle herself! We are the royal army and we won't accept weakness!"

The soldiers saluted in perfect sync "Sir, yes Sir!" they chanted proudly.

General Gallus nodded approvingly even with a slight, appreciative smile that he didn't show to his soldiers as he turned his back to them and looked towards the road that led up to the training ground in front of the castle. The frosty wind blowing about his hair as he stood there with his arms crossed.

A few moments later, a hooded woman appeared on the horizon. She wore some monk like robes and ascended towards the training area. Anxiously, the around 50 soldiers standing at the entrance stood at attention to greet the new recruit.

The woman approached the group as she lurked forwards, she seemed to be breathing heavily and her steps were relatively slow.

Finally reaching the top of the slope, she stood before the assembled troops and popped off her hood. It was revealed that the woman was an anthro Mewtwo. The troops gawked at the sight of the woman's beautiful angelic face. Her lightly tinted purple skin enhanced the shine of her flashing magenta eyes going along with her long, wallowing hair that reached all the way down to her waist as it fell out of the hood. Even through her robes, you could make out her busty figure. Her breasts were at least a large E-cup size and her feminine, plumb and wide hips outlined her attractive figure. The back of the robe left an opening for a thick, purple tail that extended from her lower back.

The troops stood there, too nervous to approach the new arrival. Her sharp eyes darted from one soldier to the other, inspecting them. Until her eyes focused on Eric who was completely calm and composed. With her gaze fixated on him, she stepped forward, past the guards who made way for her. Eric followed her with his eyes as she moved in close to him and looked him straight in the eyes before bowing deeply.

"My name is Oracle. I have come to serve you, General Gallus." She said with a hushed tone of voice.

General Gallus stood there stoically as he observed the newcomer. "How is it you arrived by foot? Didn't you get an escort?"

"The Synth temple offered me one, but I refused. I can handle myself." The Mewtwo said proudly as she put a hand to her heart and closed her eyes with a subservient nod.

"But how did you get here in time? The Synth Temple lies half across the region."

"I ran." Oracle replied nonchalantly.

The other soldiers gasped and whispered among themselves in amazement.

General Gallus threw them a piercing glance and shut them up by merely looking at them.

"I have been created a few months prior. Since my creation, I've heard many tales of your exploits. I was so enthralled in reading about them that I devoted every living moment with training and steeling my body so one day, I could join your ranks. I am very grateful to get the chance now." She spoke somewhat coldly in a matter of fact tone. She didn't crack a single smile, making it questionable if she was even capable of expressing emotion.

A satisfied smirk crossed Eric's lips "Render me impressed, Cadet. To run all this way for acceptance in my corps might be a bit overzealous, but an astonishing feat nonetheless."

Oracle nodded in appreciation.

The smirk left Eric's face "Nonetheless, don't expect us to give you bonus points for this. Our training here will be hard and nobody will pander to you. This training will be hard and cruel." He said as he walked circles around Oracle with her following him with her eyes.

"I never expected special treatment. I am ready to prove myself."

"We shall see." Eric said coldly as he came to a halt. He turned to his men and spoke out loudly with Oracle by his side. "Men, please welcome our new recruit Oracle!"

In unison, they chanted "Welcome, sister! May our battles along with you be ever victorious!"

Oracle brought her hand to her chest and bowed honorably.

"At ease!" Eric yelled and the troops dispersed, going back to their training position. Some went to train sword fighting with mannequins, others trained all terrain parkour and some just did fitness training like push-ups and lifts. All in the open, plastered training yard in the cold weather of the Glace Tundra to steel their resolve and their endurance.

"Follow me, Cadet." Eric said with a glance at the Mewtwo.

With an accepting nod, she followed him along. They circled the yard, observing the soldiers training their hardest within several groups who all worked on separate disciplines. Speed, agility, strength and endurance were all accounted for and were represented in the workouts.

"They seem to be very determined." Oracle said in a calm tone.

"They have to be. We don't accept anything but the best for our troops."

"They probably get inspired by you, General. From what I've heard, you are a marvelous leader." She spoke with a hint of admiration.

"You don't think that smooth talking me will get you something like a better chance here do you?" the General spoke sternly.

Without even flinching, the Mewtwo said "No, I'm just speaking my mind." She avoided eye contact with Eric after that.

The two of them walked along the yard without further dialogue. Somehow, Oracle became a little bit more hesitant to speak after their last conversation and avoided looking at Eric.

Finally, they reached a small fighting rink filled with sand. Eric got to a hold next to it and watched the fighters that fought each other in the center.

"HYAAAAAAHHH!" one of the soldiers from the corps stood up against one of the others and tested his mettle in a staff fight. Both were armed with a wooden staff and tried to swing them at each other's weak spots. They fought aggressively without abandon and even made swings at their heads.

"This seems familiar." Oracle spoke up.

"You've been to a duel before?"

"Yes, I've taken on ring fights in the Synth Temple. I was the best in my class. The other classmates were not much of a challenge though."

Eric scolded her "No need to get braggy, Cadet."

"It's not bragging if it's true, is it?" Oracle said without the slightest hint of her joking. She was just speaking her mind again.

Eric smirked "Soldiers!"

The two men fighting in the rink immediately stopped fighting and stood at attention. "Yes, Sir!?"

"I would like to see what our new Cadet can show us in the rink."

Oracle looked at Eric questioningly but still without showing much surprise. "Why me, Sir?"

Eric whispered "I want to test your mettle. If you are as good as you say you are, you could serve as an inspiration for the others. Are you up for it?"

With determination in her sharp eyes, Oracle nodded and took a staff from a nearby rack before stepping into the ring. With both of her strong hands gripping the staff, she stood ready, waiting for her opponent.

Another woman from the corps stepped into the ring that had a similar figure to Oracle to keep it a fair fight without body advantage.

Both of them glared at each other while Eric watched intriguingly from the sidelines.

Another one of the soldiers stepped between the woman and the Pokémon and called out the battle "The next fight will be Cadet Oracle VS Cadet Helena. The first one to get knocked unconscious or otherwise unable to keep on fighting, loses. On your marks, ready, go!"

Sticks began to clash and a fierce fight began. Oracle grit her teeth as she took heavy swings at the other girl.

Helena put up a hard fight. Harder than Oracle had expected. She was stronger than any of the opponents she fought at the Synth Temple.

Helena pushed up against Oracle by shoving her staff against hers as hard as she could Oracle was face to face with Helena as she parried her attack. Helena seemed determined to win and do her General proud but Oracle fought even harder for it.

Oracle closed her eyes for a second to gather her focus and began to move swiftly across the ring. With quick slams against Helena's staff, she staggered and lost her footing, causing her to almost fall to the ground.

Eric watched in amazement as the battle went on. Oracle was definitely deserving of her pride in her fighting.

Helena twirled her staff around until she swung out to her full extension and landed a hard hit on Oracle's sides.

The crowd of soldiers around the rink cringed as they could practically feel the pain of the hit.

"*cough* Haaaa… nnnggghh!" Oracle groaned as she held her side but still stood on her feet. Her eyes wandered towards the General who looked at her slightly worried. He looked like he wanted to step in and end the fight but Oracle shook her head in denial.

"What's wrong? Did it hurt, huh? Hehehe." Helena laughed haughtily.

Oracle was spurred on by her taunt and straightened her stance again before twirling her staff around and using the momentum to land several smaller hits on Helena's body. Hitting her shoulders, head, hips and with a final swoop of her legs, Oracle brought Helena to the ground within seconds.

With Helena lying in the dirt defenselessly, Oracle pointed her staff at Helena's face.

The soldiers were stunned into silence from the surprising comeback until they started cheering. "Finish her off!"

"You got her right where you want her. Just knock her out and you win!" The soldiers were fevering with the fight.

Oracle looked down at her opponent, who was lying on the floor in pain and was coughing up little spurts of blood.

At that moment, she looked over at Eric. Their eyes met across the ring and for the first time since she arrived, Oracle put on a proud smile.

Eric was smiling back and nodded in approval, making Oracle smile even more. He nodded, giving her the signal to land the final blow.

But to his surprise, Oracle shook her head and instead stepped away from her downed enemy.

"What? Why aren't you finishing the job."

Oracle spoke softly "The battle IS done. You fought well. I was glad to have you as an opponent."

"But you need to knock me out first."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, you are already on the ground. I don't need to hurt you any more than necessary. The fight is over. We are comrades again." Oracle said meaningfully as she turned her back to Helena.

Eric, who listened to her felt a stirring in his heart that he hadn't felt for a long time. Everything in his corps was trimmed on showing no mercy, but yet, here was the outsider expressing mercy towards her comrade. Why did this feel so familiar, it hit a mark in his heart that he had long forgotten. All the anger all the determination to have no pity. And yet, when he saw Oracle denying her own victory and even showing respect to her opponent, he in turn felt a sense of respect for her for being above something as petty as domination.

It left a smile on his face.

"You! I tell you when the battle is over!" all of the sudden, the silence was broken and Helena cried out to Oracle. With a swipe of her legs, she swiped Oracle off her feet, making her land face first in the sand.

Oracle ate sand and coughed as she looked back up to see Helena holding her staff over her head ready for a final blow.

"Unlike you, I am ready to see things through to the end." Helena said as she readied herself for the attack.

Oracle shut her eyes tightly as the staff swung down towards her.

" **CLANK!"**

The staff clashed, but surprisingly not against Oracle's head.

"G…General?" Helena asked her leader who had grabbed a staff himself and blocked her swing inches from hitting its original target.

Oracle stared up in surprise as she saw the young General herself. She was speechless that he actually came to her defense.

Releasing her pressure, Helena stepped back. "I…I was just going to…" Helena stuttered nervously.

"You heard Cadet Oracle before. The fight was over."

"B…But you told us not to show…"

"The battle is over, Helena." Eric spoke more sternly.

"U…Umm… Sure, General. I apologize." Helena bowed deeply before disappearing in the crowd of the other soldiers who were all equally speechless.

"Get up, Cadet." Eric said to Oracle as he offered her a hand. Oracle blushed slightly as she took the General's hand and dusted off her robe.

"Did I do well, General?" was the first thing she asked despite hurting quite badly from her fight.

"You did great, Oracle. Are you alright?"

"My ribs hurt." She said honestly.

Eric looked at the men surrounding him. "You there, bring a heating pack to my quarters, now!"

"Yes, Sir!" the soldier said quickly as he dashed off.

"I'm gonna take care of the Cadet myself, you all go back to your training routines and afterwards you are let off for the day.

The men looked at each other questioningly for the sudden shift in the General's strictness but quickly stood at attention and chanted "Thank you, Sir!" and dispersed.

"Cadet!"

"Yes, Sir?" Oracle spoke calmly as if nothing happened.

"Follow me to my quarters. We need to talk."

With a quiet nod, Oracle followed the General who gave her a shoulder for support.

 **In the General's quarters:**

Next to a colorful stain glass window stood a heavy desk in the small room. It was the room from which the General overlooked all of his operations. With maps, notes and books strewn about. Eric made room on the desk and let Oracle sit down on it. Her long, tentacle-like tail knocked a few small things off the table nonetheless.

"Sorry, General." Oracle said with a slightly downcast face.

"It's fine, those were just small trinkets anyways." He said as he sighed. Somehow he had this stir in his heart now that he talked to her alone. All this time she had shown no emotion, except when it came to his approval of her.

"Well, anyways…" Eric picked up the heat pack that the soldier delivered to his room. "I need to see your injury, Oracle."

Oracle spoke in hushed whispers "My…My ribs, Sir?"

"Yes, I need to take a look at them so I can help you."

For the first time, Oracle's cheeks took on a flushed red tone as she shoved her robes off her shoulders. Eric swallowed audibly when he saw the Mewtwo's slender, feminine arms as the cloth fell off her top.

Oracle stopped for a second as the robe was hanging just above her breasts. Her deep cleavage from her E-cups was already showing as she embarrassedly hugged her front.

Eric's breath began to get more labored while he tried to keep a calm mind. "I'm just your General, Cadet. Letting me see your body will not affect that."

Reluctantly, Oracle let her robes fall off her, exposing everything above her waistline. Her heavy, bouncy breasts dangled free in the open now, with alluring, purple, bumpy nipples topping off the perfectly shaped tits. Despite their size, they didn't falter at all because of her well trained body which made her breasts firm but still malleable. Underneath was a lean belly with a slight hint of six pack and a sexy stretched out belly button.

Eric was quiet for a moment as he stared unintentionally.

"General? Aren't you going to check my injury?" Oracle spoke in a matter of fact way.

"Wh…what? Oh, yes, you're right." He could slap himself for unashamedly staring at her body like that. He focused on the task at hand and looked at the wound on Oracle's side.

"It's just a hematoma, but we should probably keep it warm so it will heal faster."

"Alright, do it."

Eric grabbed the heat pack and pressed it onto the injury. Oracle flinched a little but quickly got accustomed to the small pain from the pressure.

"There we go." Eric said as he kept the heat pack in place by fastening it on her body with wraps.

Suddenly, as he was done, Eric spoke up. "Why didn't you do it?"

"What are you referring to, General?"

"In the duel… why didn't you knock your enemy out? She was right there underneath you, all it would have taken was one more strike. Why didn't you deliver the blow?"

Suddenly a small happy smile crossed Oracle's face. "I did it because I learned it from you."

Eric was taken aback "From me? B… But how. We've only met today."

"And yet, there is so much I know about you." Oracle continued. "When I was created in the Synth temple, as an experiment to see if it was possible to clone a Pokémon, the first thing I overheard were two men talking next to me while I awoke. They spoke of the great Eric Gallus, who had almost lost his life to save the lives of the King and Queen. As I heard this, I swore myself that one day, I would serve under such a selfless leader."

Eric fell silent as he listened to her "I… I remember that day. It was a few months ago when our escort was attacked by a Scyther that had gone rogue and attacked the caravan of the highnesses."

Oracle nodded with a tiny smile and continued. "The story was that you got in between the Scyther and the king as he lunged at him with his blades. You managed to pin him to the ground and you could have easily killed him. But you saw the fear in his eyes, you felt that he probably had his reasons however unjustified they were. And even though, this Scyther almost killed those you held so dearly, you decided to let him go."

"Yes, that I did." Eric spoke with a downcast face.

"It's where you got your scar from, right?"

Eric touched the scar that ran from his eye over his lip "I didn't want him to hurt the King. If he had, I... I would've…"

"But you didn't." Oracle said calmingly. "You had mercy and you let him go. You gave him a second chance."

"I don't know why I did it. He could come back."

"But maybe he won't. There is always a risk of consequences for sparing your enemy and we as soldiers are supposed to detach ourselves from our emotions. But mercy… mercy does not make us weak."

Oracle said as she ran her fingers across the General's scar. "It must've hurt though." Bringing her face closer to the General's cheek. With her puckered lips, she placed a soft but lingering kiss on the scar. Eric felt the warm lips on his cheek, making his mind go blank for a moment.

Oracle pulled back as she realized what she was doing. "I'm so sorry, General. I'm not that good with expressing my emotions."

Eric surprised her by cupping her cheek. "Don't worry about it, Cadet." He whispered as he pushed his lips up against hers.

"HMMMNNNN?" Oracle gasped with his mouth covering hers. He pecked at her lips with her soon joining in willingly. With her still sitting on the desk, Eric pressed his body up close against her bare top. Oracle's breasts were flattened by his armored chest.

"Brrr." Oracle shivered.

"What's wrong, Oracle?"

She shyly smiled "Your armor is still pretty cold."

Eric smirked knowingly "Let me fix that."

Unbuckling his overcoat and armor, his clothes fell to the ground, leaving him in just his underwear of black boxers.

He pressed up against Oracle again, feeling her massive tits squishing against his own bare skin. "Better?"

"Way better!" Oracle sighed in lust as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. Snaking her tongue into his mouth this time. Swapping spit and wrestling their slippery, hungering tongues. Savoring the sweetness of each other's mouths.

Eric pushed up against her harder and made her lean back a little as he pulled the rest of her robes from her wide luscious hips downwards. With her fully naked bodies rubbing together, they felt up each other's bodies. With Oracle exploring down his torso until she found his hard tool, throbbing in his boxers and massaged it.

Eric on the other hand grabbed Oracle's juicy ass and squeezed the buttery smooth cheeks firmly, making the Mewtwo moan in longing for more.

She pushed him away, prying Eric from her steamy lips.

"Did I do something wrong, Oracle?" Eric asked slightly sulky.

"You did everything right, General. I just think that I want to get a little head start."

"A little head start? What do you…"

Oracle licked her lips as she got off the desk and kneeled down in front of the General, facing his crotch.

Hooking her fingers into the waistband of the boxers, Oracle pulled them down, meeting with the object of her desire. Eric's cock stood up straight and pointed right at Oracle's intrigued face.

"So this is it…" She whispered to herself. "It looks so strong and… tasty." Oracle stuck out her tongue and licked the underside of Eric's cock. Her eyes closed in satisfaction, she savored the taste and lavished the entire length in her saliva.

Eric squirmed and combed his hands through the anthro's violet hair while he clenched his teeth and his breath became ragged. "Oh, shit. This is amazing, Cadet." He panted.

Happy with his approval, Oracle continued her hungry licks. With her lips running over the shaft, the cock twitched from the stimulation.

Running her tongue to the top of his length, she placed small kisses on it before circling around the tip. She looked up at him with her shining, magenta eyes, checking for his reactions that pleased her and drove her to move forward.

With her open lips hovering over his dick, Oracle gazed down at it, salivating onto it before delving onto it. She buried the cock within her mouth and cradled it within her cheeks.

"HOOO LORD!" Eric moaned as his cock was showered with love from her blowjob. She used just how to use her tongue correctly as she used it to rub the cock from underneath while it slowly thrust in and out of her mouth.

In between her lips, she squeezed it and bobbed her head with her saliva sloshing around it. Strands of saliva ran down to his balls as her giving head continued.

She added shallow sucking to suck and lick on his sensitive head that was already throbbing, just a short bit away from blowing the load.

With his hands behind her head, Eric's hips moved on his own. His cock slid easily into her wet mouth. "Oracle, I'm gonna blow. Watch out."

"*slurp* Blw it n m mowf! *suck*" She spoke around his cock, adding the vibration to the stimulation.

"What…? HAAAAA!" His question was answered as oracle sped up her sucking and took his cock up to the back of her throat, almost gagging on it.

And with one last passionate suck… "OOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Eric couldn't stand it anymore and blew his load into the back of her mouth. It was so much, that Oracle couldn't contain it all in her mouth and sperm popped out of the sides of her mouth, running down her cheeks.

"AAAAAHHHHH… Arceus! That was intense!" relieved, Eric sighed as his member popped out of Oracle's filled mouth.

With the load resting on her tongue, Oracle closed her lips and swallowed all that was left of it. "*gulp* *gulp* It's… salty… but I kind of like it." She said as honestly as always.

"Oh my lord!" Eric said in amazement as he saw Oracle swallowing his cum and the rest still lingering on her face.

"Did I do a good job?" Oracle said with a shy smile.

"Okay, that's it!" Eric announced as he lifted Oracle onto the desk and leaned over her.

"Did I not?" Oracle asked innocently.

"Oh hell yes you did!" Eric said out loud as he started to lick her neck.

"Haaaa! General, what are you doing!"

He looked her deep in the eyes as his dick rubbed over her puffed out, wet, pink cunt. "I'm going to fuck you. Really hard!"

Surprisingly, the Mewtwo wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders with hooded eyes. "Bring it on. I was always one for a challenge."

At that moment, Eric's heart throbbed as a feeling emerged within him that he hadn't felt before. "Oracle, I love you."

A genuine, happy smile crossed her face "I hoped you would. I loved you for so long now. Whenever I heard stories of you, I wished that I would one day be with you like this."

"You did?"

"I may be artificial, but my feelings are real." She said with another meaningful smile as she pulled him down into a loving kiss.

At the same time as their lips touched, Eric's penis slid into her soggy pussy and pushed its way into her depths.

Her legs squirmed as the foreign object entered her insides and pushed through her flesh.

"*pant* You are inside me!" she cried out in realization. "I love it!"

"Does it feel good?" Eric said with a smirk with labored breath.

Oracle cupped his cheeks and looked him desperately in the eyes. "Fuck me! Really hard! Just like you told me!"

Wanting to fulfill her wish, he pulled back his hips and slammed them right back into her crotch. Being an artificial Pokémon, she had no hymen to speak of and thus, Eric didn't have to hold back. With strong thrusts, mixed with shallow ones to rub her sweet spots.

The desk creaked under their combined weight with their bodies mingling with each other on top. Slams of their slapping hips created nasty sounds that filled the small room. Eric used different angles as he fucked Oracle mindless.

"Oh creator!" Oracle panted within elongated moans. For how much room she had, she moved her hips expertly to allow Eric deeper pistoning.

Her body went limp as her head hung loosely off the other side of the desk as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Smiling deliriously from the feeling of cock filling up her hungry pussy.

Eric hugged her body close and with one arm supporting him by leaning on the table, he used the other to assault one of her tits. Her massive udders gave enough room for thorough groping and Eric took advantage of it to its fullest.

He tweezed her nipple between his index and middle finger as he tossed her breast around in circular motions. Meanwhile, her dripping snatch swallowed his dick and squeezed around it tightly, ready to urge it to cum along with it.

"ERIC! I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO, ORACLE! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A HUGE LOAD!" He cried out as he pumped his hips like a mad dog.

He filled up her pussy with cock, thrusting all the way to her uterus, kissing the entrance of her baby room.

"ER…ERIC… I…I…!" Oracle whimpered as her orgasm was fast approaching but she didn't want to blow before him.

"NOW, ORACLE!"

"ERIIIIIIIIIIC!"

The biggest load the General ever shot out in his life, flooded out into the pussy of his newest Cadet, who twitched in pleasure underneath him.

Eric grabbed her ass tightly and shoved their crotches together until every drop was spilled, whether from him or her.

With both of them at the height of their orgasm, they panted and sweated heavily. Eric slumped down onto the Mewtwo, resting on her welcoming boobs.

Eric cupped the anthro's cheeks and pressed his firm lips against her soft pink ones. So lying within each other's arms and their bodies connected in a hug that made them completely forget the cold of the outside, they closed their eyes and rested just like the troops that were relieved that day.

 **Several months later**

"Stand at attention!" A booming voice rang out over the training ground of the Glace Tundra Castle.

Two figures stood on a pedestal speaking to the Glace Tundra Army. One of them was the renowned General Eric Gallus and his new Lieutenant Oracle. In the past few months, she had made a name for herself within the army. Gathering popularity with her less strict attitude. And along with her extraordinary skills, she was quickly rising up the ranks.

"In light of the new reform we initiated, we have reviewed the results of it and found that morale has gone up exponentially. As your General…"

"…and Lieutenant..." Oracle added.

"Yes, and Lieutenant, we have decided that every one of you will receive extra leave from the army to visit your families. You deserve it!"

The crowd of soldiers cheered in happiness. The hard work and tons of successes had paid off for them finally. And the new policy on the "no mercy" rule has led to much better teamwork and comradery.

After the troops dispersed to go back to their regular training, only Oracle and Eric were left in the yard. Standing next to each other, they looked over their troops, both with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"I told you mercy would not lead to weakness. Look at them. They are so happy now."

"I know, I know, you've been bragging about it for months now."

"It's not bragging if it's true." Oracle let out a sigh as she rested her head on Eric's shoulder.

"Was that actual sarcasm just now?"

Oracle smiled "Guess I'm getting better at dealing with emotions."

"We'll see about how long that will last."

"Want me to prove it?"

"I'm listening?"

"Come closer." Oracle said with a hushed voice.

Eric leaned over to her as she cupped his ear and whispered into it.

"I love you."

With her body pressed tightly against Eric, Oracle twined her fingers into his and pressed her moist lips against his mouth.

"Also, I'm pregnant."

Yeah, she still didn't have human emotions down.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Phew, done on time. Barely, but on time. Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter, and like I said, if you have any criticisms or suggestions for doing things better please do not hold back and let me know via PM or Review.**

 **If you have any new requests, please leave them in the reviews unless you explicitly want to stay anonymous. Then I might accept requests in PMs. But I'd really prefer requests in the reviews so everyone can see that I don't make my requests up.**

 **Anyways, if you enjoyed this story, please leave your opinion on it in the review along with your request if you want to. And please consider to follow and favor me and my content. It really means a lot to me if you do because it lets me know that you want more of my content.**

 **And until next weekend, I'll wish you all a good night, day or anything in between.**


	6. Lugia(Keira) x Jace

**Here we are again with a new chapter. The fifth one in this Episode and 25 more to go.**

 **Today's story was a request I've been holding back for a while due to the wish of the requester: SolidG3Legend. He's been very active in helping me realize his vision which he had been very specific with and I hope I will do it justice here. And for all you others, I hope you'll enjoy it as well.**

 **This story, by the way will feature a character with very exaggerated features which I am normally not a fan of, but it was a specific request from the requester and I gave in for this time. I want to serve as many interests as possible so I might every once in a while write a story with over exaggerated features again if it is specifically requested.**

 **Anyways, this is today's story and if you enjoy it, please leave your opinions and possible requests in the reviews and give me and my content a favorite or follow.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Kabakas Islands. Well known for their beauty and tropical flair. Sandy shores and gushing waves hitting against the steep cliffs of the rocky islands.

All that beauty did not go unnoticed by the royalty of Vindicta and thus it became the summer residence for the royal family of Kabakas. The Duke and Duchess of Kabakas had spared no expenses as they built their own personal retreat on one of the more remote islands.

Shamouti Island to be more precise. It was a separate peninsula, with the sole purpose of housing the Solail mansion. An imposing, huge building made from sandstone, seamlessly transitioning from the natural soil to the artificially built walls. The walls reached up from the ground to a steep, pointy shingled roof. A single stone bridge separated it from the other islands with a large guarded gate protecting it from any outsiders.

The Solail household was protected by the loyal guards Giraud, Marcel, Leon and Jace. Together, the 4 guards stood watch at the entrance of the Solail house to await the arrival of the royal family. Duke Jerein and Duchess Nilsa would soon arrive with their treasured daughter. The anthro Lugia Keira, the precious pearl of the family.

She was well known around Kabakas, not just because of her title as princess to the throne of Solail, but also because everybody was knocked flat when they saw her body. The princess was as bodacious as could be. Her dresses had to be custom made because of her J-cup sized breasts and her enormous behind, stemming from her legendary Pokémon lineage. An extra hole needed to be built in too for her thick tail with two dark blue thorns on it. The hole allowed onlookers a small glimpse of her juicy rear and her fair white skin underneath the fabric. Along with her elegant smooth back. And her tempting shoulders…

"*snap* *snap* Jace? Are you there. You seem to be a bit distracted there, buddy! Hahahaha!" Giraud laughed wholeheartedly as he pulled Jace out of his trance. Marcel and Leon laughed along as Jace grasped his surroundings again.

"Thinking about the princess again are we? When's the marriage coming along eh?" Leon nudged him from the side with a knowing smirk.

"Leave him alone, Leon! He's so cute when he dreams of the unachievable." Marcel threw in in a pandering tone.

"I was just distracted okay? Knock it off already!" Jace retorted as he reasserted his spear and stood straight for his guarding duty again.

This was Jace. One of the 4 Guards du Solail, the most prestigious and loyal guards to the royal family. Jace though, out of all of the guards was the one who had the deepest running connection to the family. Ever since princess Keira was little, he was her own very personal guard. As a teenager, at the age of 16, Jace was drafted into the Guardians. A position he gladly took over, as he felt it was his duty as one of a bloodline that served the Solail house for eons. Back then, he and Keira had a very intimate relationship with each other. Jace would play with her when her parents were out for royal business, they would tell each other stories and laugh together. But that was all several years ago.

Now, Jace was 24 and the princess was 23 which meant that she was ripe for royal duty herself, as was he for proper guard duty. He was a very well-toned, attractive young man. With blue eyes, short unkempt black hair and a properly built, strong body with highly defined muscles. His body was covered in several scars that he garnered from several attacks on the family. Sworn to protect the highnesses, he guarded them from burglaries, ambushes and straight up assassination attempts. Each time, he took a hit which most of all worried princess Keira. Seeing her worry so much about him, Keira's parents sent Jace to guard duty at the palace where he would suffer no more hits and would be able to watch over Keira whenever she came to vacation there.

One of the few negatives though was the heat in which he had to stay for several days at a time. In full plated armor with steel shin guards among blue and white striped pantaloons, a thick steel breastplate with the crest of the house Solail on it which was a blue conch shell within a large golden sun. Puffy shoulders in blue and white stripes and a black musketeer hat with one white and one blue feather.

"Are you sure we're interpreting something wrong, Jace? I mean, you and the princess HAVE been pretty close. You gotta admit." Leon continued to taunt him.

"Just lay off already, it's been a long time since I've last seen her. My service as the personal protector of Princess Solail was almost 10 years ago."

"Whatever you're saying, man. Still, doesn't it feel nostalgic to see Keira again?"

Jace didn't let his actual excitement show. "I guess. I don't think that she actually remembers me though. We only knew each other for about a year back then, and we were both pretty young."

"Who knows, maybe you made a bigger impression on her than you think." Leon smirked as he aimed his gaze back ahead.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're referring to something dirty?" Jace raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Probably because you know me too well, Jace." He chuckled slightly.

Jace shook his head at his friend's antics and looked straight ahead as well.

On the horizon, a black car with tinted windows arrived and approached the residence. It parked in front of the stone bridge and immediately, two servants got out of the car and brought the luggage from the back of the large vehicle into the residence.

The four guards let the servants enter and unload the luggage inside.

"Man, that's a lot of stuff." Marcel said in awe.

"The royal family always carries that much. I would guess that most of it is dresses and jewelry for Keira."

"You sure know a lot about Keira's clothes." Leon snickered, making the other guards laugh.

"Gooww! What was that for?" Leon coughed as he received a swing from the bud of Jace's spear.

Jace smirked self-confidently. "I warned you to not talk about the princess that way anymore.

"You're such a buzzkill Ja…"

"Stand at attention!" Giraud warned the other guards as he saw the princess getting out of the black car and crossing the grey stone bridge.

Immediately, all of them went stiff and saluted to the royal arrival.

It was a magical moment as Jace caught his first look at the princess after all those years.

As she crossed the bridge he saw her. And she had grown up magnificently. True to her royal heritage, she was the most beautiful pearl in the seas of Vindicta.

Jace was stunned by the gorgeous dress that accentuated the princess's all to known busty figure. Her dress was made up of the finest silk. It was a shoulderless dress with a broad white stripe over her front, leading from the cleavage down to the hem of her skirt that was embroidered with golden ornaments. Every other piece of fabric was made up of a shimmering royal blue and adorned her sides as well as the long gloves that reached up to the bend of her feminine, soft and smooth arms. The golden stitching was also prevalent on her hips as it formed the golden blue conch shell inside a golden sun, the insignia of her house.

And her body had changed immensely. She had grown up to be probably the thickest woman in all of Vindicta. Her bust swelled up to an enormous, bulging J-cup size that could barely be contained by her dress. It pushed the fabric to its limit to the point where you would think it could rip. Her hips shared the same amount of thickness as her ass and thighs grew almost as much of a circumference as her tits. Her tailed ass especially rounded off her massive figure beautifully and transitioned flawlessly into her crushing, child bearing hips. Along with her fair white skin and her stunning cyan colored eyes, she truly was the pearl of the Kabakas Islands and the pinnacle of feminine appeal.

Jace gulped as he saw how much the princess had grown over the years, with his comrades looking at him in amusement.

"Not such a big man now, are you?" Leon chuckled.

"SHHH!" Jace hushed in a slight panic.

Finally, the princess was looking towards the guards and her eyes immediately fell onto Jace. With her eyes widening in surprise, she walked towards them inspectingly.

"Jace? Is that you?" She inspected Jace with a thick, fancy accent tinting her voice.

"P…Princess Solail? You remember me, your highness?" Jace stuttered nervously.

"Jace? JACE!" The princess threw her arms around Jace's neck and wrapped him up in a tight hug. Much to the surprise of the guards, including Jace.

"Mon dieu! It must have been 8 years! I'm so glad to see you again!"

With a soft smile, Jace returned the hug and wrapped his arms around her back. All the while trying to ignore the huge tits pressed against his chest. "I…I'm glad to see you too, Keira. It's pretty surprising that you still remember me."

Keira looked up at him questioningly "Are you joking? You were my only ami when I was young. How could I ever forget you?" She sighed as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

The other guards rolled their eyes jealously at all the attention that Jace was getting.

"Remember, when we used to play hide and seek in the castle and you hid in my mother's closet. And how traumatized you were when you found her underwear drawer?" Keira laughed with a toothy grin.

The other guards snickered trying their hardest to hold back their laughter.

"Uh… Umm… Princess, you probably shouldn't talk so lewdly in the presence of the guard. Hehe." Jace chuckled awkwardly while the princess still clung to him.

She sulked and looked up at him slightly disappointed "Why are you talking to me so stiffly, mon chéri? Talk to me like you used to."

"P…Princess, I don't think that would be…"

"I don't remember you calling me Princess back then." Keira said teasingly as she drove her finger across Jace's chest. "You know what name I want to hear Jace."

"K…Ki…" Jace whispered with a flushed face.

"Say it, so I can hear it."

"Kiki." He said with his face reddening more and more as the guards intriguingly watched the play.

Keira though wasn't bothered by it at all and smiled warmly as she cupped Jace's cheek. "Just like that. That is the Jace I remember." She spoke nostalgically.

She parted from him and cleared her throat. "Anyways, I need to unload my things, gardes du Solail. It is nice to… how do you say… relax after all this time."

"What about the King and Queen? Aren't they going to visit as well?"

Keira turned around as she stood in the doorframe of the residence "My parents are not going to come. They decided to lengthen their business trip to Arkani City to talk about more equal rights debates for Pokémon there." Her voice turned somewhat husky "That means, I've got the residence ALL to myself. No one else will be in there for the duration of my stay. All on my own." She threw a small wink over her shoulder at Jace before closing the heavy door behind her.

After a small moment of silence to wait that the princess had really left, Giraud, Leon and Marcel burst out laughing.

"Kiki?! Mon chéri?! And you want to tell me, that you and her weren't a thing back then?" Leon cackled out of breath.

"We really weren't. Me and Keira were just friends. Innocent childhood friends. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Come on…" Giraud threw in "…did you really never think that maybe there was something even more between you?"

Jace blushed "I… The princess would never. I mean… with me?"

"You've definitely got more of a chance than 99% of Vindicta. You should really take a chance!" Marcel joined in.

"Not you too, Marcel. Listen, I don't know how much the princess even likes me. So don't be silly, she is way out of my league. She's royalty and I'm just a guard." Jace waved the other guys off and focused on his guard duty again, protecting the gate from potential invaders.

But despite that, Keira never left his mind and as his mind drifted it always landed on the image of her. He was wondering if there really was a chance. If there was more than just childhood friendship. He knew his own feelings. That he was always fantasizing about telling her that he had a crush on her, loved her even. But… could she actually feel the same. They had a lot of fun back then but was it more than just innocent fun for her.

Shaking his head, Jace regained his focus and stood straight again. It would not be for long though.

A few moments later, the gate swung open. "Mister Jace?" A cute little handmaiden opened the door. She was an anthro Flaaffy. Jace had seen her before. She was the handmaiden that is supposed to look after Keira when she comes to the summer residence.

"Yes, that's me. What's wrong."

"Not that it would be too much of a concern but the princess asked me to get you."

"Why? What happened?"

W…Well… you see… her highness decided to go for a swim in the indoor pool house. I went in to see if she was alright and she was but… when I asked her if I could stay by to see that everything is alright, she said that the damp air would just ruin my wool. She told me that I should get you instead."

The other guards looked curiously at Jace wondering what he would do.

"Umm… are you sure? If she needs a guard, I could send Marcel, he's…"

"I'm afraid not, Jace. She asked me to specifically get you. She was very peculiar about that."

Marcel, Giraud and Leon smirked at each other knowingly as Jace rolled his eyes at them. "Tell her I'm going to look after her."

The handmaiden sighed in relief "You would take a great burden off my shoulder. Thank you, I'll tell her that you'll be in shortly." She disappeared inside again.

Jace was about to enter the door as he looked back at his comrades who were encouraging to go through with it. "Just don't shirk on your guard duty while you're gonna talk about me when I'm not here."

"Do we ever?" Leon smirked.

"*sigh* See you guys later." Jace took a deep breath before entering the residence.

Stripping down his armor in the hallway, Jace was left in a loose white shirt that he wore as undergarments, so his armor wouldn't shred his skin and his brown breeches.

And with his feet bare, he went into the pool house.

As he entered, he was astonished by the fancy design inside. The floor was made up of tiny, blue square tiles that even seamlessly stretched out to the large pool on which's floor the blue tiles mixed in with some golden ones and shaped the golden sun with the blue conch shell insignia.

The roof of the pool house was made from stain glass and spread all kinds of beautiful colors throughout the room and rows of potted plants surrounded the water, making it feel like a jungle oasis.

Jace looked around the room in awe, barely noticing the beautiful princess that watched him from behind a column.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Keira asked quietly as she came out of her hiding spot.

Jace was taken out of his trance as he heard her voice and turned towards her. His eyes widened in surprise. "P…Princess, I don't think I'm supposed to see you like that."

Keira was dressed in a skimpy bikini that could barely contain her massive figure. The laces of her bikini top stretched to their limit, holding the small pieces of fabric that hid only her nipples and a bit of flesh around it. Her string bikini bottoms weren't fairing much better as they barely managed to hide her private spots. The string practically disappeared within her deep ass crack and put her thick, juicy butt on full display.

The princess sulked a little "You just called me princess again."

Jace sighed "I…I'm sorry, Keira. I think I just got so used to it that I can't turn it off."

"It's fine, ma cheri." She slumped down somewhat sadly. "Why don't you treat me like you did back then? Things were so much easier."

"Maybe you're right, you're still the same person you were back then. The one that I…" his voice cracked as he fell silent.

"The one that you what?"

"The one that I called a friend." Jace saved himself.

"A friend?" She asked slightly annoyed "Nothing more?" Keira said as she stepped dangerously close to Jace.

"Don't you think there was something more there? That we couldn't have been… what do you say… a thing?" She whispered as she pressed her almost naked body against Jace who was sweating nervously. "Don't you like me, Jace?"

"O…Of course I like you, Kiki."

"Hehehe, you finally called me by my pet name. I'm glad you haven't changed completely." She cooed with a hushed voice as she rested her head on his shoulders and ran her index finger across his chest.

"So, you like me too?" Jace asked nervously.

Without saying a word, Keira turned away from him towards the pool, showing off her bountiful rear as she strutted towards it. With a wink over her shoulder she jumped into the water and dove down deeply.

Curiously Jace walked to the side of the pool, bending over it to look for her figure in the water. She was almost completely down at the bottom as she made a sharp turn upwards and was heading straight towards Jace.

With the prowess of a tiger, Keira shot out of the water, attacking her prey. Jace was in pure shock as the watery vixen ascended and planted her hot lips on his. Eyes wide, he could only hum to himself as her broad tongue licked against his mouth.

Her wet body, dripping with moisture leaned on the side of the pool, tightly pressed against him. Her bikini was barely able to hold her breasts from popping its laces as her voluptuous bust bulged out from being squished against his chest.

Keira cupped Jace's cheek as he toppled onto his back with her lying on top of him. Her body was heavy on him but in no way unpleasant.

As the kiss ended, a string of saliva hung between the two childhood friends and their eyes were locked on each other. "I've been waiting to do this for so long, mon chéri." Keira sighed in happiness.

"You've been waiting to do this with me?"

She puffed her cheeks a little "You've always been so reluctant, just because of my title. But when we were younger, I was just an ordinary girl to you. Today, I want to be that girl to you again. I have feelings too." Keira spoke sadly.

Jace smiled at her as he laid his hands on her waist, making her jerk up in surprise. "You're right Kiki. I shouldn't treat you different anymore. You still are that normal girl. The one… that I fell in love with." His hands explored her body as he ran them over her enormous ass.

Keira smiled down at him and smashed her lips against his in overwhelming joy. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she eagerly pressed her mouth onto the man she had loved since they were supposed friends.

Her tongue snaked its way into Jace's mouth and savored the taste of the inside as it twirled around his own tongue.

Suddenly, Keira stood up and pulled Jace along until she sat him down on a nearby pool chair.

"Keira, what are you doing?"

She smiled lewdly as she leaned over him. Her massive udders swinging in front of his eyes alluringly. "You like my body, don't you, Jace?"

"Q…Quite a lot yeah." Jace gulped as the wet beauty moved her body temptingly in front of him.

"You don't think that all this is too much, do you?" She said huskily as she guided his hand to her bulging breast. Jace took the opportunity to squeeze her breast with his fingers delving into the divine, malleable flesh.

"No… they're… perfect." He lusted over them.

"Hehe good. Because you will get to see a lot of them, mon chéri." She whispered with hot breath as she left a tempting kiss on his lips and stepped away from him. Showing off her well rounded, sexy vixen like figure.

Her body swayed as she had a certain strut in her walk that made him crazy with desire. Her bountiful curves tempting him to touch them. But Jace wasn't allowed to. With her hands behind her back, her nimble fingers untied the lace that held her already revealing top. Her massive mounts were freed as her skimpy turquoise bikini top fell to the wet floor and her tender nipples immediately caught his eyes.

She smirked as she came closer and decided to climb onto his lap. She knew how much her body turned him on and how he longed to reach out to those breasts. Her fingers slid over his body as her hips ground on his crotch.

The temptation had made him rock hard and she knew it. Tentatively her mouth scraped past his ear and he heard her lustful gasp that made his mind race. She pressed against him closer, as her bountiful breasts flattened against his chest. Her erect nipples scraped across his torso, the tingling sending his mind into ecstasy. Whatever path her tits took, she followed it up by tracing Jace's body with the tip of her tongue all the way down to his lower belly.

Kneeling in front of him, she took a hold of his trousers and took them off teasingly. The object of her desire was in full view and made her salivate at the thought of receiving it. But she wanted to let him squirm a little more.

She stood back up and turned her back on him, no longer letting him see her massive, dripping tits.

With his waist laid bare now, his full on erection showed clear as day. She licked her lips at the sight of it but still didn't give him the view of her front. She had her back turned to him as she leaned back against his body. They were both wet from pool and even though the water cooled them, they could still feel the heat of her body. She toyed with the laces of her laced bottoms and smiled as Jace writhed in agony. Finally, her bottoms fell to the ground with her sex exposed, but Jace was not allowed to see it. Instead, his erect member was sandwiched between her supple cheeks.

A toothy grin appeared on her lips as he moaned. She rubbed up on him like a cat in heat and caressed his cheek as he was in heavenly pleasure. Oh how he wanted to touch her, how he wanted to wrap his arms around her and claim her for himself. But alas she wouldn't allow it. Jace could feel the emanating heat from her pussy as his cock slid in between her thighs. She looked down on it in bliss and gyrated her wide hips to increase his rising pleasure even further.

But just as he felt that he was inching closer to release, Keira got off him and instead kneeled in front of him once more.

"Did you like that, mon chéri?"

"Yeah, for a princess you are unexpectedly lewd." He panted out of breath as he was still itching for release from her strip tease.

"Well, I told you not to think of me as a princess anymore, Jace. Guess you still need some conditioning until you get that." She smirked dirtily as her view fell on Jace's massive member. Overjoyed at him being aroused by her, she sandwiched his still throbbing shaft between her massive tits. Her bare flesh wrapped around his length tightly as Keira squeezed her breasts together with her hands on each side.

"Holy hell!" Jace moaned out as he endured the feeling of her smooth skin surrounding his cock.

"My tits feel great huh? I haven't even moved yet and you already seem so… agitated." Keira licked her delectable lips at the feeling of his member inside of her deep cleavage.

"It just… feels so… good." Jace writhed. Even though he had an above average sized cock, not even the tip of it was visible anymore. It was all encompassed within her flesh, surrounded by rubbing pleasure from all angles. His throbbing red tip was already twitching from the enormous stimulation.

"Hehehe, I'm glad you like them that much. I will make you long for me even more." Keira sneered as she used her arms to lift up her heavy tits to pleasure Jace. The boobjob was slick and wet due to the water that still clung to her body. The room was so damp that more and more moisture collected on her slick skin.

Jace watched as her taut white breasts wobbled over his cock, rubbing it and making him crave release. It felt just like he had imagined what fucking a pussy was like. If this was just what her boobs could do, what would it feel like to be actually inside her, he wondered.

Pre cum flowed out of the top of his dick, adding to the overall slickness of Keira's titfuck. Jace's member was surrounded by fluids that served as excellent lube for their steamy session and the pleasure was already overwhelming.

With heavy breath, Keira watched wantonly as her lover squirmed under the pressure of her tits. She exalted all her effort in rubbing his dick with all her might. Eager to see him lust for her more.

"AAAAAAHHH! Keira! I'm about to blow!"

Suddenly Keira stiffened and stopped her ministrations.

"What?!" Jace panted as Keira pulled her wet, slick tits off his crotch.

"No, you won't blow your load yet!" she demanded as she waved her finger in scolding.

"B…But…"

"No buts. Just trust me, okay."

"It's just… haaa… I was so close."

"I know, but I will not let you cum from just my tits, mon chéri. I've got more planned for you."

With a sly smirk Keira leaned on the floor backwards with her butt planted on it and her feet reaching upwards.

"What nowoooOOOHH!" Jace began to moan as Keira's slightly cold, wet feet touched the underside of his cock. With utmost gentleness, her toes ran up and down the underside of his dick that was already slick with pre cum, making it easy for her to rub him with them.

"What does it look like, silly? I am pleasuring you with my feet." She said innocently as she rubbed his cock with the sole of her feet, covering the entire length and gently rubbing it up and down. His cock was pressed up against his lower belly, allowing her to put extra pressure into her rubbing.

"You've gotten even harder just now. Could it be that you're into this sort of thing, perhaps?" Keira smiled devilishly under her labored breath.

"I…I've never thought about that. But, seeing you down there is just so… fucking hot." Jace groaned as he clenched his teeth.

"My, my, what a horny man you are. I didn't expect that from you, Jace."

"Please, just let me cum. It's too good."

"Na ah ah, don't you dare." With her toes she tickled his balls. They were veiny and already massively swollen. "You've got quite a lot built up though. Saving something for a certain princess I hope." She chuckled lustily as she herself got hot from seeing his veiny, rock hard dick that she toyed with.

"Oh, yeah, you really want to come don't you. But I won't let you do that. Not yet at least, and not with my feet either.

Jace kept his composure and did everything to hold back. But the bubbling within his balls was just too much.

"Yes, enjoy my feet even more!" Keira went into overdrive as she sandwiched his cock between the soles of her feet on either side of it and rapidly began jerking it. It quickly pulled Jace over the edge.

"I… I can't hold it!" he bit his lip, ready to shoot out but…

"NO!" Keira cried out and pressed her big toe onto his Urethra hard. Stopping the flow of his cum in the middle of his shaft and once more denying him the orgasm.

Keira sighed in relief while Jace was stuck in agony of unfulfilled pleasure.

"That's enough!" Jace shouted as he recovered from his denied cum. He pinned Keira down on the floor, finally being the one in charge.

He set her up in the piledriver position, with his cock hovering over her dripping pussy. Lust riddled his eyes.

He was quickly pulled back to his senses though as he saw the pleading eyes of his childhood friend under him.

"Please, wait!"

"I think I've waited long enough Keira. I can't take it anymore."

"I…I know and I'll let you fuck me but…" Her voice suddenly grew weak and sincere. "Please, could you do me from behind? Please, that's all I'm asking for."

"From behind? Why?"

"Just…Just please… and I'll let you cum, okay?"

Jace willingly got off of her and let her ready herself up in the doggy position.

Back to her teasing self, Keira swayed her massive ass to lure Jace in to her. "Now, come to me, mon chéri. And fuck me silly!" She cooed as she lifted up her thick tail to let him see her goods.

With a relieved smile, Jace got onto his knees and lined himself up behind her. He drooled from the perfect view of her juicy butt cheeks with her puffed out, hairless pussy waiting just for him.

His tip prodded her soggy entrance and within seconds, it greedily swallowed the foreign intruder. After the penetration, Keira and Jace moaned out loudly, creating a reverberating echo in the pool house. All the built up pleasure from before was nothing in comparison to this heavenly feeling.

Keira's breath got stuck in her throat from the godly feeling of being filled with Jace's massive cock piercing her from behind. And Jace was overwhelmed from the silky smoothness of her insides that wiggled around his shaft like slimy worms.

Both of them, especially Jace were craving pleasure from each other. "Jace! Go on! Move! Please! I need you!"

Spurred on by her passionate moans, Jace relentlessly started to thrust. His hips wild from his will to finally shoot his built up cum, hammered away and shoved his lengthy cock into Keira's expectant, dripping love tunnel. Her tight, clenching hole, gladly greeted his member by tightly hugging it so tight that their genitals grew hot from the traction.

Jace hung over Keira like a horny dog in heat and pistoned rapidly into her pussy. Despite him wanting to desperately cum earlier, he wanted to draw this out as long as possible. He was finally not powerless anymore and could thrust away at his leisure.

Keira pleasure filled moans were angelic to him and only drove him more and more mad with lust.

No longer satisfied with the leverage he got from being on his knees, Jace steadied himself onto his feet and hunched over Keira like a mad bulldog.

"J…JACE! OH ARCEUS IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Keira cried out as her man mounted her from behind and with his newfound leverage used longer and harder strokes.

The head of his cock parted her tender flesh like a spear and prodded against the deepest depths of her vagina.

His tongue lolling out of his mouth, Jace lost himself to his desires and violently started to grope Keira's hanging tits from above. He tweezed her dark blue nipples and pressed in her meat, completely lost in ecstasy.

"Keira, I'm cumming! Can I!"

"YES, JACE! CUM INSIDE OF ME! SHOOT YOUR CUM INTO MY PUSSY! PLEASE!" Keira cried out loudly as she threw her head back. Her body shaking from the slamming of her lover from behind her.

Her ass cheeks jiggled as their hips collided and sent waves of pleasure to both of them.

"NOW! I'M CUMMING, KIKI!"

"ME TOO JACE! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAA!"

As Jace came and covered Keira's insides in his white colors, he released a load of sperm unlike any other he had before. All the teasing had built up such an enormous amount that it was enough to fill Keira to the brim. Making her eyes roll to the back of her head from the overwhelming climax. She felt the sperm wiggle inside of her, filling her and entering her womb.

She craved this feeling for so long and finally, she got exactly what she wanted and it was even better than she could have ever imagined.

The couple slumped down onto the floor. Exhausted from their activities and panting heavily.

Their chests heaved up and down trying to regain the air that they've lost during that whole ordeal but still, they managed to turn their heads towards each other and smiled in bliss.

A few moments later as the aftermath of their orgasm subsided, they lied down next to each other and huddled together. Keira was incredibly clingy from that moment on and could never stop hugging Jace.

With his arm around her, Jace felt like he was dreaming. He had actually slept with the princess. How would anyone believe that this was actually happening?

In the silence, there was a thought though that didn't leave his mind.

"Keira?"

"Oui, mon chéri?" She smiled up at him.

"Why were you so persistent that we would do it in… you know… that position."

Keira blushed slightly and twirled her fingers in guilt. "Well… You know… it's tradition in the royal family that intercourse should happen in this position if you want to… receive a child."

Jace cocked his head in question "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I…I thought maybe you wouldn't like to…"

"Pfffffhahaha!" Jace broke out into laughter.

Keira puffed her cheeks "What's so funny about that. I was really serious! Connard!"

Jace pulled Keira close, surprising her with a sudden loving hug. "Nah, nah, no reason for insults. I was just laughing because it's so funny that you would think I don't want to have children with you." He smiled as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"Are…Are you serious?"

"Of course! I love you more than anyone else in the world, Kiki!" He cupped her cheek adoringly "I wouldn't trade the world for the chance of raising a cute little child with you."

Tears swelled up in Keira's eyes as she pressed her face into Jace's chest. "I love you. I love you too, Jace!" She whimpered with an overjoyed smile on her face.

"I know you do, Keira. I think I've got to feel quite a lot of that love today." He said as he petted her back caringly.

"I'm sorry for that though. I just wanted our first time to feel incredible."

"All forgiven and forgotten, Keira. I… might just be into that."

"Oh, mon chéri." She cooed as she nestled up to him and closed her eyes in bliss.

A few moments later, Jace followed her into the realm of dreams.

And as their bodies rested on top of each other, with their hearts beating in tandem. The sperms that filled Keira with the love of her partner found its way to her egg. And as they reached their destination, a single one of them connected with it and the wonder of life began to unfold. As their soon to be daughter, started to form.

 **1 year later**

Jace and Keira took a dip together in the pool. They were relaxing in each other's arms in a corner of it and admired the egg that they held dearly between them.

"It's so warm." Keira said as she lovingly petted the shell.

"Might be because its mother can't let go of it for even a minute." Jace chuckled.

Keira sulked "How could I? This is your bébé after all. I don't EVER want to let go of it."

"Ahh, Kiki, our child is not even born and already you're being overbearing." Jace rolled his eyes but with a loving smile on his face.

"Well, we could even this out with her dense father." Keira chuckled as well as she rested against Jace. The egg was white with blue dots on it, and it's been longer than usual for it to hatch. But Jace and Keira were confident that it was just a matter of time.

"Oh, Kiki, I love you. You have no idea how much I do." Jace cooed as he pulled his wife close against him in a tight hug.

*crack*

"Oh, mon chéri! The egg is hatching!"

A crack appeared in the shell of the egg. Piece after piece fell off of it and spread out in the water. Until the new member of the family saw the light of day.

"U…Ugia." A small girl came out of the egg, approximately the age of a human 6-year old. It brokenly spoke the name of her species as she looked up at her parents with wide blue eyes with a mix of royal blue and cyan in them. She was a shiny Lugia, meaning her skin was a shade of pink in certain areas like her belly and the spikes on her tail.

"Look how beautiful she is, Kiki! She looks just like you."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. Just as lovely."

"L…Lugia!" the little Pokémon clung to her parents, not used to swimming in water yet and hugged them tightly.

"Her parents both hugged her tight, never wanting to let their little girl go.

"Have you thought of a name yet, Kiki?" Jace asked as he petted his daughter's head.

"I've made my mind up a long time ago. What do you think of Lyra?"

The little anthro's eyes glistened at hearing her name for the first time. "L…Lu…Lyra!" and she learned it pretty quickly.

"I think Lyra will be just perfect. Our little princess, Lyra."

"I love you, Jace." Keira sighed joyfully as she cuddled up to Jace.

"I love you too, Kiki."

And the new princess of house Solail was born. And with the new Duke and Duchess, Jace and Keira, the family prospered and lived on for multiple generations to come. As an inseparable family.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And that's that. Hope you all enjoyed this story. Especially you, Solid. You've been waiting on this for the longest time.**

 **Anyways, I'm not sure yet which request I'll do next week, so keep those requests coming. It's absolutely random who I'm going to pick. So you might get lucky and get a spot.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed this chapter, then review it, let me know your requests and please consider to follow or favor me and my content.**

 **That's it from me and I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.**


	7. Weavile(Kid aka Picklock) x Irene

**Welcome back. So, I've been thinking, and I found that I'm kind of lacking in male representation with the Pokémon I tackle. So for this chapter and the next one I'm going to pick requests for male Pokémon.**

 **The one today comes from RubyOmegaGroudon. Hope you'll enjoy what I came up with. And I hope you all will like it as well.**

 **Aside from that though I want to thank you all for the overwhelmingly positive feedback from last week's chapter. I really appreciate the support.**

 **So if you like my content, please leave a review for me with whatever you want to tell me, leave a request along with it if you have one for me and of course follow and favorite me and my stuff.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Arkani City, life can either be heaven or hell. Depending on what you were born as. To the displeasure of the other lands of Vindicta, Arkani was always reluctant to deviate from their hateful Pokémon suppressing ways.

A majority of the city's population still believed that Pokémon should never be more than tools and pets and thus treat them accordingly. If a Pokémon were ever to walk around the city without a human owner, they were fair game for everything from burglars, violent individuals that beat them up and on occasion even sexual crimes.

For that reason, the city of Kalayda established a specialized authority in Arkani. The Crime Investigation Bureau Arkani Devision or CIBAD for short. They were specialized in investigating and preventing crimes involving Pokémon, and there was no shortage of work to be done.

One of the members of CIBAD was Irene Valery. An investigative Detective with a passion for the safety of Pokémon.

She was an athletic, attractive young woman at the age of 21. She stood at 5''8' and her slender body was one that many girls her age dreamed off. She sported perky, well rounded C cup breasts and a nice, bulging bubble butt to go along with it. Her sapphire eyes were piercing and intimidated even the most hardened criminals, perfectly contrasting with her wavy, black as the night hair that poured out beautifully over her lean back.

She was the fiercest agent of CIBAD. Feared by criminals and beloved by the upstanding citizens of Arkani.

It's a good thing, that neither party knows how Detective Irene acts in private because otherwise…

" ***snooOOooooOOOre*** "

…they would probably be pretty disillusioned.

It was already noon as Detective Irene Valery still laid in her bed. Well, at least the lower half of her. The top of her body hung down from the side of her bed and continued to nap on the floor.

Her blanket was long shoved aside while she slept and her underwear clad body lazily hung there, dressed in a grey tank top and black panties.

But her blissful rest would soon come to an end as the alarm clock on the night stand next to the bed slowly ticked away toward the inevitable.

" ***BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*"**

"WAAAAHHH! *Bonk*" Irene cried out as the alarm ripped her from her sweet dreams. As she wanted to get up from the ground, she hit her head against the unfortunately placed night stand.

"Owww…" Irene sighed as she rubbed the back of her head and shut off the annoying alarm.

"*sigh* Chocolate rivers and candy corn mountains… It was nice while it lasted." She complained as she stood up, stretched her arms and straightened her black hair that was messed up from her tossing around at night.

"Man… Just as I was about to get a bite as well. *groan* Guess it's back to work as usual then." She turned her head from side to side, cracking her neck.

After every bone was set back into place, Irene dressed up in her working attire. She threw over her trademark red trench coat, some tight, black jeans and brown calf length leather boots with silver buckles.

Barely done with dressing herself, Irene slumped to the kitchen and prepared a strong dose of coffee for herself to wake up properly. Her head hung sleepily over the white cup as she stirred it around weakly with a small spoon.

"*yawn* I'm beat. Man, you would think at 21, 5 hours of sleep would be enough." She said to herself as she took a sip from her coffee. Another relaxed moment that would soon come to an immediate halt.

A cheerful jingle rang out from the cellphone that was in the pocket of Irene's trench coat. She took it out of the pocket and laid it down on the table with the loudspeaker on.

"Who's there?" Irene said sleepily as she continued to sip from her coffee mug.

"U…Umm, it's me Irene." A nervous voice came out of the phone.

"Oh, Quincy. What is going on?" Irene spoke calmly to her shaky office partner Quincy. An anthro Yamask that was in charge of researching crime cases and tracing the location of suspects.

He was constantly on edge and even paranoid on occasion, being a product of a deceased person. Wanting no one else to go through something that he went through, he co-founded the bureau and acted as an assistant to Irene. He doesn't remember how he died, but he was still shaken in the afterlife and has always been since.

"I…I… I just wanted to let you know that I've got a new case for you."

"Another one already? Just yesterday I stopped a bank robbery, caught a burglar, beat up a street gang, all on my own I might add and I had night watch until 7 o' clock in the morning!" Irene groaned as if she had a hangover.

"I know! I know!" You could practically hear him waving his hands in defense through the phone. "And I really would've sent someone else to do it, but…." He fell silent.

"But what, Quincy?"

"It… It would really be best for you to handle this one. It's kind of a personal deal."

"Ugh!" Irene groaned as her eyes fell shut. Her head that rested on her hand rolled off and crashed onto the table. "*Bang*"

"OH MY GOD! WAS THAT A GUNSHOT?! IRENE! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!"

Irene rubbed her forehead as her partner lost his mind and with a final sip of her coffee, she shut off the phone.

"Guess it's time to kick some ass again." She said as she headed for the door and left for yet another mission.

 **Later at the bureau:**

"Alright, Quincy. I'm here." Irene said to her partner, sitting at the office desk.

The black skinned Pokémon looked up at her with his sad, red eyes. A wooden mask hung around his neck as a necklace that always reminded him of his face before he died.

"I'm so glad you came. I know last night was pretty harsh on you." He nervously rubbed the back of his head, combing through his messy black locks.

"It's fine. So what is it that made you get me on such a short notice?" Irene asked as she sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Right…" Quincy leaned towards her conspicuously. "He's back."

Irene's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, it's him. The only criminal that always slipped away." Quincy explained as he spread out several photos with sightings of a male Weavile running over the rooftops of Arkani.

Irene knew him all too well. It was a thief called Kid, or as he was known in the streets: Picklock. An anthro Pokémon with a body covered in black fur that made him blend in with the night. The only thing that stuck out was the golden signet that adorned his forehead. His black messy hair, transitioned into a row of feathers and the black fur on his arms into white furred clawed hands. A black leather jacket with a black T-shirt underneath and some black pants granted him perfect invisibility in the dark. Besides that, Picklock had many tricks up his sleeve that made him escape from the pursuit of the Police. Irene herself had been on his heels for the last year, but every one of the few times he appeared, he escaped and vanished for another month.

Irene gulped as she saw the pictures. She remembered her first encounter with Kid vividly.

 **Several months ago:**

"Hold it right there!" Irene called out to the man running away from her.

A Weavile was donning a black hood and a black scarf over his mouth as it ran away frantically. He carried a brown handbag with very valuable jewelry in it. "Sorry, can't do that. You would catch me!"

"That's the point you crook!"

They ran through the back alleys, avoiding cardboard boxes and trash cans. With incredible agility, the Weavile cut the corners but couldn't shake off the pursuing detective.

"Damn, you're a fast one!" Kid said with a cocky smile as he looked back at Irene who managed to dodge every obstacle he threw her way.

The chase went on for a while until Kid saw a great opportunity ahead. A chain link fence. With his ability to phase through it by turning into a dark cloud of smoke, he passed through the fence that the detective saw a little bit too late.

And with a gasp of surprise, Irene ran right into it, cutting open her arm as it got stuck on a sharp end of the chain links. "GAAA! Shit!" Irene fell back onto the floor and held her arm in pain.

Kid ran a bit further but as he looked back and saw Irene sitting on the ground with her wound, he stopped. Without a second thought, he turned back and went towards the hurt detective.

With a look of surprise, Irene stared up at the hooded criminal. He pulled off his hood and revealed his face as he took down his scarf, allowing Irene to see the sharp purple eyes of her escapee.

"Why did you come back?" She spoke with anger in her voice.

"Just hold still." He spoke calmly as he pulled out a spray can from his jacket. It was a simple potion. "It usually works on Pokémon, so it might just work on you too."

"I don't understand. Why would you help me?"

Kid carefully sprayed the potion onto the wounded area that soon closed up again. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt." Kid said sorrowfully as he tended to Irene.

"You do get that I can't just let you get away, just because you came back for me right?" Irene said, still not trusting the Weavile.

"Hehe, oh trust me, sweetheart, I know. This is just a small distraction before I make my getaway again. I've never been caught once. And I doubt you will be the first one who does." He smiled smugly.

Irene chuckled "Pretty cocky for someone who almost got caught by me."

Kid chuckled back "Heh, I do have to admit, you were pretty good. But in the end, I still got away."

"Because you cheated." Irene remarked.

"Touché." He extended his white hand to Irene. It felt soft as she touched it despite the claws that tipped it off.

"So, what now?" Irene asked.

"Dunno, do you want to try to arrest me?" Kid asked sarcastically.

"Will you let me?"

"What do you think?"

"You probably won't."

"Good instinct."

Silence followed as the two of them were at a stalemate.

"You know, you're not like the other ones." Kid said kindly.

"What other ones?" Irene asked confusedly.

"The other ones who tried to catch me. They would have already made a move, trying to subdue me." He smiled as he leaned back against a nearby wall.

"What makes you think that I don't just bide my time to wait for an opportunity?" Irene smiled back at him cockily.

Picklock moved towards her and ran a finger alluringly along her jawline. Irene shivered as the clawed finger slid over her skin. "I don't take you for that kind of person. I don't know why, but it seems like you suspect that I might not be such a bad guy." Picklock said smugly as he slowly cornered her against the wall.

Sweat built up on Irene's forehead as the sly Pokémon pushed her into a corner. "You have no idea of my mind, thief!"

"Oh but that's where you would be wrong, sweetheart." He leaned in close to her, with his hand pressing her more against the wall as his hot breath touched her skin as their faces were inches apart. "Your eyes tell me everything I need to know." He whispered temptingly.

"Y…You're a criminal, Picklock. I know that you are an evil man!" Irene blushed involuntarily.

Picklock caressed her cheek lovingly, making her heart beat faster and faster. "Are you really so sure about that?" His other hand caressed her sides as his hushed words sent shivers down Irene's spine.

Their lips slowly moved towards each other, Irene being drawn in by the luring Pokémon. But instead of their lips touching, Picklock went for Irene's ear and started to nibble on it. His slimy tongue darted around her earlobe.

"Wh…What are you doing?" Irene panted lightly.

"Something you'll REALLY enjoy, sweetheart." Picklock cooed into her ear as his sharp tongue traced the nape of her neck. His hand, sliding over her wide hips, moved towards her perked up breast and massaged it through the thin fabric of her black shirt.

"N…No… you can't…" Irene moaned under his ministrations.

"Oh I CAN do. I want to do a LOT of things with you. Seems like the hunter has turned into the prey now." The Weavile lusted after the moaning detective. His body pressed up tightly against her as he groped her tits that perfectly fit into his hands.

With his lusty tongue parting from her neck, the thief stared deeply into Irene's eyes. Her face was flush from arousal and her dazed eyes told him that she wanted more, even though she would never admit to it.

He smiled smugly as he shoved his hand under her shirt and massaged her breasts right over her bra.

As the detective's mouth went agape from the new type of sensation, Picklock used the opportunity to close her lips with his own.

Irene gasped in surprise, but as the tongue of Picklock entered her mouth, her hums went flat and calmer. She didn't know why, but the pure immorality of making out with a criminal left her defenseless.

Irene wrapped her arms around his back as she leaned into the kiss.

But just as she was about to get lost in the moment, her eyes fell onto the shimmering jewelry in the handbag that loosely hung from Picklock's shoulder.

Playing along, by returning his kiss by rubbing her tongue against his, much to his delight, Irene slowly inched her hand to grab the handbag.

But just before she could reach for it, Picklock turned into a cloud of smoke and phased himself back through the fence.

He chuckled and dangled the handbag in front of him. "Heh, sorry, sweetheart. But I still need this one. I'll admit, this little make out session was pretty hot…" He threw the handbag over his shoulder "…but it's not worth risking the loot."

Irene angrily called out after him, her face blushing with embarrassment "Come back here, Picklock! You're under arrest!"

He turned around one more time before running away. "Please, just call me Kid." And he dashed off into the night, as Irene was left behind blushing deeply.

 **Back in the present:**

Irene's face flushed at the thought of her encounter.

Quincy looked at her from the side worriedly. "A…are you alright? Do you feel sick? I can make you a cup of tea i…if you want me to."

Even more embarrassed, Irene's face reddened. "It's… fine. Just thought of something. *clears throat* Anyways, what is it about Picklock this time?"

"Right, he's been seen around the human complex. He's been breaking into several homes and nobody has been able to stop him. You are the one who knows him the best, so I thought, maybe you would be able to get him this time."

"Hmm…" She put her finger to her chin in thought. "His next target would probably be the high rise apartments. That would be the most obvious target."

"Why is that?"

"He goes for the richest of the rich, the ones that wouldn't mind a few missing jewels. Lowest risk at getting people to notice."

"Are you going to head out?"

"Right away. I've got a bill to settle." Irene said confidently as she popped her trench coat and moved out.

 **Later in the evening**

Irene waited until nightfall before she headed into the high rise apartments. She knew that if Picklock was going to strike, it would be at night, when all the rich people were out and he would have the best camouflage in the dark.

Following a trace of little scratches, produced by clawed feet, Irene traced it into the 23rd floor of the building.

A fancy door was slightly ajar and had obviously been picked open by a set of sharp claws.

"Not so smart after all, are we?" She whispered to herself cockily as she slowly opened the door. She was faced with the culprit, catching him red handed as he stuffed a duffle bag full with trinkets and jewelry.

"This is gonna go back to where it belongs." Picklock spoke to himself shortly before his eyes turned towards the entrance door. "Good evening, detective. It's a beautiful night for a stroll wouldn't you say?" He chuckled cockily as he threw the duffle bag onto a glass table nearby. It rattled from all the treasures that were stored inside.

"Picklock, you are under arrest by law of CIBAD. Put your hands up and surrender yourself."

"Umm, how about no?" He replied with crossed arms.

"Good, I was hoping I'd get a chance to put you down the right way." Irene cracked her knuckles as she approached the thief.

But just after her first swing, Picklock dissolved into a puff of smoke and appeared right behind her. He swiftly pulled out a pair of handcuffs and shackled Irene to a nearby wall.

"What the? What do you think you're doing, Picklock? You son of a…"

Her curse was quickly silenced by Picklock's finger "I've told you to call me Kid, Irene."

Irene looked at him in surprise "Where did you get my name?"

"I've been watching you. Ever since I've met you the first time, you… I couldn't get you out of my mind. I really meant it when I said you were different. I saw it in your eyes that you weren't hunting me out of prejudice, but justice."

"Well, you are still a criminal."

"But you don't hate me for who I am, do you? You don't hate me because I am a Pokémon."

"N…No… of course not. Pokémon deserve justice just like the humans do."

"And that's why you are different." Kid pulled Irene towards him while she was shackled to the wall by her wrist.

"I'll explain it to you later. Maybe you'll see it my way. But right now, I want you so bad."

"I don't understand." Irene moaned as the Weavile caressed her body and pressed his lips against her wantonly.

"You will, in time. You want this too don't you. Just like back then?"

Irene blushed deeply. "I was weak at the time."

"Did it feel wrong?"

"N…No." She admitted as she pressed her full lips back against the Pokémon. Kid released the handcuffs and let her wrap her arms around his lean body.

Kid wrapped her up in his arms as well and pressed his lips against her hard as he pushed her up against the wall. "Let's continue where we left off last time, shall we?" He spoke with hot breath as he shoved his hand under her shirt and groped her breast. He felt her hardened nipple under his palm as he shoved the bra off her alluring mound.

Irene dropped her trench coat, to allow Kid to fondle her easier.

Quickly driven by lust, the two counterparts undressed each other, piece by piece until they were both left in their underwear.

Kid, in his black boxers, pushed his athletic body up against the well-shaped detective, his fur tickling her hairless skin.

Irene was left in her olive green bra and embroidered panties that were already slightly disheveled by Kid's ministrations.

Their intertwined bodies were still up against the wall where they share hot, wet kisses. Kid had his leg firmly placed between Irene's to arouse her by rubbing up against her clit. Her panties already had a wet stain from the arousal she received from this lewd situation.

The feeling of doing this in someone else's apartment alleviated the thrill and pleasure.

Kid parted from their steamy kiss and looked down at his leg that was already moist from the juices that had transpired through Irene's panties. "Seems like you're ready for me." Kid smirked as he ran his clawed fingers over her moist spot. "You're getting so turned on from a criminal. You are a bad girl. You like bad boys like me, don't you?"

Irene moaned as his fingers traced the wet outlines of her slit. "It's not like that."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" He asked devilishly as he shoved his fingers into her panties and rubbed her pussy directly.

"KYAAA!" Irene cried out, her sweaty black bangs sticking to her forehead.

"Let's find out if you are lying, detective." Kid hooked his claws into the waistband of Irene's panties. Her legs twitched nervously as Kid got a good look of her well-kept pussy. It had a beautiful color of fleshy pink and a small upside down triangle was cut in the hair right above her clit.

Kid smiled lustily as he licked his lips. "You've been prepared for something like this, haven't you?"

Irene blushed deeply as she avoided his eyes.

"You wanted to show off when you finally got the chance to let someone see it."

She clenched her eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Did you keep it this pretty for me, perhaps?" Kid smiled even more as Irene gasped in surprise.

"You did? Oh, that's lovely." Kid kneeled down as he completely removed her panties from her legs.

He got face to face with the glistening, wet folds and inhaled the scent as Irene already panted in expectation.

"It even smells wonderful. Like sweet candy." He mumbled deliriously. "Let's see if it tastes good too." He pulled apart her legs and pressed his face into Irene's crotch.

Irene moaned lustily as Kid began to run his tongue up and down her dripping labia. He formed circles around the outer rim with occasional dips into the hole of her love tunnel.

Whenever his tongue penetrated her entrance, Irene gasped and her face went flush from the pleasure.

Kid smiled as he turned his eyes upwards and saw Irene moaning heavenly. He found another place to attack and quickly took the opportunity.

"Not there!" She cried out as Kid suckled on her clit.

"Why not? Did it hurt?"

"N…No, but it felt too good. I might cum too quickly." She panted as her legs quivered.

Kid smiled smugly "Then let's see how long you can hold it back." And he pushed his face into her pussy once more.

Irene moaned out loudly as she reeled her head back against the wall.

Kid took turns between running his sharp tongue over her labia and tongue punching her pussy hole. Irene held onto the back of his feathered head as Kid ate her out.

His mouth covered all of her slit as he moved his tongue around expertly. He occasionally poked her clit with his nose which made Irene drool as she walked the sharp edge of climaxing.

Kid made long licks from the bottom to the top of Irene's cunt and finished it off with sucking on her sensitive, throbbing clitoris. With his eyes closed, he enjoyed the juices that he lured out of her depths and licked them off her dripping lips as they tried to escape.

Irene dug her fingers into the back of his head as her legs clenched up and prepared her for her orgasm.

"Kid! KID! I'M CUMMING!"

Sloppy noises could be heard from Kid's mouth as he tossed his head side to side, rubbing her pussy with his mouth and taunting her to cum.

"I'm serious! Ha! HAAA! HYYAAAAAAAA!" Irene threw her head back against the wall. Her black, wavy locks sprawling out against it.

Kid pressed his eyes shut as he eagerly caught the torrents of cum that sprayed out from Irene's orgasm.

The detective was left drooling, panting and out of strength as her body twitched. She almost fell over as Kid stood back up and caught her weak body. She leaned against his warm chest as she needed a moment of rest to catch her breath.

"Thank you." Irene whispered as she closed her eyes. But just at the next moment, she opened them again in shock as Kid had lifted up her body by the nape of her knees and pinned her against the wall again. Her body hovered over the ground as Kid held her up in his strong arms.

His boxers had already dropped to the ground and a throbbing hard erection rubbed up on Irene's slit. "You didn't think we were done already, did you?" he smiled lustily as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. After just a short amount of resistance, Irene readily accepted him and closed her eyes in bliss.

"Except if you want to end it here, I guess."

Irene blushed in deep embarrassment as she could no longer hide her want for sexual relieve. She wrapped her legs around his hips and closed behind his back in a vice grip. "Just… be gentle, okay? It's been a while."

Kid smiled at the detective lovingly and gave her a small peck instead of a deep rough kiss, giving her his answer as he prodded her entrance and slowly shoved his hot red cock into her snatch.

Irene's hot breath reached into Kid's mouth as he thrusted his hips forth against her crotch.

His thick cock spread apart her folds tenderly and rubbed and pulled at her walls. The thick member teased her with shallow thrusts, leaving her to want more.

Despite her earlier pleas to go gentle, her legs clamped around his hips, urging him to penetrate her deeper and deeper.

Kid groaned in pleasure as the head of his dick kissed the entrance of Irene's shallow womb.

He smiled at her as his full length was engulfed in her moist warmth.

Irene smiled back but blushed at the embarrassing position she had put herself in.

Kid was quick to erase her embarrassment though as he placed his wet lips onto hers and kissed her deeply as he began to pull back his hips.

In a steady rhythm their crotches slapped together as Kid's cock dove into her steamy hot sex. The detective wrapped her arms around the back of the thief's head as she felt every bump of his rigid cock within her.

Irene parted from his kiss as she couldn't help but chuckle "If I had known back then, how good it felt to have you inside of me, maybe I would have waited a bit longer before trying to steal the handbag back."

Kid smiled smugly from the surprising lewdness of her "You really are a bad girl." He said as his thrusts became harder. Her round bubble butt clapped as Kid slammed his hips against it. He steadied his footing and started to fuck Irene harder than before.

Making the relatively composed detective submit her mind to pure pleasure. "YES! That's the spot!" she cried out as Kid repeatedly hit the area around her womb's entrance. She was especially sensitive there and Kid hammered away to hit the spot over and over.

The fur around Kid's crotch already glistened with their combined juices. Wet sounds emanated from their crotches as they collided.

Both of them moaned lustily as their fucking continued and Irene clung onto Kid as hard as she could from her position.

In turn, Kid rammed her ass against the wall as he shoved his cock in as deep as he could too.

The tightness of Irene was too much even for Kid to handle and his twitching member already urged for release.

"Irene, I'm gonna cum!" he groaned as his thrusts became long and hard.

"Oh Arceus! Me too Kid! I'm coming!" Irene hugged Kid close to her as his hips swung back and forth rapidly.

"Here it comes!" Was all Kid could wring out before the couple shared their first simultaneous orgasm.

"HHHYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

"GGAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

They each cried out as they exchanged a mixture of juices with each other that soon trickled down onto the wooden floor.

With Irene in his arms, Kid leaned against her as he himself was out of breath from the intense sex.

They both stared deeply into each other's eyes. Both of them had no bad feelings for each other, and each one of them saw something in the other that no one else did.

And as they embraced in a tight hug and kiss, they slumped to the floor. The detective resting tiredly in the arms of the thief.

As the afterglow of their climax settled down, Kid stood up and put his clothes back on. He smiled back at the detective who was still redressing. "You got me today, Irene. I will leave. But there is something I have to tell you. And I hope you will listen."

Irene cocked her head in question "What is it?"

"There are Pokémon out there in Arkani. You know just as I do that they are not being treated fairly. Often they are victims of crime, or they have to turn to crime themselves to survive on the streets. Now look around this room. Filled with luxury and wealth as far as the eye can see. Pointless trinkets that don't do anything other than standing around and looking pretty." Kid pointed at the duffle bag full with gold and silver.

"Do you think this is fair?"

Irene rubbed her neck as she realized that Kid actually had a point. Most crimes she had been up to had been about Pokémon's rights being trampled. She could only imagine how much some of them suffered out there.

"That's why I decided to create Picklock. A thief that takes from the rich and gives to the poor. So they could afford to pay for a meal or a place to stay in. I wanted to give them a chance in a city that doesn't give them one."

Kid walked over to an open window and stared out into the dark. "You know… you have a chance to do the right thing. I hope you will take it and really change something in this city."

Irene fell silent, not sure what to say. But one question still burned in her soul. "Will I see you again?" Irene asked worriedly.

"One way or another, you will. I promise." Kid smiled warmly as he turned into a cloud of smoke and disappeared into the night.

Irene was left alone in the apartment with the duffle bag full of treasures lying beside her on the table. She took a peek inside and picked out a small gold ring with an expensive looking ruby engraved into it.

" _*crackle* Irene? Are you there?"_

Irene, surprised by the call of her partner picked up her cell phone from her pocket. "Yes! Yes, Quincy, everything is fine!"

" _Phew, I'm relieved. Did you get Picklock?"_

"I caught him in the apartment while he was stuffing a bag full of loot. He escaped, but at least I've got everything he wanted to steal. It's still here with me."

" _He didn't get away with anything?"_

Irene looked down at the expensive ruby ring and put it into her pocket. "Yeah, it's all still here."

 **The next day**

Irene visited the Arkani city hospital with a silver briefcase in hand. Inside, she talked to the Sylveon receptionist who immediately called in the doctor of the hospital.

"Patrick, come here! You won't believe this!"

"What is it, Alice?"

"Ask the detective here." Alice jumped in joy.

"Detective Valery? What are you doing here?"

Irene put the large briefcase onto the desk and opened it. Revealing rows of Pokédollars. "I've come to make a donation to your hospital. I've heard that you were planning to build a shelter for the Pokémon of our city."

The doctor was baffled "We…We never thought we would actually get the money to go through with it! Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"It's the right thing to do. We need to look out for the less fortunate inhabitants of Arkani." Irene said proudly as she turned around and left the hospital.

"Oh Patrick, isn't this wonderful?" The Sylveon jumped into the doctors arms and peppered him with kisses of joy.

Outside, Irene stood in the pouring rain, prattling down onto her. She looked up at the white moon that shone brightly and illuminated the flooded streets.

On her way home, a shadowy figure emerged from a back alley. "You actually changed something." Kid spoke in an almost tranquil tone.

Irene chuckled "Who would've thought I would learn to do the right thing from a crook?"

Kid chuckled as well as he walked towards Irene. He extended both of his hands, ready to be handcuffed.

Irene looked into his purple eyes that looked right back into hers. "Are you sure about this? No foul tricks?" Irene asked confused.

"I've done my part. With someone like you out there, dealing justice. Maybe the Pokémon don't need a Picklock anymore."

Irene put the handcuffs on her unconventional partner and smiled at him sheepishly. "I'll vouch for you. It's the least I can do."

Kid cupped her cheeks in his shackled hands and pulled her lips onto his. "I love you, Irene."

"Sounds crazy for me to say it… but I love you too, Kid."

And thus the unlikely couple shared a kiss in the rain.

And for some reason, some really cheesy jazz music started to play and everything turned black and white, with a final text that read:

Fin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm really sorry for the delay on this one. It's been a busy weekend. I went to a concert, then there was a Christmas market in town that I attended. It was a bit chaotic. But nonetheless, here is the new chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed it.

Especially you, RubyOmegaGroudon. I've changed a few minor things like the street name of the thief, but I hope that was okay.

As I announced in the beginning, next week I'm gonna do another male Pokémon. Not sure what I'm gonna do afterwards but it might just be a Pokémon from the new Sun and Moon. Who knows.

If you liked this chapter, please give it a favorite and a follow and please review my content as much as possible. It really helps me.

And until next time, I wish you all a good night, day or anything in between.


	8. Spiritomb(Danny) x Cynthia

**Just as I announced this last week. Here is another male Pokémon centered story. This one was a request by ghost83. Hope you'll like it, buddy.**

 **By the way, just so you guys don't forget. I also have a holiday bonus series for AP x H. So be prepared to check on it every now and then, since there will be a Christmas special as well as a New Year's Eve special on there. Just wanted to mention it in case some people don't know yet.**

 **But for now, let's move on to the new story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Being the first region in the world to have anthro Pokémon roam the lands, Vindicta is no stranger to curious visitors from every corner of the globe.

Of those visitors, one of them stood out massively though. Coming from the faraway region of Sinnoh, was the beautiful but also mysterious, infamous Cynthia.

Her curiosity for the fascinating continent could not be quenched until she finally booked a ticket for the plane to go there. One town in particular had sparked her deepest interest. Homunculi village.

The doom and gloom of the town was just perfect for the gothic dressed blonde and the Pokémon there just fascinated her all the more. In her home in Sinnoh, ghost Pokémon and other dark types were seen as scary and were avoided at all cost. But here, they were just regular citizens with an affinity for darkness and the obscure. Just like the one, she had.

The marketplace, the center of Homunculi, was brimming with the strangest individuals mingling, shopping and haunting the streets. A spectacle, that Cynthia just couldn't miss.

Many of the inhabitants stopped dead in their tracks as the stunning explorer entered town. Her calm, steeled gaze darting around, taking in the crooked sights.

"My, my, what a lovely little town. I can't believe I have missed out on all of this for all those years." Her golden eyes slanted in enchantment at the mesmerizingly creepy town. The air was filled with ghost Pokémon flying overhead. A cold, haunting wind brought children's laughter with it and blew around Cynthia's black coat.

She giggled as the wind passed her and two little Misdreavous' kids, who seemed to be the cause for the wind and the laughing, ran past her, playing catch. Cynthia waved after the two girls with a nice smile, making them wave back over their shoulders with an equally joyous smile.

The jet black high heels created an echoing clacking sound as Cynthia headed to the market place. A center point for the many Pokémon of Homunculi. Cynthia was enthralled by the countless groups mixed of Pokémon and Humans. Being from Sinnoh, she had never seen anything like this before. Her eyes glimmered as she overlooked the crowds.

A post was placed in the middle of the many shopping stands. It had many signs nailed to it that pointed out landmarks like the Count's mansion, the haunted house tour and many others.

But rather than the post, what was really getting Cynthia's attention was a man that stood underneath it.

It was a handsome, tall, slim man who had purple hair with neon green highlights. It was messy and partially hid his eyes. His eyes were bicolored, one neon purple and one neon green. He wore a purple college jacket with white outlines and a brown shirt underneath. He was dressed with dark blue pants and dark grey shoes. He was talking to someone as his face seemed relatively unfazed.

Cynthia was interested in the man and hid at a market stand, pretending to look at the wares while her eyes were constantly flicking to the man and she listened in to his conversation.

"The bus station will be around the corner over there. We've been asking the Count to put up a sign for it years ago. But since he hasn't answered our request yet, we are always here to point people to it." The man said to a young female Litwick.

"Thank you, good sir. I need to get back home to my parents and tell them about the innocent souls that I tortured today." The little candle Pokémon said with a cheerful grin. "Again, thank you, I'll be seeing you in the afterlife." She called out to him as she ran away.

"Umm… goodbye, little girl." He waved after her in confusion before leaning back against the post and kept an eye out for people to give directions to. "*sigh* If only she knew that the afterlife is not all it's cracked up to be." He whispered to himself.

" _What do you mean, I think it's a pretty sweet deal."_ He said in a different tone of voice as if he was talking as someone else.

"Shut up 76, you don't even know what you're talking about. You're the youngest of us."

" _Oh hey, listen to the big boss. Like you have more of a clue about the afterlife than we others do!"_

"Things just are this way now. I was the most prominent of us so I get to call the shots."

" _I don't know about all of you, but I call that fascism."_

" _29 is right! Viva la revolution!"_

"That's it! You're all going to the vault until you learn to respect me!" The man held his temples and closed his eyes tightly.

" _Not agaaaaaaaaaaAAAiiIIInn!"_ the man whined to himself as he relaxed more and leaned against the pole "Finally, some peace and quiet." He sighed in relief as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Cynthia witnessed the whole ordeal and curiously turned to a man nearby, who was shopping. "Sir, do you know who this man over there is?" She subtly pointed at the young man at the post.

The man tensed up "Mam, you better not get yourself associated with him." He said quietly.

Cynthia was surprised by his aversion "Why should I not?"

"This man stands next to this sign day and night, waiting for people to ask him for directions. Whenever he is by himself, he starts to talk to himself in weird voices. Even for Homunculi standards that is creepy. Besides that, no one in this town really knows who he is. For all we know, he could be a serial killer."

Cynthia looked over at the man, to find him hum to himself as he looked around. She raised her eyebrow at the man at the stand. "Really? He looks normal to me. Have you ever ASKED him about himself?"

"What? Oh no. I would never go near that creep." He chuckled without a hint of shame.

Cynthia scrunched her eyebrows in annoyance "Well, guess I'll have to be the first one who does." She turned away from the man in disgust.

"Hey wait, aren't you the famous Gym leader, Cynthia? Mam?" he called out to her, but Cynthia kept on walking away from him, not ready to hear one more word of him and just flipped her long silken hair.

Slowly, she approached the man as she pushed through the crowd. Everyone else seemed to ignore him as they passed by and he in turn also didn't seem to mind anyone. He was just dreamily staring off into the sky without a care in the world.

He didn't even notice as the blonde gym leader came closer and closer.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat as she stood in front of him and his head was still aimed at the sky.

Cynthia's quiet voice finally reached his ears as he looked at her in mild surprise. "Oh. Hello there. We apologize, we were distracted by our own thoughts."

Cynthia looked around but all around them were just people minding their own business. "Umm… you seem to be alone, or… is there anyone behind you?" She cocked her head to look behind him, but there wasn't anyone.

The man looked at her in confusion before his face lit up in understanding. "Arceus, right. You don't know me, so of course you wouldn't understand."

Cynthia raised her gaze to listen to him again.

"We are a collective. Me and the other souls share this human body together as one." He explained calmly.

Cynthia's eyes widened in surprise. "The other… souls? What does that mean?"

"You see… we are known as a Pokémon known as Spiritomb. It is in our nature to be a creature made from souls that are bound to a sort of keystone. We were one of the first synthetic Pokémon to be created in a place called the Synth Temple. That was long before any of the other Pokémon were anthropomorphic. A team of scientists and ESPs worked together to create a human husk that me and the other souls could share as one. The same rune that bound us to our keystone was branded onto this husk and bound us to it. Allowing us to live among the humans freely."

Cynthia was astonished and her eyes glimmered with wonderment "Wow. You are a Pokémon? But you look exactly like a human. Well, apart maybe from…" Cynthia combed up his hair "…your… eyes." She looked straight into his mesmerizing bicolored eyes. They both shone in different colors and were somehow gentle and kind. For a moment, the two of them locked eyes, only for Cynthia to blush and step back. "Ahem, well. Apart from that, I would have never even assumed…"

The calm Pokémon flipped up his shirt "There, this binds us to this husk." He showed off a brown rune symbol that was branded onto his muscular chest. It had the appearance of a forked lightning and almost looked like a tattoo. "All 109 of us are bound the same way, but I am the oldest and most prominent soul of all of them. Hence why I am the one who can actually speak to you and control the others. Though sometimes, the others can take over and can be… quite annoying."

Cynthia was enthralled by this and carefully traced the lines of his rune. It was almost as if she was hypnotized as her gentle finger traced the shape. "This is… astonishing."

The man shivered in surprise as the beautiful blonde touched him. He had never felt the touch of a woman before and felt a pleasant but unfamiliar tingling in his chest.

"But if you are all one, what am I supposed to call you?" Cynthia asked curiously, itching to learn more about the mysterious Pokémon.

"We have decided to call the husk Danny. So we suppose you can call us that."

She took her fingers off him and with a slight blush she smiled at him sweetly. "Alright, Danny. I'm Cynthia. So… I've heard you were some sort of guide. So I was wondering. Would you be interested in showing me around town? I come from a very far away region and have no orientation here."

He turned around and pointed up at the post "For most directions, you can orientate yourself from these signs."

Cynthia wrapped her arms around Danny, making him jerk up in slight surprise as she sheepishly grinned up at him. "No, I'd very much appreciate it if I had you as some sort of… personal guide."

"Give us a second to decide." He stared blankly into the air for a few seconds. "We voted, and the majority of us wants to go."

Cynthia smiled victoriously, overjoyed that she would get more chances to quench her curiosity about the unusual Pokémon. "Splendid. Let's get started right away!"

"Woah!" Danny cried out as the gym leader enthusiastically and forcefully pulled him along. Half of the market was staring at them in disbelief as they made off together. One part of them weirded out, the other jealous.

Anxious from all the stares, Danny rubbed his neck awkwardly with the arm that wasn't held tightly by a beautiful woman. "Cynthia, I think these people are staring at us."

Cynthia looked around to see people taking glances at them and scrunching their faces. "Ah, don't mind them. So, now that I've got you as my guide, what can you tell me about Homunculi?" She was studious and wanted to use every opportunity to learn more about Vindicta.

He looked around, thinking about what to start with. "Well, Homunculi was founded by a bloodline of Lords that own the land this town is built on as well as the wilted forest that surrounds the area. The Pokémon here are mostly ghost, psychic and dark types usually and the humans are either just attracted by gloomy atmospheres or are in some way paranormally gifted. Just like our Lord, who is a psychic."

Cynthia still held his arm tightly as they walked through the cobblestone streets. "Interesting, but what about you? Why do you live here?"

"We don't really live here, so to speak. After we were created in the Temple, we of course searched for a purpose. We wandered the region until we came across Homunculi and we felt like we blended in more than we would anywhere else. Being a pool of dark souls trapped inside a husk of a human being seemed more believable in an environment like this."

"But how did you come to be a guide here then?"

"We didn't have much to do. We had nowhere to go. We don't need to eat or sleep, so we had a lot of time on my hands. We got to know every nook and cranny of the town and decided to use that knowledge to help people get around. And the town center seemed to be the most logical place for guidance."

Cynthia looked down and sighed before looking back at him again "Wasn't that a bit lonely? All alone in this town?"

Danny laughed "Hahaha I wish. I'm rarely on my own."

" _Oh, are we that much of a burden now! Oh excuuuuuuse me! The fancy main soul wants to be alone guys, so let's all just be quiet from now on! He gets the silent treatment."_ A different voice came out of Danny's mouth and took on a haughty tone.

"Oh, would you really do me that favor? How lovely of you."

" _Not listening! Not talking to you!"_

"Oh no! What a loss that would be to me!" Danny said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

He shook his head as his eyes landed on Cynthia who was looking on with a face of surprise. "Uhh, you just witnessed that whole thing huh?"

She raised her hand and covered her mouth "Pfffff!" she cracked out into a fit of laughter.

Danny was confused at first but soon laughed along with her.

"That was just magnificent!" she chuckled out of breath from her laughing fit.

Danny rubbed his neck awkwardly "Yeah… that kind of happens on occasion. So you see, I will probably never really be lonely or anything."

"I see that now as well. Seems like you will always have your buddies with you." She giggled weakly as her laughter slowly subsided.

Danny looked ahead blankly "But…"

"But?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"We've felt weird for quite some time back then. Before everyone else became anthro, we felt like we were an outcast, even though we had the body of a human and everything. But I guess the other humans of Homunculi felt that we were different."

"Weird? In what way?"

"You know that feeling when you know that everyone should be the same, but deep down you know that you will never be like the others? That there will always be that one thing that makes you weird? That's what we felt when we were walking among the humans. Practically we were like them in many ways, but we were never really a part of them. It wasn't until the anthros started to pop up that we felt that we were not alone. Many felt the way we did. It almost felt like we were… normal."

Cynthia stopped walking and stopped Danny along with her as she stood still in the road. "Danny, do you still think that you are weird?"

He looked to the ground sadly "We… We don't know anymore. There are all these other Pokémon that came to Homunculi, but even they treat us like we're not a part of them. I think it's that one thing about us that makes us weird. And that's probably why people avoid us."

Cynthia smiled as she put her hands to Danny's cheek to get him to look at her "You're no weirder than anyone else out there. It might just be that your weirdness is a bit more unique than others."

"Do you think so?" Danny asked.

"Of course. I mean, there are people out there who write erotic stories about people and even creatures that don't even exist. And they ship those people in all kinds of pairings and let them do really nasty things to each other in the stories they write."

"People really do that?" Danny asked as he blushed in embarrassment.

Cynthia shrugged her shoulders as she smiled as she wrapped her arms even tighter around his left arm. "I guess weirdness is just a part of being human."

Danny smiled "Being human…" Danny muttered under his breath. He turned to Cynthia and smiled even more "Thank you, Cynthia."

She blushed as he looked at her with his happy, shimmering eyes. She turned her head away but looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "By the way, my weird thing is that I often use my brushes as microphones and try to sing really popular songs really badly in my bedroom."

Danny chuckled "No way! Really?"

She nudged his shoulder as she blushed deeply "Come on, I like music and I only do it occasionally when I'm bored."

They both started giggling until a shocked look crossed Danny's face and he blushed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked worriedly.

"Nothing umm… 56 just asked if you were singing in your underwear when you do that." Danny admitted guiltily as his face turned red.

"O…Oh… I see." Cynthia turned equally shy and blushed but still smiled a little at Danny's own embarrassment.

The two of them walked a bit more in silence. They only occasionally threw shy glances at each other as they felt the tension that alleviated the awkwardness.

Without noticing it, they walked off the path and into a small park. A thick fog started to build up as the night started to set in.

The park was basically only a rectangular plot of grass. But it was completely ruled by one large weeping willow tree which's long, thin branches completely shielded the patch of grass like it wanted to protect it from the outside world.

Cynthia gasped as she saw it and let the thin branches slide over her hand. She smiled over at Danny and pulled on his arm. "Come on, let's go inside it."

"If you say so. But there is nothing but grass in there. I've been in there before."

"Well, but now you won't be alone inside there right?"

"Well I'm not alone anyways but…" He looked at Cynthia's glimmering begging eyes. Her golden irises pleaded with him.

"Alright, let's go inside."

Cynthia squeed in joy and pulled him through the branches.

Inside the tree was, as Danny predicted, just a patch of grass and the trunk of the tree in the middle of it. But what he was not expecting was that rare blue fireflies had made their home in there. They illuminated the inside of the tree as they gently floated around, not in the least bothered by the intruders.

Danny and Cynthia were stunned as they saw the visual spectacle.

Cynthia, in astonishment let go of Danny and walked to the trunk of the tree and caressed it. "It's almost like this tree wanted to protect a small paradise in here. Like a sanctuary for these little creatures."

Danny smiled serenely as he watched joyously over Cynthia's curiosity. He walked over to her as Cynthia turned around to him and leaned back against the trunk. The fireflies danced around them and some of them even set down on their bodies while they looked at each other and blushed. "Cynthia, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Danny?" she said as he came closer to her and she put her hands against his strong chest.

"Why did you care about me? In all those years I stood in the town center no one ever acknowledged me past the point of asking me for directions. So why did you."

Cynthia looked down in slight sadness before looking up at him smiling. "Maybe it was out of sympathy. When I was in school, back when I was younger, I was a pretty cold and distant person. I always wore black clothes and was generally pretty quiet. Some of the other kids just labeled me as the creepy girl who nobody wanted to talk to. They never even made the effort to get to know me. And when I saw you, I guess I just felt like you were in a similar situation. I hated it that people just avoided you for no reason. If only they did get to know you, they would have noticed what a lovely guy you are." Cynthia said lovingly as she caressed Danny's cheek.

"You think we're lovely? We think so about you as well." Danny smiled warmly as his gaze fell onto Cynthia's full and twitching lips.

Cynthia blushed but smiled happily "Do you want to kiss me, Danny?"

Danny took a second to think about it "108 of us definitely do."

"What about the 109th one?" Cynthia chuckled softly.

"He's an idiot." Danny said as he grabbed Cynthia's shoulders and pressed his lips gently against hers. A whimpering gasp escaped her mouth as their mouths overlapped.

Cynthia wrapped her arms around his neck and wantonly pulled him harder against him, wanting to taste more of him. Danny willingly pushed back against her and entwined with her to deepen the heated kiss even more.

"*smack* Danny…" Cynthia moaned as Danny pinned her against the trunk of the tree. Her fingers slid under his jacket and gently pulled them down. In turn, Danny did the same to Cynthia and dressed her down to her sleeveless black shirt underneath. It hugged her perfect figure perfectly and accentuated her D cup sized bust beautifully.

Cynthia explored Danny's body as her hands travelled over his strong chest, down his muscled belly until she reached his crotch. As their kissed turned into a French kiss and their tongues mingled, she started to rub his already hard erection through his pants.

She expertly opened his fly, letting his pants drop down into the grass. His brown boxers sported a large tent with the tip of it having a small stain on it, indicating the level of his arousal. A sneaky grin crossed Cynthia's mouth as Danny panted from the unfamiliar excitement in his loins when Cynthia rubbed his boner tenderly.

Cynthia smiled cockily up at the slightly taller Pokémon. But her aura of authority made her feel much bigger. "You like that, don't you? When I touch you down here?" She cooed as she wrapped her fingers around his twitching shaft.

"I do… *pant*… This feels amazing."

"Do you want me to do something to you that will feel even more amazing?" She hushed as she rested her forehead against his chest, with her gaze aimed down at her hands fondling his cock and balls through his boxers.

"E…Even better? What do you want to do to me?"

"Hehehe, you'll see." She giggled girlishly, excited to see his reaction when she gets started.

She switched positions with him and let him lean against the tree. She placed one more kiss on Danny's lips before the blonde slid down his body and crouched in front of his crotch.

His boxers were quickly abandoned and tossed to the side, leaving Cynthia face to face with Danny's red tipped, thick cock. Quickly she wrapped her soft fingers around his shaft and jerked him off.

"Good lord!" Danny hissed through his teeth.

"Told you, this will be good. But we didn't even get started yet." Cynthia's fingers rubbed over the exposed head of his dick and caught the dripping pre cum that collected on the tip. Slicky sounds emanated as she coated his cock with the slimy liquid. Making her jerking even smoother and more pleasurable.

"This little guy sure is stoked about this." Cynthia giggled as she extended her tongue and lapped at the head of Danny's dick. Her pointy tongue savored the sour taste of his pre cum as her hand kept jerking him off and urged more of his juices to flow out. Cynthia closed her eyes in enjoyment as she peppered his rod with licks and kisses.

It twitched with every bit of attention it got and you could see the enjoyment in Danny's face as he bit his lip and suppressed his moans of pleasure. He gently combed her hair caringly, hoping she wasn't forcing herself.

Cynthia of course noticed and as she kept rubbing his cock, stopped her mouth and looked up at him. "Aww, you're so cute. Guess you deserve a reward for how sweet you are to me."

She redirected her attention to his cock and sucked his tip into her mouth. The sensitive tip was engulfed within the warmth of her mouth and her tongue ran circles around the thick cap.

As she prepared her mouth for the complete insertion, she cupped his full balls and massaged them tenderly.

"Fuck, this is so good!" Danny panted.

"hmhmhm *slurp*" Cynthia chuckled, sending vibrations of her voice through his length. She pushed forward and took him in deep into her mouth. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat as the gym leader gently held back her hair from falling into her face.

With him, engulfed fully within, Cynthia looked up and put on a face of bliss as she watched him shiver in pleasure.

She pulled back and started bobbing her head on the saliva covered cock. She coated it with her love as her tongue licked along the bottom of it. While she savored the taste and texture of his rigid dick, she closed her eyes blissfully and moaned as she exerted all her effort on servicing him.

With drool hanging from the side of his mouth, his hips instinctively thrust forward carefully not to gag her. Her cheeks squeezed his shaft and allowed him to rub all of his weak points.

She swallowed him so deep that her nose even poked against his lower belly. Danny was surprised by her devotion and the enjoyment she seemed to get from pleasuring him.

As his cock was shoved down her throat, she didn't waver in the least and even as she felt him twitch, she didn't stop.

"Cynthia! Something's coming. We're so close. My body is itching!"

Cynthia slid back and returned to sucking heavily on his tip. The head of his dick received a lot of attention as Cynthia wanted to lure out his spunk. Her tongue lavished his head and after his frenulum expanded, the first rope of cum shot out into her hungry mouth. The rest of it jizzed onto her lips and the rest of her face. A sticky strand of it stretched out between her mouth and his cock as she parted from it and she swallowed all of the sperm she could catch.

Cynthia gasped for air as every drop was gone as Danny panted equally out of breath from the exhausting orgasm.

His body slid down the trunk until he sat down in the grass and he hugged Cynthia close to him. Both panted in tandem as they stared into each other's eyes. She in his neon green and neon purple ones and he into her golden ones.

They smiled at each other knowing that they weren't done yet.

"Danny?"

"*pant* What is it, Cynthia?"

"Have you ever had sex with anyone before?"

"No, we haven't. It never came to our mind that we ever would."

"Well then..." She smiled, happy to hear it and quickly pulled down her pants, revealing a dripping, mostly hairless pussy. Danny's eyes widened and he gulped audibly. Cynthia sat down on his lap and held his chin with a finger. "How about I'll be your first…"

She lifted up her butt as she mounted him in the sitting position. Danny helped her line up with his member as the blonde's face turned to one of want and desire. "…and you'll be mine."

She wasted no more time as she slammed her butt down onto him and let him take the seal of her virginity. She had been waiting for the right man all her life and Danny was the one who was worthy to her. The only one who would get to see her in this lustful state.

"HAHAAAHAA AAAAAHH!" She cried out as a mixture of pain and pleasure shot through her body. Her eyes watered as she clenched her teeth. Trickles of blood dripped down onto Danny's crotch.

"Oh, Arceus! Are you okay?" Despite feeling enormous pleasure from being wrapped up in Cynthia's love tunnel, Danny's worry for Cynthia made him ignore it.

Cynthia chuckled "Oh, Danny, you worry too much. These are just tears of joy." She lied as she forced a smile and her legs twitched in pain.

"Don't lie to me. Come here." He said caringly with his dick crammed inside of her as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Cynthia smiled as she pressed her face into his chest and giggled sincerely. "You truly are a man worthy of my virginity." She muttered under her breath before facing him. "I love you, Danny." She confessed.

Danny smiled as he combed her wonderful, golden hair. "We love you too, Cynthia. Even 71 eventually came around."

"Is that the same one that didn't want to kiss me?" she giggled.

"Yeah, well, he can be kind of stubborn." He chuckled with her and they shared an adoring kiss. Their tongues mingling as their crotches were still connected. They sat under the weeping willow until their genitals were no longer content with just staying still. An urge for movement bubbled within them, and as both of them felt it, they smiled at each other.

"Are you ready to get started?" Cynthia asked huskily.

"I should be the one asking you that."

Cynthia licked her lips as she lifted her round ass up, with Danny's cock almost exiting her tight hole. But just as the tip was about to pop out, she let herself fall down onto it again. His cock hit her deepest depths and made her moan with excitement. "HA HAA HAAAA!" She continued to pant as the massive rod kept skewering her "Oh it's so thick. I never knew how amazing sex could feel. This is the best! Danny, please, fuck me harder! I want more!"

Danny shared her feelings and as the lust overtook him, he grabbed her fine ass and met her humps with his own thrusts. Their hips slammed together and delivered pleasure to the other. With the hold Danny had on Cynthia, he pulled her close to his lap to penetrate her deeper. He fucked her as hard as he could from his position, but Cynthia went even wilder since she was on top.

Her entire body rocked up and down, riding and grinding down on his lap. Her tits still inside her sleeveless shirt bounced up and down and begged to be set free. Cynthia saw this opportunity to heighten their pleasure and lifted up her shirt to reveal her round, full breasts. Giving Danny something alluring to watch, she used one hand to massage and play with one of her tits. She moaned heavily as the combined pleasure of her tweezed nipples and her pounded pussy put her in a state of ecstasy.

Cynthia's mind went blank and she fell forward against the Pokémon that kept piercing her on his massive boner. She started to lick his cheeks like and affectionate cat and pressed her bare breasts against his broad chest.

Her cunt produced a myriad of juices and coated his loins in them as her pleasure kept rising. Never could she have imagined to reach a state of such pure bliss with a man she truly loved. But here she was, being fucked hard under a willow tree.

Danny pulled her down as Cynthia fawned on him. He enjoyed the attention she gave him and he was eager to return it. As she licked his cheek, he leaned forward and licked the nape of her neck, making her stiffen up from the sudden shock of stimulation.

His hands caressed her ass and lower back as they kept being slammed down on his lap. They were so easy to grope and gave him a feeling of truly holding a mature woman in his arms.

As they kept hugging, kissing, caressing and licking, an urge to ejaculate rose within them and the thrusts became harder and deeper.

"Danny! I… I…. can't any longer…"

"Me neither, Cynthia! I can't hold it anymore either."

"HYAAAA NHHHHHH HNNNYAAAAA!" Cynthia squealed.

"HHHHHHHHNNNGGGG!" Danny shut his lips tightly as he delivered the final blow and pistoned into her one last time, hitting her sensitive uterus and driving both of them over the edge.

Even the fireflies around them flickered in shock as they reached their combined orgasms. Danny filled Cynthia with his seed that her insides had been craving already. Her juices intermingled with them and created a mix of liquids that coated both of their crotches.

Cynthia's breath got stuck in her throat as her back arched and she had an ecstatic smile on her face.

Danny leaned back against the tree, out of breath, but smiling gently at the female on his lap.

Shortly after, Cynthia went limp against him and cuddled against his chest.

The silence of the night surrounded them. A perfect sound to accompany their afterglow. Cynthia smiled to herself as she was still connected to her new lover. She would have never imagined to fall in love with a Pokémon, let alone a Spiritomb, but this one was more special to her than any other human could ever be.

Danny combed through her blonde hair, enjoying the feeling of her warm body resting on him. "We would have never imagined to experience true love in our lifetime."

Cynthia chuckled happily. "How long is a lifetime for you anyway?"

"Well, as the oldest soul, I would probably be around 2400 years old. But I guess since this body is more around your own age, that doesn't matter anymore."

"Will you ever leave this body?"

"We can abandon this body whenever we want. But right now, life is too precious for us. We have you now after all. But we think that if you would ever pass on, I will leave this body to join you." Danny spoke from his heart.

"I'm glad. So we will be together forever."

"Yeah, we will."

Cynthia faced Danny and wore a worried expression "Would you go back to Sinnoh with me, Danny? I can't stand to leave you here."

"Leave Vindicta?" Danny looked at the sky to console the other souls. "We never thought about it, but we also can't imagine life without you." He cupped her cheek. "We will travel with you."

A tear rolled down Cynthia's eye "I love you Danny."

"We love you too, Cynthia." He said gently as they kissed once more.

"Except 71, he's being a dick again." He joked.

And arm in arm they laughed and looked forward to their future together.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **ghost83 here is your new story. I really hope you enjoy what I came up with. I know it's a bit more preachy, but hopefully, it's to your liking.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it as well, I put a lot of work into this one and hopefully it paid off. But whether you did or didn't like it, I would love to hear your opinions in the reviews. And if you'd like to, please follow and favorite me and my content.**

 **As I announced before, the next Pokémon will be one from the new Sun and Moon games and that one is already picked. But if you have any requests, feel free to mention them in the reviews so people can check that I don't make my requests up.**

 **See you next week and as always, have a good night, day or anything in between.**


	9. Decidueye(Yuurei) x Jeremy

**Well, I think it's about time. Our first Pokémon from the Sun and Moon games. And one of the starters to boot.**

 **This one was a request by FoxDude692. You've been waiting quite a while so I hope it will be worth the wait.**

 **If you guys liked it, please leave reviews about your opinions. And please consider to follow and favorite me and my content.**

 **Quick heads up by the way. Since next week Christmas falls right onto the weekend, the chapter that would have been uploaded will be delayed for a week so I can get my Christmas Bonus story out. Hope you'll understand.**

 **But now, let's get back into another story in Vindicta.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It is almost always sunny in Crescendo Village. The quiet little place north of the capital city had a gentle breeze blow about its countless fields of corn, wheat and flowers.

Such a beautiful scenery of rich gold and all sorts of brimming colors attracted the city folk that was not used to the serenity of nature. Crescendo had no cars driving through, no highways or airlines above it. It was just a remote little village with hay covered rooftops and cobblestone roads just meant for walking.

The only thing that remotely broke the silence was once you went a bit past the little village into the nearby thicket where a summer resort was built. It was a popular vacation area for children since it offered tons of activities to choose from.

Our story centers around two of them. The ten-year-olds: Jeremy and Yuurei.

Weirdly enough, it all begins with an arrow flying aimlessly through the air. The sharpened, wooden projectile zipped through the forest until it got stuck in the trunk of a tree. Way past the one where a target made from a roll of hay was hung up.

"Aww, I'll never hit ANYTHING like that. I told you, Jeremy. I just can't hold the string long enough!"

This was Yuurei. An anthro Rowlett girl that came to Crescendo for summer break. Still being in her "baby" form at her age, she looked even younger than she already was. She wore a cute little beige summer dress with brown dots all over it. Her arms, from her shoulders outward, transitioned into soft brown feathered wings as well as her legs which did the same, but into yellow, tiny talons. One of her red eyes was adorably covered by her grassy green hair that swirled around the top of her head. A thin ribbon was tied around her neck, which was tied together in a tiny, green fly.

Yuurei was holding a bow in her feeble wings, which she was barely able to hold. Her body was tiny, the bow was too big for her and her wings didn't allow for a very firm grip. She had to wrap the tips of her wings around the bow and then even get enough strength together to pull back the string. The result of this was an array of arrows sticking in the earth and the trees around the target she wanted to hit. Most of them didn't even reach the target's distance and just softly plopped to the ground.

"*sigh* Maybe archery isn't for me." Yuurei sighed disappointed. But someone carefully placed his hand on her shoulder and comfortingly consoled her.

"You just need the right stance Yuurei. Even if you're small, you can still even it out if you stand right." A boy smiled at the sad little owl Pokémon.

The boy that was slightly taller than Yuurei, was Jeremy. A child from an orphanage in Kalayda City. Usually, he was a very introverted, shy kid, who was almost never allowed to leave the orphanage much. His hair was a light blonde which often was messy and full of mud from playing around with Yuurei. His clothes were very simple, since he couldn't afford much extravagance. It was a simple, white button up shirt, which just like his hair, often got dirty. Blue Jeans and suspenders and red, used up shoes. His eyes were a hazelnut brown, always glimmering with curiosity.

But despite his urge to go out and explore the world he always had to be inside or at least near the orphanage. Except for summer break that is, where he got to meet Yuurei. The sweet, clingy little Rowlett. After getting him to play with her, after hours of nagging him about it, they became like best friends.

Every year, they would meet at the summer camp and hang out together. This went on for several years, and every year at the same time, they would meet again and try something new together.

This year it was archery. The young duo found some unused targets in a thicker part of the forest with some arrows and a bow, probably stored away for some events that took place throughout the rest of the year.

Jeremy took the bow out of Yuurei's wings "Here, look how I do it." He said as he readied his bow.

With a steady stance, he lifted it up and closed one eye. "See? You need to stand sturdily and aim down the shaft of the arrow. Count in the drop when you shoot aaaaannd…" Jeremy let the arrow fly and as it pierced forward, it found the red center of the target.

"Wow! You're a natural!" Yuurei gushed with wide eyes. "How did you know how to do that?"

Jeremy rubbed his neck shyly "Oh well, I've trained with slingshots in the orphanage. I always shot bottles off the wall in our yard. Shooting a bow feels pretty much like a big slingshot."

Yuurei's smile turned slumped from her former amazement "But what about me though? I'm too tiny and weak." She stood on tiptoes as she barely reached Jeremy's chin.

Jeremy smiled and held back a chuckle "Like I said, you just have to stand right. Here. Take the bow." He said as he got behind her while she readied the bow.

Yuurei could barely hold the bow up straight. "I don't know if I can do it, Jeremy. *gasp*" She gasped as she felt Jeremy wrap his arms around her from behind. He guided her wings where she held the bow and string and helped her straighten up her stance.

He corrected her positions "Pull your legs together to gain some height and take a deep breath. It helps you hold the bow steadier. Do you get it?"

Jeremy's chin was resting on her shoulder as he tried to get her into a right position. It was almost as if he hugged her from behind.

Yuurei smiled and blushed as she felt his hug. She leaned back against him as she concentrated on stretching the bow. She took aim and closed one eye as she aimed. And as she took one last breath, she let the arrow go.

It hit right in the center. Close to Jeremy's own arrow.

Yuurei gasped in surprise and her eyes lit up in joy. "Did you see that, Jeremy? I did it! I really did it!"

Jeremy smiled at her happily "Told you, you could do it."

Yuurei looked back over her shoulder as she faced Jeremy who was still hugging her from behind. Blood shot to her head "Uhh…umm… you can let go of me now… if you want to." She stuttered sheepishly.

Wha… oh! Sorry." Jeremy stepped back and blushed as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Yuurei closed her hands behind her back as she swayed back and forth girlishly. "No worries. Thank you for your help."

"S…sure thing."

The young pair went silent as they occasionally smiled at each other shyly.

"Anyway, summer is almost over. You're coming next year too, right?" Jeremy asked to break the ice.

"Y…yeah, my parents already wrote me up for next year."

"Awesome! It's gonna be pretty lonely the rest of the year without you, though."

"I know. But time goes faster than you think." Yuurei smiled enthusiastically.

"I guess. I wish you could come home with me. It's so boring in the orphanage." Jeremy sulked.

Yuurei felt sad as he saw him being down and with wide open arms ran towards him to hug him tightly. "I'll miss you too, Jeremy. But whatever happens, we'll always have the summer for each other! That way you can always look forward to it every year!"

Jeremy couldn't help but smile as the little Pokémon wrapped her wings around his sides because she couldn't reach higher. He hugged her back and pressed her tiny body against him. "I hope the next summer comes fast."

"Me too…" Yuurei sighed as she rubbed her face against his chest.

 **3 years later:**

Summer time had come again and it was already late at night as Jeremy and Yuurei met in the thicket again where they trained their skills in archery. Both of them had started to enjoy it over the years and practiced every time summer camp came around.

Today though, they went a step further and instead of getting ready to sleep in their cabins, they stayed up. They lit the target up with green glow sticks around the rim to use it for some extra night practice.

Both of them were 14 years old now, but while Jeremy had grown like any other human, Yuurei still looked almost the same since she still hadn't evolved.

It was Yuurei's turn at the bow, but while she drew back her bow, her one eye that was not covered by her green locks should be focused on aiming, was constantly gazing towards Jeremy who stood at the sidelines. He was watching intrinsically as Yuurei took the next shot.

She wanted to focus, but somehow Jeremy was so much more enticing to look at. She felt her heartbeat going out of rhythm and her breath got nervous as he watched her.

"What are you waiting for, Yuurei? You're getting better at it. I know you can do it. You've hit the target on your own before."

"I know, I'm just… a little distracted." Yuurei said with flushed cheeks. She took a deep breath and pulled the string back all the way.

But as she was about to let go, her eye wandered somewhere else. She watched with a hidden smile as Jeremy combed through his dirty, blonde hair and scrubbed out the dust. He was somehow so interesting to watch and she felt something stir inside her, that she never felt before. Maybe it was the puberty taking a hold of her, or maybe… it was something more she felt.

As she stared, she didn't even notice that her pulling wing slipped and the arrow blindly shot off. "Oops!" She yelped as it didn't come far and hit nothing but grass. Several feet away from the target.

Jeremy looked at the embarrassed girl in confusion. "Yuurei, what's wrong? You never missed that badly since we started training."

Yuurei shrugged her shoulders embarrassedly as she blushed. "I don't know. It just slipped."

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked worriedly as he leaned down to her and held her shoulders. Yuurei stiffened up as she felt his touch and met with his gentle brown eyes. She combed her lock that covered her eye and averted his gaze abashedly.

"Do you think you could maybe show me how to take a proper stance again. I don't think I remember it right anymore." She said quietly as she turned her back to him.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow in curiosity but shrugged it off as he got behind her and guided her wings.

"Okay, like I taught you. Just keep your legs close together…" Jeremy started his lecture. But instead of listening and acting on it, Yuurei leaned back against him and rested her head on him. She took in his scent and rubbed her head affectionately against his chest as she closed her eyes.

"Y…Yuurei..?" Jeremy stuttered nervously. Yuurei dropped her bow and instead turned around to wrap her wings around her friend.

She rested her forehead on his chest as the green light of the glow sticks illuminated them. "I don't know what's going on, Jeremy." She whispered as her heartbeat rose in her chest.

"If there is anything I can do to help, you can count on me." He answered comfortingly rubbing her back and pulling her tiny frame close to him.

"There is one thing I think you can do."

"Anything. So what do you want me to do?"

"Could you… lean down a bit?" She hesitated.

"Sure, but wh…?" Jeremy hunched down to her height, but before he could ask her reason, he was quickly cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his.

The tiny Rowlett craned her head upwards, sharing a surprise kiss with her friend. But instead of pulling away as she was afraid he would do, Jeremy actually closed his eyes blissfully and leaned down into the kiss.

In the mixed glow of green from the glow sticks and the blue of the moon the Yuurei and Jeremy pecked at each other's lips and entwined their bodies with each other.

Yuurei giggled as she parted and rested her head in Jeremy's shoulder "Hehe I knew there was something I was missing all summer." As if she sought out warmth, she hugged Jeremy as snugly as possible while he was still in trance from the sudden turn of events.

"I… I don't understand. I never expected you to like me that way."

Yuurei's face scrunched lightly as she was afraid she might have ruined their friendship. "Is it okay?"

"Is what okay?" Jeremy asked as he combed her hair softly.

"Is it okay that I love you?"

The word crashed down onto Jeremy like a pile of bricks. "Love… me?" he was speechless as he almost entranced pulled the little Pokémon into an unexpected kiss again.

He felt the hot air of her surprised gasp in his mouth as he locked lips with her. With bleary eyes the young girl looked up at her friend who hummed happily as he kissed her soft lips. With blissfully closed eyes, she moved her wings to the back of his head, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

They both didn't witness as a bright glow started to envelop Yuurei. She was still exchanging passionate smooches with her newfound boyfriend. Trickles of light clung onto her body as it began to change.

The first one to notice was Jeremy as he felt how the short little girl began to grow taller in his arms. Soon he didn't even need to hunch down anymore.

Yuurei had gained a considerable spurt in height as she grew almost exactly as tall as Jeremy, but still a little shorter than him. She finally had the body of a teenager instead of a child. With her hips and thighs widening and even her breasts sported some bumps of C cup size instead of her flat chest she had before finally filling out her cute summer dress. Her wallowing green hair stayed the same, but grew slightly in length as it still completely covered one of her eyes.

With a smack, both of them parted and looked at each other in shock at what just happened. Yuurei frantically felt up her body as she explored her new, more mature figure.

"Jeremy! I evolved! I turned into a Dartrix!" She burst out into joy.

Jeremy wrapped her up in his arms as he cried out in shared happiness. "How the hell did that happen? You look so cool!" he said in awe as he inspected her winged arms that had also grown out more.

Yuurei dropped her gaze at Jeremy's flattery. "You really like it huh?"

He smiled at her warmly "Yeah, you look… really pretty too. But it kind of bums me out that it happened just now." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Why?"

"Because it broke me off before I could answer you."

"An answer to what?" She already kind of knew, but she wanted to hear him say it himself.

Jeremy cupped her smooth cheek "You asked me if it is okay that you love me."

Yuurei combed away her lock to uncover her eye, but it fell right back into place. "Yeah?" she asked anxiously.

Jeremy kissed her on the cheek, making her stiffen up in surprise. He whispered into her ear. "I am totally fine with it. Because I love you too, Yuurei."

Yuurei's eyes watered as she heard him returning her feelings. Her soft feathers of her wings caressed his face before both of them collided in another deep kiss. More daring this time, they explored each other's mouth with their tongues and experimented on their first French kiss.

With the moon shining brightly above them, the newfound love blossomed. This night, they were just happy to have each other, their emotions and feelings mutual and true.

They knew fairly well that the summer vacation was about to end. But to them this night felt like time stopped and belonged entirely to them.

If only they had known what the future had in store for them.

 **A few days later:**

Jeremy left his cabin with a sigh, carrying his travel luggage in a backpack. He knew that he would have to wait an entire year again before he could see Yuurei again. He was already craving for summer to come back.

But nonetheless he tottered down the narrow, paved road that led to the bus stop where he would be taken back to the orphanage.

With a heavy heart he took a look back at the wooden cabin. "Well, see you next year." He chuckled to himself as he waved goodbye to the camp.

His spirit still was slightly lifted since he still had one thing to look forward to. Yuurei would come to see him off at the bus stop. It was a pleasant thought to kiss his new girlfriend goodbye. He never had something like this before and was justifiably anxious about it.

Little did Jeremy know that there would be another surprise waiting for him at the bus stop. A much more unpleasant one.

His smile dropped as all the other kids and Pokémon of the orphanage were circled around the bus while two of the overseers were arguing heatedly.

"What do you mean it's all gone!?"

"There's just nothing left. We couldn't stop the flames in time."

"Wasn't there anyone around?"

"They came just in time to get all the other children out. But as for the building, it's all gone."

Jeremy approached one of the two men who rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Sir, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, Jeremy, you overheard that, didn't you?" He rubbed the tears out of his eyes. He was the owner of the orphanage. He blew some air before continuing. "This is gonna be hard to hear but… the orphanage burned down."

Jeremy dropped his backpack in shock "WHAT!? WHY!? HOW!?"

"Some of the kids who stayed back at the orphanage for summer. One of them was a Charmander. He and two other kids played around with his flame and one of the curtains caught fire. They were able to get everyone out of the building but… they were too late to save the building itself."

Jeremy held his head as he held back his tears. "B…But what are we gonna do now?"

"We don't know either. We're looking for a solution yourself. I would recommend you take a moment to calm down. We need to figure out our next move."

Jeremy sat down on his backpack as the owner left. He cupped his face in his hands, worrying what that would mean for his future. Where would he go now?

At this exact wrong moment, a cheerful voice of a girl cried out for him "JEREMY!" He looked behind him to see Yuurei coming running down the road, waving at him with a joyous smile.

Jeremy wiped away the tears and put on a weak smile as he got up. With open arms he caught her and hugged her tightly. "Hey, Yuurei. You came to see me off huh?"

"Of course, silly. I wouldn't let my handsome boyfriend get away that easily." She chuckled as she nuzzled his chest.

Meanwhile Jeremy was fighting the tears welling up in his eyes as he realized this could be the last time he saw Yuurei. But for her, he was ready to put on a smile, to act as if nothing was wrong. "I'm so glad you came. Couldn't have stood the thought of… not seeing you." He choked up.

Yuurei looked up in confusion. "Jeremy, what's going on? There are tearstains on your cheek."

As he saw her worried eyes look up into his, Jeremy broke down and hugged her to his chest tightly. "The orphanage is gone, Yuurei. It is all gone."

Yuurei gasped in shock as she grasped the situation. "What happened?"

"It burned down. Completely." He sobbed into her hair.

"B…but if you're not living in Kalayda anymore, does that mean… next summer…" She started to cry as well as she realized what that meant for both of them.

"I don't know. I have no idea where I'm gonna go."

"But we just… not now…" Yuurei whimpered as her tears stained his white shirt.

"I know, I know. Calm down, I don't want you to cry too."

As the couple embraced each other, the owner of the orphanage finished a phone call and called out to the kids. "Alright, everybody in the bus. We found a temporary solution. Everybody get in."

The couple heard the call as all the other kids already boarded the bus. "Will I see you again, Jeremy?"

"I can't tell. I will try my best to be here next year. I'm going to seriously miss you, Yuurei."

Yuurei wiped away her tears and pulled out a folded piece of paper out of the pocket of her dress. "Here, look at this whenever you miss me. So you won't forget me."

"How would I ever forget you, Yuurei?" He said as he put the paper in his pants before placing a soft kiss on Yuurei's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jeremy." She said as she feigned a smile and rubbed his tears away.

"Jeremy! Come on, we need to leave!" The overseer called out from the bus door.

"Coming! I need to go Yuurei. I'm gonna miss you."

"I will too."

Jeremy got on board of the bus, waving out the window to his girlfriend who smiled through her tears.

As the bus left the station, Jeremy talked to the overseer. "Sir, where are we going?

"Well, we made some calls and we contacted the Pokémon Day Care near Lagunia. They have just enough space to take you and some other kids in."

Jeremy slumped back into his seat. Lagunia City was on the east coast. Way too far away from Crescendo. A thousand thoughts went through his head during the ride over. Most of them about Yuurei and how he could possibly never see her again.

He looked out of the window, defeated and heartbroken. As the lamp posts and trees zoomed past his vision, he felt the protruding piece of paper in his pants.

He pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a picture of Yuurei she took of herself in her cabin. She was stretching out her tongue cheekily and smiled brightly. Seeing her so happy, Jeremy smiled while his eyes got bleary.

He ran his fingers over the picture before putting it back into his pants and continuing to watch everything go by as he was on the way to his new home. Creating more and more distance between him and Yuurei.

 **4 years later**

Jeremy laid on his bed in his new room in the Lagunia day care. He turned 18 years old a few weeks back and summer was fast approaching. He kept looking at the picture of the girl of his dreams. He waited so long, and today, he would finally be let out of the orphanage on his own for the first time ever.

He of course already knew where he wanted to go. "Well, guess it's time to get started." He said to himself with a wide smile that he hasn't had in a long time.

With enthusiasm he left his room and strutted through the halls towards the entrance. He walked past the Pokémon adoption wing and as he passed witnessed quite a scene. There was a boy even younger than him who apparently wanted to adopt two of the Pokémon there. A Lucario and a Zangoose. He was kneeling down with them as one of them protected the other. And within seconds he made them smile as he comforted them.

Seeing that, Jeremy smiled even more. This day seems to be a pretty happy one for everybody.

He boarded a bus to Crescendo, right to the summer resort.

All throughout the ride, he kept admiring the picture of his happy girlfriend, not believing he would see her again after 4 years.

He reached the camp and practically jumped out of the bus, quickly heading to the reception.

"Good day, mam!" He barked out at the receptionist.

"Woah there! You startled me, young man." The elderly lady said as she straightened her glasses.

"Well, I'm in a rush. I'm looking for someone. Do you know someone named Yuurei?"

"I'm not too good with names. Do you have a picture per chance?"

"I actually do. Here, that's her." He handed over the folded picture.

"Oh, she's pretty. But I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone looking like that in the whole camp."

Jeremy's enthusiasm was crushed. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm sorry, young man."

"I… it's fine. It's not your fault. Thank you anyways." He stuffed the picture back into his pocket as he still wanted to head back into camp to take a look around. He was hoping that maybe, he would still find her in their secret spot.

But that hope soon disappeared after he discovered that their archery training ground was completely empty. Disheartened, Jeremy picked up the wooden bow and arrow in the corner.

He sighed to himself in sadness as he took a few steps back from the target and took aim. But with his mind still focused on Yuurei he didn't even hit the tree. What he didn't notice, was that someone watched him from the thicket. A tall woman with a green hood over her head and a brown cape. She wore a white summer dress underneath with a deep cleavage for her massive F cup size breasts. An orange fly in the form of an X held together her hood and had thick green vines hanging off it. She was extremely curvy and mature, but had a youthful look to her as well. She watched from the shadows as Jeremy failed to hit the target over and over.

"Could I perhaps help you somehow?" the woman called out to Jeremy.

"Woah, sorry, miss. Were you standing there the whole time?" Jeremy asked startled by the hooded woman, her cowl hiding most of her face.

"Yes, I was watching you attempt to shoot straight. Is something wrong? You seem so unfocussed."

"I… I guess I'm just out of practice. I haven't done this in years."

"Heh, out of practice. That's a good one. You don't fall out of practice with something like archery. It's like riding a bike." The woman chuckled.

"How would you know anything about archery?"

"I've been trained very well. Let me show you." The woman stepped in front of the target as Jeremy was about to hand over his bow. But the woman waved it off.

"There is no need to give me a bow. I always carry my own." The woman lifted her cape, revealing that she had wings for arms and in a swift movement, she pulled out one of her vine like strings from around her neck. She stretched it out until it was supple and created an arrow from one of her own feathers. Jeremy watched in awe as she spanned her bow and unleashed a ripping fast arrow that completely penetrated the center of the target.

His jaw dropped as the bountiful woman smirked at him. "Now you show me how you do it again."

Jeremy took a deep breath as he readied his bow. Suddenly, the woman approached him from behind and wrapped her wings around him as her voluptuous breasts flattened against his back.

"Umm, miss, I don't think this is appropriate. I have a girlfriend." Jeremy blushed deeply.

"It's gonna be fine. I'm just going to teach you how to shoot an arrow again." She murmured as she clasped his body from behind, guiding his hands. "It's really easy. Just put your legs together."

Jeremy followed her guidance despite feeling slightly distracted by the bodacious woman pushing up against him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she gently moved her wings to around his body instead of guiding him.

"W… what are you doing?" Jeremy felt her rub up on him as she nuzzled his shoulder. He felt tears drop down onto his shoulder out of the hood of the woman.

"I don't believe that you've lost your ability in archery. You're a natural, Jeremy." Her wings tightened even more around him as she sobbed.

Tears welled up in Jeremy's eyes. "Yuurei?" He asked uncertainly as he pulled off her cowl to be met with her beautiful red eyes and her wafting, green hair that still covered one of them.

"It's me, Jeremy. You came back to me." She giggled in pure joy as Jeremy craned his neck to the side and pressed his lips against hers.

"I've been missing you so much. I wanted to see you so badly."

"I know, me too, Jeremy."

And thus, the star crossed lovers were able to meet again. Yuurei told him all about the last few years. How she awaited him to come back to the camp eventually. How she evolved into a full blown Decidueye 2 years ago. And Jeremy told her all about his new home in Lagunia and how lonely he was without her.

Yuurei was especially overjoyed when she learned that he held on to her picture. The day turned into night as the couple spent all of their time catching up, cuddling and kissing, and Jeremy getting used to Yuurei's new, busty form.

"I guess you won't need my help anymore since you're now almost taller than me."

"I AM taller than you, Jeremy." Yuurei giggled with her wing covering her mouth.

Jeremy smirked "Don't test me, Yuurei. I can be very self-conscious about my height."

"What?" Yuurei cocked her head. "Where did that come from all of the sudden?"

"I'm a shy guy, Yuurei."

Yuurei cuddled up to him as he put his arm around her possessively. "You don't seem shy to me." Yuurei smiled as she looked up at him. She felt hot as she met with his eyes. "I've missed this so much, Jeremy. She said with a flushed face.

"So did I." He hugged her close to him as he kissed her passionately. While Yuurei pressed herself up against him, Jeremy began to fondle her newly grown big bust that he took a great liking to.

He rubbed one of her massive tits with his hand, feeling up the heavy flesh and suppleness of it.

Under the blue moon, their bodies were filled with red, hot passion for each other. The tension between them grew ever greater as they slowly removed each other's clothes. They were tossed aside until they were all hanging around them in the branches of the trees and the couple was entangled on the ground.

Yuurei was lying on top of her boyfriend, wantonly kissing him desperately while he kept groping her tits from below. Her breasts almost poured into his hands as his fingers dug into her soft skin. Her brown nipples stuck out of her downy feathers on the tip of her breasts.

Yuurei moaned and squirmed on top of Jeremy. Her crotch was already filling with juices and the anticipation made her hot and bothered. She craved for everything, her boyfriend could give her and relished in his touches.

The grass tickled Jeremy as he laid on the ground. But he was plenty busy with Yuurei to even care.

Yuurei moaned into Jeremy's mouth as their tongues wrestled with each other hungrily. She caressed his cheek with her wing before cooing lustfully. "Jeremy, I feel so hot down there." She whined as she rubbed her slit with the tip of her other wing.

Jeremy looked at her, biting his lip as he thought of a fantasy he kept hidden for a long time. "Yuurei, can you turn around and just… let me see your crotch?" He asked, wondering if he was too direct.

Yuurei blushed embarrassedly as well, but nodded shyly. She shuffled her body around and set spread her legs so he could look right at her glistening, downy feathered pussy. Little droplets of pre cum dripped down onto his face, signaling her enjoyment despite the embarrassment she felt.

"I… I did it. What now?" Her legs twitched in anticipation since she couldn't see what Jeremy was doing.

Jeremy was awestruck by her beautiful, pink folds, pulsing with enticement. "Oh, you'll feel it."

"What do you… NNNHAAA!" the Decidueye cried out as something wet and slippery was pushed into her already sensitive pussy. Jeremy was humming happily behind her as he lapped up her dripping juices with the flat of his tongue which he ran sensually up and down her slit. He used his two thumbs to spread apart her folds, getting a look at her tender, pink center.

His mouth watered, being tempted to dive in. Her hole smelled sweet and alluring. He dove his face into her crotch, making Yuurei twitch and drool as his tongue penetrated her entrance. He licked her insides, which tightened around his tongue, giving him some actual resistance but at the same time wanting to keep his tongue inside.

Yuurei was struggling to keep her hips up as her talons dug into the ground left and right of his head. She was about to lose it until she saw an opportunity to strike back right in front of her. A towering member, standing straight up towards the moon. It basically begged to be taken care of.

Yuurei smiled as she endured Jeremy's licks. She leaned forward, with her tits squished onto his stomach. For Jeremy it looked like she was resting. "Yuurei? Do you need a breaaaaOOOOHHH!" His question turned into an unintelligible moan as he felt his dick being engulfed in the hot wetness of Yuurei's hungry mouth.

She bobbed her head slowly as she got accustomed to taking in his length. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to use her tongue to pleasure the tip of Jeremy's cock as it slid in and out of her mouth.

Jeremy almost had his tongue loll out at the pleasure he felt from her revenge blowjob. It was almost sadistic how much effort she put into repaying his sudden attack on her pussy.

But not to be outdone, Jeremy reinstated his efforts by shoving his face in between her legs again. With enthusiastic effort, he ate her out more as juices kept pumping out of her love tunnel.

Yuurei, as well as Jeremy could already feel their respective orgasms fast approaching. Both of them could feel the twitches of the other with their mouths. Thus, they both went down faster and harder on each other.

Jeremy got a firm hold on Yuurei's thick thighs as he pressed his face desperately harder into her crotch. Meanwhile, Yuurei steadied herself with her wings on the ground as she chowed down on his member.

Both of them jerked repeatedly until their bodies stiffened up and they shot out both of their loads into each other's mouth.

"*choke* MMMMMHHHHHH!" Yuurei choked up as the sperm shot out into the back of her throat and she tried her best to catch it all before swallowing.

"HHHMMMMMM! *slurp*" Jeremy took in the torrent of juices that squirted out of her slit.

"Haaaaa, oh my god!" Yuurei popped off of his cock with trickles of sperm still dripping out of her mouth. She panted as she still rode high on her orgasm.

Jeremy wasn't much better off, as his body went limp underneath her. His cock thought, would disagree with his exhaustion as it still was just as hard as before. He knew that he was still not done, wanting to go all the way with Yuurei.

Yuurei willfully accepted it when Jeremy lifted up her body and laid her down on the grass. She smiled up at him as Jeremy smiled back down at her as well. She could feel that he was about go over to the next step with her, and she was ready to accept him.

Jeremy combed away Yuurei's lock that covered her eye and looked into her glistening, awaiting irises "When I moved away from Kalayda, I was afraid I would never see your face again."

"You still like it, even though I've changed this much?"

"I love you all the same. No matter how much you will change."

Yuurei smiled as Jeremy slowly lifted up her legs to set her up in a pile driver position. He loomed over her, with his face mere inches apart from her face as his hot breath tickled her skin.

"Tonight I will finally show you, just how much I longed for you all those years."

Yuurei pulled him into yet another kiss as his cock slowly entered her. With her pinned down on the ground, Jeremy had all the leverage he needed to shove his length more and more inside of her. He was careful enough not to hurt her, but her insides kept tightening around him like a vice, sucking him in faster so that they could finally be filled.

Their crotches finally touched as Jeremy let out a long moan after his member was fully engulfed in her wiggling folds.

The couple panted and rested a moment to take in the feeling of being truly connected. "This is it, Jeremy. We're finally going to make love." Yuurei fawned as her insides wiggled with joy. Her wings held onto his shoulders as she was readying herself for a pounding. "Now make me yours. Forever!"

Happily agreeing with her sentiment, Jeremy began to fuck her still tight hole raw. The lubrication of her plentiful cum was enough to make thrusting and hammering easy and pleasurable for both of them. What little pain there was, was quickly taken over by ecstasy and pleasure. Yuurei took in the rigidness of Jeremy's member as it penetrated her.

"OHH! HAAA! JEREMY! DEEPER!" She demanded with a stretched out moan. Her talons dangled in the air as Jeremy rammed his cock as hard as he could. Thrusting his hips down into her crotch.

"FUCK! Yuurei, you are so tight! I love your pussy!" Jeremy panted as his breath grew more and more ragged.

"OH YES! I WANT MORE! JEREMY, I LO… LOVE YOU!" She cried out as her body was shaken by the constantly increasing roughness of Jeremy's thrusts. Their hips clashed together as he hammered her body against the ground, creating squelching noises of their respective juices.

Jeremy's cock was coated in moisture and slipped fluidly in and out of her cooch. He stretched her legs even further up as Yuurei tightly held onto him. Bearing the pleasure until their final simultaneous climax would hit.

"Jeremy! I… I… I'm CUMING!" she shrieked as she bit her lip.

Jeremy was moaning and panting, with sweat building up on his forehead, making his blonde bangs stick to his forehead.

The lovers clashed in a final deep kiss as Jeremy crammed his twitching, hot cock into her folds. He felt the tip of his dick widening, and with a heavy, final pump of his hips, he released his white love into her expectant snatch.

Yuurei closed her eyes tightly as her insides clung to the foreign intruder. They got so attached to it, that it was almost hard for Jeremy to move as the walls hugged his shaft tightly.

The couple was in heavy breathing as they coated and covered each other in cum. Their conjoined laps were dripping with the overwhelming amount of love juices and it stained their bodies equally as much.

Lying in a pool of their loads, Jeremy and Yuurei couldn't help but smile at each other.

"*pant* Haaaa, we actually did it." Yuurei sighed relieved with a happiness that filled her to the core.

"Yeah, we sure did. And I wouldn't have ever imagined doing it with anyone else beside you."

The silent night fell over them as the two lovers rested on top of each other in the grass. Holding onto one another until the morning came.

From that night forward, Yuurei and Jeremy could not be apart for a whole year anymore. Life would not function for them if they didn't have each other.

And since both of them were old enough, they got a small flat in Kalayda City. But still, every year in summer, they made sure to come back to the Crescendo summer camp. Meeting in their hiding spot, doing nothing but serious training.

Well… most of the time at least… ;)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHope you enjoyed this new chapter. If you did, please remember to review and let me know what you think.**

 **FoxDude692, I hope you liked what I came up with for this story. Should anyone have an idea for a request, feel free to give them to me. I still haven't decided on the pairing for after Christmas, so there is still an open spot. Just post your request in the reviews.**

 **Remember to favor and follow me and my content if you enjoy it and want more of it. And until next time, have a good day, night or anything in between.**


	10. Lunala(Veil) x Lester

**Well hello there. Welcome back to 2017. It really has been a while since the last full scale chapter so let's kick off the New Year with a Pokémon that I wanted to include for quite a while and that several other people have asked me to do as well. If you enjoy what I write, please consider following and favoriting me and my content and leave a review with your thoughts and possible ideas for future chapters.**

 **Little side note though about the requests. I've noticed a big influx of guest readers who leave requests and reviews on my stories. And there is not really a problem with that, but the thing is that I cannot respond to you if your account is not activated. This leads to a lot of requests that I can't confirm or deny and several reviews that I can't respond to. If any of you guys want a response from me, it's impossible with a guest account and I don't want to leave you guys hanging. So please consider registering your accounts. Thanks in advance.**

 **But without further stalling, let's get into the first chapter of 2017!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Some things in life, we just accept as fact. Things that go without saying like having to blink to keep our eyes from running dry, some materials are harder than others and the sun goes up in the East and down in the West.

But in Vindicta, the latter one actually isn't that simply explained. There is a reason why days end and nights set in the further the sun reaches the western horizon.

You see, far off the west and east shore of Vindicta lie 2 islands. Radiant Sun island in the East and Full Moon island in the West. Both of them are separate kingdoms controlled by two contradicting forces. The western island was controlled by Queen Veil, an anthro Lunala who recently turned into the sole ruler of the island since she divorced her husband. Her ex-husband King Prisma was an anthro Solgaleo who retreated to the far East to create his own kingdom and to put as much distance between him and his ex-wife as possible.

Ever since their parting sun and moon have been controlled by the former couple with King Prisma raising the sun in the far east until Queen Veil begrudgingly shuts it down in the West.

Our journey takes place in Full Moon island as a new inhabitant is taken into the royal family.

"*thump* Urgh! *cough*" A man coughed as he was thrown onto the floor. He was brought before the court of the feared ruler of Full Moon island, Queen Veil.

The man had shaggy light brunette hair with several strands of it standing off in all directions. Sharp grey eyes adorned his gaze and a wooden pearl necklace was hanging around his neck.

His clothes were Slightly ragged and ruffled. They clearly have been through a lot. He wore an open thin brown leather jacket over a black shirt with a white skull design on it. His pants were black with an orange stripe going from the left side of his waist across to his other leg's knee, looking like a loose orange belt. On his feet were some black sneakers with an orange star on the side of each of them.

He painfully got back onto his feet, which was pretty difficult since his hands were tied behind his back "Dude, what the fuck man!?" He barked at the Ursaring guard who dropped him.

"I am supposed to deliver you to the Queen traitor." The large grizzly man bellowed.

"I got that part, but you didn't have to drop me like a sack of potatoes! I landed right on my face. In case you haven't realized that yet, if you tie people up like this…" He ruffled his bindings in show "…they can't really catch their falls."

The bear of a man shrugged disinterested. "Not my problem. I just did my job. If you think I'm rough, oh boy, you haven't met the Queen nowadays."

"What? Queen Veil? From what I remember she used to be a really loving, affectionate person."

The guard snickered "Emphasis on 'used to'. The divorce was not really good for her mood." The guard turned around, heading for the exit of the large throne room.

"Wait, how bad are we talking about?"

The large, hairy guard peeked back over his shoulder "Oh, you'll see. Mhahaha. Good luck." He laughed in Schadenfreude as he closed the heavy swinging door behind him, leaving the tussled young man alone with his arms still tied up.

"Yeah, thanks for the helpful info." The man spat towards the closed door, way too late for the guard to hear it. "Perfect, just perfect. What've you gotten yourself into now, Lester?" He groaned to himself as he restlessly waited for the royal highness to come down from her chambers.

He took the time to take a look around. The dome of the high ceiling was decorated with a huge crystal chandelier with crystals aligned in a circle around its rim that looked like they contained small night skies and starry firmaments with dark colors of red, blue and purple.

The walls that stretched down into the circular room were shading from dark blue at the top and transitioning into lighter blue the further the paint went down. White columns separated different sections of the wall and stars spread out more and more dense up the wall giving the impression of being at the edge of space.

There were two entrances to this wide open room. One that Lester just came through and another one further up a set of marble stairs right next to a dark throne with blue padding and a purple wooden frame.

"Huh, guess the Queen made some redecoration." Lester scuffed in amusement as the doors next to the throne swung open. Out stepped a gorgeous woman dressed in a thin, glistening dress with glitter that sparkled like stars in the dark purple transparent fabric with white stitches holding it together. Long veils extended from her sleeves and fluttered with every step giving the appearance of a moving night sky. Large crescent wings protruded from her back that had a bladed golden frame and folded in neatly like a hand fan. An elegant walk completed the aura of authority and menace from the dark beauty.

Her skin was fair white with purple eye shadow outlining her piercing red eyes contrasting her straight, black hair tied up in a bun on top of her swirl. Sharp canine teeth protruded from her lips like a vampire and her long, slender legs dragged along a skirt of the same color pattern as her wings behind her. It was short in the front but so long on the backside that it slid over the floor when she walked down the stairs. Lester's eyes fell on the feminine figure he knew too well. Even back when he serviced under both the King and the Queen he admired her wide, curvy hips, her thin waist and her voluptuous E-cup bosom.

Queen Veil's eyes were focused on Lester as she descended the stairs until she was face to face with him. Like a proud eagle she spread open her wings to make a pompous, menacing appearance.

"You still enjoy making an arrogant entrance, don't you?" Lester smirked.

The Queen scowled and raised her head in arrogance. She was in no mood to humor him. "Lester Riley, what a pleasure to see you return to our family." She bolstered with her typical royal mannerisms as she circled Lester.

Following her as she moved around him, even Lester got nervous. "Well, I was not really asked kindly. Your guards just kidnapped me from my apartment in Kalayda City. And they were not really gentle by the way."

The Queen smirked mischievously "Oh really, what a shame. It really is too bad that we don't treat deserters with the utmost respect, isn't it?" She glared at him as her face darkened and a daunting aura surrounded her. "You are a traitor in case you forgot!" She yelled angrily.

"What did you expect me to do? It was absolute chaos when King Prisma left! Just because of your fighting the whole concept of day and night became a victim of your irregular whims. You had nights that lasted for several days and summer lasted for 9 months! Do you think I'd just stand idly by and support you?"

The Queen took a deep breath and calmed down her boiling anger. "Well… it's all stable now. So you shouldn't have a problem with serving me again, do you? I mean it's not like you could escape now anyways, but I'd like to have your willing cooperation." As Queen Veil stood behind Lester she held onto his shoulders and whispered into his ear. "Will you serve your Queen once more?"

Lester scowled "*sigh* What would you have me do?"

"Oh nothing too bad my dear Lester. Just some work around the castle. We have an empire to rebuild after all." She smirked devilishly awaiting his answer.

Lester gulped since he knew that she wasn't being honest but also that she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Alright, I'll think about it. But you're really pushing it with your new attitude. Maybe try asking more nicely."

"Is that a way to talk to your Queen? I'm disappointed, Lester." As she stood in front of him again she used a dark aura to control his body.

"What the fuck!" Lester cried out as he lost control of his bodily functions.

"Now kneel before your Queen like a good servant!" she smiled viciously as she controlled Lester with nothing more than her mind. Her eyes glowed in bright red with a dark purple aura around her.

Lester's body jerked as it was slowly forced to kneel down. With the aura still holding him firmly in place, the Lunala loomed over him with an arrogant glare. "Well, have you maybe reconsidered your decision yet?"

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Lester groaned as he tried to force his body out of her grip.

"Just making sure that you know what it means to defy me. I still expect your answer." The aura darkened and Lester's body cramped up in pain.

Lester gritted his teeth "Alright! Alright! I'll serve you again! Just stop! Argh!" The second he submitted himself, the aura dissipated and the Queen smiled victoriously. Lester recovered his pained breath and slowly got onto his feet again.

"Good. I'm glad you came to your senses." She cut open his restraints with the blades of her wings, turned around arrogantly and walked back up the stairs. "Your chambers are still the same as when you left. It will almost be just like it was before. Good night, Lester." She chuckled darkly.

"What? It was just afternoon when I got in here. Why would it already be night?"

Queen Veil turned around "Because I decided that it is. If I want it to be night, it will be."

"You've gone mad, Veil." Lester scuffed as he stretched his still stiff body.

"No…" she turned towards the door to her chambers standing in the open frame. "…I've just realized how things really are." A small glimpse of sadness crossed her face as she looked down. With a small sigh she went to bed. Leaving Lester behind confused.

He turned around and exited through the door he came in through. The Ursaring guard already expected him. "You done? I'm supposed to escort you to your chambers."

"You won't pick me up again right?"

"Will that be necessary?"

"I guess not. The Queen has already convinced me to stay."

The guard nodded before tilting his head to signal him to follow him.

Lester looked up at the bulky, bearded man. "How did you know that I would be ready to go to my chambers anyway?"

"Heh, the Queen is very persuasive. I had no doubt that she would get you to stay."

"Yeah, she is persuasive alright." He looked around as he was guided through the elegant, dark corridors. He couldn't rid himself of a question that ran through his mind. "Say, what happened to Queen Veil? Since I left I mean?"

The guard rubbed his neck in discomfort "Oh man, she did not take it well. It was as if she just snapped. Queen Veil fell into random mood swings. Sometimes angry, sometimes sad, but never good. She's been growing very cold and cruel to her servants and she often locks herself in her chambers throwing temper tantrums."

Lester faced the ground, being disheartened by the fact how bad things went. "How did it come to this? I remember the Queen to be so optimistic and lovely."

"Look, I don't know, but don't you dare tell the Queen about what I told you or I'll take you down with me." He glared down at the way smaller man who shrunk down even more at the Ursaring threatening him.

"Trust me, I won't. I like my spine the way it sits inside my body."

"So we understand each other. Good."

They reached a small wooden door to Lester's old chambers. Inside was a simple interior of a bookshelf with a wide variety of books, a simple bed and a table with a bowl of fruit. The only thing that changed since Lester was gone was the paint on the wall that changed from a synergy of bright, warm and dark, cold colors to exclusively colors representing the night and darkness. It was probably the Queen's way of signaling to everyone that she was the sole ruler now.

"Well, here we are." The guard said as he shoved Lester inside.

Lester sat down on the bed and sighed. "Here we go again. Hard to believe it's been two years."

"Hey, buddy. I know it isn't the best situation to say this but… welcome back to the family." The guard said as he closed the door.

Lester laid down in the bed, staring up at the starry dome ceiling. He smiled weakly, trying to stay positive. "Well, I guess this is kind of a nice change." It was like looking up at the real night sky. The stars shone brightly and whole galaxies seemed to pass. Maybe Queen Veil somehow manipulated the ceilings to simulate an actual night sky. Maybe it was a glimpse of the Queen's love for the universe. Maybe it wasn't all bad.

There were certainly a lot of uncertainties for Lester. But he closed his eyes in hope that tomorrow wouldn't be too terrible.

 **The next day in the throne room:**

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Lester sighed reluctantly stepping before the Queen.

The Queen awaited him with a witty smile on her face "You will scrub my stairs for now. I used them yesterday to greet you so they need to be cleaned."

"You gotta be kidding me. It's not necessary to clean stairs every time you use them."

Her aura darkened and her smile sunk into a frown and her eye twitched "You are not to ask questions! You just do as I say!"

Lester jerked back and gulped as he saw her clenching her fists "Alright already. I'll do it, geez."

She breathed heavily as she calmed down and the smile returned to her face. "That's what I want to hear. Go over there to my other servant and get to work. Do not disappoint me!" she turned arrogantly as she flicked her dark hair back.

Lester grunted in annoyance, quiet enough for the Queen not to hear it as he kneeled down to a bucket of water with two sponges in it. Next to it sat another servant. An anthro Taillow with a maid outfit on her. It was noticeably difficult to grab the sponge out of the bucket since she had to put her wing up to the first bend into the bucket to wrap it around the sponge.

"Do you need some help there?" Lester asked friendly as he wrung out the sponge and handed it to the Taillow.

She smiled at him embarrassedly as she appreciatively grabbed the sponge and began scrubbing the stairs "Thank you, that's very kind of you."

"Do you always have to do this on your own?"

"Every single day."

"Sheesh, man, how is one supposed to do handiwork if they don't even have hands huh?" Lester chuckled at his own stupid joke as he grabbed the leftover sponge.

The Taillow suppressed a chuckle "Be quiet, you don't want to let the Queen hear you, do you?"

"I'm just trying to make some small talk to make it more bearable. Name's Lester by the way."

"Sophie. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Sophie huh. Well, it is getting quite soapy here, I can tell you that much."

She put her wing to her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Stop it! The puns are too much! We're gonna get caught."

"Hey, have you met this Ursaring guard before? You know, the big bulky one?"

"You mean Horace?"

Lester snickered relentlessly "Pffff! Horace? His name is fucking Horace?"

"You're terrible!" Sophie laughed along with him, not noticing that her wing slowly tipped over the bucket of water until it rolled down and spilled all of the dirty water over the stairs.

Alerted by the sudden noise the Queen glared over at the two of them with anger written all over her face while Sophie went completely pale. As the Queen stormed toward the scared Taillow. "I'm so, so sorry your highness! I was being careless, please don't hurt me!"

"You imbecile! Your orders were so simple and you still messed it up! Do I ask for much? No! You were just supposed to clean the stairs! You little…" Her eyes glowed bright red as Sophie shielded her face with her wings.

Lester jumped in between them, spreading out his arms protectively. "STOP!"

The aura of darkness that formed around Queen Veil quickly subsided in surprise.

"Veil, you are seriously going to torture her with your powers just because of a spilled bucket? Come on, that's ridiculous!"

"Are you defying me, Lester?" The Queen quivered with suppressed anger.

"I'm trying to protect you from becoming worse than you are already. And if you look inside of you, you already know that THIS is just wrong!"

Being torn on what to do the Queen clenched her teeth and grunted in frustration "GRRRGHH!" as she dashed up the stairs and slammed the doors behind her as she disappeared in her chambers.

Sophie stood back up in total shock, her body shivering with fear "I… thank you, Lester."

Lester slowly let his guard down as he grasped what had just happened. It seemed that the Queen still had some of her senses to her. "Don't mention it." He stared up at the door of the Queen's bedroom in uncertainty. "Sophie… do you think the Queen has turned evil?"

Sophie shrugged in uncertainty. "I can't tell. She had a rough time lately and I think she mostly just hates herself more than anyone else. She lets it out on the staff sometimes but… she always seems to feel bad about it afterwards, and locks herself up in solitude."

"I… I think I should go up in there. I knew her before all of this. Maybe I can talk to her."

"Right now? That's suicide!"

"Probably, but I need to see if the Queen that I once swore my loyalty to is still within her." Lester declared as he ascended the stairs and slowly opened the door. Shortly before he entered, he looked back seeing Sophie saluting him for his bravery.

He chuckled lightly and went right in.

Queen Veil sat in silence and darkness at a table in the corner of the bedroom. Like all the other rooms it created a beautiful night sky on the ceiling that lit up with the shine of the stars.

With her chin resting on her flat hands, the Queen sat there, staring at a glass ball with a miniature of a galaxy floating within it. She carelessly twirled her fingers around it making the galaxy twirl around as if she was stirring a coffee. Lester shook off the thought that it might be an actual galaxy considering who she was and approached her carefully from behind.

"Veil, are you alright?"

She acknowledged that Lester called out to her but kept starring into the ball. "A galaxy can't be beautiful without the light of the stars. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess you could say that. But why are you saying something like that?"

The Queen sighed to herself "You remember yesterday when I told you that I grasped reality?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"The thing that I realized is that I'm no use without King Prisma. I'm totally worthless."

Lester walked up behind her grasping her shoulders in encouragement. "Come on, you don't actually think that do you?"

Her absentminded stare didn't stop "Of course I do. When me and my husband broke up, everybody left me. I was completely alone. Everyone abandoned the kingdom…" she sat up and looked over her shoulder with a glare at Lester "…just like you did. I realized that nobody really loved their Queen. I knew that I had to force people to even stay with me."

Lester sighed as he now realized her inner fight and why she changed so drastically. "So that's why you are being so forceful to us."

"If I don't, you'll just leave me again. And I'll be alone again. With nobody who cares for me."

Without a word, Lester wrapped his arms around Veil from behind. She gasped in surprise as his strong arms embraced her. But her surprise soon turned into a feeling that she didn't feel in quite some time. The feeling of true affection.

"Listen, Veil, the reason we left you was not because we hated you. But when you and King Prisma fought with each other, we were scared. You were acting so angrily and not like the Queen we knew anymore. The Queen we loved."

Veil caressed his arms who tightly hugged her. "You loved me?"

"We did. You were a great Queen. I've heard nothing but praise for you back then from the other servants."

She managed to smile finally. A small smile, but one with big meaning behind it. "I've been acting really bad haven't I? How is it that you even care to tell me this?"

"Maybe because deep inside I still felt that love for you. You still have that loving Queen within you. I've always admired you for that. And I still do." Lester pulled her closer hearing a small gasp escaping her lips.

Her fair white skin reddened as she felt his grasp tighten around her torso. "Umm, Lester, the way you're holding me… it's… quite daring." she blushed deeply. Lester had his arms on top of and under her bulging bust making her feel his touch on her breasts.

Lester blushed himself now "I'm so sorry, I'll let go…"

"Don't…" Veil intervened as she kept his arms locked around her with her psychic powers.

"Huh?"

"There's another reason why I've been so moody lately…" She pulled Lester down by his wooden pearl necklace to look at her as she craned her head back to see his dazed grey eyes. "I've been so incredibly lonely since Prisma left. And I've been so pent up for the last two years. Please, keep touching me, Lester, my loyal servant."

With an audible gulp, Lester moved his hands on top of the Queen's bountiful tits, gasping in arousal of the heavy flesh in the palm of his hands. Through the thin fabric of her glimmering dress, he could feel the heat of her body and her rising heartbeat.

Lost in the feeling, Lester began to cup her breasts tightly and moved them around in circles, massaging her sensitive orbs.

Veil bit her lower lip and rested her head back against Lester. "Mmmmhh yeah that's the ticket!" She nuzzled his chest like an affectionate kitten, driving Lester crazy with arousal at the scenario he found himself in. He was just fondling the Queen of Full Moon island and she was entrusting herself to him completely.

He always felt a deep love for the Queen, but he thought that he was just admiring her as a fair ruler. It seems that his love went deeper, he loved her as a woman even through all her faults he could not hide the attraction he felt to her strong personality.

With her gaze aimed up at her servant, her eyes went hazy and a sorry frown crossed her face. "I'm so sorry how I've treated you. NNNNHHH! You didn't deserve that kind of treatment. You are a great servant."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you came to your senses. And now I get to do this to you. So I guess we're even." He smirked slightly as he began to roughly fondle her tits, removing her thin blouse and leaving her in a white bra with purple stitches.

The Queen moaned as her servant dove his hands into her bra, assaulting her sensitive grey nipples that contrasted only slightly with her white skin. Her nipple was hard and her body twitched every time Lester touched it. His fingers pressed the nipples in and rubbed around them, the Queen shivering in pure arousal.

"AAAHH MMNNN! HAAA! LESTER!" she cried out to her lover to get him to look down at her. As his face looked down, he was caught by a pair of lips desperately pressed against his own. Veil's lips felt so soft, Lester wanted to feel them forever if only he could.

Swept up in the tension between the two of them, both opened their mouths and sent out their tongues to meet in a saliva drenched tongue wrestle. Curiously, they tasted each other's mouths and shared their breath.

Lester used the moment of distraction to move one of his hands down her body, approaching her crotch which she covered with her legs that were rubbing together to cope with her arousal. As his fingers touched her lower belly though and the Queen noticed what he was up to, she willingly spread her legs, eager to feel more of his touch.

With his grip on her tightening, he moved two of his fingers over the outlines of her slit which protruded from her already wet, white panties with the same purple stitches as her bra.

Parting from their kiss, Lester looked down at his handiwork, smiling proudly. "You are pretty wet already, your highness."

Veil blushed as her breath picked up and gasps escaped her mouth. "You don't have to spell it out. Your fingers, your kisses, it all is so exciting." She twitched and her legs quivered.

As even that wasn't enough, Lester dove into her panties from the top and rubbed her fleshy pussy directly.

"GAAAH! NOOO! Too good!" Veil drooled from the side of her mouth. Years of neglect have left her incredibly sensitive.

Lester was proud of himself as he made her shake in pleasure. With a smile, he moved his mouth to her slender neck and began to lick her. Veil's skin grew goosebumps as his tongue caressed her smooth skin. He latched his lips onto her neck as his hands continued to stimulate her tits and pussy.

He sucked on her skin, covering it in his saliva. Leaving a red mark on her neck.

He leaned over her shoulder, smiling widely. "Hehehe."

"HMMMAAHH! What are you laughing about?"

"I'm just kind of happy. I just left my mark on you. It almost feels like you belong to me."

The Queen smiled through her pleasured moans as she was still fondled and fingered. "Well, what if I was?"

"What are you saying, your highness?" Lester said in surprise.

"Make me yours Lester! I want you to leave your marks on me. Love me! HAAAA!"

Incredibly happy at her loving words, Lester crashed his lips against Veil's once more. He eagerly snuck his tongue into her mouth and licked her own tongue.

His fingers picked up speed, vibrating inside her pussy and tending to her nipple as he covered her mouth, sharing saliva with her.

Her hips jerked violently until torrents of juices sprayed out onto Lester's hands.

"MMHHAHAAAAA MMMMMHHH!" Her lips slipped over Lester's as her uncontrolled screams of pleasure rocked her body. Her climax was heavy and since she didn't feel one for quite some time, it took her completely by surprise how intense it was. The flow of juices dripped down onto the padding of the chair and stained it wet.

"*phew* Haaa, so good! Incredible!"

"You liked it?"

"I couldn't imagine how amazing it would feel. You were amazing, Lester."

"Well, I liked it too, see." He grabbed her wrist and guided her hand behind her. He led her to his crotch where an impressive tent had built up.

Veil smiled as she felt the rock hard shaft. "I see, you want to feel good too, don't you?"

"You have no idea how much I want you."

Queen Veil stood up from her chair and leaned onto the table in front of her as she dropped her disheveled dress completely. This left her in just her white and purple underwear with her bra no longer covering her breasts and her panties dripping wet. She raised up her rear, presenting it to her servant.

Hungrily, he ran his hands over her well rounded small ass. Her cheeks bulged out lovely and were soft to the touch, just right for an established royalty.

He hooked his fingers into her waistband and pulled her panties off her body. He was faced with the smooth, hairless pussy he had fingered earlier. He was astonished how the taint pink flesh inside of the white lips pulsated, awaiting penetration.

He moved in behind her, leaning over her and placing small kisses on the nape of her neck. She shivered from the tickling feeling before he whispered into her ear. "I will make another mark on you now. I will make the mark of your husband go away. You will become my shape."

Veil panted with anticipation and craned her neck to catch his lips again wantonly peppering him with kisses. "I would love nothing more, Lester." She fawned on him as she caressed his cheek.

With his hands firmly on her hips and his lips locked with her, Lester thrust his hips forward, parting her folds and engulfing his member in her hot flesh. It snugly wrapped him up in the twitching walls and squeezed on him all the way into her depths.

"HAA MPPPPHHH *smack* NNNNNHHH!" Veil moaned into his mouth as she continued to wildly kiss him with the pleasure driving her onward. Her hips instinctively moved back against him. Her pussy hungrily devoured his length and her hips jerked with every inch.

Shortly after he reached her deepest parts, Lester panted into Veil's ear. "I'm completely inside of you now. Can you feel me?"

Her entire body stiffened and she wheezed out of her nose. "I can feel you! You're so deep in me." She clenched her teeth to bear the stimulation.

Lester smirked and continued whispering lustfully "I will fuck you until your pussy will accept no one else but me!" He moved his hands from her hips to her free hanging, white breasts where he caressed her erect nipples tenderly as he pulled his dick out from her warmth.

The head of his thick rod was almost poking out from within her. He licked his lips before he slammed his hips against hers violently, making her butt cheeks ripple from the impact. With her lips tightly clamped together, she let out an ecstatic squeal from the intense pleasure.

Lester assaulted her tits violently as the back and forward motions of his hips sped up. He thrust into her as hard and deep as he could manage and fucked her violently. The feeling of her reshaping pussy as it clung to his member tightly was delectable to him.

Veil's hips moved back against his swings, trying to strengthen the hammering feeling. He handled her roughly but she loved every second of it. "AAAAAHHH! LESTER! HOLD ME! MY MIND IS GOING BLANK!" She begged him as she weighed her body back against him to feel his whole body on her half naked skin.

"FUCK! I LOVE YOUR PUSSY! IT'S SO DAMN SMOOTH!" Lester let out in a long groan as Veil leaned back and caressed his cheek as he fucked her. Their lips met as their bodies collided and a feeling of a culminating climax swept over them. Lester's dick twitched inside of her and his head widened, throbbing and preparing for ejaculation.

"Lester *pant* I can't hold it in much longer! *smack*" Veil wheezed as she peppered Lester's face with kisses aimlessly.

"Me too, Veil, me too! I'll cover you in my colors and make your body remember me forever! *pant*" Lester swung his hips with his body jerking uncontrollably from the approaching climax.

"Lester! AAH AHHH HAAAAAAAAA!"

"Your highness! ARCEUS! MMOOOOOOOOOHH!"

With a hard thrust that shook Veil so hard that she knocked over her glass ball, Lester delivered his final blow. He crashed into her hips and unloaded tons of his spunk, more than even he expected. Veil's pussy clamped down on him and drenched his crotch in her spraying juices.

"*pant* Hmm ha ha ha…" her voice quivered as she recovered from her cumming. Her legs grew weak and she staggered. It was hard for her to even stand straight. She fell backwards and leaned against Lester.

"It's alright, I got you. *pant*" Lester was equally out of breath but not nearly as weak as Veil was. He retracted his member from within her and picked her up bridal style. "See, I got you. Nice and comfy." He smiled at her reassuringly.

As her gaze focused, Veil smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks Lester. Sorry for going weak on you now."

"It's okay, just relax. You need some rest." He said as he laid her down on her silk covered bed. It had dark purple sheets and felt extremely soft. Lester laid down with Veil and stared at the ceiling, calming down.

Veil rolled over to him and hugged his body with her wings sprawled out across the bed as she lost the strength to keep them together.

"I have to say, this was the last thing I expected as an outcome today." Lester said lovingly as he combed her silken black hair.

"Me neither, but I can't really complain. Hehehe." Veil laughed, something she hadn't done since her husband left. It felt like she was back to her former self and it made Lester happy beyond measure. She was the Queen that he fell in love with even when she was with her husband. The Queen that had fallen to her resentment and which he now finally got back again.

The couple looked up at the ceiling, watching the stars pass across it.

"Do you like my design changes? I thought the ceilings took away the chance to appreciate the beauty of the night sky so I manipulated them so you could see the firmament."

"It truly is beautiful. I've always kind of liked the night more than the days."

"If you want me to, I could make it night forever."

Lester gulped "I don't think that will be necessary. Beautiful things should keep being occasional treasures." He sweated nervously, hoping she wouldn't seriously plunge the world into darkness for him.

"Hehehe, I was just joking. I learned my lesson. I'm not going to mess with nature again."

Lester sighed in relief and took Veil into his arms. "Are you sure though you won't regret this? Doing this stuff with one of your servants?"

"Don't be silly. I've made my decision earlier already. You are more than just a servant to me. Not anymore."

"I understand." Lester smiled warmly "I love you, Queen Veil."

"I love you too…" Veil placed a small kiss on Lester's lips before she finished her sentence.

"I love you… King Lester.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And this was just the kick off to the new year. I hope you all liked this new story, I really enjoyed writing this one.**

 **Since the pairing for next week is already decided since I had two weeks of time to pick something, I will not take any new requests for next week. But if you still have some requests for me, expect them to maybe come later.**

 **But even if you don't have a request, I would really like to hear your opinions on the story and the series in general. Are you still enjoying it? Then please consider favoriting and following me and my content.**

 **And until next time, have a good night, day or whatever in between.**


	11. Cresselia(Jesslyn) x Blake

**Warning: This chapter contains incest. If you're not into that, I advise you to skip this chapter.**

 **Well, let's get back from the new Sun and Moon Pokémon to some Pokémon of the older generations.**

 **This story was a request by Cyberlighter. He's been waiting for this chapter for a long time, like I bet a lot of you are waiting for your story to appear. I'm really sorry that some story ideas are left behind since I only can do so much in the time that I have and I admittedly forget about some requests. I can do nothing more than promise you that I'll try to get to as many of your requests as possible.**

 **With that said though, let's get to today's story in the new chapter. As always, if you liked it, you know what to do and I hope you'll leave a review with your thoughts and requests if you have any.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As you know, it is rare for people to live in the Glace Tundra. Beside the castle of the King and Queen, an odd observatory and the church of Arceus and a ski lodge and a lodge up north in the frozen wasteland… okay there is a surprising amount of people living in this arctic cold.

But anyways, the point is that the biggest collection of people is Blizzuria Village. A cozy little village with stone houses and snowed over rooftops with smoking chimneys on top.

In the middle of this secluded little place was the house of Blake. A nature loving 21-year-old boy who used to live near the Alabaster forest but moved to Blizzuria a few months ago. His usual attire was a long sleeved dark grey grey hoodie with a white shirt underneath, dark grey sweat pants, and black running shoes with red stripes. He also wore a necklace with a Seviper emblem hanging on it. His hair was white and spiky, blending with his pasty white skin he had since birth. Gladly up here in the Glace Tundra that was kind of the norm so he didn't stick out of the rest of the inhabitants.

Blake didn't live alone in his two story tall house though. Along with him, came Jesslyn. His one-year-younger sister and anthro Cresselia who followed her brother absolutely anywhere. Jesslyn was a blonde haired girl with long locks down to the middle of her back and lots of sarcasm stored in her head. But she actually was a very lovely Pokémon once you got to know her better. She had a smile as radiant as the sun and a body so hot that it could melt snow. She was a very slender girl but with very defined curves. She sported weighty, swaying DD cup breasts and a bulging round bubble butt that stretched her tight pants.

Her usual attire was a beige shirt underneath a baby blue jacket, a pink scarf, pink pants with lighter pink sashes hanging from the waist and white shoes with pink stripes, also she wore a wristband with the word 'moonlight' imprinted on it. The pink sashes around her pants were actually some sort of wings that allowed her to reduce her own gravity, giving her the ability to fly, but she also found it cute as an accessory around her waist

Over the weekdays, they lead a small public café together. Nothing fancy, but a cozy little resting place from the cold for people from the village to warm up at. Blake was busy behind a broad counter, cleaning up dirty mugs and plates. The café was built very homely in that it had the feeling of a log cabin. Waist high cobblestone walls transitioned into wooden panels and rows of round tables were set up alongside the simple windows.

"Hey Jesslyn, are you done over there?" Blake called out from behind the counter.

"Yep, just got done serving the backside area. All tables are finished." Jesslyn smiled happily as she brought the last dirty dishes into the sink next to Blake.

"That's actually pretty damn good. We've served the last customers so I think we can lock up shop soon. I mean it's not worth serving a new customer 10 minutes before closing time anyways." Blake said with a smirk as he grabbed the dirty dishes and scrubbed them down.

"Hup!" Jesslyn jumped onto the counter and dangled her feet around as she watched her brother clean up. "So what are we doing after our shift is done? Wanna go for a night walk with me? I heard it's not even gonna be that cold tonight. Well, not too cold for the Glace Tundra at least."

Blake looked over his shoulder "Does it still bother you that we moved here?"

Jesslyn put her arms behind her head and stretched her body "Nah, I know I've been quite sulky before leaving Alabaster forest before, but as long as we're here together it's pretty bearable."

Blake blushed slightly in bashfulness "I'm glad you came with me too, sis. I think I would've missed that positive attitude."

"Hey, I said bearable, not heartwarmingly shmulzy." She chuckled with her eyes squinting together from cheekily cackling.

Blake rolled his eyes at her usual jokey behavior. Jesslyn often had a problem with showing real emotion and thus always downplayed it with some silly antics and jokes.

"So…" Jesslyn's cheeks began to redden slightly "…are you gonna go for a walk with me later?" she almost whispered.

Blake blew some air out his nose "Man, it almost sounds like you're asking me out on a date, sis."

Jesslyn stiffened up and jumped off the counter "D…Don't say stuff like that. You're always misinterpreting what I'm telling you. You're so mean!"

"Maybe you should work on your phrasing."

"Maybe you should work on your face." Jesslyn rebutted and after a moment of silence the two siblings broke out into laughter. They were used to this back and forth between them and none of the insults were meant seriously anyway. The two of them had gone through their whole life together and nothing could break the bond between them.

"Well, I guess you are my little sister after all, your old brother is kind of daft too, sometimes."

"Who are you calling daft here?" Jesslyn jokingly put her hands to her hips as if she was mad.

"Umm… myself?"

"It sounded like you were implying that I was daft as well." She raised an eyebrow.

"Damn, you really are quick sometimes. Good job sis." He pandered to her as he petted her head.

"Grr… Okay, don't go out with me then! I'll see you at home!" she grumbled as she turned away from Blake sulking.

"*gasp*" She jerked up though as two long arms wrapped her up from behind. It was a silent moment, before Jesslyn turned over her shoulder to see her brother smiling warmly. "B…Blake…" she blushed as her frown slowly turned into a bashful sulk.

"Sorry, I think I went too far."

Jesslyn chuckled "Maybe that's why you don't have any luck with girls in the village. You are so insensitive."

Blake chuckled back "Hey, I only act like that around you. You are special to me."

Jesslyn snuggled into his hug and smiled "We have kind of weird ways of showing that, don't we?"

"We sure do, Jess. But that's what family is for right? Showing each other's love in the weirdest of ways."

Jesslyn's gaze went distant "Yeah, weird right…?" She smiled to herself as she caressed her brother's arm.

"We always were. Even back when we lived in the forest. How the wild Pokémon used to look at us living so near to them in a big house, I bet they were confused about us too." Blake reminisced.

Jesslyn closed her eyes blissfully "Maybe, but I like the way we are. And I think this village suits us much better. You even blend in with the snow with your pasty skin and hair even." She giggled as Blake smirked faking some anger.

"Oh, you result to making fun of my hair now, do you!?" He yelled as he drove his fingers against her belly and tickled her mercilessly.

"HAHAHAHA STOP IT, BLAKE! I can't breathe HAHAHA!" Jesslyn kicked her legs as Blake held her light body up while tickling her.

The fun lasted for quite a while until closing time actually arrived. Blake locked the door behind him as he and Jesslyn went out into the dark of the night.

"Well…" Blake opened as he put the door keys into the pocket of his dark grey sweater "…shall we?"

Jesslyn looked at him in confusion as the gentle snowfall blew around her "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Oh…" Jesslyn got bashful as she twirled a lock of her hair in her fingers "…I didn't think you actually took that serious. Maybe it was too awkward that I just asked you like that." Her voice got quieter as she averted Blake's eyes.

"You seemed to be serious about it earlier. What kind of brother would I be if I just ignored the wishes of my little sister?" Blake chuckled as he held out an arm for her. "Come on, let's hit the streets."

Jesslyn blushed but smiled cutely as she wrapped her arm around her brother's and hugged it tightly.

"You can tell me when it gets too cold for you by the way. I'm pretty tolerant of the cold by now, so you can have my sweater."

Jesslyn giggled "I think your arm is warm enough, you're like a cuddly, warm polar bear. But I will at least put these on." Jesslyn stuck her hand into the inside pocket of her thin jacket and pulled out a pair of fluffy earmuffs in the shape of yellow crescent moons. Blake watched her with a contempt smile as she pulled her hair back and placed the earmuffs over her ears.

With a sideward glance, Jesslyn saw Blake looking at her and she bashfully looked to the ground. "Do they look stupid? I just bought them today in case it got cold, but I…I can still return them…"

Blake stuttered nervously as he knew he was caught staring "Oh, no no no! I just… I just thought they looked cute on you. That's all." Blake rubbed his neck embarrassedly.

"Th…Thank you."

"I… I mean there is nothing weird about a guy saying that his little sister looks good in something right?"

"Hehe yeah, nothing weird at all." Jesslyn laughed to cover up the embarrassment.

"Yeah, right?" Blake followed with an equally awkward affirmation as they stood next to each other in silence. Both had pretty hot red faces despite the cold and averted each other's eyes before Blake broke the ice and gently grabbed Jesslyn's hand.

Jesslyn looked at him in confusion and was slightly taken aback by the soft touch of his hand. "Well, we should get going or it's gonna get REALLY cold."

Jesslyn shyly took his arm and wrapped hers tightly around it, entrusting Blake with her safety.

The two of them walked through the empty streets as a thin layer of snow began to build up on the asphalt. Arm in arm, their clacking steps rang out into the night and reminded them of how quiet this town really was.

Blake looked over to his little sister who was staring up at the moon. It was a crescent moon, shining a bright white and blue light down onto the earth. Jesslyn seemed to be entranced by it.

"You thinking about something?"

Jesslyn looked down with her magenta colored eyes slightly vacant. Shortly after, she put on a sweet smile and looked over to Blake. "Did you know that you can have the best dreams during nights with a crescent moon?"

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that once. It's because your and mom's species allow people to dream up beautiful things right? You're both Cresselias after all." Blake answered with a finger on his chin.

"Yep," she answered, followed by a short silence "dreams, aspirations, wishes. We can make people dream whatever they desire most. But only those who have our feathers can do that."

"Heh, you gave me one for my 18th birthday, remember. I was always a terrible sleeper before you gave it to me."

Jesslyn's eyes lit up "You actually kept it?"

"Haha of course, it was the sweetest gift you've ever given me." He reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a shining, wine red feather. "It's pretty embarrassing to admit, but I still keep it as a lucky charm every now and then even when I'm not sleeping."

Small tears of joy welled up in the corner of Jesslyn's eyes "Blake… this makes me so happy. I thought you would just toss it after I gave it to you, I mean it's just one of my feathers."

"That's exactly the reason I kept it. It was yours, sis. No need to cry about it." Blake said caringly as he wiped away a tear that rolled down Jesslyn's cheek.

Her sad frown was soon replaced with a curious, shy smile. "So? Tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"What did my feather make you dream of?"

Blake ruffled his hair as he searched his memory for what kinds of dreams he had. For some reason, several of these memories involved some kind of perverted fantasies. His face reddened as a picture sprung into his head of him having rough sex with some girl. He had no idea who specifically it was, her face was completely blurry in his memory.

He gulped at the confused look his sister gave him and quickly tried to think of something else. A memory, one that was much clearer because it was a something that he remembered vividly from his past.

"I remember one thing I dreamed of."

"What was it?" Jesslyn's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Remember back when we were young in our old house and you were super into music?"

Jesslyn smiled at the memory "I really did love music back then. But what about it?"

"There was one dream where you sang to me. I don't remember the song, but your voice… man, you were really good. It sounded so incredible."

As they arrived under a streetlight Jesslyn stopped and thought about something. She seemed to ponder something and seemed to be a little nervous. "I umm… I actually have a song that I wanted to sing for a long time. Do you want to hear it?"

Now Blake was the one with shine in his eyes. He hadn't heard Jesslyn sing in over 5 years when they lived in Alabaster forest. "Of course I want to! Show me what you got, Jess."

Jesslyn gulped as she took a step back and as well as a deep breath. "Okay, but please don't be mad when it's not that good."

"I doubt that it will be bad. Come on, give it your best shot."

Jesslyn smiled warmly as she closed her eyes. And her gentle, harmonic voice rang out in the lightly blowing snow.

 **(AN: The Zombies: The way I feel inside)**

" _Should I try to hide the way I feel inside my heart for you?  
Would you say that you would try to love me too?  
In your mind could you ever be really close to me?  
I can tell the way you smile, if I feel that I could be certain  
Then I would say the things, I want to say tonight_

 _But till I can see that you'd really care for me  
I will dream that someday you'll be really close to me  
I can tell the way you smile if I feel that I could be certain  
Then I would say the things I want to say tonight_

 _But till I can see that you'd really care for me  
I'll keep trying to hide the way I feel inside."_

As the last note reached Blake's ears, he was stunned into silence. For a moment, he was frozen not because of the cold but because of the heart that Jesslyn put into her performance. Almost automatically, his lips went up in a gentle smile that was filled with affection for his sister.

"Jesslyn, that was incredible!" He bolstered out with zeal.

Jesslyn clenched her jacket sheepishly as she blushed. "You think so?"

"Absolutely, I knew you still had it in you but damn! You just… really blew me away." He sighed in joy as he saw Jesslyn smile to herself shyly. "When did you get that good at singing that song?"

She looked over at him with a sincere grin and shiny eyes "I practiced it a lot lately. I actually prepared to be ready to sing it to someone I love. Someone I really hope that he loves me as well."

Blake was taken by total surprise at her words. He felt a slight sting in his heart but didn't want to let her notice it. "Oh really? I'm glad you found someone even here in the Tundra. Wanna tell me who the lucky guy is?"

Jesslyn smirked mischievously "You really wanna know, Blake?"

"Of course I do. I care for my little sis!" Blake said proudly, making Jesslyn giggle.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Just come a little closer so I can whisper it to you."

"Why?"

"Just in case someone might be listening."

Blake was confused since the streets were completely empty but was just too curious who her secret crush was. He walked over to her, closing the distance to an arm's length.

"A bit closer." Jesslyn lured him in with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Blake leaned close towards her, face to face as the vapor of their cold breaths touched the other's face. Blake was looking straight into Jesslyn's magenta eyes and she into his white ones.

"Just like that." Jesslyn whispered. She put her hands behind Blake's head and combed through his hair before pulling him even closer.

Blake's eyes shot open as his sister placed a heart-felt kiss on his lips. Her eyes twitched as she deepened their connection and pulled Blake strongly against her. With unexpected power she wrapped her brother up in her arms, one behind his head ruffling his hair and the other around his sides.

Blake was stunned, his body stiff. But reflexively, his hands reached out to her, holding her curvy frame and embracing her figure.

It was like he was caught in a venus fly trap, he just couldn't get himself off her. Another surge of shock ran through his body as Blake felt a small tongue poking against his lips.

Jesslyn opened her eyes, frightened that she went too far and that Blake would reject her. But he didn't. Gently, Blake reached up to her hair and combed through it as he opened his mouth to allow her inside.

Jesslyn's eyes widened as Blake returned the kiss, with saliva swapping between them.

With a pop they parted from each other. Breaths ragged and faces flush.

Blake chuckled with a hint of uncertain nervousness. "So I guess the guy you hope likes you too…"

"…is you, yeah." Jesslyn finished his sentence. "Surprised?"

"You could say that." Blake was bashful as their arms were still wrapped around each other.

"I know, it's weird."

Blake unexpectedly chuckled "We were always weird. Adding to the pile isn't really shouldn't be all that bad."

"You… you're okay that your sister is in love with you?"

Blake cupped her cheek tenderly "Actually, I've been thinking about you the same way."

"You mean….?" Jesslyn gasped.

"I love you too, Jesslyn."

Jesslyn was stumped and quietly just hugged her brother as tight as she could muster. She smiled in relief as she rubbed her face into his chest. Both of them felt their hearts race. The snow swirled around them as the night slowly set in completely. Jesslyn and Blake looked into each other's eyes with their foreheads pressed together.

They giggled just out of the awkwardness reflex. "Well, what do we do now?" Blake broke the silence.

Jesslyn hesitated before saying "Maybe we'll figure this out once we're back home. Where we won't be… disturbed."

Blake had a rough idea what she was referring to. And with his arms wrapped around her and her resting her head on his shoulder, they went deeper into the village to their house.

After stepping in through the door and dropping their outdoor clothes Jesslyn and Blake moved to the second floor of their 2 story house where their separate bedrooms were. But tonight, they would only need one of them.

Left in their underwear, with Blake only wearing a dark grey pair of boxers and Jesslyn in her light pink bra and panties, they were already kissing madly. Years of suppressed, immoral love boiled up and heated their bodies.

Jesslyn's skin was mostly of beige color in the front and light pink from the back of her shoulders down past her bulging ass. Since her human DNA was very prominent in her, the only features remaining of her species were her ring like "wings around her waist, a few feathers on her lower arms and a short pink tail right above her rear.

Blake on the other hand was pasty white from top to bottom but even his body was taint with pink from the heat of the situation. His lean, sporty body was taut and the hairs on his body stood up at the sexual tension that built up.

"Are you really okay with this, Blake?"

"I should be the one asking you the same thing."

They both laughed in unison before falling silent and kissing each other even more passionately. Blake reached out a hand to her and in a daring move began to rube Jesslyn's breast over her bra. Jesslyn moaned and leaned into the massage as she equally began to grow more curious of Blake's body.

Her gentle tender hands ran down his chest with her feathers tickling his skin. They went further until they reached the large bulge in Blake's boxers. Both her hands caressed it from each side and rubbed his thick, hard shaft. Jesslyn toyed with it as her heartbeat increased from the pleasure of Blake's touches.

With their hands on each other's bodies they slowly sunk down onto the bed with Blake on top of Jesslyn. She could feel his body on hers, their hot skin rubbing against each other.

With lips overlapping and tongues wrestling between them they intertwined their bodies.

Blake parted from Jesslyn, leaving her gasping for air and looked for the hook of her bra. Almost expertly, he unhooked it and threw it to the side.

Jesslyn's breasts were fully exposed now. She covered her erect nipples embarrassedly with her hands. The voluptuous flesh though just pressed through her fingers though, giving Blake an even more arousing sight if anything.

Carefully, Blake leaned down with a smile and placed a small kiss on her collarbone. As his kisses moved closer to her breasts, he gently encouraged her to remove her hands by softly pulling on her wrists.

With his lips getting closer and closer to Jesslyn's nipples, her breath got more and more excited. As his mouth latched onto her pink nipples, Jesslyn grasped the sheets, digging her nails into the mattress.

"MMNNNGGHH!" Jesslyn's back arched slightly as she bore his sucking and licking as one of his hands caressed her stomach. His white eyes inspected her body from top to bottom. Her sprawled out blonde hair on the pillow, her narrow shoulders and heavy breasts that flattened from gravity. Her hourglass waist and wide hips, all down to her long legs and tiny feet.

She was his sister, but even so, he could not ignore the immense attractiveness of her body.

His fingers continued and entered her nether region. His hand slid into her panties, probing the wet area that had built up. He locked eyes with her as he did and intricately watched her reaction as he began to stir his fingers around.

Jesslyn's shoulders jolted and small gasps escaped her mouth. Blake was quick to prevent that though by covering her mouth with his own. His fingers thrust into her tight pussy. He could feel she was hairless and her flesh was throbbing for him.

He rubbed the length of her slit and occasionally played with her sensitive clit. Blake panted as he removed his lips and fingers from the Cresselia. He and Jesslyn both heaved for breath as he hung over her. His fingers were drenched in juices and his member throbbed hard inside his boxers, craving for release.

"Hey Blake…" Jesslyn whispered lustfully "…are you as turned on as I am?"

"You have no idea, Jess." Blake said as he pulled down his boxers. His hard member pointed up to Jesslyn, eager to penetrate her.

Jesslyn smiled, happy to have aroused Blake up to this point. She pulled aside her panties with one hand and spread her folds apart with two fingers of her other hand. Fluids dripped out and stained the mattress underneath. "Then I'm ready. I'm so itchy down there, it drives me crazy."

He gulped as he looked at her fleshy slit before lining up his cock with the tight, twitching hole. With steady force behind his hips he penetrated the writhing Pokémon underneath him. Slowly, her insides spread apart widely to accommodate the foreign object. Her moist insides clenched down on his member, increasing the friction already that came from him entering.

There was no going back from this now. Blake had completely engulfed his member within her. With their sexes connected, he looked at his sister underneath him and saw an image that was somehow familiar to him. He thought back to the dream he had with Jesslyn's feather. The fantasy he had of a girl with a blurry face.

"Jesslyn?"

"Yeah?" she said with a quivering voice.

"I know this is a bad time to ask but… do your feathers allow people to dream of the future?"

Jesslyn cocked her head in confusion. "Not exactly, but sometimes they show you things that you most desire. Why are you asking?"

Blake smiled to himself as he thought of his fantasy and realized it was Jesslyn who he had fantasized about all along. The image he saw right in front of him was that which he dreamt of. And somehow, that cleared up for him that this was always supposed to be.

"Nothing, it's alright." Blake smiled warmly before he leaned down to her. "You just need to know that I've loved you for longer than I thought I had. I love you, sis."

Jesslyn was confused but smiled brightly "I love you too, bro."

With a final kiss, Blake grabbed her legs by their bends and used the grip he had on Jesslyn to begin thrusting.

Wet sounds emanated from the siblings as their hips began to collide increasingly faster. Jesslyn grabbed Blake's back and dug her nails into his skin. She moaned heavily as her hips were shaken by his.

Blake combed the Cresselia's blonde hair as he kept kissing and fucking her. Her busty hips jiggled as Blake slammed his member into her ever clenching pussy. The springs of the bed creaked underneath the two of them.

"AAAAHH This is so good! Blake! Blake! *pant* I love you!" Jesslyn gasped as she was ravaged. Her legs reacted to the stimulation and wrapped around Blake's hips.

Blake spread his sister's pussy with his cock to its full extent. Her slit swallowed him greedily though, wanting to receive every inch of his meat.

"FUCK! You are getting so tight! I can't hold it for much longer! Maybe I should pull out!" His hips didn't stop though and kept hammering against her crotch.

Jesslyn clenched her teeth and hugged every part of Blake as tight as she could. She didn't let his cock escape her either. "Don't leave! I want all of you! Shoot it all inside me!"

Spurred on by her plea, Blake lost all sensibility. He pressed down even harder on her body and fucked down into her already messed up pussy. She was wet and completely stretched to accommodate all of Blake.

He thrusted harder and harder. His breath heavy as both of them began to feel the cum bubbling up inside them.

Wet slaps filled the room until all the friction and pleasure culminated in a simultaneous climax.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned and sprinkles of cum splattered out onto the sheets as they overflowed from their connection point. The little space that was there for the cum to fit within Jesslyn that it quickly filled up and dripped out.

Both their hips jerked as the last drops of juices emptied from inside them. Jesslyn's eyes were distant and her legs were still suspended in the air, held by her brother.

He soon released her from her uncomfortable position and let her lay down next to him.

It took them a few moments to catch their breath and gather their thoughts. Both knew that what they just did might be wrong to some people. But they were always close to each other. They've spend all their life with each other and knew they secretly had feelings for each other. This was merely one step further to them.

Jesslyn and Blake hugged each other's sweaty bodies and tucked themselves in with a blanket.

As they looked at each other, they smiled. "Well, how was I? Did it feel good?" Was the first thing that Jesslyn could shyly wring out.

"You were incredible, sis. I'm actually really exhausted."

She giggled "Alright, I'll let you sleep then." She said as she pretended to want to get up and go to her room in a really slow motion, waiting for Blake to stop her.

Blake rolled his eyes and pulled her down into the bed again. "No, please, don't leave."

"Hehehe!" Jesslyn snickered satisfied before snuggling back up to Blake. "Oh wait. I almost forgot something!" her face lit up. "Ouch!" she cried out all of the sudden.

"What the hell was that?" Blake asked confused.

Jesslyn wordlessly pulled her hand from inside the blanket and presented a pink feather to Blake. She brought it to his white hair and stuck it into.

She gave Blake a kiss on the nose and smiled cheekily.

"Sweet dreams." She winked

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I really am sorry for the long time of being virtually dead. Not to go into too much detail, but there was a huge crash at my work that required all of me and my coworker's attention. So I'm sorry if this new chapter might've come out slightly scattered. But anyways…**

 **That was it for the new chapter. And it marks the end of the first third of the 30 stories I've set out to do. It's insane how far this series has come.**

 **Don't want to linger on this too much, but this is all thanks to you reading this so consistently. So thank you for your continued support, it motivates me to go on with writing.**

 **Anyhow, I see you guys next week and as always I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.**


	12. Nidoqueen(Shaye) x Kieran

**This week's story was requested by HeavyMetalLoser.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first third of the third Episode. Still no idea why I called it Episodes instead of Seasons back then but let's just keep rolling with it.**

 **Hopefully, you'll like this new chapter and if you do, please follow and favorite me and my content and review as much as you can. As always if you have requests yourself, add them to your review so everyone can see them and won't think that I'm cheating or playing favorites. Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's not always easy to find love in the big city. Kalayda City can be very cruel, especially in the dirty underworld of it.

Even with the state of the relationships between Pokémon and humans getting better, there is still some evil going around. It seeks to make money off of Pokémon by using them as work slaves.

One such victim of capture was Shaye, a young, wild Nidorina. Living near the big city of Kalayda, she learned that civilized Pokémon don't walk around naked and thus got used to wearing an old black and purple college jacket and a pair of slightly dirty blue jeans.

Her body was of average height and she was curvy enough to make even established city girls envious. She sported a sleek hourglass figure with bulbous hips and D cup sized breasts that rested within her tight college jacket without a bra. Her skin had a tint of blue and her ears were spiky. Canine teeth protruded from her lips, her eyes were fiery red and her short mangled hair was a darker shade of blue than her skin.

She was a curious girl, fascinated by the life of humans and Pokémon living in the city. But since an anthro Pokémon running around in dirty clothes and unkempt hair would be drawing a lot of attention, she explored the city only at night or hid in the darker corners of the city during the day.

One of these nights she had been captured, straying from the wild into the city to explore. It was a grave mistake to carelessly wander the streets as she was watched by a Pokémon smuggler who had his eye on her. It wasn't long before he ambushed her and suddenly pulled out a Pokéball to throw it at her.

Back then, it took her by complete surprise. She had never been trapped, let alone in a Pokéball.

She was about to give up as she was carried away, crying heavily and fearing what was about to come. But the next thing she remembered after she was in the dark of the Pokéball was a mumbled conversation outside. It was another man who apparently faced the mugger. Things were getting audibly heated before the entire Pokéball shook and opened up.

As the ball popped open, the first thing that Shaye's eyes focused on was the mugger running away from her with a heavily bruised face.

She rubbed her eyes to adjust from the former darkness. "What? What happened."

"Thank god, he didn't get away from me. Man, that guy was fast."

Shaye turned around to the voice suddenly speaking up.

In front of her stood a man, panting and sweat running over his forehead. His knuckles were slightly bloody, probably from a punch he landed on the mugger. His hair was tussled and a light shade of blue. His clothes were pretty tidy as he was in a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. His dark brown eyes looked down at her and slanted in a relieved smile.

"You okay there?" He said calmly as he reached his bloodied hand out to her.

Shaye hesitated "I… I'm okay I think."

"No need to be scared anymore, I'm not gonna hurt you. The guy who would have hurt you is gone." He reached out his hand once more.

Shaye took a deep breath, still shaken by the preceding events and this time accepted his hand. "Who are you?" she asked in distrust "And what are you doing out her in the middle of the night."

The man raised his eyebrow at her sudden scrutiny. "Well, my name's Kieran. As for why I'm out here, I work in an office nearby and I was walking home. If anything, I could ask you what you are doing out here so late all on your own." He smirked as he turned the tables.

"I…" Shaye rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"I was sneaking around, searching for food." She admitted embarrassedly.

Kieran was surprised by her response "Why did you do that?"

"I'm… I'm a wild Pokémon. I live in the nearby forests."

"Then what are you doing out here in the streets?"

The Nidorina's ears drooped in shame "I dunno. It's just, the forest is so boring! In the city everything is so alive and flashy. There are people everywhere and you have so much cool stuff here. Like Teevees and Raydeeoos."

Kieran laughed "You mean TVs and radios?"

"Yeah! Those! I wish we had those in the forest! I could explore the city for hours and still wouldn't be bored." Suddenly, a grumbling noise emitted. Shaye held her stomach. "Aww, I'm still starving for something to eat though."

Kieran watched the Pokémon with pity and stuck his hand into his pocket. He got out a small box with a bunch of berries in it. "Here, I didn't finish my lunch today, so you can have them."

Shaye's eyes lit up. "Are you sure?"

"Totally, knock yourself out." He said with a smile as he poured the berries onto his flat hand and reached it out to her.

With animalistic instinct glowing in her eyes, Shaye immediately pulled Kieran's hand to her face and greedily gobbled up the berries. She licked and munched them down to the last one like a pet would eat them off your hand.

Her messy eating and the feeling of her mouth on his hand was making Kieran gulp at the sight.

The moment Shaye felt Kieran's eyes on her, she stepped back and cleared her throat. "Umm, uhh thank you for sharing your food with me, hehe." She giggled embarrassedly with a stain of blue berry juice on the edge of her, mouth.

Kieran awkwardly fumbled around "Uhh hehe you have something there. You've been kind of a messy eater." He pointed to her mouth.

She blushed slightly and rubbed the wrong side of it with her finger. "Is it gone?"

"No, let me just get that." Kieran said shyly before stepping towards Shaye. She gasped as he took his thumb to wipe off the leftover berry from her lips. They faced each other sheepishly as their eyes involuntarily locked onto each other.

They felt a tension between them and an awkward sensation of closeness. Kieran gulped and cleared his throat as he finished cleaning her off. "So, ahem, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of scared to just walk around in all the darkness now."

Kieran sighed in understanding before coming up with a suggestion. "Why don't you sleep over at my place. You know, I can take care of you for a while and if you want to, you can go back into the wild when it's not so dark anymore."

"And what if I want to stay with you?" Shaye asked with upturned eyes. "That was an awkward question, wasn't it?"

Kieran was flustered by her adorable question "Not at all. Well, I've always wanted a roommate anyways so…"

"So I could actually live in the city!?" Shaye yelled out in excitement as she grabbed his suit jacket.

"Sure, I'd be glad to have some company. The flat is too big for one person anyways."

Shaye jumped against him and hugged his body tightly. "I can't believe it. Thank you!" Wrapped up in excitement, Shaye jumped up and down like a little kid before wrapping her arms around Kieran's neck… and kissing him.

A few seconds passed as their lips were pressed together. Kieran was paralyzed. Shaye pressed herself up against him, eyes closed. It took several more moments of kisses, some very sloppy and inexperienced ones, that Shaye opened her eyes and realized what she was doing.

"*smack* Oh… umm…heh." Shaye blushed deeply, ruffling her head.

Kieran, still stunned, stared at her, not sure what to say after being kissed like that. "What was that about?" was the only thing he could bring out.

Shaye smiled through the embarrassment "Just take it as a reward for saving me."

Kieran reassembled his senses and asked her sheepishly "Alright, *clears throat and blows air* well, you wanna get going?"

"More than anything else!" She grabbed his arm and held it tightly. Kieran looked over at her in surprise "Too awkward?" she asked him.

Kieran smiled back at her "No, I'm completely fine with it." He gave her a warm smile, making her blush in return before escorting her safely to his home. And with that, they started a relationship that went further than they ever could've thought.

 **10 months later:**

"Tomatoes, check."

Shaye and Kieran have lived together in their modern high rise apartment for several months now. The furniture was really fancy and sleek and with Shaye starting to work with Kieran at the office as his assistant, they could afford a really nice and comfortable living.

They just came home from grocery shopping. It was almost as if they were a married couple as they sorted everything together.

"Carrots, check." Kieran continued handing the groceries over to Shaye who stored them in the fridge. "Cheese, check. And of course…" He pulled out a small plastic box full of berries.

Shaye rolled her eyes and blushed abashedly "Aww, you don't need to buy these for me every time."

"Of course I have to. My girl loves them, so I'm gonna keep buying them until she gets sick of them." He rebutted with a smug smile.

Shaye crossed her arms over her now clean college jacket. "And what if I already am?"

"Well, let's find out." Kieran scuffed at her resistance and poured the berries out into his hands. He reached out his hand to Shaye "Hungry?"

"You're treating me like a pet, Kieran." She averted her eyes, fighting the urge to chow down on the berries.

Kieran came up from behind her and held the berries right in front of her face. "You know you want to."

Shaye sweated as she fought with herself but at last grabbed his hand, stuffing all the berries into her mouth. She licked every little stain of berry off his fingers, blushing all the while.

"Alright, I still love the berries, are you happy?" She sighed playfully as she turned around and smiled.

"Not entirely, there is still something left of the berries, right there." Kieran pointed to the edge of her lips. She was just about to use the sleeve of her jacket to wipe it away as Kieran grabbed her wrist just before she could do it.

"Let me get that." Kieran said with a smirk.

Shaye gasped as Kieran cupped her cheek in one hand and pressed his lips against the edge of hers. He licks at her, making her squirm as she stumbles and leans back against the kitchen counter. With his tongue, he licks the blue stain of berry off her mouth and leaves a few brief kisses there.

Shaye blushes and her heartbeat races. Kieran stemmed his strong arms left and right of her on the counter, trapping her there.

Slowly, he moved back from her, still close enough to let her feel his breath. "Alright, the stain is gone."

Shaye looked at him in surprise as he stopped his ministrations. "Huh?"

"Well, that's all I wanted to do right? Unless… you want me to do something more?" Kieran chuckled snidely as Shaye was rubbing her lips together anxiously.

Her ears drooped down in frustration and she switched back and forth between looking at the floor and upwards into his sharp, half lidded eyes. "I want you to…" she couldn't bring it out.

"You want me to… what?"

"Mmmmmhhh!" Shaye grumbled, staring at his lips. She pulled him against her and forcefully pressed her lips against his desperately. She peppered him with her mouth and tightly wrapped her arms around his waist.

Kieran smiled happily while he kissed Shaye passionately. With his strong hands, he grabbed her cute, tight ass and lifted her onto the counter. Their bodies rubbed tightly together as Kieran fondled Shaye's breast through her jacket. He pulled the zipper down with her still used to being naked underneath it. The light blue flesh underneath, spurred on his increasing lust and his hand eagerly explored her body inside the jacket.

He ran his fingers over her smooth skin with the odd spikes here and there which he got used to by now. She was a Nidorina, and he loved every bit of her body.

Shaye opened her mouth wide, urging Kieran to shove his tongue inside. Her lips were covered in his saliva and sucked on his lustily.

She greeted his tongue with her own as Kieran ran one hand through her short blue hair and the other over her left breast. Kieran explored her mouth eagerly, wrestling with her.

"Kieran! *smack* I love you! I love you so much! *slurp*"

"Me too, Shaye!" Her cute pleas for his love drove him over the edge and within a few moments he unbuckled her jeans and shoved them down. They dropped to the floor, drawing a line of sticky juices with them. Along with wearing no bra, Shaye also never wore any underpants. With her pants now gone, she was only covered partially with her college jacket.

Shaye closed her eyes in bliss at Kieran's kisses and fondles as she blindly searched for his crotch. Her fingers ran over it and felt around for the buttons before undoing them. Along with his underpants, she shoved them down just like hers. His member was hard and stood at full mast.

She was still wrapped up in kissing him and thus just cupped his cock in both of her hands. She massaged the thick, veiny shaft and the throbbing hot head. She felt some drops of pre cum on the tip and smeared it around to slide her fingers easier.

Kieran and Shaye opened their eyes, gazing into those of the other. There was no need for words anymore as they lewdly smiled at each other.

Shaye willingly spread apart her legs, letting some of her juices stain the kitchen counter as they flowed out.

She chuckled "It's been a while."

"I know, I'm pent up as hell." Kieran lusted as he gently pulled Shaye's jacket off her shoulders. He revealed her entire body with all its curvy glory and tiny spiked over her sides and back. With all of her exposed to him, he lost it. With his hips crashing onto hers wantonly, he slid his cock into her dripping, expectant pussy.

Shaye shivered on top of the counter, her body tensing up profusely as it accepted her boyfriend's length. His girth spread open her slit widely and the head scraped her rejoicing folds.

"Gaaaahh! Oh my goooood!" Shaye groaned out loud as her body clenched from the pleasure. Kieran was completely buried within her and their bodies were as tightly pressed together as they could manage.

With her hands behind Kieran's back, Shaye held him close to her and hugged him. Her naked tits were flattening against him and they could feel each other's heartbeat.

Kieran looked at her, her lips shaky before he pecked at them again. His hips now pulled back out of her hot, tight pussy and slammed right back into it. Her walls construed tightly around him, hugging his length as it pistoned into her.

Their conjoined bodies rubbed together tenderly as they fucked in the kitchen. Her moist flesh created a smacking sound that rang out in the apartment as it was slammed by Kieran. He was going wild on her. Aimlessly hammering away at her overflowing pussy.

Shaye moved her hands to the back of Kieran's head, running through his blue hair and pulling him deep into the kiss. Their tongues mingled together sloppily as their hips collided underneath. He rocked her body hard and caressed her body wherever he could. Running his hand from her smooth hips over her tits that perfectly fit into his hands.

"Arceus! Shaye! HAAA! I wanted to fuck you like this for so long."

"Me too, Kieran! I was so horny for you. That stupid business trip! OOOHHH!" they moaned as they continued to fuck.

Kieran rocked his hips and even Shaye moved them to divert his impacts to different spots of her love tunnel.

"I'm cumming!"

"Give it all to me! Give me all you got Kieran! AAAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

They both screamed in their orgasm. Kieran shot strand after strand of hot spunk into Shaye. It was enough to drip out of her and flow out onto the counter which surely would need a cleaning before using it again. Shaye also was overflowing with her juices as her eyes went bleary. She twitched as her juices mixed with Kieran's.

The couple was breathing heavily as their bodies rested on top of each other. They hugged tightly, their sweat mixing on their bodies.

"Fucking amazing!" Shaye sighed as she rested her head on Kieran's shoulder.

Kieran looked down at her and his heart throbbed. He knew he had to ask her something that had been on his mind for quite a while. "Shaye, I need to ask you something. Something very important."

"Sure, what is it Kieran?" She mumbled as she thoughtlessly ran her index finger over his chest.

"Will you marry me?"

Shaye stiffened up and looked at him in surprise. "Wh… What!? But… why? This is… this is so sudden, Kieran!" She fidgeted around with anxiousness.

"I want nothing else but this in my life. You by my side, living with me. I want you to be with me for the rest of my time on this earth. I can't imagine it with anyone but you. So, what do you say, Shaye?"

Shaye's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around him and peppered his face with kisses. "Of course I will, Kieran! Of course I will! I love you! *smooch* I love you so much!"

Kieran hugged her back, returning her kisses. His heart full of joy that Shaye accepted his proposal.

And thus entered yet another level of their life together. A completely new chapter that elevated their love to new heights.

 **10 years later:**

It has been a long time since Kieran had proposed to Shaye. By now, they have become a full fletched, adult married couple. The days went by like a breeze with them together and occasional flirts and teases at work got them over the weekdays smoothly as well. It was as if they were in a blissful heaven that had no visible end to it so far.

Not much changed since back then. They still loved each other more than they loved anyone else. They still lived in the same modern flat together with only minor changes to the furniture. And they still did almost everything together.

Well actually… there was one thing that changed.

It was the weekend, just like it had been when Kieran had proposed to Shaye. That's no coincidence, it was the 10th anniversary of their marriage.

Around noon time, Kieran laid in the king sized bed he shared with Shaye. She was taking a long bath which he used as an opportunity to get a bit of shut-eye. He was softly breathing, his chest heaving gently up and down.

He was relaxed enough to not notice the large figure approaching the foot side of the bed. It creaked as the figure climbed on top of it and approached Kieran. Sneakily, the figure pulled down the pants of Kieran's black pajama pants. His top was already laid bare, so he now was completely bared. The large figure smirked satisfied and eyed up the limp member in between his crotch.

It stroked it with its tender fingers until it reacted and grew to erect size. The figure, which was apparently female, was naked and wrapped its ginormous breasts around the hard shaft. At which point Kieran immediately woke up.

"What? Shaye?" Kieran snapped up from a sudden surge of pleasure as his cock was rubbed by a pair of huge, heavy tits.

He looked down to see a massive Nidoqueen laying in between his legs. She smirked sultrily as she started to service Kieran with a wet boob job. "Good morning, Kieran. I hope you'll enjoy your anniversary gift, hehe." The Nidoqueen laughed huskily.

Yes, Shaye had turned into a bodacious, huge Nidoqueen during their years of marriage. Her entire body grew and especially her hips and tits inflated to incredible sizes. She sported massive H cup tits now which she often used to tempt Kieran into either forgiving her if he was angry or if she wanted him to make love to her desperately.

A thick tail grew in between her voluptuous, juicy ass and her skin grew a few beige spots among the darker blue of the rest.

As she laid between Kieran's legs she used her newfound assets to pleasure her husband in the best way possible. A slick, wet tit job with her still freshly wet body from the bath. Her short hair was still steamy and her face was flush with horniness.

"10 years. It's been ten years today since we've been engaged now." She moaned in between the up and down movements of her weighty breasts.

"Yeah, *pant* I can't believe it either. God, this is amazing." Kieran panted as his cock was enveloped in between the two fleshy orbs. It lubricated itself with pre cum, making the rubbing even more smooth and slick.

"I knew you'd love it. I've seen you stare at my tits at every opportunity you got. I don't know, why I've never thought of this before." She alternated her moves, gyrating her tits in 8-movements.

"How could I not? Nhhh Your tits are amazing! So big and beautiful." Kieran smiled as he leaned forward, petting Shaye's head. She leaned her head into his hand, closing her eyes in happiness.

"It's just the beginning. The real show is yet to come." She smirked with lust riddled eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Kieran asked confused as he enjoyed the feeling of his cock being engulfed in soft, wet heat. But he had no idea that it would get even better.

The tip of Kieran's dick poked out of the top of Shaye's deep cleavage as she rested her tits on his crotch. She licked her lips as she gently toyed with it. "There we go." She mumbled sexily before she lowered her head onto whatever she could get in her mouth. With her tongue guiding it into her mouth, Shaye gobbled up Kieran's dick, enjoying the feeling of the hot shaft rubbing over her tongue and the head hitting the back of her throat.

"OH ARCEUS!" Kieran cried out at the heavenly feeling of Shaye's slippery tongue licking his cock and the tits still squeezing his shaft from all sides. It was a kind of double pleasure attack that he could not have ever imagined.

Shaye smiled to herself as she felt Kieran squirm. With the cock still in her mouth she started to simultaneously heave up her breasts and sucking Kieran off. Her tongue danced over his tip and coated it in spit.

Her slapping tits bobbed up and down along with her head to assault every bit of his member.

Kieran rubbed her head, showing her how much he loved her tit/blowjob. She always alternated her attacks. Her tits rubbing in different movements and switching between licking and sucking whatever she could.

He bucked his hips up into her downwards slams, creating a slapping sound between the two. Kieran's cock twitched, but just before he was on the verge of climax, Shaye felt how close he was and stopped. Her mouth popped off the tip and she moved her head back, wiping the drool off the edges of her mouth.

Her tits also loosened their grip and she smiled at the look of confusion in Kieran's face. "You wouldn't just waste your cum on just my tits would you, Kieran?" She smirked.

Kieran was flushing red by now, breathing heavily as the curvy beauty crawled over him. With her face flush as well, she bit her lip and leaned down to his ear to whisper "I want you to shoot all you got exclusively in my pussy. I want you to fill me up to the brim!"

"I fucking love you, Shaye." Kieran said with heated breath.

"So do I, Kieran. I love you so damn much!" She whimpered, overflowing with want for her man. Shaye slammed her lips desperately down on his as her crotch was dripping with juices so much that it actually dropped down onto Kieran's cock and balls.

With a heavy slam, Shaye lowered herself on Kieran's member. Easily taking it in to the base.

Both of them clenched their eyes as they continued to kiss messily. Their tongues slinging into each other's mouth, sharing their spit with each other as their sexes docked.

Kieran's dick was quickly covered completely in sweet juices and twitched inside of Shaye. He was still sensitive from the tit job. But he would hold out until she was satisfied as well.

He grabbed her massive ass, making Shaye gasp into his mouth, and thrust upwards into her pussy. Fucking her as hard as he could. Shaye quickly adjusted to his thrusts and slammed herself down in the rhythm.

Despite her increased size, even in her pussy, Kieran still had a thick enough cock to spread her open wide. His member rubbed her walls and hit the sensitive spots that he knew would drive Shaye crazy. He alternated the directions of his thrusts, hammering the area around the entrance of her womb.

"AAHAAAAAHHH!" KIERAN! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!" Shaye was going insane on top of him, her tongue lolling out of her mouth which he quickly sucked up into his own mouth. He licked her tongue as he kept fucking her from below.

Shaye shook her hips, her legs weak and faltering. Her insides were squirming and wriggled around his shaft as it hammered into her.

Her ass rippled every time it slammed down onto Kieran's crotch and her tits loosely flopped up and down. Slapping around as her body was shook.

A pool of juices built up between their sexes and stained the bedsheets. Shaye's eyes went distant and hazy. She was clenching up inside of her body and she felt her climax soon approaching.

"Kieran! I'm… HAAAA I'm gonna…" she couldn't even string a coherent sentence as her wild humping rendered her speechless.

"NNNNNGGHHH! Me too, Shaye! I'm gonna cum!"

"INSIDE! ALL INSIDE! AAAAAAAAAHHH!" She moaned loudly.

"YES! YES! YES! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

An incredible amount of sperm released into the deep caverns of Shaye's pussy. Kieran clenched his teeth as he came buckets into his wife.

The Nidoqueen went stiff as she took in all the sperm swimming inside of her and the drips that overflowed from her pussy. She smiled dubiously as her body slowly went limp. She sunk down onto Kieran, her body sweaty and exhausted.

Kieran himself was sweating profusely and his breath was labored. He took his wife into his arms and even though she was a bit heavy, he allowed her to rest on top of him. Her massive tits squished down on him, giving him the warm feeling of her soft skin.

Shaye was nuzzling his neck, hugging him lovingly as her body still jerked. She was whimpering and panting while he tried to recover his breath himself.

Their genitals were still connected but as Shaye slid off of him and instead laid down next to him, a load of cum flowed out of her released slit.

Shaye rested her head on his shoulder and recovered.

A few moments later, the couple laid in the bed, staring into each other's eyes. They chuckled and smiled at each other over and over, just because they couldn't help it. They never could've imagined all those years ago that this is where they would end up. But nonetheless, they are here now, and they would never wish to change that.

"Happy anniversary, Shaye." Kieran whispered as he cupped her cheek.

"To 10 more years that I will get to spend with the woman that I love."

"And many, many more." Shaye added before pressing her lips against Kieran's.

Like I said in the beginning, it is hard to find love in the big city. But no matter how unlikely, there is always a fringe possibility.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well, that was something different. It wasn't until halfway through that I decided to actually do two lemons instead of just one like usual. I hope you'll appreciate it anyways.**

 **By the way, I want to thank you all once again for sticking with the series still, even though I'm sometimes inconsistent with my uploads. The series is actually doing better than ever and that's incredible to me. I mean to some people it probably doesn't mean much because it's basically just porn, but this is a hobby that I really enjoy doing and I'm happy that many people are following it.**

 **Anyways, HeavyMetalLoser, I hope you enjoyed your chapter, let me know if you did later.**

 **And to everyone else, you know what to do by now if you want to support my work and make your wishes known.**

 **So I'll just wish you a good day, night or anything in between.**


	13. Whimsicotts(Winona&Whitney) x Calvin

**This week's chapter is coming from a request of Nahobbis. Just like Cyberlighter he had been waiting for a long time to get his chapter done. I want to keep a steady balance between older and fresher requests so I'll alternate a bit between choosing new and old ones.**

 **An important update by the way, I will take the next two weeks off since I'm gonna work on something really special for the celebration of my one-year anniversary of the series. So look forward to something you probably won't expect.**

 **But for today, please review this chapter and tell me what you think. If you got any requests, feel free to let me know and of course favorite and follow me and the series if you enjoy it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Crescendo village. Since our last expeditions in Vindicta have led to crazy Queens, sibling love and kidnapped Pokémon, I thought why not go to a place where it's nice and quiet.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHH, I can't believe he would just ditch me like that!" a shrill voice rang out inside one of the small countryside houses.

Well, guess not then.

It was an average day inside the household of Calvin. A relatively short, quiet guy living in Crescendo together with two Whimsicotts that he shared a house with. As said before, Calvin was very short for a guy, standing at just 5' 10''. He had long, brown curly hair, down to his shoulders, and a 6 o'clock shadow. He also wore square plastic glasses as he didn't like wearing contacts, and preferred to dress in baggy shirts, oversized hoodies, and baggy jeans. Probably to appear bigger than he actually was. He was a lightweight and kind of a pushover but also a reliable and caring guy for those who were close to him. Ever since his mother sadly passed away several years ago, he lived with two other Pokémon in the same house. They were friends from childhood on and spent tons of time together back then, so it wasn't much of a challenge to get used to living together with them 24/7.

His two roommates, if you could call them that, were Winona and Whitney. A pair of twin Whimsicotts who represented almost the exact opposite of Calvin. They were cheerleaders and some of the most popular girls at the Kalayda city college campus which they attended together with Calvin.

The twins both had beautiful smooth bronzed skin and soft, fluffy layers of cotton that spread around their shoulders and into their cleavage, puffing it out even more than their H cup breasts already did. They both shared their white hair which they both wore in a side wards ponytail, Winona wearing it on the right and Whitney on the left side of their heads. Protruding from their white hair were a pair of green curled ram horns that rounded off their adorable looks. Wherever they were, they were the center of attention especially during their cheerleading sessions where they spurred on the masses with their cute cotton pom-poms and of course their well-rounded, busty figures. Rounding off their busty bodies were their tight, body-hugging cheerleader outfits in purple with the black letters 'KC' imprinted on the crop tops as well as on the sides of their purple skirts.

Despite growing up together, Calvin and the twins always were pretty different from each other. While Whitney and Winona were open and always out to hang out with friends and going on dates with their boyfriends, Calvin was more of a shut in who was just content with supporting the girls, helping them with chores and school work and giving them moral support whenever they were feeling down.

Today was probably one of the days Calvin would need all of his willpower to get through.

"Tyler just dumped me. Again!" Winona came home crying with her cotton already soggy from her tears she wiped off on it. Calvin sat next to her, comfortingly wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright, he's just an idiot. He didn't deserve you anyways, Winona." He said caringly as he rubbed her arm.

"Thank you Calvin but… I still don't believe it. Am I really that ugly? Is that why I can't hold a boyfriend for even a month?" she sobbed into Calvin's shoulder.

"No of course not! Don't sell yourself short like this." Calvin rubbed her back as she pressed her face into his chest and rolled his eyes. He was already used to this whole procedure that it was almost textbook. Winona and Whitney had a bad habit of dating douchebag guys.

Calvin would always do the same procedure each time. Let them cry their eyes out, let them rest in their shared bedroom and preparing them their favorite snacks to lighten their moods up. The girls always thanked him afterwards for caring for them all the time and how they finally learned not to trust every guy they meet… before then getting another boyfriend just a few days later. Rinse and repeat.

But it wouldn't even cross Calvin's mind to not help them out. He wanted them to not feel bad about themselves and gave them a caring ear whenever he could. Not that it didn't make it all the more annoying when they did the same mistakes over and over though.

"Hey…" Calvin said as he grabbed Winona's shoulders "…you are not the one at fault here. You are perfect just the way you are, okay?"

She wiped away the tears with the cotton of her collar and gave Calvin a gentle smile. "You're right, Tyler was just an idiot. Thank you Calvin, I promise I'll never bother you like that again."

"Like the other 8 times before, I believe you Winona. You're better than these douchebags." Calvin smiled back at her and gave her another comforting hug. The dust had finally settled. But then…

"*SLAM* I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS CHEATING SON OF A HERDIER!" Whitney loudly announced her arrival as she slammed the door behind her. Her face was scrunched with anger.

"Oh no, what now?" ran through Calvin's mind as he saw Whitney fuming with anger. "What's the matter, Whitney?" He asked carefully, a bead of sweat running down his collar.

"THAT LYING, RATCHET… ARRRGHH!" she flailed her arms.

"Not much of an answer." Calvin sighed as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"CALVIN!" Whitney grabbed Calvin's shoulders.

"Wh... What!?" He answered in panic.

"You won't believe this. Tyler just dumped me. He canned our date today to meet some other girl he had a date with the same day!"

"TYLER? DATING YOU!?" Winona suddenly shot up.

"Oh shit!" Calvin thought as he gulped. The girls met head to head, glaring at each other.

"Tyler was dating me, Whitney. Not you!" Winona barked at Whitney.

"You're lying! We've been a couple for at least a month now."

"He's been dating ME for the last month too."

"That double timing…"

"…scummy…"

"…lying…"

"…PIECE OF GARBADOR!" They added to each other.

"How could you Winona!?"

"What do you mean? He was my boyfriend first!"

"Was not! Tyler had an eye on me way before you!"

"You're the worst!"

"NO YOU'RE THE WORST!"

"UUUUUURRRRRGHHHH!"

They yelled in unison before dashing towards their bedroom.

"Girls, just calm do… *SLAM*" Calvin was trying to settle the conflict but was quickly met with a door being slammed in front of his face.

With a sigh, he ran a hand over the door before looking up to the ceiling. "Some girls you left me with, huh mum? You would've been way better at dealing with stuff like this." He smiled to himself as he talked to no one in particular.

"Well, time for the usual then." He stated after taking a deep breath. He went to the kitchen and threw on an apron before cracking out a bowl and making some dough.

 **Later in the girls' bedroom:**

Whitney and Winona sat on the floor, several feet apart with their backs turned to each other. They were still salty about both of them being dumped. By the same guy no less.

They were throwing disgruntled stares over their shoulders at each other occasionally. Both urging to maybe make up. But neither one of them was ready to make a move.

That's when a knock came from the door. The girls curiously perked up their ears as the door opened and Calvin stepped in the room.

"Hey." He said calmly. The girls acknowledged him being there but still were stuck in their grumpy state.

Calvin pulled out a plate filled with several variations of well-made, freshly-made poffins. "I thought you might need something to lighten up a bit, so I thought I'd make you some poffins. Come on, you can't be mad all day."

The girls puffed their cheeks but quickly perked up as their noses took in the delicious smell of the poffins. Reluctantly they shimmied closer to Calvin and reached their hands out greedily towards the plate.

But just as they were about to grab a piece of the sweet pastry, Calvin lifted the plate up beyond their reach. The girls looked up at him with disappointed confusion.

"First, we need to settle this." Calvin announced. "Winona." He said as he looked down at her.

"Yeah?" She asked slightly nervous for being called.

"You're not actually mad at Whitney right?"

She sunk her head embarrassedly "No, not really."

"And Whitney."

"Yes Calvin?" She stiffened up.

"You're not mad at Winona either are you?"

She rubbed her neck "That's… true."

Calvin knelt down and set the plate aside to put his hands onto their shoulders. "You shouldn't let a douchebag guy like that get you that separated. You two should stick together against him instead of being angry at each other. That makes absolutely no sense." Calvin said with a supportive smile at each of them.

The girls looked shamefully at each other before simultaneously speaking up. "I'm sorry." They laughed embarrassedly.

"Calvin is right, Winona. We're sisters, no douchebag guy is gonna get between us."

Winona smiled at her sister relieved "You're right. Are we still besties?"

"Of course we are, Winona." They laughed in unison before hugging each other tightly. Calvin smiled as he looked at the resolved feud. He pulled the plate with poffins closer to them. "That's the stuff I like to hear. Here you go, enjoy it. I'm gonna go and watch some TV." He was about to stand up but was held back by two pairs of arms grabbing his wrists.

He was greeted with two smiling Whimsicotts who pressed their lips to either side of his cheeks. "Thank you Calvin, you're seriously the best." The girls said with broad smiles and snickered at his blushing face.

He rubbed his neck and responded "Ah, I just don't like to see you two fighting. I'd do anything I can to keep you two happy. You're like family to me."

"That's why we're so happy to have you, Calvin." Winona said as she gently caressed his hand.

Whitney meanwhile wrapped an arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder "We really wouldn't know what to do without you."

Calvin gulped and smiled awkwardly as he felt some excitement grow within him. He laughed it off and got up again. "Oh, you're flattering me too much. Anyways, I'm gonna go now. Hope you girls like the poffins. See ya later." He mumbled as he left the room before leaning against the door from the other side and took a breather.

He calmed his nerves and as he settled down, he went over to the large blue sofa, let himself fall onto it and switched on the TV.

The girls meanwhile had themselves a little well-meant laugh at Calvin's awkwardness when it came to girls.

"He really is so cute isn't he?" Winona asked her sister as she bit into her Persim berry flavored poffin.

"Who? Calvin? Yeah, he really is such a sweet guy. I have no idea why he hasn't even had a girlfriend yet."

"Well…" Winona said reluctantly as she blushed "…have you ever thought about Calvin as like… you know… a guy."

"Well of course. He is a grown man after all."

"I meant like… in a sexual way." Winona muttered quietly.

"Oh…" Whitney's face grew flush as well now. "It… It's crossed my mind before. But do you think he would actually like us back? I mean he's never made any moves on us."

"You know how he is. He is way too shy for stuff like that." Winona giggled "He is such a cute guy though, and he's always been there for us."

"He always cared for us when we were sick." Whitney added as she reminisced with a smile.

"And he always gives us a shoulder to cry on when we messed something up again." Winona said nostalgically.

"Maybe…" Whitney started with a blushed face "Maybe we should tease him a bit and see how he reacts."

Winona fidgeted around "That sounds really exciting."

"You think he's going to...?" Whitney asked as she cupped her own mouth at the thought of it.

"I definitely want to know how he feels about me. I've… I've been curious for a while now." Winona whispered secretly as she covered her mouth from chuckling.

"Me too. It could be really fun."

The girls giggled in unison as they went back to their poffins.

 **Meanwhile in the living room:**

Calvin leaned back against the soft padding of the sofa with his arm lazily hanging over the back. The light of the TV flickered in all colors as Calvin flipped through the channels. Finally, he settled on a kind of indie concert that apparently took place over in the capital.

" _Welcome to the Kalayda City Upstarts. Today we have a new talent right from our home city. He writes his own songs, plays the guitar like a god and has captured our hearts in several other competitions before. He is one of the favorites every time. Give a round of applause for: MARCUS!"_ The announcer yelled excitedly as the crowd erupted into cheers.

A dark blonde man with a manbun tied into his hair and a full beard entered the stage with his guitar and began to sing several of the songs that he apparently wrote himself. They were impressively catchy and Calvin found himself bobbing his head in the rhythm.

He was distracted enough to not notice the two Whimsicott sisters sneaking up behind him. With mischievous smiles they slid onto the couch and cuddled up to Calvin. Winona rested her head on his lap from the left and Whitney leaned on his shoulder from the right.

Calvin looked at each of the girls smiling at him before looking straight ahead again and gulping. "Ooookay, what's this about?"

"Nothing, Calvin. We just want to hang out with you a bit."

"We do that all the time don't we?" The girls said as they cuddled with Calvin.

"Yeah, but usually you're not that… close."

"We know, but we thought we'd make an exception today. We're still really down about today. We need someone to take care of us." Winona said as she ran her hand up and down Calvin's leg.

"Just pretend like we aren't there." Whitney whispered into his ear huskily.

Calvin gulped as the girls lounged with him but continued watching the TV, cornered by two girls still dressed in their cheerleader outfits.

"Hey Calvin?" Winona spoke up.

"Yeah Winona?"

"Don't you think that girl back there is pretty cute?"

Calvin looked at the girl in the TV that Winona pointed to. It was an anthro Purrloin standing backstage and apparently cheering on the guitarist on the stage.

"I guess so."

"You guess so?" Whitney and Winona gazed up at him curiously. Their stares were lusty and their hands slid over his body. "How is it that you don't find her cute? Look at her. She looks really pretty."

"Yeah but…I…" Calvin stuttered as his heartbeat rose.

"Yeah?" The girls asked in unison.

"But I am already used to having you two around me. No one else could compete with that."

The girls were brimming with smiles as they swung around and sat on each of his legs. "You're so sweet Calvin. I didn't know you'd even think about us that way." Whitney said teasingly with her face close to Calvin's.

"Of course. You girls look amazing. Even I am not daft enough to notice that."

They giggled as Winona slowly moved her hand downwards over his chest. "You see, we actually really, REALLY like you Calvin." She moved down to his pants and rubbed over the bulge that formed down there.

"HA! Really? You do?" He jerked up in surprise.

"Yes Calvin, aren't you turned on by us too?" Whitney said as she joined Winona with stroking his bulge.

"I think you already know the answer."

"It's pretty hard evidence." Winona giggled as she grabbed the shaft through the pants.

"That makes us really happy, Calvin." Whitney said under her hot breath as she leaned up and pressed her lips against Calvin. She kissed him eagerly and moaned into his mouth. Calvin's eyes shot open in surprise at the incredibly soft feeling of Whitney's full, soft lips.

Meanwhile, Winona moved to his earlobe and licked it sensually. Her wet, warm tongue made Calvin shiver as it lavished his ear from top to bottom. Winona giggled as she noticed his reactions.

Both girls continued to stroke his crotch and expertly fiddled with his zipper and pulled it down. His hard cock sprang up immediately and stood at full attention. The girls stopped peppering Calvin with their lips to take a look at the erect cock.

Their eyes widened as they looked down at the twitching, upstanding member. Eager to get into business as it glistened with pre cum of excitement.

The girls grabbed the shaft with a tight grip and jerked it joyously. "I think we're getting Calvin really riled up here, my dear sister." Whitney snickered at Winona.

"Seems like he likes us even more than he led on, Whitney." Winona answered to her sister.

"I call dibs on it first!" Whitney quickly snapped up as she announced the first round.

"Aww man, I wanted to take his first time too!" Winona sulked but giggled as she made room for her sister to sit completely on Calvin's lap.

"I'm still here you know? D… Don't I get a say in this?" Calvin stuttered anxiously.

"Do you want to refuse me, Calvin?" Whitney asked with a saucy, lusting voice. Her sharp eyes were slanting and glistened with anticipation.

Calvin took a deep breath. "You know I couldn't even if I tried."

"That's the spirit." Whitney said sultrily as she cupped Calvin's face and locked lips with him. It revealed itself to Calvin then, that Whitney didn't wear any panties under her already skimpy skirt. Her wet crotch hovered over his cock and was lining up with it to prepare for the real act. The head of it prodded Whitney's slim pussy which had a tuft of cotton like hair on the top of it.

"Prepare yourself Calvin. This is gonna be REALLY fun for both of us." Whitney whispered into his ear before lowering her hips and piercing herself on Calvin's rod. With zeal, she swallowed every inch of his cock, biting her lips and closing her eyes in pure bliss.

Calvin groaned and reflexively wrapped his arms around Whitney who even as a girl had a bigger body than him. He grabbed her smooth back and rubbed his hands over her as he endured the pleasure, which made Whitney chuckle in amusement.

"AAAAHHH! OH ARCEUS! THIS IS… HAAA INCREDIBLE." Calvin moaned as his member was buried inside the hot flesh.

"No, not Arceus silly. If anything, you should be moaning only for me." Whitney licked her lips lustily as her eyes dazed over. She enjoyed the feeling of having Calvin's dick inside of her and ground her hips on him playfully.

"Time to get serious now." She said with conviction as even she lost her attitude and started moving her hips. Her face contorted to one of genuine pleasure as she rode him. Her hips began to move on their own and bobbed up and down on Calvin's lap. She slammed down as strong as she could to make sure that every spot of his dick would be getting some love.

Her hips switched between the direction of her grinding and toyed with the penis inside to have it rub against her walls.

"Oh fuck! YES! This is even better than I thought it'd be! AAAAAAHHH!" Whitney cried out in ecstasy.

Calvin ground his teeth and let his head fall back against the sofa as he allowed Whitney to take the reins. She wouldn't allow him to look away though as she leaned over him and pressed her lips against him earnestly. She prodded his lips with her tongue and made her entrance into his mouth. After a short moment of confusion, Calvin was swept up in his lust and entwined his tongue with hers.

As the two of them kissed deeply and fucked each other senseless, Winona was no longer content to just stand by.

With a look of mischief Winona knelt down in front of the humping couple and moved her face to their connection point. She licked her lips in anticipation before starting to lick interchangeably between Calvin's thrusting cock and Whitney's spread open pussy lips.

Whitney and Calvin tensed up in surprise as their fucking was just spurred on even more by the added pleasure.

Winona closed her eyes as she savored the taste of their sweet emanating juices dripping down from their crotches.

"Winona! No! I can't control myself if you keep doing this!"

"Me neither, I can barely stand it as it is!" Calvin added to Whitney's plea. But it fell on deaf ears.

Winona reinforced her assault on their connection point and ran her tongue over both of their sexes.

"I can't anymore, Whitney! I'm cumming!"

"I'm close too! Calvin! *pant* You'll make me cum! I'm really cumming! Keep going! Your dick feels so good!" Whitney went wild while Winona was getting turned on herself as well. Her brows furrowed as she kept sucking and licking while rubbing her own pussy, wet from getting heated. Her fingers delved into her dripping snatch and thrust into it at the same rhythm as the other guys were humping each other.

"OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Whitney arched her back and screamed as her insides tightened hard.

"NNNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHRRR!" Calvin clenched his teeth as he let out his first load into a girl. His dick twitched inside of Whitney who was drooling in satisfaction.

But while he was still out of breath from his first time having sex, Whitney was already recovering from her own climax. She combed back the damp hair that stuck to her forehead and smiled down at Calvin. "*pant* What did I tell ya? That was fun alright." Whitney said with steam rising from her sweat covered body.

"It… it was…*smack*" He was cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing against his own.

"*slurp* I know… you don't need to say it. I know it was amazing, I felt it too. Not bad for a first timer." She smirked as Calvin was still exhausted. "But you're not going to leave Winona hanging now do you?"

Calvin looked past Whitney, seeing Winona bite her lip in want. Before he could even react, Whitney lifted herself off his cock and made room for Winona who eagerly replaced her. She straddled Calvin in the reversed cowgirl position and rubbed her wet crotch over his shaft. She rested her head back against Calvin and looked at him dreamily.

"Finally, I've been so horny waiting for my turn." She whined immediately as she gazed into his eyes. "Are you good for another round, Calvin? Please say yes." She pleaded with hazy eyes.

A bolt ran through Calvin as he was met with Winona's adorable plea. His lower region immediately reacted and blood was soon pumping through his cock. With a newly risen member, Winona immediately rubbed herself up on it with a dreamy smile. "I guess that's a yes then?"

Calvin gulped "It wouldn't be fair otherwise, would it."

"Smooth." Winona commended him before pressing her lips to Calvin's. She grabbed his wrist and guided it down past her wet slit. With his hand within hers, he was guided to his cock to help it line up with her pussy.

After that was arranged, Winona let herself drop down and pierced herself on his cock. She whined lustily as she finally got the feeling of fullness she craved. With her head craned back, kissing Calvin she bucked her hips in a steady rhythm.

Her cunt greedily took him in, glazing the hard member in a coat of glistening juices. From her positioning, the head of Calvin's dick rubbed the roof of her insides. She squirmed with every hump she made as she caressed Calvin's face lovingly.

"Calvin! *smack* Calvin! *slurp* So good!" she called out to him as she moaned. Her entire body pressed up tightly against Calvin, sharing her warmth with him.

Winona moved her hips in the largest strokes possible to get every bit of pleasure out of it. From left to right, she swayed her hips while riding him. Her folds rejoiced with every time he thrust his cock into her.

Gaining a bit of confidence, Calvin wrapped his arms around Winona's stomach and used the grip to thrust his hips up into her crotch as well.

Appreciatively, she let him take a bit of command and allowed him to fuck her as well. Her pussy liked this attention as well and juiced flowed out relentlessly.

Whitney meanwhile, saw her opportunity for revenge and sat down next to them. She rolled up Winona's crop to teasingly, releasing her massive swaying tits.

"Whitney, what are you doing!" Winona whined as she watched her sister.

"Getting back at you." She answered with a devilish smile before latching her lips onto one of Winona's nipples. She teased Winona relentlessly, lavishing her breast with her tongue.

Winona moaned even more than before but that wasn't even all that Whitney had in store.

With slow movements, so Winona could see it clear as day, Whitney ran her fingers down Winona's body over her belly and down to the spot where she and Calvin were connected.

While she sucked on Winona's breast, she placed her middle finger over Winona's clit and rubbed down on it violently.

With the triple stimulation of tongue, fingers and cock, Winona shrieked and reached new heights of pleasure she never even dreamed of. Her eyes shot open and her hips went wild on reflex.

Desperate to silence her moans, she wrapped her arms around Calvin's neck and pulled him into a hard, deep kiss.

Calvin was spurred on by the sight of Winona going crazy on top of him. He already was close to busting earlier, but now it was almost torturous to hold it back.

He pulled away from Winona's kiss and looked her into the eyes. "I'm gonna cum Winona! I'M GONNA SHOOT ANY SECOND!" He groaned in pleasure.

"DO IT! DO IT CALVIN! CUM! CUM INSIDE ME!" Winona moaned while her sister reinvigorated her assaults on her clit and her breast even more. She was merciless.

"God it feels amazing! AARRRGGHHH!"

"I'M… I'M… CUMMIIIIIIIINGG! HHHAAAAAAAA!" Winona sprayed out her juices as Calvin unloaded his white, thick cum inside of her pussy.

Winona twitched before slumping back against Calvin, who was still busy trying to catch his breath.

Winona rolled over to look at Calvin "Thank you. That was incredible." She said with a cute smile and placed a small kiss on his lips. All before both girls actually settled down and nestled up to Calvin from each side like they'd started off.

The girls cuddled up to him and caressed his body with a wide, satisfied smile on their faces.

"I… I did not expect that to happen today."

"That's why we had to tease it out of you. Hehe." Winona giggled.

"Was that really your first time? Are you sure, you haven't had a girlfriend behind our back before?" Whitney teased him.

"No… that was absolutely my first time. And what a way to go in with a bang." He let out a long relaxed sigh.

"By the way, we were really serious before. We really, REALLY like you Calvin. It just took a while for us to realize." Whitney muttered as she ran her index finger over his chest.

"What am I supposed to say? This is like a dream come true. I have two of the most beautiful girls in the world like me. I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

"So are you ready to take on the responsibility." Winona asked anxiously.

"What do you mean? What responsibility?"

The girls leaned up to him with wide smiles. "The responsibility of having two girlfriends of course." They said in cheerful unison before both kissing him on the cheek from either side.

 **One week later:**

It was finally prom night and all students of Kalayda City and the surrounding area gathered up at the campus to celebrate.

But all eyes this evening were fixed on a certain couple. Or trio rather.

"I'm gonna dance with him first, Winona! Let go!" Whitney yelled at her sister.

"No! You already took his first time! It's my turn now to be first!"

"I love him way more than you though!"

"That's such a lie! I was the one who even brought it up that I liked him!" Winona rebutted.

"Girls, can't we just have a nice evening and enjoy the party? You're tearing me apart here!" Calvin groaned in panic as his arms were tugged from either side. He looked helpless as he was torn between these two eager girls who neither of wanted to give in.

"Good point. Let Calvin decide." Winona suggested.

"Yeah, Calvin, who felt better when we did it? Me or Winona?"

"Does that really matter that much? I really promise I'm gonna dance with both of you equally. No need to fight. I love both of you."

Whitney and Winona looked at each other for a second before quickly grabbing each of his arms again and playing tug of war with his body.

"I'm first!"

"No! I am!"

"*sigh*." Calvin let out as he accepted his fate.

No matter where you turn, you always see something crazy like this happen. There really is no escape. Even in the quietest of places.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. Especially you, Nahobbis. I know you've been waiting for it to come out for quite some time.**

 **So, well, that's it. Like I said in the beginning it's gonna be a bit of off time from the series because I'm really working on something special for it. Something that you maybe never thought of.**

 **Hope you're looking forward to it, and if you want to support the series you know what to do.**

 **And as always, I wish you a good day, night or anything in between.**


	14. Sawsbuck(Daphne) x Darion

**Well, this was quite some time to get back to the series. I want to first thank the people who participated in the little poll I did in the last chapter. I think it is pretty obvious what franchise you want me to do, Monster Girl Encyclopedia it is. BUT! I also decided to do something else. I figured if I alternated between two series every week I would get a lot more variety.**

 **So, I decided to do another series alongside Monster Girl Encyclopedia I would do another one as well, switching between them every other week. And since the runner up to MGE was World of Warcraft I am gonna pick it for that second slot. Of course, if one or both series flop, or you say that you don't enjoy it, I can still always switch out one of the series and replace it with another one. Though I do hope that these next two series are going to take off alright.**

 **But anyways, for now we are still smack dab right in the middle of Episode 3 of AP x H so let's get this started.**

 **This week's story comes from Shen's General. It's one of the requests that's been sitting on the backburner for quite a long time and I decided that now would be a pretty good time to do it. I often vary between fresh new and long pending requests, so to the people who have requested a story quite a while ago, don't be discouraged the chance to be picked is still there for you.**

 **And now, let's begin.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

You can never know what you will stumble upon in Vindicta, I think that much we know up by now. But still it can be very surprising every time you find something new. Maybe even unusual.

Today, let's take a look at the Areondae plateau, the secluded plot of tropical forest and wetland on top of a large area surrounded by cliffs. It was tricky to traverse and it was easy to get lost in the plentiful flora.

"Ouch! Argh! FUCK!"

Oh, hey, there's another one who underestimated it.

"*crack* OOOOOOOHHH SHIIIT!" Sliding down uncontrollably, a man fell down a slippery slope that led into a valley of the Areondae Plateau. The earth was wet and loose underneath him and he careened on without any way of stopping himself. He slid through a lot of thick foliage which slapped against him like lashes of a whip.

As the slope ended, Darion smacked face first into the wet dirt. "*Cough* Arceus, how I hate this fucking jungle!" He said as he stood up and spit out pieces of earth that got into his mouth.

Darion was an established man at 18 years, belonging to a family of rich industrial owners who like so many other rich families decided to own a plot of land in the expensive and sparsely populated Areondae Plateau.

Typical for a man of higher social class, he always dressed neatly in a red jacket vest and a sun yellow shoulder long button up shirt underneath. He also wore a pair of black pants with dark blue stitches. Not that that outfit would do much for him now that it was ruined anyways.

His formerly neatly kempt blonde hair with a lightning bolt pattern in the middle of his bangs was also wildly ruffled now. But the red lightning bolt still, persisted. His black shoes were now covered in dirt and slippery when he tried to get back onto his feet.

His face turned disgusted at the unusual feeling of getting dirty. "Hell, I will never get this to look good again! Oww, URGH!" As Darion took his first step into the wild, a sharp pain rushed through his body, originating from his left leg. As he put weight onto it, he noticed a large cut on the side of it with his pants ripped and blood streaming down his thighs.

"SHHH! Must've cut myself on a sharp rock or something. Goddammit, this hurts! Man, and my pants are ruined too." Darion groaned to himself as he applied pressure to his wound. He looked back over his shoulder up the steep ledge he fell down when exploring his family's new property.

"Well, can't get up this way anymore. *sigh*" he groaned as he turned around again and held his leg in pain. "Argh, shit! Gotta look for a way around." He hissed as he began his search, limping. The cut was just below his waistline and it was bleeding heavily.

The moment he took his first slow steps, he noticed that he was no longer in the tropical paradise his property was built in, but the basin he fell into, was more like a marsh with ankle high, muddy water.

Darion rolled his eyes as he trudged onward, following the wall that cut him off from his property. But no matter how hard he looked, there were neither stairs or less steep trails. Well, obviously the plateau wasn't built for people to traverse it because it was still mostly wild. And building pathways for the very few rich people up here, wasn't considered to be worth the effort.

Darion was getting weaker with every step and the blood loss was slowly getting to him. His skin lost color and his movements slowed down.

"Hrngh, can't keep this up much longer." Darion said weakly as he traversed through the wet marsh more. But no matter how much he explored there was just never be an opportunity to get up again. He might have already been going around in circles. He was like a mouse trapped in a labyrinth.

He rested himself against the slope and breathed heavily. He was sweating and the wound was starting to sting strongly. He looked towards the dense, deep marsh with thick vines blocking the view almost completely. The center of the basin was like an impenetrable swampy forest and thick vapors hung over the watery ground.

Running out of options at this point, he tried his luck. Hoping to maybe find someone in the marsh who can help him. Even though it was foolish and very unlikely, but he was desperate. Every step hurt as if he was being stabbed by tiny needles hitting his nerves.

He brushed aside the vines as he pushed into the marsh. Gladly, there was now just mossy ground instead of water which made moving forward way easier.

It was still rough to overcome everything in the way. Even protruding roots of nearby trees became a major obstacle.

But then, Darion found something he didn't even expect at this point anymore. A house, or rather something more like a hut. Built within the hollowed-out husk of a large tree. A few holes in the bark revealed light from inside.

With heavy breath and nervous sweat on his forehead he arrived at a makeshift door cut into the tree's bark. He knocked on it and leaned against the side of it.

His eyes fluttered and his face was pale. He faintly heard someone approaching the entrance and as the door opened, his vision went black. "Please… help me." Was the last thing he could wring out before his body went slack and collapsed.

And the only thing he still recognized at this point, was the sound of a female voice gasping in shock and the feeling of his body being moved.

He was unconscious for several hours with only muffled noises of ruffling and a mumbling voice giving him hints on what happened around him.

He felt his body being tampered with in some way, but with him constantly fading in and out of consciousness, he could neither tell what was done to him nor could he do anything about it.

And it would take several more hours until Darion regained control over his body.

" ***GASP*!"** Darion shot up as soon as the feeling of his body returned to him and he snapped up from a lying down position.

" ***BONK*** OWW!" a feminine voice cried out.

"ARGH!" Darion cried out as his head hit something and he lied back down again. "What the fuck!? Oww!" He rubbed his eyes and soon was able to open them again. He blinked several times over, as the different shapes of his surroundings slowly came into view again.

He noticed that he was inside of the hut he found before. It was warmly lit up by candle lights that were hung from the ceiling with vines. Several containers with different powders and liquids were neatly aligned on several shelves on the wall. He lied on top of a table with a blanket lying underneath him. And on top of that, there was someone else in the hut with him.

It was a woman, an anthro Sawsbuck to be exact. She was tall, and surprisingly busty. The woman had wide hips, a flat belly and a ginormous bust of J-cup size. Her figure was barely covered by makeshift clothes made from materials she probably found in the woods. With a combination of vines and patches of fabric, she created a sort of bra and a loincloth that hid at least the most intimate of her body parts like the thick nipples of her breasts and her genitals.

Her entire body was covered in different shades of brown, soft fur and beige, long hair that was braided at the back extended from her head. On top of her head, she sported a proud set of antlers and her eyes were a dazzling color of gold.

As Darion inspected the stranger, he noticed that she was rubbing her forehead and scrunched her face in pain. And as the puzzle pieces connected in his mind, he figured out that as he snapped up earlier, he must have collided with her head while she had been leaning over him.

"Arceus, you startled me, young one. Hehe!" the Sawsbuck chuckled. Her huge breasts jiggled with every giggle. The woman upon further inspection seemed to be way older than Darion and might have been in between her thirties or forties. But her body was still extremely attractive and bodacious.

"What happened to me? What did you do with me?" Darion asked nervously as he inspected his body. He was still in the same clothes as he was before and it seemed that everything was in place.

"Please calm down. Everything is alright."

"No it's not. How long have I been out for?" Darion panicked at his first meeting with a wild Pokémon. Being from Arkani City, the only things he knew about Pokémon was that they were volatile at heart and not to be trusted unless controlled. It was a common mindset in Arkani and especially counted for wild Pokémon.

"It's been just about 4 hours I think. Please, lie down again before you rip your wound open again." She pleaded with him as she gently put her surprisingly soft hand onto his chest to move him down again.

Darion took a deep breath and looked down at his leg. It wasn't bleeding anymore. In fact, it had been neatly closed with stitches and the wound was cauterized and cleaned. Darion traced the line of the stitched cut. It didn't even hurt anymore.

The Sawsbuck smiled as she watched him inspect it. "I applied a special balm, made from herbs in the marsh. It should numb the pain for now. Just avoid stepping on it, okay?" she kept smiling and gently ran her fingers over the wound now before Darion pulled his leg away and hissed in pain, not from the touch but from how hard he yanked on his leg himself.

"Don't touch me, Pokémon! What are you planning to do with me?" Darion snapped at her, but for some reason, the Sawsbuck was not faced in the slightest.

"Oh, I was planning on treating your wound until you can walk properly again. You were so weak when I took you in, you basically fell right into my door." She grinned caringly as she still kept calm.

Darion was confused by her unfazed, laid back behavior even though he had snapped at her. He couldn't get a read of her, but as she gently signaled him to move his leg over again, he did so reluctantly.

She gently held his leg in place and with some sort of herbal balm, she brushed her fingers over his cut and covered it in it. His skin felt warm as it came into contact with the balm, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"My name is Daphne by the way."

"Uhuh, good to know." Darion said non-caringly as he still didn't trust her.

But Daphne just ignored his indifference. "Will you tell me your name as well, young man?" she asked curiously as she sat down next to him on the sturdy table.

Darion gulped as he watched her monumental ass flatten on the surface. It bulged out alluringly, but his pride made him deny his sexual attraction to such things.

"If you have to know, my name is Darion. Darion Targris. I'm a member of a very rich family that holds a lot of influence in Arkani City." He proclaimed proudly. "So consider yourself lucky to allow me to let you treat me like that.

Daphne's ears perked up as she heard that. "You're from the city? Please tell me about it!" her eyes glistened and Darion jerked up in surprise as she leaned over to him in excitement.

"Why do you want to know about the city? You are a wild Pokémon. What do you care?"

"Well, that's exactly the reason. I mean I don't really leave this marsh. It's my home. But I still love to hear from the outside world. What's it like?" the mature Pokémon loomed over him, her tits swaying from side to side, tempting Darion to touch them. He was not sure if she was doing this on purpose but he resisted the urge nonetheless.

"It's the perfect life. Everything you need is close to you. Restaurants, Cafés and clothing stores at every corner. The streets are always busy and full of people. It would be perfect if it wasn't for all these Pokémon running around the city. They really don't belong there."

He expected her to be mad at him for saying that and objecting but instead she just asked: "Are the Pokémon in the city bad people?" She looked at him worriedly as she caringly caressed his leg. Darion involuntarily shuddered at her touch and shook his head to refuse his arousal.

"I… I can't say that. But Pokémon just don't belong into civilized cities unless they are pets. Pokémon are mindless animals and nothing more!" He steeled his nerves as he blurted that out but his voice crumbled as if he was not entirely convinced of his standpoint.

"Oh, you don't like Pokémon as a whole then?" Daphne leaned even closer towards Darion who sat up to face her. He swallowed audibly as the busty Sawsbuck closed in on him.

"Y…yes. Pokémon aren't people. So why should we treat them as such?"

"But if we Pokémon are just animals why are you getting so excited when I'm close to you like that? You wouldn't do that with an animal, right?" Suddenly, the tone of her voice shifted from soft to smooth and sensual. She intently pressed her enormous breasts together as she steadied herself with her hands on the table. Her arms squeezed her mounts and made them bulge out even more.

"Y… you… stop that. You can't talk to me like that!" Darion rebutted.

"You're stuttering Darion." She said in a cold, matter of fact tone. She knew she had him pinned.

"I…I'm not stuttering. Seriously, stop it!"

"Stop what, Darion? You said I'm just an animal, so being this close should not bother you that much." Her hand crawled over Darion's chest. "I've always had a thing for younger boys. How lucky I must be that one stumbled right into my humble little abode out here." She hushed under her breath as she moved towards his ear.

"You really are a base beast, aren't you?" He tried to regain the upper hand by denouncing her, but to no avail.

"You really are adorable." She hummed before she started to lick his ear.

"*gasp* Holy shit!" He grabbed the sides of the table and clenched his fists at the sudden stimulation.

As she lavished his ear, she moved her hand to his pants and stroked the bulge that had built up there "It's funny how you are calling me a base beast when you are the one sporting such a lovely hard on down there."

"It's just a natural reaction. I can't help it." Darion kept up his stubborn attitude.

"A natural reaction like that for an animal like me? I didn't think you were into that." She was definitely having fun teasing him like that, as she kept rubbing his cock through his pants. Her fingers were gentle and pressed against only barely enough to make him feel them.

"Why are you doing this? *pant*" Darion's breath quickened from the suppressed pleasure.

"You don't live in the city anymore, right? Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, but how does that play into it?"

"Well, I've heard of Arkani City before and I noticed that you still have your attitude from that place. And well, since you now live in the jungle and not the city anymore, I thought I'd help you get rid of that attitude and give you a little welcome to the jungle." The Sawsbuck answered coquettishly as she continued to lick Darion's ear even more. Darion shivered but slowly submitted to her caresses.

"As the only healer in this area, I have made it my goal that I will set everyone who hates Pokémon straight and show them that you will have to get accustomed to us, and not the other way around. I won't let you go around hurting Pokémon in our country." She leaned back again and looked at Darion seriously.

"That's actually…" Darion stopped mid-sentence.

"That's actually what?"

"That's actually pretty reasonable." He answered reluctantly. "But still, why are you doing THIS to me right now?" He asked as he pointed towards her stroking his bulge.

"Well, you're still young and I think that you don't really believe the things they taught you back in that city. So, I will try to show you that we Pokémon aren't nearly as bad as you've been told. And that we can be pretty fun to be around." She said sullenly as she started to fumble with the buttons of his pants. He didn't resist anymore and was breathing nervously of what was to come.

She pulled his black jeans down, past the leg wound that already started a quick healing process. Her balm must have been infused with some sort of potion to quicken it. Not that Darion had any time to focus on pain right now anyways.

Daphne completely undressed his lower half and was greeted by a thick rod, erect and twitching. Daphne's eyes slanted and a lusty smirk crossed her lips. "Hehe, now are you ready to admit that I got you hard? Come on, don't be so refusing, you're gonna hurt my feelings at some point." She cooed as she groped his member with her hand and began stroking the shaft with a tight grip.

"Who says that I give a damn about your feelings. Nnnnghaah!" Darion tried to talk back but as she squeezed his shaft tightly, the only thing escaping his mouth were gasps of pleasure.

"Shhhh, Darion. Talking just ruins the mood right now. And I want to milk this for everything it's worth." She licked her lips as she looked down at the dick in her hand. The stroking motion turned faster and more pleasurable for Darion and even Daphne seemed to be getting into it.

Pre cum was already staining Daphne's hand but she removed her hand soon after that started which drew strings of the liquid with it.

Darion seemed to be pretty disappointed and was a panting mess on the table already. Much to Daphne's amusement.

"Why are you looking so unsatisfied, Darion? Did you want more?" She asked with glistening eyes, hiding her malicious joy about his struggle.

"I… urr… mmm." He wanted to say something but the words got stuck in his throat and he turned his head away, blushing.

"Maybe I could keep going and serve your juicy dick with something much better. And I bet you'll like it as well." Daphne tried to get his attention again as he sulked. But he soon was on edge again as Daphne started to massage her breasts with the barely covering bra still on. Her fingers malformed her heavy flesh and Darion gulped as he watched her play with them.

"I can make you feel really good with those, you know? You just have to ask me and I'll show you what I can do." She said sultrily with expectant eyes looking up at Darion as she was leaning over him. Her deep cleavage drew his eyes towards it and hypnotized him as her tits swayed freely.

Again, Darion felt the urge rise within him to grope them. He took a deep breath as he admitted defeat. "I… I want you to…"

"Yes?" she asked teasingly.

"Please, show me how you can make it feel even better with your tits. I can't stand just looking at them anymore." His barrier broke down and he admitted to his lust that was slowly eating him up.

"See, was that so hard?" Daphne reached up and caressed the young boy's cheek, making his face red with embarrassment.

Without further ado, she focused on his cock again, salivating at the sight of the glistening, dripping rod. She didn't even remove her bra as she let his cock penetrate her tits from underneath. The pressure immediately enveloped him quickly and a rush of pleasure arose from the firm softness of her tits.

"Oh my fucking… MMNNNN!" Darion bit his lip as Daphne started to rub his length with her breasts by churning them around with her hands.

"Told you it would be amazing, but before I actually get started…" She smiled cheekily.

"You mean this is just the beginning?" Darion gasped in surprise.

"Exactly." She reached behind her, grabbing a vial of a clear liquid. She popped open the cork that closed it tightly and let the fluid drip into her cleavage. It took a few seconds but Darion soon felt the slimy, slightly warm liquid envelop his cock in between her tits.

"This will make it amazing for both of us." She said as she carelessly threw the vial over her shoulder.

Shortly after, Darion felt a tingling sensation in his cock and the pleasures of Daphne's tits became even more intense. He clenched his teeth as he questioningly looked at Daphne. She seemed to be breathing heavily as well and her eyes were glazed with lust.

"This is a stimulant I came up with. I will make everything feel more intense and make us last longer. The best combination there is." She said eagerly as she started to pump her breasts around his cock. The stimulant additionally served as a lubricant and made her tits slippery and slimy. It made her movements quick and easy for her to do as she gave him a full on tit job.

She heaved her heavy tits up and let them plop down on his crotch over and over. All the while hanging over his body and drooling at the feeling of his sandwiched cock in between her tits. It was as if shocks of pleasure ran through her body every time her heavy flesh collapsed onto Darion's lap.

Darion on the other hand was not much better off. His forehead was damp with sweat and his face scrunched as he endured the incredible stimulations. The sound of his hips and the underside of Daphne's breasts clapping together, was mesmerizing and made his mind race with incredible sensations.

He couldn't keep sitting still anymore and bucked his hips upwards to meet her tits on their downward movements. The feeling of her hot flesh was indescribably pleasurable.

"Haaa! Getting into it too, huh? I'm getting hot too, Darion. Come on, cover my tits in your hot load!" Daphne moaned with her tongue lazily hanging out of her mouth.

The sight of her slack, pleasure riddled face, pushed Darion over the edge and his hips gained even more power in their thrusts. He fucked her cleavage from underneath and the head of his cock began to twitch and widen. "OHHHH! This is insane! Holy shit this feels good! HAAAAAAAAHHH!"

He cried out as his hot cum shot forth from his member into her tits. The strength of the ejaculation was strong enough to spurt out of the top of Daphne's cleavage, creating a pool on top of them.

"AHHHH, this is great. Oh, the feeling of hot cum on my tits is amazing!" Daphne mumbled in trance as she felt the last squirts of Darion subsided and flowed out underneath.

She removed her breasts from his crotch, strings of cum still connecting her to it as she pulled away. She dipped a finger into the little pool in her cleavage and licked it off. "Mmmmh, so rich and lively." She hummed in satisfaction which stirred her lust on even more. With hungry eyes, she looked towards Darion who had his head laid back on the table, panting from exhaustion.

With a coquettish smile, she hopped onto the table and straddled Darion's lap.

He looked up at her as he breathed heavily "I wasn't wrong about one thing. You really are base and driven by pure lust."

"I sense a 'but' in there." She responded as she leaned down to him.

He smiled at her as he overcame his pride "But I don't think you are an animal anymore."

"Oh? How come?" She asked teasingly.

"I wouldn't go this mad over a mere animal. I think you might have even more sex appeal than some human girls out there. I don't know how much is true about what my father told me about you Pokémon. But I think I'm ready to find out for myself." He stated proudly as he held Daphne's hips lovingly.

The change of his mindset made Daphne smile and before saying anything else, she eagerly forced her lips against his. Her sloppy tongue snaked into his mouth and Darion was quick to meet it with his own. The healer and the rich boy kissed frantically as they explored each other's body with their hands. Daphne ruffling Darion's hair and Darion caressing her smooth sides.

As the heated kiss ended, Daphne looked at Darion with adoring eyes. "That's all I wanted to hear from you. I'm glad my therapy worked." She giggled girlishly.

"We're not done yet though, are we?" He asked cockily as he slid his finger underneath her loincloth and felt the dripping heat emanating from her crotch. Daphne gasped and bit her lip as he touched her down there and responded with a chuckle.

"Indeed we aren't, Darion. Let's get to the main session." She loosened the vine strings of her loincloth and pulled it off. Just at the same time, she untied the knot of her bra and let it drop down as well.

Darion gulped at the sight of her entire, naked body. Luscious pink nipples topped of her enormous mounds and her furry crotch was glistening wet.

Next, Daphne unbuttoned Darion's sun yellow shirt to take a look at his fairly toned upper body. It was slightly muscled and fairly skinny, which contrasted with her own massive figure.

As they were both finally naked, they searched each other's warmth by pressing their bodies together. Daphne ground the shaft of Darion's cock with her pussy lips and coated it in her fluids. The effect of the stimulant was still present and thus every touch felt like heaven.

Their bodies were hot with desire. Darion took the initiative this time and cocked his head slightly downwards to Daphne's tits flattening against him. He took both of her massive tits into his hands and while he groped one of them, finally, he pulled the other up to his face and latched onto it with his mouth. His tongue slobbered all over it and showered it with his love. Daphne moaned heavily as the stimulation made her lose her mind.

Her crotch rubbed more excessively on his lap and stroked his cock that was firmly sandwiched between the plump lips of her cunt. She was impatient and shook her hips from side to side.

Darion kept kissing and licking her breasts while Daphne was eagerly searching for ways to enhance their pleasure. And after she finally had enough, she reached behind her and grabbed Darion's cock to guide it to the entrance of her pussy. She let him prod against her folds for a while as she rode his tip.

Darion scrunched his face as he felt the pleasure in his crotch but kept his attention to her tits.

"Look at you, sucking on my tits like an adorably little child. MNNNNN!" Daphne moaned heavily as she tried to tease him, but the pleasure filled moans she left Darion unimpressed.

"Time to be a man now." She said anxiously before crashing her hips down and swallowing his cock in her pussy. "HYAAAAA!" Daphne cried out in pleasure as the thick, hot member ground along her walls as it entered her.

"MMMMGHGHH!" Darion groaned as he still had his mouth on her breasts. He shut his eyes tightly as he bore the many stimulations of her wet pussy.

A string of drool hung from Daphne's mouth as the entire length was buried inside her. The feeling of fullness was something she hadn't felt in a long time and the suppressed lust came flooding back to her.

She had a toothy grin as she wildly began to shake her hips on top of his. Darion moved his hands from her tits and grabbed her voluptuous ass to help her move. All the while still being smothered by one of her tits and sucking on it lasciviously.

Their hips crashed together in their hard fucking. Their upper bodies were still pressed tightly against each other while Daphne's hips up and down, taking in his length. Her pink pussy flesh was churned up by his meat rod and was spread widely which left her body twitching and shivering from the stimulation.

Her ass rippled every time it slammed down and Darion dug his fingers into it, pulling her down harder to skewer her.

Daphne smiled widely as she looked down at Darion who was still devotedly pleasuring her breast and nipple. She pulled it off his mouth and as he looked up at her in delirious confusion, she covered his lips with hers again.

Their deep kisses alleviated the pleasure to new heights and as Daphne grabbed Darion's head, she humped him so hard that the table underneath them was shaking.

"Oh Arceus, Darion. This is the best sex I've ever had! I love your cock! It's amazing how deep it's inside me!" Daphne yelled as she pried herself from his mouth.

"Same here! I can't even describe how amazing your pussy is. It's so wet and hot inside you! I think… HAAAAA! I think I'm cumming!"

"Cum, Darion! I'm cumming with you! This is gonna be fantastic! *smack* *suck*" Daphne reinvigorated her fucking as their tongues met mid-air and wrestled with each other.

Their sexes collided over and over, harder and harder. Daphne's busty body smothering Darion.

"HAAAAAAA! DARION! I'M CUMMING! HYYAAAAA!" Daphne moaned out loud.

"HNNNGGHAAAAA! ME TOO, DAPHNE! I'M… TOO! GHHHHAAAAAA!" Darion cried out in pleasure as he thrust up into her once more, connecting as deep as they could go.

Darion came buckets into her as Daphne was clamping down on him hard. The orgasms hit both of them hard as their labored breaths filled the room. Their bodies shook and convulsed as they rode out their climax. The immense heat of their connected bodies slowly relaxed them and after their bodies were completely stiff at first they went slack and collapsed on the table.

The soft, heavy body was in no way uncomfortable on top of Darion. Quite the contrary. Daphne's smothering warmth was really comforting after such an ordeal and Darion smiled as he let her rest on him. Without even thinking about it, he started to comb her fur and stroked her antlers and smiled to himself.

Daphne as well, was smiling to herself as well. Happy and hoping that the change of mind she was aiming for was going to stick with him. But right now, she just wanted to feel the young boy a bit longer. She might even have fallen for him. But that was a thought for another time as she cuddled up to him and rested with her arms lovingly around him.

It was a few hours later that Daphne escorted Darion to the edge of the basin again. She led him to a less steep ledge that she had built makeshift stairs for. It was basically just a plank of wood that she made small etchings into to step on and climb up the slope.

As Darion stood in front of it and looked up the slope, he was hesitating to actually go now. Daphne noticed his doubt and hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his chest.

Darion was surprised at first but he caressed her arms that were squeezing him against her gently.

"Hey, Darion."

"Yes Daphne?"

"You know, it can get kind of lonely in the marsh from time to time. And since we're apparently live next to each other now. Do you think you could come visit me from time to time?" She said as she nuzzled her face into his blonde and red hair.

"I would be crazy if I wouldn't." Darion chuckled.

"Even if I'm just a vile animal?" she chuckled back.

"Told you I'd be open minded from now on to let you change my mind." He parted from her as her arms reluctantly loosened and she waved him goodbye as he ascended the stairs.

He was sure that he would have quite some explaining to do once he came home again after several hours of being gone. Let alone trying to hide his relationship with a wild Pokémon and his change of mind about them to his father. Maybe it was best to keep it a secret. At least for now.

He reached his property again and entered the massive tropical garden in the back of it that he had started off from.

His father was running up and down in their patio, obviously worried. As his eyes landed on him, he let out a sigh of relief and ran towards him. "Darion! Thank God you're okay. Where were you? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I… I was down in the jungle. I fell off from a slope over there and couldn't get up again."

"Down in the wild? Oh my lord! Did the wild Pokémon get to you?"

"In a way." He rubbed his neck.

"It must've been terrible with those savages. I'm sorry I wasn't there to look out for you." He quickly hugged his son and stroked his back caringly.

Darion snaked himself out of his tight grip and smiled vaguely. "It was actually not that bad. I'm alright dad." Darion knew that his father cared, but he was often being overbearing. Maybe that was why he taught him about the dangers of wild Pokémon. To protect him from just any potential danger he ever heard of.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my room now and clean up a bit. I made quite a mess of myself." He said as he pointed at his dirt covered clothes.

"Alright, Darion. I'll come check on you later. I'm really glad you didn't get hurt." He ruffled his hair fatherly and turned back to the garden.

Darion smiled to himself and turned to the estate when he noticed that there was something inside of the chest pocket of his jacket vest.

It was a very small vial with balm in it. It was wrapped inside a small scrap of paper with writing on it.

" _I hope I wasn't too rough on you. Please use this balm to care for your wound. If you need any more, you know where to find me."_

Darion smiled as he rolled up the little vial and put it back into his pocket. And he headed back inside, already anticipating running out of balm.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, I hope you'll follow and favorite me and give me your opinions or possible requests you have in the reviews.**

 **The series is back now and from now on I'll pull it through til the end. No other breaks if not necessary. All the way up to the 30th and final story of AP x H. Not sure if I'm ever gonna do an Episode 4 of it, but there's still quite some time until this decision. But whether this series will end for definite or not, I want to thank you all for your great support. It's been insane lately. Thank you for that.**

 **So, for now, until next week, have a good night, day or anything in between.**


	15. Muk(Dexter) x Sophia

**So, here's a thing that's been a bit of an issue lately. Nothing major but still a bit of a problem. There have been several guest reviewers lately and some of them asked me if I did stories that they requested of me. And I have to say no to them in here because on this site you can't respond to guest profiles which is also the reason I won't do their requested stories. Because I always cooperate with the requester to ask him about details for the stories they want me to put out. And with a guest I can't do that because I can't talk to them or even give them a yes or no response.**

 **So, to all the guest readers out there who want me to do a pairing for them, please get a profile on this website so I can respond to you. Otherwise I will sadly have to turn you away.**

 **But whatever, now that that's out of the way, let's get to today's story, and this time I decided after a long time that I would do a story that I wanted to put out myself.**

 **So, without further ado, here's what I came up with. I hope you'll enjoy it and please let me know if you did.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Many mysteries lie within the forests of Homunculi. A thick evergreen forest, filled with unexplored ruins and musty catacombs.

By the order of the local Lord Hampton of Homunculi it fell to a handful of daring explorers to investigate these ancient structures and perhaps find unknown treasures within them to add to the rich history of Homunculi.

The village itself was built on top of a complex of derelict temples that now are long gone and tell from times before the Anthro Pokémon or even Homunculi were around. One of the explorers appointed to search these ruins was Sophia Morgan. An urban explorer specialized in retrieving ancient relics and mapping out underground lairs which there were plenty enough of in the foggy, twisted Homunculi forest.

She was a young woman at the age of 23, her body sporty and athletic. She was wearing a standard outfit made for strenuous activities. A rip secured cargo shirt and short thigh-length khaki pants as well as sturdy climbers boots. She sported a medium length, ginger ponytail with a string of beads keeping it up.

Her shirt was filled with a pair of fairly full C-cups and her khaki pants stretched over her firm, tight, bulging ass which smoothly transitioned into her strong, smooth legs. She had green eyes and a necklace with an amethyst bound to it around her neck. Not a polished one but an amethyst she had dug up in one of her latest adventures with a bit of rock still covering it. It was not looking all too pretty but it meant a lot to her to have something so she could show off her accomplishments.

She would make sure to unravel another treasure today as she was searching for new tombs to uncover in the dense, gloomy forest around Homunculi. The area was covered in mossy gravestones and mausoleums.

Sophia was traversing the forest with a flashlight in her hand, looking for any hints of a ruin that might be worth exploring. The thick fog did not make things any easier and in Homunculi the sky was so dark that it always seemed to be night time.

She went up to one of the mausoleums in a secluded, long abandoned graveyard and scrubbed away the moss that was covering the engraved words written into it.

"Here lies Germaine Rambutt. Loved by many, gone too soon." Sophia read the sad inscription that was all that was left of this poor man's life. "*Snicker* Rambutt! Pfff!" But it pays to have a bit of dark humor when you do a job like this.

Sophia was always very unfazed by death and dark stuff. Well, considering that she lives in Homunculi, she kinda has to be.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She mumbled to herself as she reached a large mausoleum. A broad insignia was buried underneath a layer of grass and vines that had grown over the stone. Sophia approached it carefully and inspected it from several angles.

She didn't seem to find anything unusual about it like an entrance in the back or an inscription that would lead to something resembling a treasury or something similar. Nonetheless she didn't give up on it yet since it's the largest structure she's seen since she set out to explore.

She ripped down the foliage hanging from the mausoleum and tried to get a better look at the front. That was until one of the vines, didn't come down with the others and was surprisingly sturdy. "What the…" Sophia wondered as she tried to pull on the vine again. It still didn't budge.

She rubbed her hands together and got a firm grip on the vine once more putting all her body weight to use.

"Okay, one, two threeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhH!" She cried out in surprise as the vine moved a little but at the same time, the ground beneath her opened up like a hatch and Sophia fell into a dark hole. Just as she disappeared in the darkness, the hole closed again and the vine pulled up back into its original position.

Sophia didn't fall far down until her feet touched ground again. The hatch was almost only about 10 feet deep. But despite the shallowness of the hole, what she saw next, took her breath away.

"Wow…" she exclaimed as she laid eyes upon the sights in front of her. Underneath the tombs above ground apparently laid a kind of underground temple inside of a gigantic open cavern. The temple was carved into the stone of the cavern and it was massive. A huge staircase lead up to a towering entrance to a hall of unknown purpose. Several columns with hieroglyphs of the Pokémon Unown decorated the temple.

Sophia eagerly took out her notebook and did a sketch of the temple with a pencil. Underneath she made small notes to herself.

"After several hours I have finally found something worthwhile. The structure looks of ancient make. Possibly belonging to the cursed king of Homunculi. I've gotta explore it further."

She put the pencil and notebook back into the pocket of her khaki pants and slid down the slope that lead into the valley of the temple.

Sophia marched forwards in awe with the structure. It looked barely touched by the passage of time, even though these temples go back hundreds of years. The bricks it was built with were still strong and mostly stable and the reddish tint of the stone pillars seemed still very fresh. It must've been pretty well conserved being underground like this. She walked up the long row of stairs to the towering main entrance. It was made of stone and had a huge symbol of an eye carved into it.

She approached it, finding a small handle to knock with near the center of the huge doors. "Can't be too wrong to check if anybody's home right?" She chuckled to herself as she grabbed the heavy handle with both of her hands and lifted it up to let it swing against the stone.

A moment of silence. The knocks echoed through the cave's chamber. Nothing.

"Well, seems as if I need my mining equipment for this. I'll just mark it on the map and come back la…" She stepped away from the door when a heavy rumbling sound shook the ground.

A rattling sound could be heard as if some sort of mechanism kicked into gear. Sophia turned around in surprise as the big stone doors slowly but surely ground across the floor and opened the entrance.

They made a loud smashing noise as they swung against the walls on the inside and revealed a dark interior that brought forth a cold wind.

"Alright, self-opening doors of a ruin that has been abandoned for centuries. Nothing ominous there at all." She exclaimed smugly but nervously at the same time.

"*takes deep breath* Welp, no sense in turning back at this point."

She took the first step through the door and it was already a mistake. The floor under her feet cracked. "Oh no no nonono NOOOOOO!" The bricks gave way to the hollow underneath and the ground fell down a deep endless hole taking Sophia down with it.

She was about to fall down a bottomless pit with pitch black endless depths. As her body was left in the hands of gravity, she shut her eyes to prepare for the inevitable impact. But to her surprise this would not be her last treasure hunt after all.

Sophia reluctantly opened her eyes again as she noticed her fall was stopped. She was suspended in mid-air, still dangling over the dark abyss. No longer falling, she slowly came to realize that something was holding on to her foot. And it felt quite gooey but at the same time firm as it squeezed her ankle tightly.

She looked up, to see a purple appendage that wrapped itself around her foot and prevented her from falling. The long tentacle like appendage was stretched inhumanly long and was slowly pulling her up as if reeling her in like a fish on a fishing rod.

As she reached the top of the hole again and was again in the entrance area of the temple, she turned around to follow the purple appendage that caught her fall. Upon further inspection, it was droopy and slightly transparent.

And as her eyes followed its origin, it led to a man made from the same material as the appendage. It was a relatively tall man without any legs to be seen. Instead from his shins downward he was nothing more than a slimy puddle. He was wearing no clothes but no genitals were showing anyway. He was pretty slender body-wise and his 'hair' was more like a drop of slime that covered one of his blue eyes.

The man was smiling slightly and pulled Sophia closer to him with the appendage that was extending from his slime puddle. He was unmistakably a Muk.

"You should really watch where you step." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh really why is that?" Sophia rebutted.

"There could be holes." He said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Well, thanks for the advice but this could've happened to anyone." Sophia crossed her arms as she still hung upside down.

"Eh, not to me. Considering what this place is, I would have been much more careful than you."

"How dare you! I am Sophia Morgan, renounced treasure hunter for our lordship James Hampton the Second. I know what I'm doing!"

"Was the first Hampton so bad that you needed a second one?" he joked, making Sophia fuming with anger.

"You fucking…!" She swung her fists in vain as he always moved her away just enough so she couldn't hit his face. "Stop it and let me punch you!" She threw punches through the air as if he was a big brother holding back his little bratty sister.

"That's funny. Might wanna grow some longer arms though. Anyways, I don't really have time for that. Sit down and let me handle this from now on." He said uncaringly as he dropped Sophia like a sack of potatoes.

"HEY! You can't treat a lady like this! Who are you anyways?" Sophia snapped at the rude man.

He was just about to slither into the temple when he took the time to turn around and introduce himself. "My name is Dexter Bane. Collector of rare curiosities and obscure artifacts. Seeing as you apparently don't care much for precaution here, I guess you don't even know what's within this temple, am I right?"

"No, I stumbled across this kind of by accident." Sophia responded nonchalantly.

Dexter slapped his forehead. "Months of research and I find this temple by following someone who found it on a whim!" He grabbed his 'hair' in frustration. "This is the last remnant of the throne of the cursed king!"

"Oh yeah, I was kind of guessing that it might be one of his ruins."

Dexter rubbed the bridge of his nose "Accidents and guesses. Arceus help me. How did someone like you become a treasure hunter?"

"So far it's been working out. I've probably taken way more relics than you have in your entire career." Sophia bragged as she dangled her emerald necklace to show off her treasured crystal.

"That little rock there?"

"It's in the rough okay?! And I've got way more than just that on my record!? Anyways, I bet you that I can locate whatever is in this tomb before you even get a chance to get close to it!" She proclaimed confidently.

"Woah, are you sure you can handle this? You know what I'm going after in there? The cursed crown of the fallen king. The one that was responsible for driving him mad and made him lose his empire. Nobody's ever even caught a glimpse of it."

"Oh, I'm sure, you piece of slime."

"Hey, keep the racial slurs to a minimum here okay?" Dexter said with a hand on his sides and rolling his eyes.

"You in?" Sophia reached out her hand to him

"Way too proud not to be. I'm in." Dexter accepted her hand and thus the competition began.

The two of them entered the tomb side by side, avoiding the hollow pit in the middle of the corridor by walking around it. They entered a larger dark hall with another staircase leading up to another gateway that was already open. Two caskets of fire next to the door's sides lit up with light blue flames on their own.

The heavy stone gate swung shut again with a heavy roaring slam. It sealed tightly, signaling the two adventurers that they would only get out once they got what they were here to get.

Dexter looked over to Sophia with a sigh "Well, how do you want to do this?"

Sophia looked around to check her surroundings "I think we should work together for now at least. I want to win this just as much as you do, but I'm not ready to die for it. If we rush through here, we certainly trigger more traps."

"Fair point. Didn't expect you to have that level of conscience." Dexter chuckled to himself.

"Shut it slime." Sophia groaned.

Both traversed the hall carefully, making their way to get up the next flight of stairs. They were watching their steps, to look out for triggers and tripwires.

"This is odd, nothing here seems to be rigged." Sophia acknowledged.

"Maybe it's just a trick to lull us into a feeling of safety." Dexter predicted.

"Could be. They might keep the more elaborate traps for the inner chambers."

"Makes sense to me. So, you do have critical thinking skills after all." He smiled at her smugly.

"Wouldn't have survived up until now if I didn't listen to my gut."

Dexter blew air out his nose in a chuckle "Your gut, huh? Well, seems like it's telling you the right things then."

Sophia smiled smugly back at him before they both ascended the stairs to enter yet another hall.

Another row of fire caskets lit up as they came in through the gate. The flames lit up blue and flickered calmly.

Dexter and Sophia looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary and the room was pretty much empty. At the end of the hall, another flight of stairs led up to a small door. The only thing on the way there were two rows of columns which the caskets stood next to.

"This smells like a setup for a ton of traps." Sophia noted as she inspected the room.

"You're right. This hall is way too roomy to be just for walking through it." Dexter added.

Sophia looked at the first column closest to them. She noticed a dusty image covered by dirt. She wiped at it and underneath found an image of a Haunter. She looked ahead, recognizing the same symbols on several tiles on the floor.

"What do you think? Does that mean that we should only step on those or that we shouldn't?" Sophia asked Dexter.

Dexter looked at Sophia and shrugged in equal uncertainty.

Sophia looked at the closest Haunter Symbol and carefully reached her foot toward it. She pushed the panel down and a clicking sound rang out from it. Before she could even take her foot off again a piercing arrow crashed into the wall right in front of her face and got stuck in it. It had enough force to even bore into the rock a little.

Sophia gulped as the color left her face. "Oookay, that answers that." She backed away slowly.

Dexter looked relatively unimpressed. "What? Just arrows? Those can't even crush your body."

"Easy for you to say! You've got a gelatin body!"

"Well, let's just get through here. Hope you can keep up." Dexter slithered ahead carelessly his lower body contorting around the Haunter panels slickly.

Sophia rolled her eyes. He reached the other side without any problems, holding his arms crossed waiting for her.

Sophia took a deep breath as she tiptoed her way through the hall. The panels on the floor left little room for making mistakes.

"Don't mess this up!" Dexter called out to her.

"You don't say, Dexter! Shut up!"

Sophia made her way to the other side. It was looking good, until she came to the last channel. In the dimly lit room, she could not see that the last panel was slightly raised from the ground.

She tried to step over it but she stumbled over the raised panel and as her body lost footing, she accidentally hit one of the Haunter markers.

Time was going by in slow motion as Sophia heard the clicking sound underneath her feet. She looked over to the column where a small circular hole opened up. She shut her eyes and shielded herself with her arms from the incoming arrow. But to her surprise, she wasn't hit.

She opened her eyes in shock as she saw Dexter standing between her and the columns. His body was stretched out protectively. The tip of an arrow was jutting out of his chest. It pierced through his back and almost had enough force to shoot through his entire body before being stopped. He seemed relieved as the now sticky arrow plopped down to the ground, breaking.

"Phew, that was close, Are you alright, Sophia?" He asked worriedly as the hole in his chest slowly closed.

She panted, still under shock. She looked at Dexter, who for the first time looked shook as well.

"Umm… th… thanks, Dexter. Man, I almost pissed myself there." She said to him, trying to play off her actual terror with humor.

Dexter reached his hand out to her. "Come on, we still have to move."

She gingerly laid her hand into his sticky one and let him pull her to the end of the panels. He pulled her against him accidentally, making Sophia stand extremely close to him.

Both of them looked into each other's eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before noticing what they were doing and backing off.

"*cough* Anyways, I'm… I'm glad you're okay." Dexter admitted.

"Y…Yeah, I'm glad you covered me there as well. That was… pretty cool of you." She looked at him from the side.

"Don't… mention it."

They blushed as they looked at each other before averting their eyes.

"So… wanna head on?" Dexter asked awkwardly.

"S… Sure." They got back on track and ascended the next flight of stairs.

The next room was finally the thing that they were both looking for. It was the throne room, the center piece of the crypt. On a pyramid-shaped pedestal stood the throne of the mad king. His skeleton rested on the seat on the top, sitting in the thinking position with his crown still sat upon his head.

Sophia's and Dexter's eyes widened in excitement, seeing the treasure they longed for.

Dexter took a deep breath and looked to Sophia. "So, what now?"

Sophia smiled "Now? We make a run for it and see who gets there first!" She said getting into a starting stance.

Dexter smirked. "You're the weirdest treasure hunter I've ever met."

"Chicken out?" She asked with a smug smile.

"I'm the one who got here without problems, if anyone should chicken out it's you. I'm in." He said determinedly and got into a starting stance as well.

They both made a break for it, running or slithering up the stairs towards the throne. Running up the stairs, both of them wanting to be the first, they no longer thought of the possibility of traps being around. And surprisingly nothing happened during their race.

Sophia panted as she ascended the stairs, looking back to Dexter who was slightly lacking behind.

She smiled victoriously as she got to the top of the pedestal before Dexter did. "YEEEES! I WON! WHO'S A GOOD TREASURE HUNTER NOW, SUCKAAAA!" She pointed cockily at Dexter who came to a hold, breathing heavily.

"Alright, alright, don't rub it in. *sigh* Go ahead and take the crown. You've earned it." He crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Come on, don't be a sore loser." She looked towards the crown before looking back at Dexter who was sulking. She smiled "You know what? I might just share the cut I'll get from Lord Hampton."

"What? Why?" Dexter asked in surprised confusion.

"Well, I wouldn't even have made it here without you. Let's face it, I would've died twice so far. So, I think it's just fair." She smirked while shrugging her shoulders.

Dexter smirked back at her. "Huh, you're either the most earnest treasure hunter I know or the most stupid."

Sophia chuckled "Maybe a combination of both. Who knows." She turned towards the skeleton on the throne.

The crown upon the mad king's head was the shape of a circlet. The front of it donned 3 purple amethyst crystals. One large one and two smaller ones on each side of the big one. The largest of the three amethysts was cracked while the other two were completely intact.

Sophia slowly reached out her hands removing the crown carefully from the king's skull. "Easy does it." She said as she lifted the golden circlet.

"Got it!" She cried out in success before hearing a very familiar sound.

 ***click***

The skeleton of the king broke apart into dust before a large rumbling hatch opened in the ceiling and an avalanche of massive boulders was let loose.

The heavy rocks were mostly not falling towards Sophia but instead the majority headed for Dexter.

"DEXTER! LOOK OUT!" Sophia cried out as Dexter stood there, petrified from the shock.

Sophia lunged towards him shoving him out of the way of the boulders. Together with him she tumbled down the stairs turning into a large, rolling ball of slime. Sophia stuck to him, rolling out the door they came through and landing in the blue lit room with the panels.

With the momentum still keeping them rolling, they rolled over the panels, the arrows barely missing them as they zoomed past.

They went out the next door and into the entrance hall. Still tangled up in a ball, they tumbled towards the exit, with a small ramp of broken up floor launching them over the hole near the entrance.

It wasn't until they reached the outside of the crypt and landing in the cavern that they came to a halt. They rolled up a slope before stopping and slowly they settled down, untangled and sat next to each other. The large gate of the crypt rumbled and closed, shutting the crypt down again.

In the following silence, Sophia's and Dexter's mouths hung open and their eyes widened, not able to believe that they survived this. They looked at each other, Sophia holding the now slimy crown in her hand.

Bursting out in joy, they threw themselves into each other's arms. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED!" Sophia cried out.

"I know, right? WOOOO! That was a rush. I thought I was about to die there!" Dexter cried out with adrenaline flooding his mind as he let himself fall onto the ground. He stretched his arms out to the sky and yelled out in victory.

 **Later that evening**

Sophia and Dexter decided to set up camp in a smaller ruin structure in the cave. It was the leftover foundation of an ancient house and they built a campfire with the nearby brush.

They sat together next to each other as they admired the crown they acquired. It was in surprisingly good condition apart from the one cracked crystal.

Unintentionally, Sophia and Dexter sat very close to each other and Dexter even had his arm around Sohia's back.

"What do you think this will fetch?" Dexter asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I usually don't think about these things with my treasures. It's more about the adventure than the payout."

"So that's why you keep that emerald around your neck huh?" He looked at her necklace.

"Yeah, it's a souvenir to remind me of the treasure hunts I had. I would never even think about selling it."

"Heh, so what about the crown. Do you think you should keep that as a souvenir as well?" Dexter chuckled.

"Hehe, no. I still need to pay my bills and this was an order by the Lord after all. But…"

"But what?"

"But maybe I could at least try it on. See how it looks. I always had this little fantasy of being a Queen."

Dexter raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Shut up." She chuckled as she pushed him away.

"No, no, it's pretty cute actually."

"You think it's stupid."

"No, come on, I want to see what you look like as a queen too." He put his arms behind his head, waiting anticipatingly.

Sophia smiled at him before raising the crown and setting it upon her head. The circlet fit her perfectly.

Dexter was in awe at the royal appeal Sophia gave off. "Damn, you might be onto something with that queen fantasy."

"Really? How so?" Sophia asked confusedly.

"Because you look so pristine in that crown. Almost like actual royalty. Well, maybe apart from the clothes." Dexter stepped up to her flicking her collar teasingly.

"Oh, screw you." She chuckled as Dexter stood close to her. For some reason, they looked into each other's eyes and couldn't avert their gazes. Something took control of their bodies and they slowly moved closer to each other.

The crystal in Sophia's crown began to glow purple and the one in the middle drew an odd line of purple light that seemed to draw something from the emerald crystal around Sophia's neck. Whatever energy he drew from it, the emerald cracked while the amethyst slowly repaired itself.

After the crystal was whole once again, it drew another connection of purple light between Dexter and Sophia. It made a connection between their eyes and changed their color to purple.

Suddenly, both of them were overcome with a strange feeling, as if their bodies were heating up and their heartrates rose. They felt a mysterious pull towards each other and quickly they wrapped each other up in their arms. They smiled with a hint of unprecedented lust and pressed their lips onto one another.

Humming in an equal feeling of satisfaction, they both glued their bodies together which stained Sophia's clothes. But she didn't seem to care anymore.

An unknown force compelled them to kiss passionately, caressing their bodies tenderly.

Dexter shoved his hands into Sophia's pants from behind and massaged her ass with his gooey hands. She appreciatively smiled at him and clung to his body as she let him grope her.

Sophia slid her hand through his slimy hair as she pressed her lips against his even more and snaking her tongue into his mouth. She pulled his head against her, wanting to feel him as intensely as possible.

Dexter undressed her, shoving her short pants down and undoing her shirt. He gawked at her underwear, only dressed in a light blue pair of embroidered panties and a bulging, light blue bra.

Those were quickly disbanded though once an unfamiliar hunger for Sophia's body overcame Dexter. He turned her around, fondling her naked body from top to bottom with his slimy appendages.

His hands were practically glued to her tits, rubbing them in circular motion and applying suction to her nipples through his slime. A third and fourth appendage grew from the side of his body, wrapping around her hips and diving down towards her trembling crotch.

Almost like in heat, she was dripping with juices and her legs rubbed together in want. She panted as she joyously watched his appendages cover her pussy and convulsing to give her pleasure.

Sophia rested her head back against Dexter's shoulder and gazed up at him in adoration. She was seated on Dexter's lower body almost like a large chair and her hips bucked as she was penetrated by his two connected appendages.

They shared a toothy grin as Dexter began to move her body up and down on his 'crotch'. They moaned at each other as Dexter fucked Sophia with his appendages. He shook her body wildly, her ass leaving sticky threads every time it collided with his slime. Her pussy was spread widely as the two connected 'cocks' thrusted into her.

Dexter groped her tits madly and pressed his lips against Sophia's once more, eagerly tasting her mouth.

Without a care in the world they relished the feeling of each other and submitted themselves to an unending torrent of pleasure.

"I want more, Dexter. Feed your queen." She said sultrily with a devilish smile. He grinned back at her with the same kind of lust.

He grew a third appendage from his body and Sophia licked her lips as she saw it heading for her ass. Dexter lifted her body up as the appendage prodded her rear entrance and as Dexter looked up at Sophia questioningly, she nodded eagerly back at him.

He crashed her body down, shoving his third appendage into her rear entrance. The feeling of her anal cavities was tight and clenching, giving Dexter perfect pleasure.

With hazy eyes, Sophia kept on humping and taking in Dexter's cocks. Her mouth was still covering Dexter's and a mixture of drool and slime dripped down from their mouths.

"I never noticed how lustful you were, Sophia." Dexter said smugly in between kisses.

"You're not much better Dexter. But with this…" She shook her hips, grinding on the three appendages. "…I won't complain about that." She continued to fuck Dexter, riding the slimy cocks with an ecstatic look on her face.

Dexter coiled his lower body around her legs, deepening their connection and enveloping her in his slime.

His cocks thrusted into her hard and his hands toyed with her sensitive nipples.

Dexter was moaning and panting as their fucking became more and more ferocious. Sophia's ass slammed down onto him over and over as her crotch made a wet slapping sound every time they met.

"Fuck! Sophia, I can't hold out anymore!" Dexter cried out. His teeth clenched and the pressure in his 'crotch' rose.

"Then fill me with your cum, Dexter. Fill both of my holes with all you got!" That was all it took to drive Dexter over the edge. The crown on top of Sophia's head was glowing brightly as they both felt their climaxes approaching.

Dexter got a hold of all of her body, crashing her downwards to shove his cocks into her pussy and ass as deep as they would go.

He let out a powerful moan that rang out in the cave along with Sophia who screamed in ecstatic pleasure.

The three dicks of Dexter let out an even more liquid slime that shot out into her love tunnel and her anal cavities, staining her insides with the purple 'cum'.

The moment that Sophia came equally hard, the crystals flashed his light and shortly afterwards a new crack ran through the largest of the three amethysts.

Sophia and Dexter panted heavily. Their bodies were heaving in the afterglow before both of them succumbed to exhaustion and fell unconscious while still connected.

They slept through to the next morning before waking up in each other's arms. There was confusion in their eyes as they woke up and the memories of last night crossed their minds.

But for some reason, they both didn't feel uncomfortable with what happened. Quite the contrary, actually. Sophia and Dexter looked at each other with nothing but love and the first thing they did was pressing their lips together for a sweet morning kiss.

After Sophia dressed up again and Dexter stayed well… 'naked', Sophia wrapped her arms around Dexter's left one.

"So… shall we go and cash in our treasure, Sophia?" Dexter inquired.

"Yeah, probably, this weird crown is broken anyways. She said as she inspected the broken Amethyst."

"Hey, was your Emerald broken before too?"

"No, why?"

"Because it has a crack in it as well."

Sophia looked down to her necklace in shock. "Oh no, my beautiful talisman." She whined as she ran her fingers over the crack.

Dexter wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said comfortingly: "Well, maybe we can find you another one when we raid the next temple."

Sophia looked up at him with surprise. "Wait, did you just say 'we' raid the next temple together?"

"Sure, at least I'd love to have you as a partner. I think we could both need someone to watch our backs, right?" He shrugged with a smug smile.

Sophia smiled back and leaned up to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. And together they left the cave, off to make new adventures after closing down their last one.

And with the mystical crown in hand, on the way to their payment, they were filled with happiness.

And their eyes with a new permanent color of purple.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So, what did you think? I held this story back for quite a while because I wanted to focus on the requests first. But the urge was just too strong and I wanted something with a bit of mystery to it in here.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and you are looking forward to the next story which will be one of the requested ones again. Not sure which one yet, so everyone still has a chance to get picked up.**

 **The schedule by the way should stay pretty stable now. There will be some delays of course from time to time but I will try to stay somewhat consistent with the bi weekly uploads.**

 **That's it from me now though and as always, I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.**


	16. Crobat(Erica) x Ian

**This week's story is one requested by someone who's been around and waiting for it for a long time. Paradyce is one of my followers who's been with the series for the longest time and one of the most frequent reviewers. And now I finally get around to do a chapter for Paradyce. This one's for you, buddy. I hope you'll like it and as always, please let me know what you think and follow and favorite the series if you enjoy it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the late summer in Vindicta. School was out and the summer holidays are barely halfway over.

This story takes place in Kalayda City, in a small household in the outer rim of the city. The weather in the city was insanely hot and the skies were completely devoid of clouds. It looked like this was going to be an awesome summer, especially for kids on summer break.

And one of those kids happens to be the main protagonist of our story.

"Watch out below!" Erica yelled as she cannonballed into the kiddie pool out in the garden of her house. A huge splashing wave of water shot out in all directions as she hit the surface of the shallow water.

Erica was an anthro Zubat who was just turning 14 years old. She lived in a nice neighborhood, with her parents right next to her best friend and neighbor, Ian. Actually, he was her only friend. For one reason or another, a lot of kids like to make fun of Zubats and have a pretty unfair need to make fun of them a lot. Who knows, kids can be cruel sometimes, but Erica's unusual appearance certainly didn't help her.

Typical for a Zubat, she had bat wings growing out from her shoulder blades. Her turquoise hair was made up of very thick locks that completely covered her eyes and since she had no problem with seeing ahead from her constantly emitted sonar, she had no need to cut them. She also had canine teeth that poked from her lips and all that combined gained her quite a few insults and mean comments.

The only one who didn't seem to care about her looks, was Ian. A boy that lived right next to her and walked to school with her ever since they've become friends. He was one of the very few people at school who paid more mind to Erica than most of the other kids who just jumped on the bandwagon and made fun of her.

He was the same age with her at 14 years and was quite an unusual guy himself. He was a big fan of weirdness and he wasn't much of a sportsman. He wasn't the buffest boy out there but he had an unbreakable loyalty to those who were close to him. His hair was black as coal which was long enough to on occasion cover his eyes. But unlike Erica he constantly had to wipe it out of the way to see. He usually wore a striped pullover in red and green along with a pair of blue jeans with black neat shoes. But not today.

Today he was only in his black pool trunks, enjoying the summer heat with Erica who was in her childish, red, two-piece swimsuit. She hadn't really developed much of a bust so she could actually wear them child-sized.

"Arceus, Erica watch out where you're jumping! You're small but you can still do some damage!" Ian laughed as Erica splashed into the water.

After rising to the surface again, Erica spit out a fountain of water and started laughing herself as her wet bangs stuck to her face. "What are you crying about, Ian? We're already in a pool! What are you being worried about? Getting wet?"

"No, but you're gonna slap me with your wings again! I'm not taking that risk again."

"Ah, come on! When was the last time I hit you with them?"

"Yesterday." Ian said with a deadpan look.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry about that again." Erica rubbed her neck embarrassedly and folded in her wings carefully to keep them tightly closed on her back.

Ian smirked "Don't sweat it, Erica. I'm gonna get revenge soon enough anyways."

Erica chuckled cockily "Uhuh, and when exactly is that supposed to…"

"NOW!" Ian shouted as he tackled her.

"EEEEEEEEP!" Erica screeched in surprise as they both toppled over.

Laying on top of each other they laughed out loud together. Ian sat up and helped Erica up with him as they had fun together.

The happy moment was soon disturbed though.

"Oh, sweet! Look guys, Ian is hanging out with Dracula again!" A group of children gathered at the hedge that shielded the garden from the outside.

Ian scrunched his face at the sight of them and turned to Erica "Just ignore them. They're gonna go away eventually."

Erica looked downtrodden and rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

"Watch out, Ian! If you don't check your back at all times, she might bite you and turn you into one of them. Bhahaha!" Another kid chimed in, making Erica more and more unnerved.

"Would you guys shut up finally?!" Ian stood up with his fists clenched.

"Hey, Mrs. Can't see shit! Do your victims get to sparkle in the sunlight as well?!" One of the boys cried out towards Erica. As Ian saw the tears well up in her eyes, he snapped!

He gripped his fists tightly and stepped out of the pool. He made a dash for the hedge, ready to beat up the other kids. But as he reached the hedge, they were quickly getting on their bicycles that they had come to them with and drove away, laughing.

Ian punched the hedge in frustration but tried to cool his temper to talk to Erica in the pool.

"You all right, Erica?" He asked worriedly.

"*sob* You shouldn't get yourself in trouble just because of me." Was the first thing she said as she wiped her face.

"Nonsense, of course I have to. You're my best friend. Friend's stick up for each other."

"*sigh* Is that okay though? These guys could get back and bully you again." Erica looks at him with apologetic upturned eyes. She rubbed her arms nervously.

Ian looked away for a second to where the bullies were and turned back to her with a smile. "C'mon, we won't let those ass hats ruin our holidays for us. I want to make the most that I can out of the rest of the break."

"You're right! Screw those guys." Erica said timidly as she gently wrapped her arms around Ian in a hug.

Ian hugged her back with a gentle smile. But there seemed to be some sort of sadness behind it.

"Ian? What's wrong?"

"N…Nothing, really. Anyways, I need to be home soon. See you tomorrow again?"

"Obviously! Like you said, don't want to waste any time of summer, right?"

Ian gave her a humble smile as he left her garden and combed his wet bangs out of his face. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." And he ran off to his house next door.

Erica got inside her house as well and looked out the window of her kitchen where she could see Ian running home. His mother was waiting there alongside of a large truck with its back open. Several guys went in and out of the house carrying small boxes with them.

Erica's father who was an anthro Crobat entered the kitchen and saw Erica. "What are you looking at, sweetheart?" He asked carefully.

"Daddy, what are those trucks doing over at Ian's house?"

The four-winged bat Pokémon looked out the window with her and bit his lip in uncomfortableness. "Has Ian not told you yet?"

"No! What are those people doing over there?" Erica was getting frantic and nervous.

"Well, ahhh, you see sweetie, Ian's parents can't really afford living here anymore. The rents in Kalayda have gone up and they can't pay it anymore. So… Ian is going to have to move. I'm… really sorry, Erica." It was all he could say before Erica turned to the window again. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sobbed as her hands pressed against the window.

The days fly past. Summer comes to an end. And the last few trucks are loaded with the last big pieces of furniture.

On the last day of the summer break, Ian and Erica meet in front of the closing truck.

"So… that's goodbye then?" Erica asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

Ian trotted over to her, not knowing what to do at this point. "Yeah, seems like it… Hey, we had a nice summer at least, right?" He tried to lighten her up but it was no use.

Erica couldn't do anything but hang her head and let the tears flow. Ian himself couldn't help but choke up himself several times.

He grabbed her shoulders "Hey, Erica. Can I ask you one thing to do once I'm gone?"

"And what's that?" She mumbled unhappily.

"No matter what, don't let anyone tell you that you are somehow weird or ugly or whatever." He grabbed her chin so she would look up at him. "You are right just the way you are."

Erica threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled his shoulder in tears. Ian wrapped her tiny frame up in his arms. She seemed even more fragile than usual.

"Ah, there is one more thing."

He put his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He pulled out something silver. It rattled when it moved and a nice red ribbon was bound to it.

"It's called a Soothe Bell. I hope it's… gonna remind you of our friendship when you keep it with you."

Erica held it dearly to her heart as she cusped it in her hands. "I promise I'll keep it safe, Ian."

"IAN! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW! Jump into the backseat so we can get going!" Ian's mother cried out from the driver's window of their car.

"COMING!" he yelled before turning to Erica once again. "Sorry, I… I gotta go. Goodbye, Erica."

"Bye, Ian." She said sadly as she let go of Ian. She watched as the car moved further and further away until it disappeared over the horizon. She was left alone. With the only thing left of her friend in her hand. She lifted it to her ear and shook it. The bell rang softly, but it gave her a distinct feeling of Ian being with her still. The sound tucked at her heart and Erica could at least smile a little through the tears.

 **4 years later**

The years went by for Erica as the time in high school came to an end. Erica finished with top grades and was about to move up into a university. Since Kalayda City didn't have a university yet, she had to visit the next town which had one. And unfortunately, the next city that offered her a spot in a university… was Arkani City.

An inclusion program was set in place there, to get the inhabitants of the city to be more accepting towards Pokémon as part of society. That would take a long time to work out though, and Erica came in just as it was introduced for the first time.

Living at the campus in Arkani wasn't all that bad for her, since she could just stay in her room as long as she wanted and have time to herself. It was the school grounds that were the most troublesome to her.

She was 18 by now and had turned into a Golbat, which didn't really change much about her. She still had the same blue tint in her skin, her hair got a bit darker in its blue shade but still covered her eyes, her wings got bigger and her body matured more. She had more noticeable curves now compared to her former childish body and actually had a pretty nice figure with a rounded, bulging butt and a nice pair of C-cup breasts. Her style was pretty usual as well. A school jacket in flaming red and yellow with a black shirt underneath it and a short denim skirt. It was offset though by her unusual features like her jagged bat teeth and her uncontrolled emission of ultrasound waves, that she needed to see, which irritated those around her.

It was still at the beginning of the semester, the first few days after the school season started. Erica walked the campus, wanting to get to her room after the classes. She picked the spitballs from the back of her head that she got shot at with. She passed through the overarching walkways in the inner campus garden as she struggled to get them off.

"Stupid! This shit is never gonna come out. Eww, my hair smells like saliva! This is the worst!" She grumbled in frustration. The sticky balls of paper stuck to her locks incessantly.

"Damnit! *Sigh* Hope it gets out in the shower. Urrr, this is disgusting!"

She fumbled around with both of her hands combing through her hair. She didn't look ahead as she was distracted and then it happened. She ran into someone. Erica flinched as she walked against some guy's back.

"Hey, what the fuck!? Oh, well, well, well, it's the batgirl." The man she walked up against was tall and strongly built. He was sneering as he noticed who hit him.

Erica jerked up as she was called out. "Oh… hey Tommy. I…I… sorry. Didn't mean to run into you."

"And yet you did, didn't you? Listen, I don't care about the integration program if you animals start to get disrespectful!"

"I already apologized. Lay off already!" Erica snapped at him as she tried to push past, but he got in her way.

"Hey, hey, Batgirl. You don't get to brush me off like that! Show some respect to a human!" The tall guy loomed over her with a smug smile.

"It's Erica, douchebag. Stop giving me names like that!"

"Dafuck did you just say?" Tommy's face turned angry and he slowly approached Erica.

Erica gulped as she was backed up against a brick wall "I was just saying that I have a name."

"Weird. Because I could've sworn that I heard a 'douchebag' in there." He pressed her up against the wall and put his arm against her throat.

"*gasp* I really didn't mean it that way. Please, let me down!"

"If only you damn Pokémon still knew your place. You used to be submissive to us and now you think you can sass us like that. I'm not gonna take that lightly." Tommy raised his hand.

His hand swung down towards Erica and slapped her right across the face. Erica flinched as her cheek burned red and pulsated from the impact.

Other students walked past but not wanting to get involved, they ignored it.

"Do you get it now? You are worthless here. Nobody cares about you here." Tommy raised his hand for another swing but just as Erica flinched and prepared herself for the next hit, someone stepped in.

Another student pulled Tommy away from Erica and turned him against the opposite side of the walkway. The boy who wore a green and red pullover, blue jeans and styled dark hazel brown hair pushed Tommy against a brick column and pressed him against it with his hands pushed against his chest.

"What the hell are you doing, Tommy!? How the fuck can you just hit a woman like that?"

"That's not a woman, Twitch! This thing over there is just a Pokémon! What the hell do you care about that?"

"Even if she is a Pokémon, she's still half human, Tommy! Have a little decency here!"

Tommy pushed the other boy away and scuffed at Erica. "You'll get away this time, Batgirl. And you…" He looked at the other boy angrily "…you'll regret siding with these things. If you're not with your kind, then you're against it." He knocked the other guy with his shoulder as he walked away.

The boy sighed before turning to Erica. "You okay?" The boy asked her while she still caught her breath and touched the red mark on her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm pretty used to it by now."

"That sucks, let me look at that mark though. Just wanna check if he did some damage. He's packing a pretty strong punch after all." He turned her head and took a look at her swollen cheek.

"Name's Twitch by the way, in case you didn't hear it when Tommy called me that."

"Twitch? That's not your real name, is it?"

"Nah, it's a nickname. Got it last year when people started calling me that because I always get nervous during oral exams and my eyes begin to twitch."

Erica chuckled "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, if we stick to nicknames I guess you can call me Batgirl. Now that I use it myself it kinda sounds cool. Like a comic book hero."

"Hehe, who knows, maybe it is somewhere. Alright, Batgirl then. I'm glad you don't let Tommy get to you like that. That's always the advice that I give the Pokémon that arrive here lately. It's probably gonna take a while until some students of Arkani tolerate Pokémon here."

"Yeah, I noticed. Had my first classes today and I'm already cleaning my hair from spitballs."

"I'm sorry for that. These guys have no mercy sometimes. Shit, this is really disgusting." He noted as he checked her hair. Most of it was out by now, but there were still a few pieces of paper tangled in it.

"Let me get that real quick." Twitch picked out the remaining stuff and put her hair back into place.

"There, nice and pretty again." He smirked with a satisfied smile.

"Th…Thanks, Twitch." Erica blushed.

"No big deal. I've picked worse stuff off of people's heads."

"Do I want to know the details?"

"Probably not. One word: lunch."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Erica cocked her head.

"You definitely haven't eaten in the cafeteria here yet then." He said making both of them laugh in unison.

"Oh, that reminds me." Twitch snapped his fingers "I don't suppose you've been shown around yet, have you?"

"Not officially, no. I kinda found my way from my rooms to my classes on my own."

"Oh, you've missed quite a bit then. This campus has quite a lot to offer beside terrible food. Wanna take a tour?" He stepped ahead signaling her to follow him.

Erica smiled and gleefully took the invitation. They walked along the beautiful courtyard viewing the various important spots of the university. A commons room, a computer lab, the cafeteria and the sports gymnasium.

On the way, Twitch and 'Batgirl' started to chat each other up.

"So… what's your favorite colour?" Twitch asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Sorry, I'm really bad at small talk." He rubbed his back in awkwardness and chuckled.

Erica laughed "Are you always trying to strike up a conversation like that?"

"Nah, usually that only happens around you know… people like you."

Erica cocked her head in question "You mean Pokémon?"

"No, no! But I… I mean… you know… c…cute… girls." He blushed deeply, trying to hide his face in embarrassment.

"Oh, that… that's new." Erica smiled to herself as her face reddened.

"Sorry, I… I'm a bit awkward with stuff like that."

"I thought that was pretty nice of you to say. There aren't many people who would say that about me. I don't really think I'm that pretty myself."

"Why would you think that?"

"Slackjaw, creepy batwings, messy hair that covers my eyes and let alone the inaudible but irritating sounds that come out of my mouth when I talk."

"What sounds?"

"You know, I can clearly see with my eyes as well but I guess since I'm a Golbat and all, I prefer trusting my sonar more than them."

"You mean you can see without your eyes? That's pretty awesome. I've had a friend once who had the same thing. I'm pretty jealous of that actually."

"You are?" Erica jerks up in surprise.

"Of course, you have no idea how cool that is. You'd kick ass at Marco Polo with that!"

Erica laughed "That's a pretty weird pro to it."

"I have a habit to think of the weirdest things sometimes." Twitch laughed with her.

"Hey, look at you. You're perfectly fine doing small talk after all." Erica smiled cutely.

"I know, it's kinda unusual. It somehow feels pretty nice talking to you actually. I'm usually more of a loner."

"Yeah, same here… It's nice to talk with you too." Erica said sheepishly.

Twitch smiled at her, his face reddening in shyness. "Anyways, here we are. This is the gym. Not sure if you are into sports or not but, you know, can't hurt to at least show you what the university has to offer. Wanna take a look inside?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Twitch opened the door and smiled as he invited her inside. Not noticing that the two of them were being watched by someone.

Inside the gym, Twitch showed Erica around. The gym itself was pretty small but very modern. There were several pieces of sports equipment at the back of it along with a knee-high stack of gym mats. Two rows of small windows in the ceiling let in enough light to brighten the room and the shined wooden floor made it reflect to all corners of the gym.

"Man, that sure is a step up from where I went to school before." Erica said in awe as she ran her fingers over the state of the art sport's equipment that was made of stainless steel and smooth leather.

"Really? Was it that bad?"

"Not bad just… not this clean."

"I guess, the school I went to before didn't have such good equipment either."

Suddenly there was a loud rattling sound coming from the entrance door of the gym. "What the…?" Twitch ran over to the door, trying to open it. Only to find it locked shut.

"Hey! We are still in here! Open the door."

"You should've thought about that before you got friendly with the wrong team, Twitch! Hope you'll have fun in there with Batgirl!"

"Tommy? What the fuck, Tommy?! Let us out!"

"You'll get out when the next gym lessons start which is… oh hey… tomorrow! Good night, losers!" The voice grew distant as Tommy walked away.

Twitch punched the door, hoping someone would hear it. But no one came. He sighed as he turned away from the door. It was hopeless.

He looked over to Erica who sat on the pile of gym mats and hung her head in shame and rolled something around in her hands. Twitch sighed and wordlessly sat next to her. "Sorry to get you into this mess right now." He said apologetically.

"You're the one apologizing? I'm the whole reason I got you into trouble here!" She barked in frustration at herself. "I always get people in trouble."

"You don't. I got bullied even before you were here. Pokémon aren't the only ones who have problems here."

They sat there next to each other wordlessly, waiting for someone to maybe come around to let them out. Twitch looked over to Erica as she rolled a small round object in her hand. She looked at it affectionately and it seemed to relax her.

"What is that little thing in your hand by the way?"

"It's a soothe bell. A friend gave it to me some years ago. He… handed it to me the day he moved away."

Twitch's face lit up suddenly. "Can… Can you show it to me for a second?"

Erica cocked her head in confusion "Okay, but… don't break it." She handed it to him with extreme caution.

Twitch lifted the soothe bell up to his ear and shook it to hear it ring. It seemed to evoke something within him as his face it up in joy. "Erica?"

Erica jerked up in shock "H…How do you know my name?"

"It's me! Ian!"

"IAN!?"

Their mouths went agape in ecstatic joy as they threw themselves into each other's arms. They couldn't believe that they finally met again after all those years.

"What happened to you? You look so different from how I remember you!"

"I evolved a few years after you left. Guess it left quite a bit of an impact on my body."

"I mean, I was kinda suspicious when I saw you at first but I would've never imagined that it was actually you!"

"God, you have no idea how happy I am to see you here. What happened to your hair though? I remember it being completely black."

"Yeah, it got a bit lighter over the years." He looked at her in incredible happiness. "So, you kept the Bell over all these years, huh?" He rolled the bell in his hands.

"I kept it with me everywhere I went. I always listened to it when I got nervous or scared. It felt like you were still with me when I heard it." She smiled at him adoringly.

Ian blushed shyly "You know, Bells like this one are supposed to strengthen or keep up the friendship between two people. I hoped it would help you when I'm no longer there to protect you."

Erica chuckled "And yet, here you are again. Getting yourself in situations like this because of me."

"Heh, guess because it's worth it."

"I can imagine why. You just spilled the beans earlier." Erica smirked as she blushed.

"D… Did I?"

"Yeah, you said I was cute earlier. Remember?"

"I ran right into that one, didn't I?" Ian muttered as he got closer to her.

"You sure did." Their faces inched close towards each other before their lips gently touched.

"I've really missed you all those years." Erica mumbled with a husky voice.

"Me too." Ian kissed her back, running his fingers through her turquoise hair. He toppled her over onto the mats, pinning her underneath him.

He made out with her, kissing her deeply and letting her tongue snake around his.

"Ian! What are we doing here? *smack*" Erica moaned between kisses.

"Catching up on the lost years. Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled along with her and locked lips with her even harder. The soothe bell rolled out of Ian's hand as he needed it free to start undressing Erica.

He shoved his hands underneath her jacket, pushing it off her and leaving her in the black shirt she wore underneath. He lifted that one up as well, revealing her uncovered, perky C-cup breasts.

Ian sat up again to make it equal and slowly pulled his pullover over his head. His torso was slender and surprisingly defined. Erica gawked at it, waiting for him to return his former embrace. He laid his body on top of hers again, their skin rubbing against each other.

Her nipples were erect and her breath excited. As they swapped their spit, Ian began groping her, her fragile frame shaking at his touch. And as she panted underneath him, something weird happened. The soothe bell next to them began to glow and guided a beam of light towards Erica, covering her whole body with its brightness.

With their eyes closed and their lips still locked, they didn't even notice it as they were lost in the moment.

Erica's body began changing. Her evolution into a Crobat began. Her body became more voluptuous and turned from a shade of blue to a darker tint of purple. Her wings on her back split in half and instead of 2 wings, she had 4 now. Her hair grew long and silky down her back while her bangs still stayed the same and covered her eyes. Her breasts grew from C to double D and her butt bulged out even more. Even her jagged teeth retracted a little, but she still had her bat fangs protruding from her mouth. Though they looked more cute than jagged now.

As the glow subsided, Ian and Erica parted from their kiss. Ian couldn't believe his eyes as he opened them.

"Holy shit! Erica! Woah!" He cried out in awe.

"What? What is it? Did I have bad breath?" She asked in confusion as she lifted her hand to her mouth to smell-check her breath.

"What? No no! Look at you! You changed into a Crobat!"

She padded down her body in excitement "Holy shit! Oh my god!" She yelled out in joy at her new body.

They celebrated together as they hugged each other, only to come back to the realization that they were in the middle of something here. They became self-aware that they were half naked and smiled as they blushed.

Ian looked at her new form in awe. To him, she looked like the most beautiful girl he ever met in his life. He raised an eyebrow curiously as he examined her. He looked at her eye-covering locks and with gentle hands, he lifted up her hair to reveal her eyes.

Erica blinked a few times, adjusting to the light and seeing with her eyes for once. Ian was stunned as a pair of glistening, gorgeous violet eyes looked up at him.

"Wow… You really should show off your eyes more often." He whispered to her as he was struck by her beauty.

Erica choked up and her face heated up at hearing him say that and before she knew it, he had his lips on hers again.

He returned to his caresses and groped her sized up breasts. They were malleable and wonderfully soft.

He moved one of his hands down to her skirt and unbuckled it. The denim skirt was tossed aside and Erica was left in a pair of pink panties with an oval stain of her juices at the bottom of it. Ian smiled to himself as he felt up her crotch and Erica averted her eyes in embarrassment.

Ian turned her head to look at him again. "Don't worry, you're not alone here." He said reassuringly.

He unbuckled his own jeans and presented his tented boxers. A small wet spot was visible were the tip of his dick was.

Erica gulped as she saw it. Her eyes were locked on his crotch, her curiosity for it turning her on immensely.

The two of them looked at each other questioningly as they both reached out towards the waistband of the other's underwear.

"At the same time?" Ian asked anxiously.

Erica nodded and they both hooked their fingers into each other's underwear.

They timed their movements and at the same instant pulled their last layer of clothing off them.

Both of them had a trail of pre cum sticking to the cloth that was pulled off. They stared at each other's genitals. Their hands exploratively moved towards them and they touched each other. Erica wrapped one of her hands around Ian's shaft as he ran his fingers over the slit of Erica's moist pussy.

They felt up each other and moaned under their touches. Erica jerking off Ian and Ian fingering her in return. Their excitement and breath ascended and the feeling of being touched by each other that way made their hearts race at incredible speed.

But both of them didn't seem to be satisfied with just that.

Ian pushed Erica to lay down on the mats as his arousal took over. He prodded her slit with the tip of his penis, tempting her pussy as it emitted heat in anticipation.

"Can I put it in, Erica. I can't hold back anymore. I want to have sex with you. Right now!"

Erica looked at him with moist eyes as she looked at him with upturned eyes of shyness.

"You know, I actually imagined you being my first a few times before. So…" She was too embarrassed to finish her sentence but Ian didn't need anymore reason to hold back.

In an overwhelming rush of emotions, he thrusted into her as he cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. His cock made its way through her love tunnel until it was fully embedded in it.

"Ohhh god! This is amazing!" He cried out as his member pushed all the way into her. His dick was surrounded by moisture and heat as the tender flesh wrapped around him.

"Nnnnghhh! Fuck!" Erica moaned as her insides coiled around Ian and her pussy got accustomed to the shape of Ian's cock. She felt every rigid part of it stimulate her walls. As her body inevitably moved around from even small things like adjusting her position and even breathing, she felt a shock of pleasure run through her.

Erica pulled Ian down onto herself and pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Their eyes delirious with pleasure, they began to rub their bodies together. With maximal skin contact their crotches met each other in repeated thrusts.

Ian thrust down into her hips, fucking her expectant, wet pussy with pelvic movements. She twisted and turned, searching for the pleasure spots she wanted to hit.

"*smack* Ian! You're fucking amazing! Do me! Do me as hard as you want to! I LOVE YOU!" Erica cried out beneath him in between their French kisses.

"I love you too, Erica! Trust me, I won't hold back!"

Ian lifted up one of Erica's legs to allow him to penetrated her even deeper. He knocked against the backside of her pussy, pounding her with all the power he could muster.

Thick liquids sprayed between their crotches. Wet slapping echoed in the gym as they fucked each other senseless. The years of pent up emotions swelled within them and a buried repressed urge to make love to each other burst out within their minds.

Ian thrusted his cock to her deepest depths, the urge to ejaculate edging closer and closer.

"IAN! AHHHHH! I can't hold out much longer! My pussy is on fire!"

"I feel like I'm melting inside you too, Erica. You're so hot! I'm gonna bust soon!"

"IAN!"

"ERICA!"

Their naked, sweaty bodies pressed together as they kissed and explored their mouths. Ian sped up his thrusts and in response, Erica bucked her hips upwards to meet his.

They accelerated more and more, their genitals burning each other in the heat of the friction until they both couldn't hold their desires in any more.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ahhhhhh! MMMmmnnnhhhh!" They yelled out into the emptiness of the gym.

Ian's body was shaken as he emptied his balls inside of Erica's swallowing pussy. Erica panted as she regained her breath after an exhausting orgasm. Her body settled onto the mats and went limp.

Ian crashed down on top of her, trying to hold himself up just enough to not weigh on her too much.

With ragged breath and numb bodies, they managed to smile at each other and slowly pressed their lips together in a small, soft kiss before they collapsed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The evening dimmed down and the two of them spent the night, hugging each other in their sleep.

The next day, a jangling noise of a key woke up the sleeping couple.

Ian and Erica jerked up quickly and sat up on the mats as the school's principal came into the gym along with Tommy who he pulled along angrily. He was in the middle of a rant with him.

"Now you really messed up Tommy! Locking up students in the gym?! What were you thinking?"

"It was just a prank, sir!" Tommy yelled in fear.

"Just a prank?! Just you wait until your parents get to hear that! Now, first, you should apologize to Erica and…" His mouth slowly opened in shock as his eyes fell upon Ian and Erica sitting naked on top of the pile of gym mats.

Ian awkwardly smiled and raised his hand to wave "Hey, Mr. Sawyer. Good morning."

The principal as well as Tommy were speechless. The principal took a deep breath and shoved Tommy out the door. "Umm… *cough* Ian and Erica! Get your clothes back in order and we're gonna have a serious talk about this later!" They stormed out of the gym, leaving Ian and Erica behind.

They look at each other and start laughing uncontrollably.

"This is gonna be so much trouble later." Erica laughed.

"Ah well, I'm used to that by now. We're gonna get through this. We're friends after all."

"I think we're way beyond friends by now, don't you think?" Erica asked sultrily as she hugged Ian from the side with his arm sandwiched in her cleavage.

Ian smirked at her "Well then. What should we do now, girlfriend?"

"I feel like breakfast. I hope my boyfriend is gonna treat me."

"Sure thing…"

Ian looked down on himself "…right after we're not naked anymore."

They laughed out loud and put on their clothes again. They still had a hard time sometimes with the other students. But until they grew more used to it, they would brave it together…

As Batgirl and Twitch.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed this one, especially you, Paradyce. It took a while to get to it, but I hope it was worth it.**

 **If you guys like this series and the content I put out in general, please leave a favorite, follow or review of what you think.**

 **I'll see you guys again soon, and as always, have a good night, day or anything in between.**


	17. Salazzle(Celita)xLoganxChancexTorbin

**God damn, it's been a while. These last few weeks have really been keeping me away from writing for this series.**

 **I guess that calls for something special to celebrate the return! Well, how about we do our first foursome story with a Pokémon that's pretty fitting for the occasion? One that's been requested several times before. Yep, it's Salazzle, one of the new Pokémon from Sun and Moon. 3 guys and one girl, that's the one everyone wants to see when people ask for a foursome, right? ...right?**

 **I want to thank you again for being patient with me, I know it's probably pretty frustrating to wait for my updates. You've been pretty supportive throughout this hiatus though, so I can't stress enough how much I appreciate it.**

 **But enough sap for now, let's get right to it and have a new entry for AP x H!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lagunia City doesn't only have a large offering of students, teachers, scientists and experts of various areas. Everyday people shop at one of the many markets, normal teenagers hang out in the parks and the people who have already made it with whatever expertise they've mastered, settle down in one of the more extravagant homes in the outer ring of the city.

Lady Celita was one of the latter. She was a highly renowned inventor, revolutionizing the techniques of geothermic technology that uses natural gas to heat homes and serves as a biological energy source.

She was somewhat of an expert, being a very unique and exotic Pokémon. Lady Celita was a Salazzle, the only Pokémon in the world being specialized in both poison and fire. She definitely had the appeal of those attributes. A dark and dangerous look with burning lust behind her eyes. She was in her late 30s, her body still holding up the beauty of a young, attractive woman. Her curves were tantalizing with voluptuous, massive F cup breasts and a firm, well-rounded ass with curvy thighs. Her body was slick and scaly from head to toe due to her species and a long, reptilian tail protruded from her lower back. Her scales were black and purple with a few pink ornaments crossing over it in her chest and crotch area. Her eyes were a light shade of violet and were narrow like those of a lizard.

With the money she earned from her previous position as the head of her own company, she was now a multi-millionaire and retired in Lagunia. To put it lightly, Celita was a woman of… acquired tastes and needs. She was never satisfied with the bare necessities and was a big fan of excess and relishing in the comfort of luxury and pleasure.

Our story starts with a man called Logan, and don't worry it'll become clear how he is related to Lady Celita soon.

Logan was a very handsome man with a high education. He was 20 years old and just recently graduated from Lagunia Highschool as a master in salesmanship and economics. Being amazed with science and technology, he was always enthralled by the great minds that emerge from Lagunia City.

He was tall, slender and quite a looker. He had shoulder long, tussled brown hair and hazel brown eyes that were so gentle and lovely that a lot of girls often got lost in them. He usually wears a white button-up shirt and a skinny pair of jeans. He always had a happy-go-lucky kind of smile on him which made him very approachable and likeable to the people of Lagunia. There was just one thing that was kind of off-putting about him: a black, belted leather collar around his neck.

Today Logan went to the shopping district in the center of Lagunia. He walked through the isles, picking up all sorts of exotic fruits and vegetables.

"Hmm, what would the mistress like? A mango maybe? No, she had that last week. A drakefruit? No, she didn't like the taste of those. Man, what to pick?"

"Hey Logan, what are you up to today?" A store clerk walked up to him as his eyes darted over the fruits.

"Huh? Oh, hey Trisha. Say, do you have any new fruits in store? I want to give the mistress something fresh and exciting so that she'll love me more." Logan asked curiously.

"The mistress? Oh, you mean Lady Celita? Well, she used to be a regular customer of ours. You might want to pick up some pineapples. She likes those so much she even used them to put on pizzas. A bit of an acquired taste if you ask me, but there you go." Trisha shrugged as she laughed.

She reached behind her to grab one of the pineapples and handed them to Logan whose face lit up in excitement. "Oh Arceus, thank you Trisha. Was really getting desperate there." Logan chuckled in relief.

Trisha crossed her arms in curiosity as she smiled "I don't get why you're always so eager to make Celita happy. Wait. Are you having a crush on her?" She smirked as she nudged him.

Logan blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess it's a bit more than that. I just… I really admire her for all that she has achieved and I really look up to her. She is an incredible woman that me and the other guys really appreciate for all the things she does for us." He rambled on as he daydreamed about his mistress.

Trisha raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Did…did you just say 'you and the other guys'? What are you talking about, Logan?"

Logan gulped "I umm… y….you wouldn't understand." He tugged on his leather collar around his neck uncomfortably.

"You never did tell me why you are spending so much time at her place. What's the deal with that?"

"Again, you wouldn't understand. It's an… arrangement between me, my mistress and the other two."

"What arrangement?" Trisha got more and more suspicious as she tried to corner Logan to give her the answers she wanted.

Logan was getting desperate as a bit of sweat formed on his forehead. "You see I… uhh Look! A Primeape is swinging on the lamps!" He pointed behind her hastily.

Trisha rolled her eyes as she turned around "Again? I told them to keep their kids in contro… wait." She turned around again only to see that there was only emptiness in front of her with the fruit isle missing one of the pineapples that were there before. "Oh no you didn't! LOGAN!" She called out into the empty void where Logan used to stand. The revolving door in the entrance of the store was still spinning quickly after Logan had managed a quick and hasty escape and a couple of Pokédollars slowly fluttered down onto the cash register.

Outside of the store, Logan panted with the pineapple clutched in his hands. "Sheesh, that was close. Man that woman is nosy. At least I got you out of there. I hope what she said about the mistress liking you was true." Logan said out of breath as he spoke with the pineapple.

"Come on then, let's bring you home." He chuckled enthusiastically as he put the pineapple under his arm and headed home.

With his spoils in hand, he headed to the outer rim of the city, heading for a fancy, large house with a hedge and fence surrounding it. The walls of it were red and grown over with vines. It was quite an extravagant home and designed by the best architects Lagunia has to offer.

Logan lived here along with the mistress and as he said it before with two other men. These two were Chance and Torbin. Two other graduates from Lagunia who, just like Logan, absolutely adored Lady Celita. She's taken them in gratefully and has made every effort to support them in any way she could in return for… favors. But with a woman as attractive and seductive as Lady Celita there was no way that the boys wouldn't be willing to submit themselves to her.

The inside of the fancy building were just as beautiful as the outside promised. Red drapes covered the walls of the rooms and a fancy black pattern crossed with the wine red tapestry. The floors were covered with soft, smooth carpets and a set of red armchairs and a large red sofa made up the center of the room. There were two floors, one for the living space and kitchen and one for the sleeping chambers upstairs. The kitchen was modern and filled with the most up to date appliances, and a narrow door next to the kitchen lead into the basement where the controls for all the technicalities were.

As Logan entered through the front door, he met with Torbin who came out of the basement door, wiping his black hands with a washing cloth. "Oh, hey Logan, done shopping?"

Torbin was a rather strong and sporty kind of guy with black sweat pants and a sleeveless denim shirt. He had black, short, trimmed hair, blue eyes and was a pretty burly man. He was a master in engineering which was why he was responsible for all the repairs that were to be done around the house. Just now it seems like he finished repairing the water boiler in the basement which heated the house and most importantly the hot water that the Lady used for her bath. And just like Logan, he wore a black collar around his neck, symbolizing his service to Lady Celita.

"Yeah, just bought a little treat for the mistress. I hope she likes it as much as I think she will. Maybe I'll one-up you this time with her favor." Logan smiled smugly.

"Heh, in your dreams Logan. I'm running this operation. The lady prefers effectiveness above simple presents." Torbin chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"But even more than that, she loves a man who can consistently keep her happy and knows how to treat a lady. You have no chance topping me in that regard, gentlemen."

A third voice called out to the two of them heckling each other. It was Chance, who lazily leaned over a railing on the top of a flight of stairs on the second floor.

Chance was a suave smooth talker and master in PR, marketing and advertisement. He had slick combed-back red hair and emerald green eyes. He was dressed in a black suit vest with a white shirt and red tie underneath along with a jet-black pair of pants and of course a black collar.

Chance smoothly walked down the stairs and joined the two other guys. "It's really impolite of you two to just fight over Lady Celita. So childish." He rolled his eyes in annoyance before smirking deviously. "I'm the Lady's favorite anyways, so there really is no need to be so prudent."

"One moment there fancy-pants, you don't seriously think you're more man than me to take care of Lady Celita, do you? That's laughable." Torbin bellowed as he bumped Chance's shoulder and stared him down provocatively.

"Woah, Torbin, you don't need to turn this into such a big deal. Just settle down and relax. The Lady will be here any minute." Logan stepped in between the two of them, trying to calm things down.

"Yeah, Chance, listen to the discount store vendor!" Chance cackled from behind Logan.

He immediately turned around and scowled angrily. "The fuck did you just call me, you child's birthday magician?"

"Hey, I'm not saying being a salesman is a bad career choice. But you certainly lack the charm that a woman like Celita needs. Just like the knucklehead over there."

"Just say one more word, I swear to…"

 ***SLAM***

The three guys froze in place and turned their heads towards the entrance door. And in that door… stood the Lady of the house herself.

Lady Celita was dressed as fashionable and elegant as ever in a purple sequin dress with a short black jacket worn over it. A black sun hat that covered half of her face with one sultry, reptile eye peering out of the side.

Celita stood there with a scolding raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Her look was piercing and sent shivers down the guys' spines.

"Did I perhaps miss something here? This is not what I usually expect when I arrive at home." Celita said huskily as she took off her black hat and shook her hair elegantly until her purple, smooth locks fell into place with her long, luscious hair still covering one of her eyes in place of the hat.

The boys gulped and immediately obediently ran to her side.

"I'm sorry, ma'am! This was nothing you should be worried about. Here, let me get your jacket." Chance quickly got to her back and gently took her jacket off her shoulders.

"Yes, nothing serious. Just a little disagreement." Logan took her hat and put it on the hat racket.

And Torbin kneeled down to take off her high heels.

The three of them then quickly stood straight in front of her, awaiting further orders and hanging their heads in shame.

"Well… would any of you like to clue me in? Logan? Chance? Torbin?" She went to each of the guys, sliding her index finger along their jawlines so they would look up at her.

Torbin was the first to speak up. "It was really nothing much. We were fighting about something really unnecessary and childish. I'm…I'm really sorry for bothering you with this, Lady Celita." He admitted reluctantly and the other two nodded in agreement.

Celita smiled coquettishly and began to snicker girlishly. "Hmhmhm! Oh boys, you are so adorable! Do you really think that I'm not aware of your little fight about my affection?"

The boys gulped and looked at each other in surprise before again hanging their heads in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it too much, my darlings. Let's talk about it after I get a bit more comfortable. Work assignments have really worn me out today and I… nnnngghhh! could really use a little break. Would you do that for me, my darlings?" She asked as she stretched her body, showing off her voluptuous figure. Her breasts stretched the confines of her dress and her contorting figure presented her round, tailed ass in full glory.

The boys gulped and quickly bolted to prepare the sofa for her. Chance escorted her, by holding her hand and fluffing up the cushions before she sat down. Torbin sat a bit away from her, letting her rest her feet on his lap so he could give Celita a foot massage and Logan ran into the kitchen, quickly chopping up bite-sized slices of pineapple and arranging them on a plate.

He raced back to the others as he sat on the armchair next to Celita.

Torbin was kneading the bare soles of his mistress, massaging her feet softly and gently.

Celita hummed in relaxation and relished in the peacefulness of finally being home. "Mmmmhhh, yeah. Torbin, your fingers are like magic to me." She sighed in appreciation as she reached out and stroked his cheek.

"I'm glad you enjoy it Celita. I'm not that gentle usually, but I still hope you like it."

"Very much, Torbin. Your strong hands make me weak every time." Celita said huskily, making Torbin flustered.

"And what's that you got there, Logan?" She asked in cheerfully curiosity.

Logan stiffened up as his name was called "I…uhh, I asked someone in town about your favorite food, and she said that you used to love pineapples. I hope that's still true." He spoke up shyly as he handed the plate to Celita.

She picked up one of the slices and gleefully took small bites of it. The juices stained the edges of her mouth and ran down her scaly cheeks. "MMMMHHH, oh my, I haven't tasted pineapples for so long. Oh, Logan, you're such a sweetheart. It's delectable." She murmured as she scooped up the juices on her cheek with a finger and took a long lick with her tongue. The guys stared at her, feeling a stir of arousal at the image before them.

As she was done and her lips smacked together one last time as she licked them, she craned her head a little, gazing up at Chance who was leaning over the back of the sofa.

"What about you, Chance. How is my little smooth talker doing?" She reached her hand up to him which he took into his own and placed small kisses first on her hand and then along her arm.

He stared down at her, her body splayed out over the sofa in bliss. "I'm just admiring the beauty of Lagunia. I've dreamed about this body for so many nights, you have no idea. It's driving me crazy just to be near you."

"I bet it does. And I bet when you think of me, you're not just dreaming, are you?" She smirks and throws a kiss his way with a suggestive wink.

"That brings me to a good point. Darlings, at attention." She clapped her hands two times. The guys knew what that meant and stood up side by side next to the sofa.

With Logan in the middle, Chance on the right and Torbin on the left of him, Celita slowly and seductively stood up and walked up to them. Her butt and tail swayed and the strut in her walk made the boys stare in lust. They each felt a stir of excitement within them as Celita inspected them.

"So, you guys have been fighting over me. Do you really think that I pick favorites with the most important men in my life?" She asked softly as she looked at each of them with love in her eyes.

"We just want to make you happy, Lady Celita." Logan intercepted.

"But you all are, silly. Logan, you are one of the most thoughtful, sweetest guys I've ever met. Chance, the sweet nothings that you speak make me weak in the knees every time you talk to me. And Torbin, every woman would be butter in your strong hands. Just the thought of being held by you is… mmmhhh." The Salazzle whispered to each of them as she bit her lip in hunger for them.

The boys blushed flustered as they looked at each other apologetically.

"There is a reason, that I asked you to wear these collars for me, you know. I want to let you know, that all three of you are equally dear to me, and that I want to show to everyone that you belong to me." Celita cupped each of their cheeks adoringly. The boys smiled happily and leaned into her caresses.

"You all are an important part of me and you are all amazing people in your own way. If I ever had any problems in any area that requires your expertise, you'd be the first people I'd fall back on. I love you guys absolutely equally."

Celita put a finger to her chin in thought and her face lit up as she got an idea. "I know how I'll make that clear to you. How about we do a little… team exercise?"

Her fingers moved to the shoulder straps of her dress and sensually shoved them off until the fabric fell to the ground. The boys' eyes widened as they were presented with Lady Celita's naked body. She was not wearing anything underneath her dress and the pure thought of that, sent a bolt of arousal through their bodies.

Her naked, scaled body moved so smoothly that it was tantalizing to watch. Her voluptuous, swaying F-cup breasts were tipped-off with alluring purple nipples and her smooth, hairless puss seemed to already glisten with expecting juices.

"Well? Won't you undress too? Or are you just gonna stand there and let the opportunity go to waste?" She chuckled teasingly as she ran her hands over her body, showing off her curves.

Logan, Torbin and Chance looked at each other before rushing to undress themselves. Their clothes are quickly tossed aside and with their bodies bared to Celita, they lined up in front of her again.

"Good boys." She admired their bodies as they stood in front of her. Their burly, thick cocks stood erect and were twitching at the sight of Celita.

She walked up to Logan, pressing her large breasts against his chest while holding the cheeks of the other two with her elegant, soft hands. "You'll get the first round, but don't worry, you'll get your turn as well." She addressed Logan and then Torbin and Chance.

"I'm honored, Lady Celita." Logan trembled in excitement.

"Shh, just enjoy it." She whispered huskily as she slid down his body until she kneeled in front of three massive cocks, her eyes glistening with lust.

She reached out to her left and right, groping Torbin's and Chance's cocks in her palms.

In front of her, she licked the shaft of Logan's cock slowly as she ran her tongue from the base to the top. The guys moaned at her hands and tongue, moving their hips closer to her so she could caress them easier. Her hands jerked up and down, rubbing their cocks lusciously while she lavished the cock in front of her with her spit.

Logan grit his teeth, holding back his urge to moan as his cock was licked from top to bottom. That was until Celita moistened her lips with her agile tongue and squeezed them around his throbbing member.

With his cock in her mouth, she bobbed her head, massaging the shaft with her cheeks and tongue. He slid easily in and out of her, filling her cheeks with his meat. The feeling of her mouth was divine and filled Logan with a gigantic rush of pleasure while the other two guys writhed in the slowly quickening handjob they were pleasured with.

In slow strokes, Celita took Logan's cock to the back of her throat, licking the underside with her reptilian tongue while she made sure not to let it distract her too much from jerking off Chance and Torbin.

Logan was shaking in ecstasy until suddenly, Celita pulled her mouth away, leaving his cock wet and restless.

"You need to share, Logan. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging but it's Chance's turn now."

"Mine? You will honor me with your mouth next, my lady?" Chance asked expectantly as he changed positions with Logan.

"Indeed, Chance. Enjoy it while it lasts." She said sultrily before moving her mouth from Logan to Chance and getting to sucking on his massive cock next. Logan meanwhile was serviced by her hand which took the place of her mouth and just like Torbin was jerked off.

Chance meanwhile was in heaven as Celita chowed down on his cock and let him buck his hips into her throat. She was sucking him masterfully, alternating the direction of her bobbing head to grind him against her cheeks.

Chance gently reached out to her, combing her hair as she bobbed her head. The sight of her naked body, pleasuring him from down there made his cock throb in her mouth as it pumped in and out. He was close to blowing his load as Celita chuckled and gave his cock a last lick, leaving a string of saliva as she pulled away.

She winked up at Chance tauntingly as she changed positions again and guided Torbin towards her. She kept jerking off Logan and Chance, keeping them close to the edge of their orgasm.

Torbin groaned in absolute bliss as Celita once again stuffed her cheeks full of cock, taking him all the way in. "Finally, being the last one in line is aggravating." He shivered at the warmth and moisture of her mouth.

Celita popped off his cock and chuckled. "Well, as a reward for being so patient, you'll get to finish inside my mouth."

"Thank you, mistress. Please suck me off good."

"I plan to, my dear darling." She snickered before gulping down his precum again and blowing him. The other two squirmed as Celita speeds up and slows down her handjobs to keep them from cumming.

Torbin, excited to be the one to finish inside her mouth, grabbed her head and bucked his hips against her throat. He effectively fucked her face as the wait got too tiresome for him. Celita gratefully took his fat cock in to the base.

All three of the guys were in absolute bliss as they were driven closer and closer to climax. Her hands and mouth moved in perfect synch, giving the guys immense pleasure and stimulation.

"Shit, Celita, I'm gonna blow! Your mouth is just too good!" Torbin moaned as he kept thrusting into her face.

At his words, she sped up the jerking of her hands, making Logan and Chance moan along with Torbin. With their cocks throbbing, close to release, they shuddered in pleasure. Their semen pumped up their shafts and from the left, right and in Celita's mouth, torrents of cum sprayed onto her face and into her throat.

She swallowed the hot semen and closed her eyes in bliss as the rest of it shot onto her face from all sides. "OOOOOOOHHH! Boys, that's good! Cum all over your mistress."

"AHHH! Lady Celita, your service was magnificent. Goodness!" Chance blurted out as his white load spurted out.

"Yeah! Arceus, You can't imagine how good just your touch feels." Logan panted in exhaustion as his balls emptied on her.

With cum, completely staining her elegant face, she smiled and scooped the rest of it up and licked it off her fingers. She hummed in enjoyment as she swallowed drop after drop. She seemed to shiver with horniness as her legs restlessly squirmed about. Her breath got hot and she huskily gave a demand as her eyes grew vacant.

"Logan, lay down on the sofa. Torbin and Chance, you get in front and behind us!" She sighed in want.

"Do you need any…?"

"Now, Torbin!" She demanded in a harsher tone, her voice still having a heated, sweet undertone to it.

The boys rushed to get into position. After Logan laid down on the sofa, his cock hardening in excitement at what's to come.

Torbin stood at the foot end while Chance took the head end of the sofa. Lady Celita straddled Logan on the sofa, salivating at her teeth to finally have her every orifice filled with the cocks of her subjects. Her slick, wet pussy ground up on Logan's member, readying itself to be penetrated by it through coating it in lascivious juices.

"Arceus, *pant* I've been waiting to do this the whole day. Give me your best, boys. I want you to give me your all!" She murmured almost in trance as the Salazzle lifted up her hips and slammed them down on Logan's. Her pussy was immediately filled with Logan's cock, rubbing her every fold and grinding against her walls as it entered.

"Holy shit! You are so tight, Lady Celita! It's like your pussy is swallowing me!"

"Good! So good! Now prepare to get some company, it's going to get even tighter, darling. Torbin! Go ahead and use this!" Celita lifted her tail and used reached her hands behind her to spread the cheeks of her ass. Her anus puckered, inviting Torbin to take it.

"What are you waiting for Torbin! Fuck me in there! Fuck me good!" She moaned as her breasts flattened on Logan's chest and her ass stretched up high.

Shaken out of his overwhelming trance, Torbin climbed on top of Celita, steadying himself by gripping her ass and pushing the tip of his cock into the confines of her bowels. He grit his teeth as he pried open her anus and entered into the warm tightness.

With two cocks penetrating her to the hilt, Celita gasped in bliss. Her eyes grew hazy and her tongue lolled out of her mouth at the feeling of fullness.

"Now you Chance, you want to get the opportunity to cum in my mouth too, right?"

He nodded vehemently in response.

"Then come here and take it. And you two, you just mess me up good. Please your mistress!" She moaned loudly before guiding Chance to her side and like before, letting him fuck her mouth.

With all of her holes stuffed, Celita submitted herself to the guys as she was thrusted into from all directions. Logan bucked his hips from underneath, fucking her pussy and feeling the extra tightness from Torbin who was slamming his hips into her asshole.

Her body shook from the thrusting and her moans of pleasure were muffled by Chance's cock that was pumping into her throat. Saliva dribbled from the edge of her lips as she tried her best to swallow every drop of precum that flowed onto her tongue.

"Shit! Your asshole is so good, Celita! I could make your ass ripple like that all day! NNNGGHHHAAA!" Torbin moaned out as he leaned over her, his cock grinding her insides.

"Agreed, but her mouth is so sublime as well!" Chance cried out while thrusting his hips into Celita's face.

"Nothing trumps your pussy though. God, your folds are gripping me so tight!" Logan boasted as he kept fucking her from underneath.

With the compliments of her darlings filling her with arousal, Lady Celita grew wild and unpredictable. With throes of passion she swayed her body in different directions deepening the connection between her and the three cocks thrusting into her. Moans became muffled hums and her flesh rippled and slapped against that of the boys.

Her pussy, ass and lips stretched to their fullest extent, giving Logan, Torbin and Chance the most amount of pleasure possible.

They all writhed in unison, their bodies shaky and close to yet another incredible orgasm.

With all their might, the boys swung their hips, clashing with their mistress. The pleasure of her body overwhelmed them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm cumming!" The boys yelled in unison as they each delivered their final thrusts. Celita screamed around Chance's cock as her pussy and ass tightened up in her climax. Juices sprayed out from her crotch as every one of her holes was pumped full with plentiful amounts of cum.

Her cheeks puffed out with the sperm of Chance filling her mouth while Logan and Torbin creampied her asshole and vagina.

Her tail stiffened in her orgasm while she relished the feeling of cum flowing around inside her.

Their bodies were completely slack as the last of their juices were spilled.

Together with Logan, Torbin and Chance, Celita slumped off the sofa and onto the soft, calming carpet.

All of them panted in exhaustion but smiled in bliss. Chance and Torbin cuddled up to either side of Lady Celita, while Logan let her rest her head on his warm stomach.

"I love you boys. I love you all so much!" She sighed in happiness.

"We love you too mistress." They answered in unison before they all closed their eyes, resting their spent, dirtied bodies and falling asleep.

In her sleep, Celita used her tail to tug on everyone's collar, smiling at the luxury she's been blessed with.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And that's it, my first ever foursome story. It's been quite an experiment and I hope you really enjoyed it. It's not exactly easy to flesh out a four way relationship but I did what I could without sacrificing story and character.**

 **For next time, I'm not really sure what I'll do yet, but it will probably be something with as singular couple again before I tackle a threesome again. We'll see.**

 **But until then, I want to again thank you for being patient with me and tagging along with my content.**

 **I'll see you in two weeks and I wish you a good day, night or anything in between.**


	18. Charizard(Roxie) x Derek

**So here goes. Charizard. After 3 seasons and over 40 chapters I finally get to it. Really weird that it wasn't requested sooner. But anyways, here we are.**

 **This chapter was requested stormsgaming7 and enthusiastically backed by randomfandom right after. So, I just had to do it finally.**

 **Before I get started, I really want to apologize for the long absence since it really was a long time since I last posted something for this series. I'm not gone and I will explain myself in the lower author's notes. But for now, let's just get into this now that I'm back.**

 **As always, I'd like you to leave a review with your thoughts, favorite and follow me and my content and enjoy the story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's a calm and gentle morning at Lagunia high. The winds of autumn blowing the red leaves around the school yard. At least it would be a calm and gentle morning if certain students weren't so tardy.

"Run, Roxie! We can make it in time! Catch up!" Derek yelled as he was running in front of Roxie, the anthro Charizard.

Derek was a senior student at Lagunia High along with his childhood friend Roxie. Derek was 18 years old, green haired and rather sporty. He wore the usual Lagunia High uniform in White and Blue with the LH logo on the left chest of a marine blue jacket and a white shirt with blue tie underneath along with white trousers. His hair was styled to the back wildly and spiky with a streak of white on the right head side. He was a top-grade student but quite unorganized and often absent-minded. Much to the misfortune of Roxie.

"*pant* Haaa! Wait up a little, I can't breathe anymore!" Roxie ran with her curled, thick red hair blowing in the wind.

Roxie was as mentioned before, an anthro Charizard. One that couldn't quite control her ability to fly yet. She just recently evolved and wasn't used to having wings yet. So usually she just walked or in this case, ran everywhere.

The problem is, those wings were heavy and often got in the way for her. Because Roxie is a pretty big girl. Not in the way of being fat, but because she was a Charizard. She had a busty, broad frame with massive hips and heavy breasts of F cup size. Her belly was a little bulgy but not fat and a long, heavy tail extended from her lower back which made running even more of a hassle. The problem was that Roxie waited for Derek for him to walk to school every morning habitually. That meant that when he was late, she was too.

This was one of those mornings. Derek overslept as he knocked off and smashed his alarm clock and Roxie waited patiently at her house that was on the way to school for him to pick her up. And Roxie was devoted. If Derek wouldn't have come, she wouldn't have walked to school.

It's a habit she developed over the years of being friends with him and she had no intention to break that habit since she enjoyed these walks with Derek so much. Well… except for walks like these.

"*gasp* I think we can't make it to the first lesson anyways, so let's just walk normally and excuse ourselves for oversleeping!" Roxie yelled after Derek, who stopped as he heard her voice. She came to a quick hold as well and rested against a fence on the side of the road. "Finally. *pant* I think I can taste blood."

Derek turned around and walked towards her. As he came close to her, he rubbed his neck anxiously in panic. "No, no, no, we're having a test in the first lesson. If we're late, we're gonna flunk them automatically. All the learning will have been for nothing!" Derek walked from left to right, trying to think of what to do. His wristwatch told him that they'd have five more minutes to reach school. But on foot, they'd at least take seven even if they were running.

"Don't you think haaaa… that you have enough As in math to offset that? I mean it would probably barely make a dent in your score." Roxie gasped for dear life as she tried to fill her lungs with air again.

"It's still a dent that I don't want to have there. One step away from a perfect score is one step closer to failing." He proclaimed proudly. Derek walked up and down some more, time ticking away on them as he got an idea. He snapped his fingers. "I got it! Roxie!"

"Huh?"

"You're a dragon now, right?"

"Yeah?"

"You have wings, right?"

"Also yeah?"

"Fly us to school!"

"Hell no! I can't control it well!"

"What are you? A man or a mouse?!"

"Neither. I'm a dragon as we just established."

"Even better!" He lifted a finger in victory. "Now hold me and fly us to school. Your wings will do most of the work. It should be like riding a bike." Derek lifted his arms to let Roxie reach around him.

She closed her eyes in panic. "This is a bad idea, Derek!"

"This is a great idea. Lift off!" Derek commanded as Roxie gulped and began flapping her wings. They slowly lifted off the ground, higher into the air.

"I'm unsteady, Derek. This isn't going to work!" Roxie said hastily as she held Derek tightly in her arms as the wings on her back did their best to keep the two of them airborne.

"You can do this, Roxie! I believe in you. You can do this!"

Encouraged by Derek, Roxie took a deep breath and dashed forwards to fly towards the school. They zoomed through the sky, breaking who knows how many laws of traffic as they make a break for it. It was only one more minute until school would begin, but the High School was already in sight.

"Okay, land on the schoolyard. Roxie? LAND ON THE SCHOOLYARD!" Derek yelled from the top of his lungs as they were careening off towards the school building at full speed.

"I can't the wind is blowing me away! HOLD TIGHT!" Roxie yelled back as the autumn breeze carried her wings further than she intended.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **!SMASH!**

The two of them crashed right through one of the windows in the side of the building… right into their classroom.

As they slide over the floor, the students inside the classroom hide underneath their tables to escape the blasting shards of glass.

And right in front of them as they came to a hold, was Miss Yumi. Their math teacher, holding up her maths book like a shield to protect herself. She looks down at Derek who landed right next to her.

Just as the glass scatters all over the ground... the bell rings to start the lesson. Derek pumps a fist in victory. "Yesss, we made it, Roxie! Roxie?" He sat up to see that Roxie lied on the floor unconscious. Not because of a hard knock, but because all the adrenaline and panicky stress scrambled her mind to the point of overload.

Miss Yumi sighed and leaned over Derek. She handed him the test papers and looked down at him with a deadpan face. "*sigh* See me after class, Derek."

He accepted the papers and shrugged in shame. "Yes, Miss Yumi."

A necessary set back, in favor of a perfect score.

After Derek helped Roxie to get back onto her feet, he guided her to her seat to take the test herself before he sat down at his usual spot right next to her. He smiled over at her, smiling at her as she smiled back at him. And underneath the table, they gave each other a high five.

All while in the corner of the room, there was an anthro Jolteon holding her head in her hands. "This fucking school, I swear!" And mumbled to herself.

Just another typical day at Lagunia High.

 **5 hours later in the same classroom**

Derek and Roxie collected shards of broken glass with thick gloves covering their hands. They swiped up piles and piles of the remaining pieces of the window, knowing that after this, they were going to have to swipe and clean the rest of the classrooms too as a punishment for the rushed entrance in the morning.

Roxie grumbled as she shoved the piles onto a shovel and into a bin.

"Come on, how often do I have to apologize? I'm really, really sorry for this." Derek spoke up sadly as he picked little shards out of the corners of the room.

"Hmph." Roxie scowled as she stood there, brooding.

Derek dumped his collected shards into the bin as well as he walked up to her. "I know I shouldn't have pushed you to do this. I was selfish and arrogant. I was an absolute idiot. Please don't be mad anymore."

"*sigh* I told you it was a bad idea and you didn't listen." She sighed as she looked away and puffed her cheeks.

"I know, I know. *sigh* I was wrong. I should have." Derek reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Roxie blushed as she felt his arms around her and gasped in surprise. She submitted herself to his hug and chuckled. "You're mean, I can't be mad at you when you're acting like a sensible guy."

"What are you talking about? I AM a sensible guy."

Roxie turned around as she broke free from his hug and smugly raised an eyebrow. "Reaaaaally now?"

"What was that? I could swear I just heard a sarcastic tone in that. But that can't be true. Because that would mean that my statement was questionable."

"You never change, do you?" Roxie laughs.

"What do you mean?" Derek falls out of his sarcasm and faces her.

"Even back when we met you were such a sarcastic hothead. You were always on top of your game and quick on your feet. You knew how to have fun and how to spontaneously come up with solutions for any problem." Roxie blushed as she reminisced about their childhood.

"You mean like when I met you first on the playground and you scraped your knee in the sandbox?"

"Yeah, stuff like that. You used some of the nearby leaves to make me a bandage out of it."

"*chuckles* Well, that was nothing special. I just acted out of necessity. I had to think quick so that you wouldn't get worse."

"I envied you for it." Roxie admitted as she shyly looked down at the floor. "I'm always overthinking things and I'm too worried to go through with anything. I just… I just wish I could act like you sometimes. Maybe I would be able to fly right then." She sighed to herself as she hopped onto one of the student's desks.

Derek sighed as well as he walked towards her, rubbing his neck, not sure what to say. He put his hand on her shoulder and spoke anyways as he looked into her green eyes.

"Hey, look, you already saw that acting quick and out of necessity can lead to a lot of bad stuff happening. Like crashing through a school window to be on time. Sometimes long thinking and rational acting can be the better option than a quick and effective solution. You just happen to be good at being cautious and thoughtful. That's a great thing too." Derek cheered her up as he sat down next to her on the desk.

"You really think so?"

"Of course, in other circumstances I could've failed at a lot of things because I haven't thought them through properly. Imagine the plants that I used to make your bandage would've been Poison Ivy." He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Roxie's shoulders.

She rested against Derek as she chuckled along with him. "I don't think we would've been friends then. Can't really imagine liking a guy that makes me have rashes."

"Man. You're so picky." Derek pressed his head against hers as they looked into each other's eyes.

Roxie's eyes glimmered with adoration as she looked at him and Derek pulled her even closer as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

As if magnetic, their lips were drawn towards each other and they kissed. Years of built up frustrations and secret admiration for each other led to this moment.

The big scaly dragon and the young student wrestled their tongues with each other as they reached out. They exchanged saliva and explored their mouths in a sloppy but passionate French kiss.

Their lips parted and a string of saliva drew out between them as they pulled away. Their breaths were ragged and their faces flushed.

Derek and Roxie blushed and turned away from each other shyly. They smiled to themselves as they couldn't believe what just happened.

"Well, I guess that means you like me too huh?" Derek rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"I did for kind of a long time actually." Roxie grinned stupidly as she giggled to herself in happiness. "Still can't believe we finally did it."

"Me neither. I could get used to it though." Derek smiled over at Roxie as he laid his hand on top of her clawed one.

A weird but happy atmosphere surrounded them as they shyly looked at each other. "We should… probably continue our work. There's still a lot to do. We shouldn't get Miss Yumi any more angry." Roxie chuckled as she jumped off the table.

Derek smiled sympathetically. "I think you're right. Let's get back to cleaning. Business as usual…"

"Yeah…" Roxie responded, reluctant to leave Derek's side. She stands close to him, entwining her hand with Derek's as she looks into his eyes.

Derek looks up into her eyes too and presses his forehead against hers. "Yeah, we should focus."

"Yeah, focus." They went in a loop, trying to stretch out the moment for just a bit longer as they stared at each other in longing, biting their lips, eager for kissing some more.

But they had to part as they moved the cleaning equipment to the other classrooms.

They spend the time, constantly glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes as they swipe the floors and clean the windows. At least those that are still intact.

The hours pass and the evening sun soon sets on the horizon, covering the school in a warm, reddish glow. After finishing their work around school, they go back to their own classroom. They stand next to each other, leaning against the teacher's table as Roxie rests her head on Derek's shoulder while they're in each other's arms.

Right across from them is the window they broke through this morning. A soft breeze enters the room through it and the gentle evening sun shines right through this side of the building.

Derek sighs and gently speaks "I guess sometimes not thinking ahead does pay off."

Roxie chuckles "You do realize it got us into trouble and we had to clean the school until evening right?"

Derek smirks and chuckles with her before his look turned gentle "Yeah but… everything else wouldn't have happened either. And admit it, no matter how bad it ended, wasn't it fun. Don't you think this will be a day to remember?"

"I guess you're right. It was kinda funny."

"I can't wait to tell our kids about this story one day." Derek spoke without thinking.

Roxie's eyes widened "Did… did you just say our kids?" She blushed deeply as she tried to avert her eyes but failed as Derek guided her face towards him.

"This is one of those moments where you shouldn't try to overthink it too much." He kissed her, holding her cheek.

Their lips touched and they exchanged saliva as the kiss went deeper. Their tongues swirled around each other and they pressed their bodies together as tight as they could.

Roxie swung over, pressing up against Derek's front as she continued to kiss him deeply. Her wings shielded them from the blinding sunlight outside as they were covered in a shroud of their own lust.

Without even having to think about it, Derek shoved his hand underneath her uniform and shed it off her, leaving her in a tight white shirt that was stretched by her enormous bust. It was apparent that she didn't wear a bra as her nipples were leaving visible bumps in her shirt.

Derek assaulted them with his fingers as they closed their eyes in blissful pleasure and enjoyed their deep, sloppy kissing. Roxie stroked Derek's bulge which began to form within his trousers. She could feel his rock hard cock even through two layers of fabric and noticed its thickness and length. She rubbed it with her entire palm, in turn enjoying how Derek fondled her weighty tits through the shirt.

His breath quickened as his lust took over and he just had to see her naked. He popped open button after button, gradually revealing more of her orange skin until he the shirt only loosely hung over her breasts. He pulled it down her arms, his eyes widening as he laid eyes upon her scaly, massive boobs. "*gulp* Damn."

"What's wrong? Do they look weird?" Roxie whispered shyly, a hint of worry in her voice. But she was quickly silenced.

Derek's eyes were completely fixated on them as he slowly moved closer with his face. "What did I say? Don't think too much about it now. They're perfect." He delved forward, latching onto one of her nipples as he covered it in his spit. He sucked on it and swirled his tongue around her sensitive nipple, making Roxie yelp and gasp in surprise.

Roxie pulled his head onto her tit, wanting to preserve the pleasure as her free hand continued to rub his cock. She managed to get it out of his trousers, letting it spring free as Derek's pants dropped to the floor.

She wrapped her clawed hands around his member, making sure not to hurt him before she started jerking rapidly with her movements being quick and pleasurable. His cock was dripping with precum, staining her hand and making it easier to slide with the sticky, slick lubricant.

Derek moaned along with her under her touches. Along with Roxie, he panted and pulled her body close as they clung to each other.

Roxie pushed him onto the desk of Miss Yumi, slid down his body and knelt between his legs. Derek's burly, thick cock was right in front of her face as her strong but gentle claws kept jerking him off. "I always wondered what you would look like down here. It's way bigger than I imagined it." She muttered as her eyes wandered from base to tip.

"I don't think it's bigger than average. But I'm happy you like it. I've wanted to see you naked for some time too. Pretty embarrassing to admit now but I think we're past the point of no return by now." He chuckled as Roxie couldn't even react with her eyes fixated on his cock.

"I wondered what it would taste like too." She mumbled thoughtlessly.

Derek blushed as he nodded "You can taste it if you want to. I'm sure it'll feel amazing to have your mouth on it." He encouraged her as he combed his hand through her orange locks.

With his hand on top of her head, Roxie smiled and leaned forward to coil her split dragon tongue around Derek's shaft. Her long tongue snaked around his member, coating it in sweet saliva. Her tongue pulsated and licked him up and down as it even managed to jerk his cock with the length that was wrapped around it.

Derek moaned lusciously as the redhead dragon sucked him off. The thought of his childhood friend doing something so lewd to him was overwhelming and made the pleasure even more incredible.

Derek steadied himself on the desk with one hand while he used the other to gently guide Roxie's head onto his cock. As her lips slid over his shaft, her penetrated her mouth and was enveloped in the hot saliva of the fire type.

She diligently began to suck his member with her snaking tongue pulsating around his cock as she bobbed her head. Roxie closed her eyes, enjoying the taste of the precum from her long time best friend. The taste wasn't anything special but to her just the thought of it being Derek's was enough to drive her mind crazy at the sensation.

"You're doing great, Roxie. I love you." Derek said lustily as he panted.

Roxie perked up as she heard it, still not used to the sound of those words. As if to return the same sentiment, she blushed and redoubled her efforts to make Derek cum soon. She clung tight to his body and pushed forward as hard as she could to force Derek's member as deep into her mouth as she could take him. She took it far enough to hit her throat and in a desperate wish to give him all of her, she let him enter. The tight sensation of her throat made Derek wince in pleasure and he grit his teeth.

From here on, Roxie's blowjob only grew in intensity. In long strokes, she licked, sucked and squeezed his dick with her mouth until she felt it throbbing against her tongue.

"Fuck! I can feel it coming. Roxie, get off before I…. Ahhh!" He threw his head back as Roxie gagged herself on his cock as it penetrated her throat over and over again. Her saliva dribbled from the corners of her mouth and she showed no signs of letting up.

She sucked him all the way to the end until his tip opened up and a torrent of white hot fluids spurted right down her throat. Roxie forced herself to let every single drop run down her throat and she fondled her own breast as even the fire type was aroused by the hot cum flowing down into her stomach.

Derek could do nothing but moan as Roxie greedily stuck to his cock and sucked him dry.

As Roxie was finally done, she popped her mouth off his member and gasped for air as she could finally breathe again. Hot steam blew out of her nostrils as she panted and her skin was flush with arousal. She looked upon the result of her actions and stared at the saliva and cum coated cock of Derek. Her nether regions grew hot and she could barely hide her excitement as she gulped and blushed.

Derek picked up on it as he recovered from his afterglow and with his member still hard and unsatisfied, he tackled the dragon girl to the ground and pinned her there. He breathed onto her neck as he began to lick her scales there and the tip of his cock poked against her red panties underneath her blue school skirt. Roxie's breasts flattened as Derek pressed his chest to them.

"I love you, Derek! I love you so damn much!" She moaned as she wanted to make up for not being able to say it earlier. Her words were quickly cut off by Derek as he pressed his lips on top of hers and his hand snaked underneath her skirt. He pulled aside the red panties, leaving her skirt on and prodding her cunt.

"I love you too, Roxie. Will you give me your first time? I know I'm a bit of an airhead sometimes but right now I don't even NEED to think about how much I want you!"

Roxie teared up and smiled a little in return. "You will give me yours too right? So of course I will!" She clamped her legs around him to pull him in.

Derek slowly inched his way inside, pushing past the seal of her virginity, dousing his cock in a little amount of blood.

Both of them flinched in a mix of pleasure and pain as Derek pried open Roxie's tight insides. Derek could've almost cum right then and there as his cock was squeezed tightly from all sides but for the sake of Roxie he held back and shoved his cock until he reached all the way inside, burying his cock to the base in her pussy.

They panted onto each other's lips as they faced each other with their crotches connected as deep as they went. Derek could even feel the entrance to her womb against his tip.

They rested together with their foreheads pressed together. Roxie spoke up first to let Derek know it was alright to start. "Make my pussy take the shape of you, Derek!" She said sultrily as she locked lips with him once again and Derek began to thrust his hips.

He gouged her walls and ground into her as his cock penetrated her depths. Roxie's tail swung over the ground excitedly until it coiled around one of Derek's legs to keep every part of her body close to him.

Her wings as well, wrapped around him and covered them in a sort of cocoon of sex. Derek swung his hips wildly, moaning and panting heavily in between their deep kisses. His hand dug into her breast and kneaded it roughly as the heavy flesh spills through his fingers. He teased her nipples and contorted the shape of her tit.

Her pussy constricted around his cock, making Derek quiver from the intense feeling. His back arched as he used his entire strength to pound Roxie. "This is incredible Roxie! You're so tight! Are you feeling it too?" his wavering voice called out to her as he was drowning in the pleasure her wet, slick pussy gave him.

"Your cock is amazing too, Derek! I can feel it so deep inside me!" She touched her belly, feeling the little bulge that showed on top of it.

The sight made Derek reinvigorated and he lustily hammered away into her. He could feel his climax approaching fast and from Roxie's furrowed brow he could tell that she was struggling to keep it together too.

Derek grabbed her voluptuous ass and lifted it a little, making thrusting a little easier for him as their bodies rocked together on the school floor while the evening glow kept them warm.

"I'm cumming, Derek! I can't hold on anymore!"

"Me neither, Roxie! I' m cumming with you! All the way inside!"

"YES! Fill me with your cum, Derek!"

"AAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They screamed in unison, their bodies arching in intense climax. Their respective juices sprayed out into and onto each other and they mixed into a naughty blend.

Knowing that they'll have to clean the floors again later, they still didn't care in the moment as their crotches collided in the last few thrusts before their exhausted bodies went limp.

With heavy panting and convulsing bodies they rested together, mangled in a mess of sweat and juices.

Derek slid out of Roxie and lied down next to her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder with her wings folded in so they wouldn't be in the way. She nuzzled him, taking in his musky scent. "This smell is something really amazing isn't it?"

Derek smiled gently as he squeezed her body close to him. "The smell after sex? Yeah, it's something that only lovers get to know of each other. You smell quite nice too." He chuckled as he nuzzled her hair.

Derek pulled them both up so they could sit against the side of the teacher's desk. With Roxie in his arms and resting on his shoulder, they watched the sunset through the broken window.

The orange glow covered them in a gentle warmth as the autumn wind blows around them, cooling their hot bodies at the same time.

They didn't even bother covering themselves as no one would come to school this late anyways and they instead just enjoyed the calm of their afterglow.

"It's beautiful." Roxie smiled gently as she looked over the horizon. The sun was slowly setting over the ocean in the distance and it was even getting a little darker.

"It sure is." Derek said as he watched the sun go down with her. "But there are still prettier things than this sunset."

Roxie giggled, expecting the punchline. "Like what?"

"You for example." He smirked cheekily.

She laughed as she nudged his chest "Wow, how long did you have to think for that one?"

"Well, I've kinda waited to use a whole array of flirting lines and now that I finally have a girlfriend you'll get the full front of them." Derek laughed as well.

"Arceus have mercy!" Roxie turned around and blushed. "But… I'll look forward to hearing them anyways."

"I'll look forward to telling them too." Derek sighed happily as he cupped her cheeks and pulled her into another loving kiss.

Sometimes you need to think long and hard about the choices you make, but occasionally you should follow your instinct and take chances.

"What if I'm actually pregnant though. For real now?" Roxie asked as it popped into her head again.

Derek gulped in panic. "Well, then we really do have to think a bit more."

They both chuckled at their own reaction and just decided to face this when the time came.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holy hell, that was a long hiatus. Not really any big reason apart from life being in the way and other things coming up on the side. I will probably not be able to update regularly but I will try my best to upload more in the coming weeks. I will not abandon this series and I will keep my promise to get up to the 30 stories I aimed for.**

 **So look forward to over ten more stories coming up and if you still have requests, there's still room for them.**

 **I'm not sure what's coming up next, but since this was a relatively recent request, I will do one of the older ones next. If you are one of the people who asked for a story quite a while ago, please remind me of them so I can recall them again. Because sometimes requests get buried under all the newer ones and I want to give everyone a shot.**

 **But until next time, please follow, favorite and review my content. And for now, I wish you all a good night, day or anything in between.**


	19. Milotic(Shayenne) x Marlin

**This week's request comes from multiple people actually. It began with an older request like I said in the last chapter but since then several others had also requested Milotic. So here we are. The first chapter with a fish Pokémon.**

 **This should be interesting. I was actually struggling with how to pull off a fish Pokémon and had two options. Either they'll be like mermaids who can switch between having legs and having fishtails or they have both at the same time. I went with the latter option. It's a story about half human half animal creatures, there's already enough voodoo magic involved.**

 **Anyways, let's get started. If you like my stuff, please consider favoriting and following me and leave a review with your thoughts. It helps me improve a lot. Thank you.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And alley hop!" Marlin yelled before he blew his whistle.

As soon as the sound rang out over the flat water of the lake, Shayenne broke through the surface and jumped as high as she could to slip through the hoop that Marlin was holding up.

"Not bad! A meter higher than last time. You're getting better by the day!" Marlin said in astonishment as he climbed down the ladder he had set up at the edge of the pier.

Marlin was a marine biologist who specialized on the rehabilitation of water Pokémon that were hurt by either injury, caused by careless fishermen, or other kinds of accidents like being dragged away by a torrent and hitting hard surfaces. He was an early millennial at 25 years and a very tall and sturdy man. He had a fit, muscled body gained from a lot of training in swimming and he had shoulder long, tussled brown hair tied to a bushy ponytail.

His eyes were as blue as the ocean and a few scars crossed his body from injuries that he suffered while he was out on the ocean. Wearing his usual red swimming trunks with black stripes on them, he stood at the pier of Arkani City.

He was one of the few people who protected the marine wildlife of the water Pokémon and currently housed only one subject. The anthro Milotic Shayenne.

Just as Marlin got down from his ladder, a loud splash came from the waterside as Shayenne burst through the surface once more and hopped onto the pier. She whipped her long, flowing wine red hair over her shoulder and wrung it out with her hands.

"How high are we at by now?" She asked happily as she dripped with water.

Shayenne was as mentioned, a Milotic. Beautiful, curvy and elegant as can be. Her body was rather short and petite for her species but she still didn't lack the feminine appeal. Her breasts were a medium D cup and her figure was sporty and slim yet still with defined curves. Her wet, wine red hair had a similarly colored pair of antennae poking out of it and a long, blue tail fin with red dots extended from just above her bulbous butt.

The tail fin was shredded on one side due to a painful incident in her past. A fishing boat had docked too close to the area for water Pokémon and Shayenne got caught in a one of the nets. In a struggle to free herself, she had to shake off the net that her tail was stuck in and as the fishing boat reeled it in, she used too much force and ripped her tail fin apart on it.

She would've probably never been able to swim properly again and would've been forced to live on land if it weren't for Marlin. Just days after the incident, he found her stranded on the beach, trying to get back into the water. But every time she did, the waves flushed her back onto the sand.

Arkani City didn't have many people willing to help stranded Pokémon like her so she was completely left to the elements until Marlin, one of the very few marine biologists that specialized on Pokémon rescue and rehabilitation came in to save her from her troublesome situation.

Marlin lifted her up and brought her to his house at the beach to at first treat the injuries and slowly getting her ready to swim again and then to have her get used to her crippled fin.

"You were about 6 meters high. Not too shabby if you ask me. Considering that I can't even jump a single meter out of the water." Marlin joked as he folded in the ladder.

"Oh, shut up." Shayenne nudged him as she walked to the beach house with him.

"*chuckle* Okay, I'll admit you're doing amazingly well for just a few months of rehab. You might just be fit to perform at the aquarium. You like being tossed fish right?" Marlin chuckled as he nudged her back.

She scowled a little jokingly. "That's totally a racist stereotype and I won't stand for this!" She humphed and crossed her arms as she looked away from him.

Marlin raised an eyebrow as he pulled a little sardine out of his pockets. "Hey, Shayenne. Lookie here. A cute little fishy!"

Shayenne's antennae perked up and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She gulped.

"It's freshly caught and still has the smell of ocean water on it." He dangled it in front of him.

A slight sweat built up on her forehead as she desperately tried to ignore it.

"It's been deboned already and it's probably really delicious. Of course, I could just cook it later and…" He pretended as if he was actually considering eating it himself but he didn't even need to.

Shayenne quickly turned her head and with a single chomp, snatched the fish out of his hand. She gulped as the little tail fin slipped through her lips and she swallowed it. "That doesn't prove anything!" She sulked as she kept her arms crossed stubbornly and blushed.

Marlin smiled gently and kept looking ahead as he walked. Shayenne looked over just as he turned away and smiled herself. She felt warm inside when she was with him. His sturdy, tall body was glistening with sweat from being out in the hot, humid air of Arkani city. It was the middle of summer and the hottest time of the year was in full blast.

"Hey, Marlin. You seem kinda sweaty. Do you wanna clean up later?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, guess I am. Man you'd think I wouldn't sweat so easily with so much water to cool off with around." He said as he wiped a few beads of sweat off his neck. He opened the knot that kept his ponytail together and shook up his sweaty locks with his hands. With his arms behind his head, his muscles flexed and Shayenne gulped as she secretly gazed at him from the side.

"So…umm… would you… like to take a bath… maybe. Together… You know, not like a couple or anything but… you know you go first and then I'll go in after and…. Uhhh… *gulp*." Shayenne blushed deeply as she tried to avert her eyes.

Marlin looked up and cocked his head at her unusual behavior. He went closer, almost touching noses with her when he lifted his hand to her forehead. "Are you getting sick, Shayenne?"

At the touch, she went stiff. "M…me? Sick? Why do you think that?"

"You seem to be a bit out of it. You're getting hot too. Let me see your body if everything checks out." It was incredible how unaware Marlin seemed to be sometimes. Shayenne, like any other fish Pokémon, never wore clothes when she was out swimming. They would just get in the way.

And here Marlin was, running his hands over her body to look for any stings she might have gotten or signs of an infection. His big hands glided over her body and Shayenne shivered with every touch. "Th… that's not why…. Mmmhhh!" She was too carried away by the sensations to respond properly.

Marlin inspected her arms, her front and her back before he put pressure onto her thighs and stomach. Shayenne stood the intensely and just decided to let him finish before speaking again.

But he wasn't done yet. "Turn around for a second. I need to see if your fin is healing alright." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Her heart was racing but with shaky legs, she turned around, her toes curling at the anticipation. Just above her butt, he started trailing his hands over her scaly blue tail. Shayenne shut her eyes tightly as he touched one of the most sensitive parts of her body.

"Just… be gentle okay?"

"I know, I know. Not the first time I'm touching you there." Marlin answered as he was entirely focused on her tail. He slid his hands underneath it and dragged it out to the end where the shredded fin was. He didn't touch it directly but inspected the little holes and tears incredulously.

Shayenne gasped a little.

"Hmm…" Marlin moved away. "Doesn't seem like anything's wrong. Then why were you so flustered and hot?" He held a finger to his chin in thought.

Shayenne panted a little in excitement but also frustration as she stomped her foot and walked away sulkily.

Marlin cocked his head again and followed after her. "What about our bath?"

Shayenne suddenly stopped in her tracks. "H…Huh?"

"I thought you wanted to take a bath together. Seems like it wasn't just a fever driving you to ask me that. Never expected you to be so affectionate."

Shayenne twitched a little when she felt his big hand on top of her head, petting her. She sighed a little in joy and closed her eyes happily. "I thought you might think it's weird for us to do this, you know? I AM a girl after all."

Marlin smiled softly as he put his hand on her shoulder. "You're still one of my subjects and I think I know you well enough to go bathing together. My home is your home, Shayenne."

Shayenne's eyes widened a bit as she heard that and she blissfully laid her hand on top of his. "I'd love to!" she clutched his hand clingily.

"Besides, you still smell like algae and fish so…" Marlin broke out into a small laughing fit as he teased Shayenne. She scowled and beat on his hardened chest with her small, feeble hands. It wasn't very effective.

"AAAAWWW! You have absolutely not tact around women, do you!?" She puffed her cheeks.

"Only around those who I like." He whispered as he walked past her and caressed her chin in passing.

Shayenne's heart fluttered at his words. It was so mean how he sent her on an emotional rollercoaster every time.

"Well? Are you coming?" He asked as he held open the door to the secluded house in the bay area. He smiled invitingly with his eyes closed in playful innocence.

She sighed and lightened up as she walked into the house alongside him. The house was larger on the inside than the outside would let on. There was a small living room with only a set of sofas and a TV. But the biggest part of the house was made up of a huge bath with a wide and open bathtub in it. It was big enough for several people or Pokémon to fit in.

Marlin stretched as he entered the steamy bathroom. "Well, I'll go in first. Come in when you're ready." He sighed relaxed as he closed the door behind him.

Shayenne stood outside, anxious to follow him in. She took a deep breath of courage and after a few minutes of waiting, she entered. A waft of hot air hit her and her body took in the hot, damp air. She let out a relaxed breath, seeing the huge tub of hot water in front of her. It went from one wall to another and was big enough for her to even swim in it a little.

She saw Marlin resting on one side of the bathtub, with a hot towel over his eyes and his arms on the edge of the tub. With him not able to see her, Shayenne used the opportunity to stare at his body once again. It made her shiver and tremble the more she inspected his perfectly toned and massively muscled body. The many scars on it with their dark lines might have just accentuated that even more.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Marlin asked without even looking up.

"Huh? H…how did you even notice I was here?"

"I could hear the door open, silly." He chuckled as he sighed in relaxation as if he had no care in the world.

Shayenne steeled her nerves and dipped her toes into the water. It was not hot enough to burn but it was pleasantly steamy. She sunk into the water with an audible sigh.

Marlin smiled to himself as he heard her.

Her petite, cream colored body flushed red from the heat. She settled down on the opposite side of the tub and sunk into the water until half her face was beneath the surface. She blew some bubbles there and her eyes slanted in pure bliss.

She opened her eyes in little slits as she looked over at Marlin relaxing. He stretched his arms and legs. "Yyyyyeeaaaahhh! This is really the best way to end a day, huh Shayenne? Just you and me, relaxing in some nice hot water. I remember the day I brought you here. I kept you in this tub til I knew you could swim again."

"It's been 6 months already huh?" Shayenne responded as she bubbled up from the water.

Marlin smiled as he pulled the towel off his eyes and looked over at her. "It's crazy, right? When I found you, I thought we'd never get you back out in the ocean. And now look at you, breaking our ring jumping records left and right."

Shayenne blushed deeply and not just because of the heat. "I dunno, it seems kind of natural to be better in shape than ever. You pushed my rehab really hard and did everything you could to make my wounds heal as closed as possible. I think you are the only reason I can be this good again." She smiled at him sheepishly.

Marlin smirked back and chuckled "You really are an especially lucky one. And I might just be a lucky one to have found you as well."

They smiled at each other. The atmosphere growing even hotter as their gazes met. Underwater, their feet touched and they blushed as they noticed it.

"You can… come over here if you want to, by the way." Marlin snickered as he petted the water in front of him.

One side of Shayenne's mouth curled up in a cute smile as she dove forwards and swam over to him. With his back turned to him, she rested against his chest and Marlin wrapped his arms around her sides.

They both sighed as they were surrounded by the hot, damp steam in the bath. Shayenne laid her head back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes while he petted her silky, slick hair.

"Who would've thought that I would get to catch something so pretty in my career."

Shayenne snuggled up against him like a kitten proud to be admired. She sulked a little bit though. "You could show this side of yourself more often."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I feel like you don't even see me as a member of the opposite sex. Like back outside when you were checking my body. It was like you didn't even mind in the slightest that I was a girl." She puffed her cheeks and slumped sadly.

"Who says I didn't?" Marlin squeezed her tighter and pulled her against him.

"B…but you didn't show any sort of embarrassment and you didn't even get flustered like I did."

"Maybe that's the whole point… I want to see you flustered. Maybe I just pretended not to care so I could see that cute embarrassed face of yours."

"So, you were just teasing me?" Shayenne's eyes furrowed in annoyance.

"I said maybe. You can't hang a man without proving he's guilty."

With confidence, Shayenne turned around and stared right into Marlin's blue eyes. She was almost getting weak from being so close to him and her magenta colored eyes getting lost in his deep blue ones. But she steeled herself and asked strictly. "Then give me more clarity! So, what am I to you then?" She crossed her arms as she sat on his lap.

Marlin raised his eyebrows. "Really? Was I not making that clear enough by now? Excuse me then, let me clear this up." He cupped Shayenne's right cheek and pulled her closer. He kissed her on the lips and wrapped his other hand around her back to pull their bodies together. Her petite body jerked and flushed red as she almost melted into the kiss.

With lustful smacks, Shayenne clung to his lips and they made out lusciously. All of her built up confidence was gone and she just submitted herself to his arms.

His big hand moved from her sides to her ass and squeezed her ass cheek. The flesh prodded in between his fingers as her little bubble butt was contorted into different shapes.

Shayenne enjoyed the strong grip he had on her and she felt so small, pressed up against him.

A long drawn out breath left her mouth as she parted from his mouth. Her eyes were hooded and a gentle smile crossed her mouth as she combed through his brown hair.

"I was really worried you didn't care for me, you know? In a sexual way, at least." Shayenne smiled shyly.

"I'd have to be mad to ignore a body like that." Marlin licked her neck, making Shayenne's tail fin splash about in the water as she shivered from it.

"*pant* Marlin…" Shayenne cooed as her hands pawed against his front.

"And I can prove it as well." He whispered. "I don't think I would react like this if I didn't find you sexy."

Shayenne gasped slightly, followed by a breathy moan as she felt Marlin's hardened cock grind against her ass. It slipped right in between her crack and rubbed up and down against it, teasing the lower half of her pussy as well. He bucked his hips and ground his cock in between her thighs.

His breath grew a little labored as his shaft was embedded in between her flesh and it gave off a soft pillowy feeling as he thrusted away.

Shayenne moaned as her petite body was used by him and he basically shook her to grind his cock. She enjoyed the feeling of his burly member gaining pleasure from her. But she herself didn't come short either. Her folds almost bit into his incoming dick and slid over the rigid surface.

"Man, *snickers* even in the hot water I can feel how turned on you are."

Shayenne blushed and turned away. "Don't say stuff like that! It's embarrassing!"

Marlin turned her face back to face him. "I'm just the same. Don't worry about it. Even I need to cover up my embarrassment with some humor every now and then." He smiled and kissed her.

"Stand up and put your hands to the wall." He whispered with hot breath as he parted.

"Why?" Shayenne asked unsure.

"Just trust me. It won't hurt." He answered meaningfully.

Shayenne gulped a little before standing up on her nervously shaking legs and faced the wall. The how water was only up to her knees now and the rest of her naked body was completely out in the open.

She shuddered as she heard the splashing water when Marlin stood up as well. Goosebumps dotted her body when his hands stroked her round ass and petted it admiringly.

But it moved even past that. To her confusion, Marlin moved on to slide his hand across her tail fin and let it slide over his palm with a worried look. "Does it still hurt you when I touch it?"

"Huh? Umm… not really. It's mostly numb by now." She answered as she still held position.

Marlin smiled to himself "Good, I don't want to cause you any pain. I think you've had enough of that." He petted her tail caringly and let it sway to the side so he had a perfect view of Shayenne's ass and dripping pussy.

The way he actually showed care for her, made Shayenne's heart jump with joy and even more juices were pumped into her cove, ready to accept the only man she loved. The man she craved.

"I…I think I'm ready to take you, Marlin. I want to feel you inside me." She raised her butt for him to see and Marlin licked his lips in lust.

"You don't say. Tell you what… I just thought the same thing. I want you to feel me inside you as well." He leaned over her and made her crane her neck so she could kiss him longingly.

Just now she noticed his looming size bent over her. His muscular, big body could easily crush her and his thick cock, still wet from the water of the bath was even bigger than she imagined it when she felt it underwater.

It was glistening at the tip and rested on top of her ass, ready to piston into her. She avoided thinking about it prying open her tight pussy as her mind was consumed by their tongue-wrestling kiss.

Gently, Marlin's hands caressed her butt cheeks. Her skin, if you looked closer, was made up of very fickle, little scales. Their cream color was flushed in some places from the sexual tension.

Without even pulling away from their saliva swapping kiss, Marlin grabbed his cock with his hand and guided it to the puffed out slit that was protruding from in between her legs. Its surface was glistening with more than just water and the folds were almost pulsating with expectation.

In the steam of the bath, their bodies grew heated. Marlin set himself up for the first thrust. Just before moving, he fondled her hanging breasts, eliciting another moan from the Milotic. "Am I going to take your first time, Shayenne? Just wanted to make sure."

She wordlessly nodded as she bit her lip when she felt his tip squishing her moist entrance.

"I will keep my promise. I won't hurt you. But I will still get my chance to go crazy later." He muttered seductively as he got a tighter hold of her ass.

Shayenne breathed heavily and again nodded in want, her breasts being fondled and groped by him. Her breath was ragged.

Marlin leaned over her and pulled his hips back an inch. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Huh?" Shayenne looked over her shoulder confused.

"I love you." And with that, he bored into her, penetrating her with a loud moan from him. He inched his way inside, pushing past all of her folds.

Shayenne was flush with embarrassment but way too absorbed in the pleasure to care. She could feel his cock deep within her, her insides spreading to accommodate his size. It felt like her body was being stretched out from within.

He pierced her until his hips met hers and he was balls-deep buried in her heat. With his massively bigger body, he loomed over her and held her quivering figure in his arms. He licked the nape of her neck which just made her twitch even more.

Marlin could feel a different warmth than the juices on his member. Namely, it was a few trickles of blood that dribbled down from their connection point into the water of the bath. It was the proof of him taking the seal of her virginity and he felt a flutter in his heart as he realized this.

He didn't show it, but the knowledge that he had been given the first time of someone as lovely and gorgeous as Shayenne, filled him with pride and love.

He pulled her up against him to feel her back on his chest. It was calming for her to be held so close after being deflowered.

"Could you hold me like this for a little?" She asked shyly without even looking up at him in fear that he would see the tears of pain and happiness in her eyes.

"Of course, tell me when you're ready. I'm right here." He still kept massaging her breasts in hopes to make her feel more pleasure and have it overtake her pain.

After a few moments of silence and quivering, Shayenne nodded. "I'm fine. You can move now. Use me however you want!" She said with steeled determination.

Flattered by her devotion, he kissed her neck and pulled back his cock to slowly start thrusting and then getting gradually faster. Shayenne felt as if her insides were pulled when Marlin drew his hips back.

Just as it felt like he completely pulled out, he slammed all the way back in. Shayenne turned her head to muffle her moans by kissing him deeply. With him easily towering over her, he kept groping her body as they kissed.

His massive member pried apart her folds and pistoned into her deepest depths. It knocked the entrance of her womb and tickled her walls as it ground along them.

"Fuck! This feels so good! I could get addicted to this!" Marlin groaned through his teeth, heavily thrusting in long strokes.

"Me too, Marlin! Your cock! *pant* Your cock is amazing!" Her lust swelled over. Their hips collided in loud slams and the water around their legs splashed about from the rapid action.

Like a piledriver, Marlin screwed her pussy and slammed against her ass.

As the fucking grew more and more passionate, he parted from their kissing for a moment to move his arms to the bend of her legs and he lifted her out of the water. The droplets still trickling from her legs and tail, Marlin kept fucking her standing up.

He bounced her on his massive cock, her comparatively tiny body being rocked by him skewering her on it.

Her tail, shoved to her right side, splashed about on the surface of the water still. Her eyes were vacant and her hot, steaming tongue lashed out of her mouth. She was driven mad with pleasure.

"Ahhh! MMHHAAAAAA! Maaaaarliiiiin! More! MORE!" She screamed of the top of her lungs, her voice echoing in the bath and ringing in Marlin's ears. Spurred on by her lewd state, he hardened his stance and slammed his cock upwards to meet her bouncing hips.

He moved her with his strong arms and seeking even more contact, he kissed and licked her shoulder, neck and ear.

Shayenne's antennae curled in from the tensity of her body and her entire being shivered in ecstasy.

"Shayenne! AAAAAHHH! I'm cumming! Take it all in! *pant* You want it inside, don't you?" He smirked, trying to hide how hard it was for him to hold on and not cum right on the spot.

"YES MARLIN! MMMHHHAAAAAAHHH! Fill me! Fill me with your cum!" The Milotic cried out as the pleasure in her trembling pussy took the upper hand. Her heart was racing and their bodies topped even the heat of the water and steam.

Marlin felt his balls swell and a boiling load of hot cum was ascending through his shaft.

"CUMMING! SHAYENNE! HHHRRRRNNNNNNNGHHH AAAHHHHH!"

"MMMHHHHAAAAAHHAAAA!"

They both moaned out loud and their juices mixed as burst after burst shot forth from Marlin's tip. He let out enormous loads, large enough to overflow Shayenne's hole and spray out into the water.

Shayenne's similarly smoldering juices squirted out and just like Marlins' they trickled down from their connection point, making the water in the bath cloudy and milky.

Their shivering and heaving bodies were glistening with extensive sweat. Shayenne rested her body against Marlin's chest who steadily held her up and stood strongly. His limpening cock slowly slipped out of her and pulled out with it a mixture of their juices again. Though Shayenne could feel that a lot of it was still stored up inside her and she smiled at the thought of that.

"Shayenne… I hope I didn't go to rough. I know I lost myself a little there." Marlin said in between hot, shallow breaths.

"No worries, Marlin. I'm all good. Even better than good probably." One of her arms held onto his neck while the other hand rubbed her belly where she could still feel the lingering cum and her still stretched insides. "I think I might even keep the shape of you."

Marlin chuckled. "Were you planning on taking in the shape of someone else?"

Shayenne rested her head on his shoulder and giggled as well "Of course not. I just want you to take responsibility."

Marlin smirked "Why would I not want to? You give me enough reason to be proud."

Their lips met in a loving kiss as the steam slowly overtook the room and they settled down in the water again to have a proper bath. Though it might not have been too much of a good idea to do that with all their juices staining the water.

But that would be another worry for another time.

 **5 years later**

It should come as no surprise but even after getting back to full health, Shayenne didn't set out for the ocean.

Well… yeah she did but always close enough to be with her new lover. And since old habits die hard, he still felt the need to test her abilities from time to time to make absolutely sure that she was in top shape. Her fins still did suffer some scars after all.

"Alley hop!" Marlin cried out as he stood on the highest level of his ladder on the pier.

"Alley hop!" But the water didn't even ripple.

"Shayenne?" Confused he stepped down and went to the edge of the pier. "Didn't you hear m…? ***splash*** "

Before he could even answer, a loud splash shot out from the water and as he opened his eyes again, he already held Shayenne in his arms, clinging to him tightly.

"Gotcha!" Shayenne grinned cheekily as she wiped the wet bangs out of his face.

Marlin laughed "Still standing sturdy as a rock. Did you really think you could topple me over?"

Suddenly two more splashes came from the water and two little anthro Feebas boys darted up to the pier.

"SURPRISE!" The two boys shouted in unison.

Marlin panicked as he tried to catch them too but the combined weight was even too much for him and he was pinned to the ground.

The boys and Shayenne laughed victoriously and the two Feebas high fived each other.

"Mom might not be enough…" Shay said cockily.

"… but this sure did it!" Darwin continued and the brown-haired fish twins hugged their dad.

"That's not fair! I'm only used to catching your mom like this, boys." Marlin laughed with them as he ruffled their slick hair. They had beige skin and a silverish blue tail fin on their lower back.

The boys smiled as their father petted them and after they hugged him, they stood right back up. They were extremely energetic and competitive.

"Okay, Shay. Let's see who dares to jump from the highest step of the ladder into the water!"

"You're so on, Darwin! Dad? Can we use your ladder for a bit! We'll be really careful!" They both were even twitching with energy as their hopeful eyes turned towards Marlin.

Marlin shot an asking glance towards Shayenne. She giggled and nodded.

"Knock yourself out, boys!"

"YESS!" They pumped their fists as they ran off.

Shayenne crawled onto Marlin's lap as she watched her children play and sighed as the rested against him.

"Never would've expected that an accident would lead to me being a mother one day."

Marlin nostalgically looked over at his sons and smiled. "Do you regret that?"

"Don't even joke about that." She chuckled as she nuzzled his neck. "There's nowhere I'd rather have ended up."

"Me neither. I just hope I'll be a good dad. Well, guess I don't have to worry about being tactless. They're boys after all. The only girl I'm gonna be an idiot for is sitting in my lap right now and for Arceus knows what reason decided to fall in love with me."

"Maybe I'm just into idiots." Shayenne smiled up at him.

"That would make two of us then." He rebutted.

"Shut up!" She rolled her eyes but still smirked happily.

Without another word, their lips met and they kissed each other lovingly.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done. Phew this was a rather steamy one. Put way more emphasis on the erotic bits this time but every once in a while I think that's nice too.**

 **So… next time I want to do a newer request to keep it balanced. So if you want to get your fresh chapter idea in, now's your chance. I will only take a request left on the reviews on this chapter, so comment quickly before the chance is gone. Looking forward to your ideas.**

 **Anywho, this is it for this time. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, leave a review with your potential request, follow and favorite me and my stuff and I'll see you next time. Have a good night, day or anything in between.**


	20. Houndoom(Akio) x Jamie

**As mentioned in the last chapter, and yeah it was a long time ago by now, I picked a story request from the reviews of the it. Just to get a fresh request out.**

 **And the most intriguing one I've seen came from PowerTuffBoy.**

 **It was especially fitting since I haven't done a story with a male Pokémon in quite a while… Okay, a LONG while.**

 **All the more reason for me to pick up the opportunity. I want to get back into top shape and upload with the best quality I can deliver. Now that we're slowly heading towards the end of the series, I want to end on some high notes.**

 **So here it is. Enjoy. Also, if you enjoy my work, please consider following and favoriting me and my content and leave a review with your opinions.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The speakers ring loudly with the voice of a gruff man announcing the end of the shift. And with that, another work day at the steel factory of Taliman City comes to an end.

Taliman City lies to the middle northern area of Vindicta, just on the border to the Glace Tundra. It was a rocky landscape with only evergreen, snowed over trees around and here and there a pile of snow, but the real cold was still far off in the distance where you could see the big mountain of Ulciscor.

You could describe the weather around these parts as a constant mild winter.

Taliman City was the biggest home of the working class in Vindicta. Industry and Mining took up most of the income and the people who lived here were honest, hard workers in all sorts of different fields. Not that there wasn't a need for intellectual workers who overlooked schedules and production quota and such, but the biggest bulk was made up of the people who got their hands dirty. And they were completely happy with that kind of life.

Due to this heavy industry and mining, there was also a heavy influx of rock and steel Pokémon around here with some fire types joining as well. They worked in unison with the human workers around here. Actually, they were insanely useful.

Rock Pokémon could blast holes into mountains, steel Pokémon could cut and work almost any material and fire Pokémon could melt irons and fan the flames of the industry furnaces. So they quickly became an invaluable part of the economy.

That doesn't mean that the humans were in any way less useful though. Humans handle the order around the workplace and instruct coworkers and Pokémon alike. Pokémon tent to overdo it with their sometimes immense power and the weaker ones need to learn how to use the powers that they have efficiently.

One such member of the work force was Jamie, a girl that was born and raised within this cold north, inheriting her position from her father and mentor. She was an instructor and overseer of the steelworkers at Vindisteel Industries. The very company that built and forged the steel beams that were used in the construction of Kalayda City.

Jamie was a redhead with a ponytail that poked through the hole at the back of her blue worker's cap. Her usual work attire was a dark brown undershirt with a blue worker's jacket tied around her waist which closed it off from her lower half where she wore baggy, light brown, thick pants. She was pretty young at 20 years and yet was already a worker in flesh and blood. She had a thick skin when it came to her personality and could handle herself without a problem. Her body was sturdy and lean with lightly defined muscles and a still very prominent bust. It didn't bother her that she was one of the very few women around the steel factory, in fact she was even proud of that and held her own around the other men. She was even friends with most of them.

But this fateful day, Jamie was about to face something that even someone like herself wasn't prepared for.

The sound of the loudspeakers fades into silence.

All around, workers stretch and wipe the sweat off their foreheads. Just as Jamie did as well.

She turned off the assembly line which was still hot from the freshly hammered steel bars.

"*blows air* Shit, I'm never gonna get used to this heat. You did good today though girl. Not even a single issue. You're startin' to make me proud." Jamie smirked as she patted the machinery.

She chuckled as, as if in response, the vents blew a last load of steam with a whistling sound.

"I'll miss ya too. See you tomorrow, big girl." She playfully saluted the machine goodbye when her coworkers came by, ready to hang up the coat for the rest of the day.

"Heya Jamie. Good work today."

"Thanks, you guys could do with busting your asses a bit more though. No offense."

The guys laughed "You're not gonna go soft on us eh? Thought you girls would be more caring. Motherly instincts and all that jazz."

"If only your mother raised ya right, ya wouldn't be talkin' to your master like that." She responded snarkily.

He bellowed in laughter once more "Master? Someone's startin' to develop a superiority complex over 'ere guys!"

"It's not a complex if it's deserved!"

"Hahaha! You're a riot, Jamie! See ya tomorrow! Have a nice break!"

"Hehe! You too, guys! Don't stay up too late and keep it down on the beer, okay?"

"Yes mom! We'll be good boys! I swear!" He called out to her sarcastically!"

"It's gonna be enough if you're not shitfaced at work!" Jamie smiled to herself as she pulled off her working gloves and her cap to store them in her locker. She unwrapped the jacked from her waist and slipped into it. It was unusually cold this time of the year, so the company clothes were full of thick stuffing to keep the wearer warm and protected. The radical change from the extreme heat inside the factory and the cold winter outside could lead to serious sicknesses so the company had separate sets of work clothing. One for the warmer times of the year and the current one for the colder times.

Once Jamie was done packing her stuff, she was the last one to leave the factory hall and locked it up for the evening and night.

Stepping outside, she trudged through thin layers of snow which were imprinted with her footprints while she walked.

Jamie looked upon the big factory and smiled to herself. "*sighs* You're really missing out dad. I wish I could've worked alongside ya for a bit longer. Oh well. But I guess life goes on eh? Just hope you're proud of me."

She stood there for a good few seconds, her heart heavy as she clutched her chest. She sunk her head a little and remembered all the memories she had with her father in this factory. He taught her everything she knew about metalwork and coordination. Hell, he even taught her how to teach others. Shame she never got the opportunity to do that since her coworkers were already experienced enough. But nevertheless, she treasured these moments.

"Ah well, not much use to dwell on it now, is there? I'm happy I can walk a mile in your footsteps, old man… I really miss you. Hope they've got use up there for a steelworker." She ruffled herself up and pulled up the neck of her jacket as cold winds started to blow around her.

Heading home, she came to her familiar old house. Built half from cobblestone and half from concrete, reinforced with steel bars.

She was just about to head inside when she saw a light coming from the woods right behind her home.

"What the…" She wondered to herself. It was tempting to just go inside and get out of the blistering cold, but curiosity got the better of her.

The flickering, red light came from deep within the forest and only faint glimpses were visible with the falling snow being a hindrance as well.

Nevertheless, Jamie trudged forward and bore the freezing temperatures. She blew air into her hands and clamped them underneath her armpits to keep them warm.

She got closer and closer until a small flame came into her view. And not only that, but there was someone sitting close to the fire as well. Someone who was apparently freezing just as much as she was.

A figure, shivering and twitching from the cold. A figure with… black and brown fur.

Upon coming closer, Jamie noticed that it was a Houndour. Couldn't have been older than 17 or 18 years. It was a boy, his hair a darker shade of black with some sort of bony shield reaching over his forehead. His arms and legs were wrapped with iron shackles that weren't attached to anything. He seemed muscled and tall even in his crouched position and his Pokémon features were showing. Small dog ears protruded from his black hair and a small stubby tail protruded from his lower back.

This young Houndour cowered next to a small fire made up of small branches of the trees around here. With every time he exhaled, he spouted a blast of flames to keep the fire going, but he had a hard time doing it with the cold and wet wood.

"*shudders* C…Come on! Stay lit already! This s…s…sucks!" He cursed to himself as he hugged his body as tightly as he could. The small embers that shot forth from his mouth were merely making the fire stay up for a few seconds before it went out again.

The boy was scared and it seemed like he was all on his own out here. He looked strong and like he had a sturdy build, but even men like that can't hold out in this kind of cold for long.

Jamie decided to approach him. "Umm… hey there! You alone out here? What are you doing in this cold without clothes? You're gonna catch death outside!" She cried out to him as she shielded her face from the harshening winds.

The Houndour turned around, his teeth clattering together as he laid eyes upon Jamie. "Wh…what? Who are you? What are you…" He could barely finish his sentence before his icy breath stopped and he collapsed face first into the snow.

After a shock second passed, Jamie ran over to the limp body of the boy.

"SHIT! I've gotta get you inside quick! Now please don't be heavy! HRNGH!" Grabbing him underneath his armpits, she dragged the boy towards her cabin, trying to withstand the cold herself. Of course, she had her warming clothes on, which made it easier to keep warm, but also harder to move.

After a long, grueling walk she finally burst through the door of her house and laid the Houndour onto her green sofa. The door was hard to close because of the blowing winds, but as soon as Jamie shut it, she hastily recounted what she needed in this situation. "Okay, okay, okay, stay calm. Blanket, hot water and fire. *Inhales* *Exhales*" She ran towards the kitchen and put on the water-heater after which she ran to her cupboard and pulled out a thick blanket that she spread over the boy until she finally lit some matches and set fire to the fireplace.

"Done, done and done. *wheeze* Now all I can do is wait for you to thaw out, huh? Bough!" She let out a low grunt as she sunk down to sit against the sofa that the boy was lying on.

With him quietly breathing behind her, Jamie scratched her head and sighed. "So much for taking a break after a long workday. Oh well, couldn't leave you out there to turn into a dogcicle. Pfff! Get it… because you're… Forget it. It's wasted on you now. I'll tell ya later. Would've been hilarious though. Just saying."

"*Grumble* Dear Arceus, please end it now." A weak voice groaned behind her as she was just about to stretch her bones.

"Oh, you're awake already. Good. Feeling better."

The boy sat up on the sofa and blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes and patting the remaining snow out of his fur. "I was just about at death's door and I could basically feel myself leaving my body just before now. So yeah, you could say I'm feeling better."

Jamie chuckled and turned around to lean against the sofa. "You're welcome, buddy. What were you doing out there?"

"Didn't… *exhales cold air* really have anywhere to get shelter. Fuck, I've been on my own for months by now. I lost my pack back in… I don't even know what the place is called. Something Glace…"

"The Glace Tundra, huh? You've come a long way from up north."

"You don't need to tell me." The boy sighed and hung his head. "Name's Akio by the way. I… don't think I've said thank you yet. So… thank you"

"Pleasure to meet'cha. Jamie." Jamie answered with a nod as she handed him the cup of hot water.

Akio smiled as he took A sip from the cup. Shortly after, he blew fire from his throat. The heatwave instantly warmed up the room even faster than the fireplace did.

Jamie chuckled and ducked away a bit. "Heh, feels almost like work."

"Ahh, that was good! Who knew that hot water could rekindle fire."

"It's the last thing you think of, isn't it?" They both laughed as Akio got up full of energy.

"Welp, seems like I have a debt to pay to you now. So, tell me. What can I do for you?" His blanket slipped off and bared his entire lower body with Jamie getting a first row view of it.

Her eyes darted up and down his body which was gruff and well-defined. Strong muscles poked through even through his fur from his six pack. And a bit lower was his limp, but still surprisingly big penis. She tried to avert her eyes but occasionally involuntarily caught a glimpse of it. "Not that I'm complaining, but you could start by covering yourself."

"Never had to wear anything when I was outside." He responded confused.

"Well, you are now! I doubt it'll fit your… physique but I think I might have something baggy enough so it can fit you. What do you prefer? Jackets? Sweaters?"

"Just give me something light. I don't want to be restrained too much. And pick something that doesn't burn too easily. I tend to set things on fire a lot." He stretched as he inspected his surroundings. "So… where are we exactly? I've never seen a house around these parts."

"Yeah, I can imagine that it's hard to find. Taliman City is hidden behind a lot of steep mountains and forests and such." Jamie called out from another room where she was foraging through her pile of clothes.

"Taliman City. Sounds like a name that someone made up for a fantasy story."

"Nope, perfectly real. I should know. I've lived here since I was born. And I've worked the factory from 15 and up."

"You work for the factory? What do you make?"

"Steel mostly. Sometimes also some other metals as well. I… learned it from my dad." Jamie sighed as she came around the corner with some clothes in hand. "Anyways, here, I hope you like it."

In her arms was a pair of roughly patched up light blue jeans and a black tank top. "Like you said. Nothing too heavy. These pants even got holes in them. Can't go any lighter than that."

"Well, except if I wore just nothing."

"Yup, but that ain't an option. Dress up and hide that shameful body of yours. What if Arceus saw you like that?" She joked as she handed him the clothes.

"I think Arceus already made us this way. I don't think he's got a problem with that stuff." Akio laughed with her as he leaned against a wall to put on his new outfit. The pants were no problem and had patches of his fur pouring out of them, but the shirt strained a little bit from his strong upper body and tightly stretched over his muscles.

Jamie found herself staring as she leaned against the doorframe. "Damn." She spoke to herself quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing… just… those clothes really suit you. Wouldn't have thought that since they're women's clothes."

"Well, you already dress a little more masculine than most girls I know."

Jamie smirked at him cockily "Hmhm! Shut up! I like your attitude, but don't push your luck."

"Hehe, alright boss. Not gonna push it any further than I need to. Anyways, I'm at your service. I can't do much, but I'll use what I have. It's the least I can do to repay you for saving me."

"You really wanna do this? I'm not really demanding any pay."

"If there's one thing I learned when I was traveling in the pack, it's that you settle scores when they need to be settled. So yeah, I'm sure. I'll work for you. No pay needed. No bonds attached."

"Where's the hook?" Jamie asked teasingly.

"I guess that you'll have to deal with me while I'm here."

"Hmm a small price to pay I think. Doesn't seem too unpleasant either. Alright, I think I have something that I could use you for."

"Really? What is it?"

"Just wait and see… partner."

 **3 years later**

The siren blows once again over the Vindisteel factory.

"Alright, Akio. Keep the flame steady and even. Keep the bars hot, but not too hot for them to melt. I know you've just evolved but… keep your cool a little, okay?" Jamie carefully instructed Akio as he worked on the conveyor belt. Hot steel bars were transported over the line and had to constantly be kept glowing hot for the hammers to beat them into shape.

"Will try, boss." Akio assured her as he cleared his throat before blasting a flamethrower attack on the steel bars.

"Remember, slow, steady and evenly spread. We don't want any dents. Just a little bit more. We're almost done!"

The steel bar was a bright orange glow and Akio managed to keep it that way until the bar reached the hammers and an evenly hammered construction steel bar left the end of the conveyor.

"Not bad, rookie. You started as a microwave, but you've worked your way up to an oven. That's what I call progress!" Jamie tried to contain her chuckling as she wrote the work report on her clipboard.

"Tsk, save me the sarcasm, Jamie!" Akio chuckled in reply.

He was now a full blown Houndoom and one of the most prominent workers in the factory. As a fire type, he was responsible for igniting the furnaces and keeping the heat and flames going in the production line. His body was almost as if enhanced from everything he was before. His muscles had grown but weren't too big for them to look ugly and he grew curved horns as well as a devilish, sharp tail.

Jamie on the other hand became his instructor and managed him all the way until he could work on his own without overblowing or underdelivering.

"I'm just kidding, Akio. You're a good boy. Come on, who's a good boy?" She patronizingly rubbed his head with a smug smile on her lips.

Akio smirked and smacked her hands away. "Oh, shut up!"

Jamie smiled and walked up to his side, looking over at him as she leaned against a railing with her back. "No, but really… you're doing a good job, buddy. I'm glad you're starting to get into the groove."

Akio smiled as he wiped his brow and leaned against the railing as well. "Thanks, Jamie."

They shared a quiet moment as the siren called out for the end of the workday again. Jamie and Akio stayed behind while the others headed out home and left the factory.

"Don't wanna head home yet?" Akio asked.

"Do you?"

He shook his head as he smiled over at Jamie. "Not yet at least."

They sighed as the load of the work day fell off their shoulders. The machinery settled down and the halls went quiet. Only the two of them were still there, just enjoying the moment and staring up out the factory windows on the ceiling.

"Hey, Akio?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey umm… you don't take it too seriously when I boss you around a little, right?"

He waved it off "No big deal. I promised to do as you tell me and I have no complaints."

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that. It's just… the way I did it reminded me of my father. The way he used to teach me."

Akio somberly looked over to her "You never told me much about him. What kind of person was he?"

Jamie smiled nostalgically "He was the best. When mom left him, he always looked out for me. Taught me how to work steel and how to instruct others to do it as well. We didn't always earn that much back then, but we always managed to..." A tear welled up in her eyes as she talked. "I miss him… Fuck… You shouldn't see me fuckin' crying." She laughed off her pain as the tears rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, it's alright." Akio went over to her and wiped her tear away as he cupped her face with his hand. "Your dad must have been a great guy. He set you into this world after all. I'm sure he's proud of you."

"*sniff* Thank you, Akio. Y'know it's funny. Ever since dad passed away, you're the first guy to ever set foot in my house." She laid her hand on top of his and smiled up at him as her tears subsided.

"Well, aren't I a lucky guy?" Akio spoke softly as his thumb rubbed over her cheek.

"I'm really glad that we've become friends too, Akio. Don't know what I'd do without ya!" She said cheerily as she moved away from the rail and headed towards the lockers. But before she walked off, she turned her head one more time. "Hey umm… I don't know how to say this without sounding like a sad sap but… thank you for being that guy, y'know."

Akio smiled and nodded as he stepped away from the railing as well. "Don't mention it. Well, wanna head home now? Seems like we're the only ones left."

Already half down the stairs, Jamie laughed and called up to him. "And if you don't hurry, you're gonna be the only single one left. I'm already half out the door!" She hurried towards the lockers, quickly stuffed her gear in it and ran outside through the big gates.

Akio rolled his eyes before stepping outside himself.

The cold air blew about him and a soft snowfall covered the landscape in a thick layer of it. Akio looked around but didn't see Jamie anywhere around, which was weird because you could see a long way in the direction of their home.

"Hello?! Ja…. MPF!" And immediately, he felt something jump onto his back. Trying hard to keep his balance, he stumbled around before finally getting some footing again.

A giggling, snarky voice reached his ears. "Gotcha! Sucker!"

"What the hell Jamie? You want a piggyback ride home or something?!"

"You got that right, buddy. Now onward!"

Akio chuckled "You're impossible, Jamie!"

"Onward I say! You are not to question the authority of your leader!"

"By Arceus, one day I'm gonna get back at you for these power trips!"

"Maybe, my trusted steed. But today is not that day! Now buckle up and move!" Jamie laughed as she rested her arms around Akio's neck as his strong arms reached behind and held her up. Akio's hands landed right of her butt and he blushed as they dug into it as he held her up.

He didn't show it, but he enjoyed the feeling of her supple cheeks in his hands. And after a few steps, another sensation made his senses tingle when Jamie leaned on him and her chest pressed up against his back.

It was somewhat of a somber feeling to have her rely on him to carry her home. She was clearly exhausted and lazily rested her head on top of his. Another little perk of this was that her body heat warmed him to the point of him not even feeling the cold anymore.

Akio smiled to himself while Jamie squeezed her arms tighter around him. "I'm not too heavy, right?" Jamie suddenly asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh no, not at all. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, just wanted to ask. I know you said you wanted to be of service to me in any way you can, but it was just intended as a joke that you would have to carry me."

Akio squeezed her butt tighter, making Jamie jerk up and blush slightly.

"Like I said, don't worry. I like the feeling of carrying you."

Jamie smiled to herself and let her body relax on top of his which inevitably pressed her above C-cup breasts against his back even more. "I could get used to this too, buddy." She sighed in relief.

Akio had a hard time, focusing on not growing hard at the feeling and focused on carrying her onwards until they finally reached home.

Settling down after the long day, Akio and Jamie slumped onto the sofa as the crackling fire of the fireplace slowly heated up the room. With their heads leaned back against the sofa, they stared at the ceiling and even in this quiet moment, they shared a kind of somber happiness together.

Akio couldn't help but look over at Jamie who had her hands behind her head and her eyes closed. As she breathed in and out, her chest heaved, stretching her brown undershirt over her alluring breasts. Even her nipples showed through. Jamie was never one to wear a bra.

Akio gulped as he hypnotically watched her. He felt the instinctive lust grow in his lower half but he had to suppress it. He didn't know how she would react if she found out that he was lusting over her. Over all these years seeing her lean, hardened body working alongside him made him crazy. When she was glistening with sweat and her clothes dirty with soot.

His erection started to grow in his ripped jeans, but he tried to occupy his mind with something else. Yet nothing came to mind as his gaze was focused on her breathing body. Her flat belly, her stretching legs and those wonderfully round breasts.

Without thinking, he crawled over to her to watch her closer. He could already smell her sweet, musky fragrance. All he had to do was reach out and…

"Umm… Akio? What are you doing there?" Jamie opened one eye and saw Akio instinctively reaching out to her breasts. He was mere inches apart from them.

Akio froze in place as he was caught, but just after a brief moment… "I… uhh… mmhh… damn it!" He pounced her and pushed her down onto the sofa. With eagerness and lust overtaking him, his lips pressed down onto hers.

He leaned over her possessively and wrapped her body in his arms.

He expected a lot of reactions. Shock, bewilderment, even rejection. But not this.

Jamie quickly wrapped her arms around his head and eagerly returned the kiss, moaning. In fact, Akio was taken aback more than she was.

The kiss deepened and their bodies intertwined, wrestling on the sofa.

After a short while, they parted, gasping for air as a string of hot drool still connected their lips.

Jamie was the first to speak up as she reached up and cupped Akio's cheek. "And here I was, thinking all that flirting and caring for me was just kidding around. Glad I was wrong." She chuckled as she looked up at him with burning lust in her eyes.

"You felt it too, Jamie?"

"Every day, buddy. How is a woman supposed to keep calm when she's working with you?"

Akio chuckled back. "Well, now that it's out in the open, wanna bring it to the next level, boss?"

"Hmhm! You betcha!" Jamie giggled as she pulled Akio down into another deep kiss. Their lips opened up for each other and their tongues met as their bodies restlessly rubbed up against each other.

Akio clawed at her breast, groping it excitedly. His breath grew ragged, the tension in his lower region peaking. Jamie could feel his bulge press up against her crotch and without breaking away, fondled around his crotch to find the zipper.

Even though she had seen his cock before way back then, she had never seen it fully erect and was impressed by the size of it as it laid in her palm. She stroked it, her body itching already. With his hand on her breast and hers on his cock, they caressed each other for a good while before their lust couldn't swell any further without bursting.

Akio looked down at her questioningly. "Do that any more and I'm gonna bust, Jamie." Akio struggled as her hand rubbed his cock tenderly with her nimble fingers running up and down on it.

"Well, that would be a big waste, wouldn't it?" She teased him as she let go of his cock to hook her fingers into the waistband of her black jeans. She raised her butt and shoved her jeans off her legs.

Her legs were surprisingly smooth with only a few blemishes. Akio couldn't help but stare as inch after inch of skin was revealed to him. A small patch of red pubic hair topped off the fleshy slit in between her legs. He was almost drooling as he laid eyes on it. His cock twitched in excitement and Jamie licked her lips as she noticed it.

Her legs opened, giving him a full view.

"Well, impressed?" She smirked cockily, hiding how excited she was herself. Her mind slowly became a haze of lust, but she didn't want to show it yet.

"As if you had to ask, Jamie. Don't think I'm disappointing you either, am I?" He smirked back almost just as cockily.

At this point, they couldn't hide their lust anymore as their eyes met. Their emotions and sensations spilled over and their lips clashed wildly.

Akio reached down and placed his tip on the entrance of Jamie's cunt. He could feel the wetness on it and his cock slid over her pussy, rubbing her folds.

Jamie squeezed his butt, making him jerk in surprise for a second before she smiled at him. "Don't be such a tease, Akio. Can't you tell that I'm getting impatient?" She pretended to whine a little as she laid her hand on top of his, holding his cock.

She sighed as she gingerly helped him push his cock inside her. Akio bit his lip, his canine teeth showing. His tail had been rolled up at the tension since they started.

He saw his rod disappearing inside of Jamie who was moaning hotly and gritting her teeth. She seemed to be in a slight bit of pain and just shortly after, Akio knew why. Her pussy felt incredibly tight and only seemed to get tighter the deeper he went. Something seemed to rip and additionally to her juices, he felt another, thicker liquid stain his shaft.

"Y…you're a virgin, Jamie?"

"I…ngghh told you, you were the first man that set foot in my house aside from my dad!" She cringed in pain.

Akio, knowing this now, went slower until he finally reached the end of her hole. The entrance of her womb. Her insides settled and slowly got accustomed to his shape. But it was still a strain.

To calm her, Akio lifted her undershirt and gently rubbed her breast while he kissed her to distract her body from her aching pussy.

"I'm sorry… if I had known, I would've gone softer."

"*pant* Fuck no." She chuckled through her pained breath. "I'll get mad if you go soft on me now, buddy."

They exchanged a heart-filled, loving smile as Akio's dick restlessly twitched.

Akio combed her red hair and removed the hairband that kept up her ponytail making her flaming red hair spill out over the sofa. "Should we get started then?" He asked inquiringly as he lifted one of her legs over his arm while grabbing her firm butt cheek.

"Rock my world, Akio." She whispered seductively.

With a hearty grip on her ass, Akio pulled back his hips before thrusting back in and he couldn't even believe how satisfying it felt.

Her pussy gripped him air tight and every ripple of her walls stimulated him from every side. Her juices made it easier to slide in and out, but her freshly deflowered love tunnel was still twitchy with low stings of pain.

But still, Jamie started to feel it and the hammering thrusts of Akio made her body hot and her breath unsteady.

She soon moaned along with him as she dug her fingers into his neck and the padding of the sofa.

A satisfying slapping sound emerged from their crashing hips and wet splatters spread across their crotches.

"Fuck! This is so damn tight, Jamie! HRNGH!" He struggled to keep his lust in check but his cock demanded more and more stimulation.

"It was… HAAAAAA!... worth saving it up for you! It's so damn gooooood!" Jamie finally got into it, as Akio's blood covered cock kept gouging her pussy for more.

Akio stopped his thrusts for a second as his pleasure-clouded mind came up with something.

"Jamie, I want to try something. Turn over!"

She was confused but followed his orders and with his dick still buried inside her, she turned around and propped herself up on all fours just for Akio to immediately start ramming her again.

He hung over her like a dog in heat and drooled from his mouth, licking Jamie's back and neck with his dripping tongue.

Jamie shivered at the feeling and her insides twitched with happiness at the new sensations of this position.

Akio fucked her in the doggy style position, his thick cock spreading her cunt more and more to fit him. His body grew numb and was made up of nothing but pleasure and thoughts of making Jamie moan and scream.

Her butt created a heavy slapping sound every time their crotches collided. Akio was so damn close, but he was intent on finishing this together with her.

"Jamie! How are you doing?!"

"I'm so close, Akio! More! Just a little more! God your cock is so deep in this position!" She cried out in pure ecstasy.

This key sent Akio into a frenzy. His hips sped up significantly and he changed up his angles to scratch every itching part of Jamie's insides. Leaning over her, he groped her tits again with her undershirt shoved up to her armpits.

His fingernails teased and groped her flesh and nipples tenderly as their bodies became one, glued tightly to each other.

"AKIO! This is too much! I'm… I'm cumming! Nnhhaaaaa!"

"ME TOO JAMIE! I'M gonna CUUUUUUMM!" He squeezed out as he landed one more powerful thrust.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They moaned in unison as their bodies jerked and cramped up with ecstatic pleasure. Akio's balls emptied inside of Jamie to the point where she could feel a slight swelling in her abdomen.

Jamie as well came hard and her juices, mixing with Akio's sprayed out onto the sofa and stained it. The cloudy white liquid mix dribbled out from their crotches and ran down their legs. Proof of their mad arousal earlier.

With heavy breaths and limpening bodies, they collapsed into a pile of exhausted bodies and aching muscles.

Akio slipped out of her as it happened and as if pulling a plug, the rest of the cum spilled out of Jamie's pulsing folds, still aching faintly, but feeling satisfied as well.

In a bundle, Jamie and Akio cuddled up. His fur was warm and soft as Jamie nuzzled it, and Akio appreciated the springy firmness of Jamie's body as well. Their bodies almost became one as they shared their body heat which even the fireplace couldn't match.

Jamie relaxingly opened her eyes in slits and smiled deliriously. "It's a shame that some of it spilled out, huh? Hehehe."

Akio became self-aware of what he had done to her and answered abashedly. "Why would you say that, Jamie? It's embarrassing!"

"I can still feel your size inside of me, you know?" She rubbed her belly happily.

Akio averted his eyes even though he couldn't hide a little bit of manly pride. He turned around and spoke seriously. "Hey, Jamie umm… if this… you know, got you knocked up or anything… I want you to know that I'll take care of you."

"I sure hope so, buddy." She booped his nose and giggled, making him laugh and lighten up as well. "You could start by working on your own payroll. I think I've had you under my wing long enough. You want to provide for us too, right? After all, I want to love a man who knows how to take care of me. Hmhm!" She nuzzled his neck and closed her eyes as she buried her face in his fur. "I'll count on you." She mumbled sleepily.

Akio smiled blissfully and let her red hair slide through his fingers. "Whatever you say, boss."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And that was it for this time. I really hope you enjoyed reading this. If you did, please leave a review, follow and favorite. I appreciate all the support that you give me.**

 **And PowerTuffBoy, I hope I did your request justice.**

 **Now, the next chapter, I already decided on which one it's gonna be. But if you still want to leave your requests so I can pick them up later, feel free to do so. There are still a few free spaces for stories.**

 **Thank you once again and as always, have a good night, day or whatever in between.**


	21. Noivern(Sona) x Jaiden

**This chapter like I have said before was already planned a while ago, so don't wonder why it's not in the recent requests.**

 **This one was a request that came quite a while ago from a loyal reader called SolidG3Legend. Hope you're gonna enjoy it and I do your request justice.**

 **You know the drill by now. If you like this chapter and my content in general, it would mean a lot to me if you could favorite and follow me as well as tell me what you thought of the story. I use your reviews to get better and I can handle criticism. In fact, I welcome it.**

 **But enough of the official stuff and let's get right into this new story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kalayda city has a dark side. A side that is darker than most people like to imagine. Even now, many years after the abolishment of Pokéballs and ownership of Pokémon, people had a hard time letting old habits die. And they wanted to go back to the old times by all means. Even if it means harming the Pokémon and forcing them back into submission.

Day after day here in the KCPD I get calls from burglaries, kidnappings and illegal trafficking of Pokémon trapped in Pokéballs that secretly get shipped off Vindicta.

The name of today's main character is Jaiden Brays, and it's his job to put an end to this. Jaiden had been an officer in the most advanced force in the business and worked as the third of the big trifecta of leadership in the Kalayda City Pokémon Division. Right next to Leo, the commanding chief and his right hand, Liz the Arbok.

Jaiden was a 27 year-old man with black, messy hair with a short buzzcut on the side and longer hair on top. He was a generally big and chiseled guy with strong musculature. His eyes were a bright blue-grey mix and a trimmed stubble beard adorned his chin. During service he was wearing the standard issue KCPD uniform, with the blue beret, bullet-proof west with KCPD letters on the front and back as well as blue shirt and pants with purple stripes. Both of the latter strapped with ammunition pouches, holsters and gadgets for policework.

While the two other leaders of the Police force mostly handled the gathering of information, investigating crime scenes and undercover surveillance, he handled the more hands on and direct stuff. Breaking into slaver dens and actual violent confrontations with criminals that were barely small-scale enough for the special unit SIU (Silent Infiltration Unit) not to step in.

The targets of those crimes were often Pokémon who possessed some form of wealth or influence. They presumably think that it's ridiculous for animals to own anything that belongs to humans in their eyes. And thus, they do anything to strip away anything that is valuable to them, money, property, clothes or even their freedom.

But not today!

In a dark and narrow alley way, a family of two Noivern and one little Noibat girl gets cornered into a dead end. Chased by an armed man who is threateningly waving a gun in their faces.

"Give it up already and hand over the girl! You don't need to die for just one of your children! Where's your survival instinct you animals?!"

"Sona! Get behind me! Don't let this man touch you! Everything will be alright." The male of the two adult Noivern called out to his little daughter.

She was shivering and scared as she hugged the leg of her father from behind.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"Just step back, sweetie. We'll handle this." The mother said with her voice quivering with uncertainty of her own words.

"Listen, just hand her over and you can go back to your villa or whatever. You can always make a new one anyways. But Pokémon like her, especially the little ones are worth a lot of cash in the other regions. Owning anthro's is like the hottest shit over there."

"Is that what you want? Money? W…we can give you that if that's what you need. Just let me get out my wallet and…" The father's hand shakily moved to his pockets.

"Forget that shit! I don't want your dirty money. Pokémon aren't supposed to have money to begin with. Your money is worthless to me, I only deal with humans like I should be. Now stop wasting my time and give me the girl!" The burglar got incredibly angry as he waved the gun in the face of the man of the family.

They backed up until they were fully cornered against the wall.

"Not threatening enough huh?" He turned towards the wife and before she could even react, the burglar smacked his pistol across her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

"*smack* AHHH!" The Noivern fell to her knees, holding her bruised cheek.

"Mommy!" The little Noibat girl ran towards her and hugged her in panic.

"What was that for?! Just leave us alone!" Yelled the male Noivern.

"My clients are pretty eager to get their wares and I'm running out of patience."

"Funny, I'm running out of patience with guys like you myself." An unknown voice spoke up behind the burglar.

He jerked up for a second and turned around in annoyance. "Now who the hell… *SMACK* URGH!" And before he could finish his sentence, the butt of rifle hit his temple and he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

As the man collapsed onto the ground, a new figure stood in his place. No other than Jaiden Brays. His rifle in hand, he stood atop of the fallen criminal and after making sure that he was not getting up, Jaiden turned his attention to the family.

"You all alright back there? He given you much trouble?" Jaiden smirked confidently as he holstered his police rifle on his back.

The faces of the family lit up with happiness and foremost, the father dashed forward and grabbed his hand. "Officer! Thank you! Thank you so much! He could have… he could've done horrible things to my family.

Jaiden's eyes wandered over to the little girl, hugging her mother. Jaiden walked towards them and knelt down.

"Don't hurt my mommy anymore! Please!" The little girl was in tears as she defender her mother with her body. She sobbed and choked on her breath. The little girl wore a short, now dirty pink dress and a bowtie in bound around her left bat ear. Just like her parents she had the typical bat wings and white tufts of fur around her neck.

Jaiden calmly reached out his head. The little girl flinched, but relaxed when she noticed that he was just touching her head to pet it. She looked up at him in fear and uncertainty.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Jaiden smiled as he rubbed her ears and head.

She calmed down and closed her eyes at the pleasant feeling of his hands. "I'm Sona. I'm 10 years old." She said with a cute, squeaky voice.

"Nice to meet you, Sona. I'm officer Jaiden Brays. I'm a policeman." He pointed at his badge to prove it. "You've been a really brave girl to defend your mommy like that, you know. But now I really need to take a look at her, alright? She seems to be hurting a bit."

"The…the bad man hit her!" She was fighting tears again as she tremblingly recalled what happened.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's over now. The bad man won't hurt mommy again. I promise."

"Will he go to jail?"

"Exactly. You're a smart little girl." Jaiden chuckled as he petted her head some more with her giggling happily.

"What about you, mam? Are you feeling alright?"

"Y…yes… it just stings a bit. Thank you, officer. He… he wanted to take my girl away. I don't know what he would've done if you hadn't come in time."

"A kidnapper, huh. Miss? May I ask who you are?"

"We're the family Eclipse. That over there is my husband Dusk, I'm Nocturna and you've already met my daughter Sona. Why are you asking?"

"Hmm… are you THAT Eclipse family?"

"The owners of Eclipse Enterprises. Yes."

"That'd explain why he targeted you. He must be from the extremist faction."

"The extremist faction?"

"Yes. They are people who can't stand the sight of Pokémon owning more than they do or owning things in general. Call it envy, jealousy or just unacceptance of the changes since the anthropomorphization. They want to hurt Pokémon as much as they can to 'put them in their place'. Especially the wealthier ones." Jaiden's eyes wandered over to the knocked-out criminal.

"Either way, I need to shackle him before he wakes up. I'm going to call someone to pick you up and look at your bruise. Just stay right here. I'll bring this man to the nearest police station."

"Wait!"

Jaiden turned around as the little Sona wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled his stomach. "Everybody said thank you already. So, I wanted to say it too. Thank you, officer!"

Jaiden carefully rubbed her back and smiled "No big deal, little lady. This is my job. And we in the KCPD always bring justice. You're a good girl. You don't deserve to be treated like that man wanted to treat you. Remember that, okay?"

"*sniff* I will!"

"Good girl." Jaiden knelt down and hugged her before giving her one last pet and turning around. His shackles clicked around the wrists of the burglar and he was carried off.

Later that night, Jaiden would finally arrive at the HQ of the KCPD. His night shift was almost over as the leading chief Leo called out from his office. "Hey, Jaiden! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Leo. What's up?" Jaiden asked nonchalantly as he slumped into the seat across from Leo's. Jaiden noticed immediately upon entering the office that there was someone standing at the desk next to Leo.

It was a Kecleon, draped in the standard KCPD uniform. A relatively young man around the age of 18 with slightly green tinted skin with yellow stripes running over his face and a swirly tail poking out on his lower back.

Jaiden's eyes constantly flicked over to the young Pokémon. "So… are you going to introduce me or should I make a move first?"

"This, Jaiden, is Solya. Our newest recruit and junior officer in the KCPD. Seeing as you have a lot of experience in the field already and since I already made a team with Liz, I thought it might be good to have him assigned to you. Solya still needs to learn the ropes and has never really been to any bigger missions. But he showed a lot of promise in training. He's agile, smart and reliable. He might be a good addition to you to watch your back."

Jaiden stood up from his chair with a stern face and walked towards Solya. He froze up right in his place and stood at attention. "S…sssSir?"

"So, you're supposed to be my partner then, eh?" Jaiden inspected him from head to toe, his eyes cold and piercing.

"Y…yyyou will not even notice me, sir! I will blend right in!" He was shaking and cold sweat was forming on his forehead.

Jaiden squinted his eyes as he got threateningly close to Solya's face. "*chuckles* Hah! I get it!"

"Wh…what's so humorous, s…sssiir?" Solya asked in utter confusion.

"Blend right in! I get it now. You know because you're… *clears throat* …nevermind." Jaiden patted his shoulder as the fear visibly drained from Solya's body.

"I'm more than happy to have someone as backup. Though I gotta warn you. The missions that you're gonna go on with me, might be a bit dangerous."

"I'm ready for that, Sir! I've trained months for this!" Solya proudly saluted.

"Fine then. Welcome aboard the team. So… Leo. When's his assignment gonna start? Next month?"

"Actually… Solya was pretty adamant about wanting to be assigned to you. I gave in and made the assignment effective immediately. It didn't seem like he could hold back longer than a day." Leo chuckled.

"Effective immediately, huh? Guess that means we're gonna go on our first patrol tomorrow night. Look forward to it. The weekend starts tomorrow and there are all sorts of shadiness going on in the streets." Jaiden said encouragingly.

"Alright! I'll give my best for you sir! And thanks to you General for granting my request!" Solya turned around and saluted to Leo.

"Seriously? Even the newbies are gonna call me that now? Arceus! Is this never gonna end?" Leo folded his hands and laid his face into them.

Solya was taken aback by that reaction and leaned towards Jaiden, whispering. "I don't understand. Chief Liz told me to refer to him as General. What did I do wrong?"

Jaiden leaned in closer, trying to hold back laughter. "Don't worry. You're doing it right."

"But why is he reacting that way?"

"Long story. Goes waaaaayy back."

"So, should I keep doing it?"

"Absolutely. Welcome to the team, partner."

"Honored to be here, sir." Solya smiled from one ear to the other and the new member was officially taken into the team.

But what began as a light hearted, endearing partnership. Would someday turn into something not quite that cheerful.

 **7 years later:**

" _Solya, do you copy? I haven't heard from you since we parted ways on patrol!"_

"…"

" _Solya, you're not answering! This isn't a joke anymore. I'm gonna track your route."_

 _On a sunny afternoon on an otherwise average patrol day, something was amiss. Solya was nowhere to be seen on his route. Jaiden panickally looked around but only saw people and Pokémon walk along the streets like usual._

 _It wasn't until he came across a parking garage that he heard something suspicious._

" _Come on, Solya! Just get in there! We can put you to much better use!"_

" _Don't even step near me or I'm going to shoot for real!" Solya was cornered by a group of three thugs who threateningly approached him with Pokéballs in their hands._

" _Pokémon have no place making the law, Solya! That's a human job, to put the beasts in line."_

" _Right now, you're the only beasts in here!" Solya said with a quivering voice and his shaky gun aimed at the thugs._

 _Jaiden hid behind a corner trying to think of ways to approach them and resolve the situation._

" _Now I'm gonna ask nicely one more time. Get in the ball!"_

" _I don't think so, you scum!" Jaiden lost his temper and stepped forward with his rifle drawn._

" _Jaiden! Thank Arceus!"_

" _Should've come alone, Solya!" One of the thugs leapt towards Solya while he was distracted and grabbed his gun hand._

" _Let go of me, you…"_

" _Solya! NO!"_

 _*BANG*_

"*GASP* NOOOOO! *pant* *pant*"

When Jaiden woke up in a soft, cozy bed, his whole body was dripping with cold sweat and his breath was completely out of sync.

His eyes were welled up with tears and he was shaking profusely.

"It's the third night in a row you woke up like that." A soft, female voice spoke up in the darkness of the large bedroom.

"I know. Sorry, I'm… I'm still not over what happened."

When Jaiden looked to his side, there was a familiar girl sitting next to his bed. It was Sona, the little Noibat he had saved many years ago from being kidnapped.

Now 17 years old, Sona had grown considerably of course. She grew taller, sturdier and bustier. She was wearing pretty loose clothes, with a shoulder-free lime green sweater with a teal blue tank top underneath and a similarly blue thigh-length skirt. She sported a surprising bust, given that she was still a flying Pokémon with upper E-cup breasts. Her bared neck was still surrounded by the same fluff as when she was a kid and just like that, she kept the pink ribbon that was bound to her right, large bat ear.

"You need your sleep, Jaiden. You're stressing yourself too much." Sona spoke softly with her ears slumping in worry.

She put her hands on his chest and pressed him back down onto the bed, pulling his blanket over him again. She moved her hand to a little table next to the bed and pulled a wet cloth out of a bowl of cold water.

"Everything's alright. Just relax a little." She said up-beat as she padded his forehead with the cloth.

"*sigh* Thank you, Sona. I… I don't know how to handle all this. It's coming back to me over… and over again."

"You haven't really told me what happened yet. Was it bad?"

Jaiden averted his eyes, sighing to himself as he looked out of a window, staring up at the night sky.

"I used to have a partner. In the KCPD I mean."

"Oh? What was he like?" Sona asked curiously as she put the cloth back.

"He was… an alright guy. We worked well together. I think we were friends even." Jaiden trailed off.

Sona knelt down next to the bed and laid her head on her crossed arms. "What happened to him?"

"We went on a patrol together and… I lost contact. When I found him, he was surrounded by a bunch of thugs who tried to catch him in a Pokéball."

"Kind of like me, huh?" Sona looked straight ahead sadly.

Jaiden did the same and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah… it happens more often than I'd like it to. Anyways, unlike with you… it didn't have a happy ending. My partner was pointing a gun at them to defend himself. I approached them and in the following fight… my partner's gun fired off and hit him in the chest.

Sona went quiet and looked at Jaiden with shock and sadness. "Oh. So, that's why." She spoke to herself.

"I should have been there to protect him!" Jaiden gripped the sheets as he gritted his teeth.

"You can't put that on yourself!" Sona jerked up immediately.

"What do you mean?! It was my fault that he died!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Sona protested as she leaned towards Jaiden intensely.

"…" Jaiden stayed silent and turned away from her.

"It was an accident. No matter what you would've done, it would've had the same result. If you beat yourself up for it over and over you're not going to recover." Sona fidgeted around as she gripped the sheets in tenseness.

"It's not the only reason that I sleep bad at night, Sona."

"Then what else is it?"

"We caught them. The guys who did it."

"Is…isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

Jaiden turned to her with shame in his eyes. "I… I followed procedures when I put the guys in shackles. The ones that… killed Solya. I had to stand there… next to his corpse and continue with my routine of telling them their rights and letting them get driven off to the next holding cell. I wonder every time I think about this, if this was justice done. This man was my friend… and they didn't even bat an eye, treating it as if they just killed a fly or something. I… I just wanted them to learn a lesson. To regret what they've done. But they didn't. I could see it. I… I wanted to teach them their lesson… with violence."

Sona was taken aback and fell into silence for a while. Jaiden didn't know how to follow up and sunk his head in shame.

"You did the right thing." Sona spoke up

"Huh?"

"The KCPD always tries to do the right thing, right? And... you did it!"

"Where did you get that from?"

"From you, silly." Sona smiled brightly. Her cheerful face set a flutter in Jaiden's heart that he hadn't felt for ages.

"Back when you saved me, you looked so heroic when you took down the burglar. But instead of hurting him to teach a lesson, you instead went to my mother and looked if she was okay. You didn't want to fight pain with even more pain. You wanted nothing but to stop the suffering no matter who was at the end of it." Sona laid her hand on top of Jaiden's which was clenching the sheets. And as she did, Jaiden's balled fist relaxed.

He felt… calm.

"I can see that you're still pretty tense. So how about I sleep over here with you tonight?"

Jaiden's eyes widened in surprise. It had a bit of a wrong feeling for her to suggest to sleep with someone his age while she was barely an adult.

"Wh…why would you want that?"

Sona blushed a little "Because when I was a bit younger, I used to cuddle up with my plush toys to keep calm at night. Maybe when we sleep together and we have each other's company it will have the same effect for you." She grinned innocently but soon blushed in slight embarrassment. "Besides, I can't really seem to fall asleep myself. It's why I came in here in the first place to be honest."

Jaiden blushed and averted his eyes as he rubbed his neck. "B…but why not your father or your mother then?"

Sona leaned in and whispered ashamedly "Because I wanted someone who could protect me at night." Her face was a little red as her cheeks flushed.

Jaiden was equally abashed by her request and after a short period of reluctance lifted his blanket. "Then come in. But only for tonight. I wouldn't want your parents to find out about this. This might look… bad to them."

"It'll be alright, I promise!" Sona said excitedly as she climbed onto the bed, curling up next to Jaiden.

Jaiden reluctantly let her huddle closer to him. Though he knew that this was likely going to cause some problems if he was caught, he couldn't help but feel pleasant when Sona snuggled her arms around his sides and nuzzled his chest. Apart from the obvious softness from her surprisingly big breasts, he also felt a calming sensation from her embrace.

Sona completely trusted him and apparently, she even revered him in a sense. She was so openly optimistic that it was even a little contagious. Jaiden's nervous heart settled for a while and even his tense body began to relax.

With a deep exhale, he finally gave in to his exhaustion. He nodded off, his chin resting on top of Sona's head. Half-asleep, she smiled and even giggled a little to herself as her embrace tightened a bit more.

Bundled together, they fell asleep and slipped into the land of dreams.

And for the first time in a long time… Jaiden slept calmly.

Now, you may wonder how he got here, and where 'here' is exactly.

After the years of service in the KCPD, Jaiden had to resign from his post due to the constant stress and anxiety caused by the loss of his partner.

Kalayda City was no longer the right place for him.

Remembering a favor, he had to redeem, Sona's father Dusk, hearing about this, took in Jaiden to give him a shelter in the far west Areondae Plateau. This is where their main residence, the Eclipse Estate lies.

It was Sona who first urged him to help Jaiden, her personal hero. And now he was welcomed as a permanent member of the family as an old friend and rescuer.

The next morning, Jaiden stood on the veranda of the surprisingly large garden that stood right at the edge of the steep plateau. For Dusk, Nocturna and Sona this was obviously no problem. They could fly, but Jaiden couldn't even count the amount of times that he almost slipped off while walking through the garden.

Jaiden looked over the vast abyss, different winged Pokémon flying in the distance. Most likely coming from the other rich families or maybe even some wild Pokémon living in the forests of Alabaster below.

The gentle breeze of the spring winds blew about the top of Jaiden's hair as he aimlessly looked ahead.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" A male voice called out to him, coming up to him. It was Sona's father, Dusk. With folded arms, he leaned on the railing of the veranda.

Jaiden acknowledged him with a nod. "It sure is. In Kalayda… you don't often see so much green, let alone with such a vista. Well, unless you live in the high-rise apartments or you go to the park." Jaiden chuckled along with Dusk.

"Man… if I had known that my life would lead me here one day… out of Kalayda, out of the KCPD… it's strange. I thought I would spend my whole life there. Protect people."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I think I can get used to live here for now at least. I need to forget. I want to have purpose again. Because as a protector, I've failed."

Dusk nudged him with a scowl. "You didn't fail, Jaiden. You saved us back then. You saved lots of people before. Sona and Nocturna can't even stop talking about you. They've been following all of your mission reports ever since that day. And especially Sona was always so in awe of you." Dusk laughed.

"Really? Sona did?"

Dusk teasingly raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You ask about Sona specifically? You like her, don't you?"

Jaiden blushed a little as he stared ahead. "I… uhh… no, I was just curious. She was so young when I went on that mission. It's just hard to imagine that she followed everything I did for all this time."

"Every single day, Jaiden. I think she likes you too."

"I… I didn't even say that I liked her to begin with. She is still so young… and I'm so…"

Dusk laid a hand on Jaiden's shoulder. "It was written all over your face, Jaiden. And she's a woman by now. She's grown up quite a bit. She's not the little girl from back then anymore. She has feelings… serious feelings." Dusk chuckled. "I'm just glad she didn't take after you. No offense, but I don't think my heart could take it if my little Sona went out to become a police officer." Dusk sighed in relief. "But still, I want someone to protect her even out here. And who knows where she will end up one day. If there was anyone who I would entrust her to, it would be you, Jaiden."

Jaiden smiled a little to himself. "Okay, Dusk, I'll keep that in mind. I will protect Sona for as long as I can."

"I'm glad you say that. You should tell her that too." Dusk suddenly stepped away from the railing. "He's all yours, sweetie." He said smugly as Sona stood right behind them.

Sona who had just come out of the house, stumbled over her words as her father walked past her. "Wha…? Dad? Uhh…?"

He opened his wings, and without another word, Dusk took off from the ground and disappeared in the valley.

Sona and Jaiden were left alone in the quiet park with only the soft winds creating sounds around them. They stood across from each other, both with a slight blush on their cheeks.

"J….Jaiden? Do… you know what this is about? Did you two… talk about something?"

"I umm… yeah, but I'm just as surprised as you are." Jaiden chuckled shyly.

"Hmhm! Oh, alright. Jaiden… about last night…"

"Don't say anything. It… actually really helped me. So if anything, I should be thanking you for looking out for me."

"Hehe, shouldn't it be the other way around?" Sona nudged him with her elbow and giggled.

Jaiden rubbed his neck with an amused smile. "Can we talk? Alone?"

Sona blushed shyly but quickly returned with a cheerful smile. "S…sure! Let's go to my room then." She suggested as she opened her wings to fly over her house to the other side of it. "I'm waiting for you there!" She looked excited as she dashed ahead, leaving Jaiden to walk to her room on his own.

Jaiden crossed his arms and sighed at her brashness but quickly set out for her room. Winding through several corridors, Jaiden found the finely decorated, blue door to Sona's room.

Just as he took a deep breath and stepped through the door, he was surprised to see Sona running around her room, picking up various pieces of clothes and candy wrappers.

"Just a bit more and it should look okay!" She spoke to herself in panic. Her eyes were scanning the room for more dirty corners even though it was about clean enough. She suddenly froze into place and her echo-locating ears twitched and turned towards Jaiden, standing in the doorframe.

"You… need a bit more time?"

"NO! Nooooo…" She put the last piece of clothing that was in her hand behind her back, dropped it and kicked it under the bed. "I'm all ready for you. I mean… to talk. Right? You wanted to talk to me?" She seemed to barely hold her excitement as she expected Jaiden to come inside.

"Come over here! I don't bite! Unless you like that of course! What am I saying! That's weird, right? Hehehe!" She forced a laugh as her face was almost burning up in nervousness.

"U…uhmm I just want to talk, alright. There is something I needed to tell you."

"Sure! Go straight ahead! I'm prepared." Sona sat down on her bed along with Jaiden and gripped the hem of her low-hanging sweater while biting her lower lip.

Jaiden took a deep breath. "Sona…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you accept me…"

"A…accept you?"

"…as a bodyguard?"

The color drained from her face and her tension slumped. "Huh?"

"I know I don't have a great track record now. I was a failure as a protector before and I'm not even fit to be a police officer anymore. But if there is anything in this world that I want to protect, then it's you. Even if that is all I can do."

"Is… is that all you wanted to ask? Isn't there anything else you might want to get off your chest?" She stuttered as she clenched her lap hopefully.

"I… think that's all. Are you disappointed?"

Sona sunk her head as small tears gathered in the edges of her eyes. "Ye… No, it's alright. You can be my *sniff* bodyguard. Sure. Cool."

"Are… are you crying?"

"No! Why would I? Right? I should be happy to have someone look over me. *choke*"

"Am… Am I no good? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to insult you!" Jaiden fidgeted as he tried to calm her down. He petted her head in a desperate attempt to console her but she wacked it away.

"Okay, I want you to tell me now! Is there anything else you feel for me, other than wanting to protect me?! At all?!" Sona stared at Jaiden as she fought her tears.

"I… I… Sona, I can't… we can't…" Jaiden sighed as he avoided the question.

Sona sunk her head with tears falling onto her lap. "For so many years… I've waited to meet you again. And now, I can't even repay you. I thought… I thought if you would actually like me… I could be of some use to you. I wanted you… so bad. There was no one else I wanted to have me." She clenched her teeth, her hands trembling.

Jaiden was shocked. His face visibly slackened as he realized her feelings. He reached out to her, his hand cupping the top of her shaking one.

Sona wiped at her eyes with her other hand and turned her head towards Jaiden. This time, she didn't smack his hand away and instead weakly entwined her hand with his.

Jaiden softly spoke up. "Listen, Sona."

"Yes?"

"You don't have to force yourself to give yourself up to me just because you think that you have to make things even. I don't need your repayment. All I ever wanted was to keep you smiling, but it seems an idiot like me can't even do that."

"You're not an idiot." Sona responded weakly.

"I am. I thought if I could protect you at least, I could make up for my mistake in the past. But on the path, I forgot that you are your own person AND that you are no longer an immature child that doesn't understand. You're not a replacement for Solya. Instead, you made me forget about him and managed to calm down the terrors that I lived through again and again at night. And it's been a long time since I've been that calm. I guess… that's why I fell for you."

Sona's eyes lit up and glimmered with her tears. "You fell for me? But I thought…"

"I know, I was avoiding it. I felt like I didn't deserve you. I wanted to do what I thought was right and resist my feelings. But I like you, Sona. Maybe even more than that. I umm… hope you'll take m…mpff hmmm…" Sona surprisingly wrapped her arms around Jaiden's neck who tried to catch her by grabbing her waist, but instead they both fell over together, toppling onto the bed.

Sona was on top of him, holding his cheeks and peppering his lips with kisses. She was humming desperately, her body full of energy and giving Jaiden no chance to escape.

With a smack, they popped apart from each other, gazing into the other's eyes with ragged breath.

"Sorry, I got… too excited there." Sona panted with a delirious smile on her face.

"I don't even care!" Jaiden was suddenly overwhelmed by passion as if a fire had been lit inside him. He pulled Sona against him, with his hands on her hips and ass, caressing her.

Her neck fluff tickled his chest and his hands felt her smooth, black legs. Her red fingers were surprisingly gentle when they caressed his face. Her loose sweater hung down freely, giving him a nice top-down view into her purple cleavage. It didn't take much for him to hook his fingers into the suspenders of Sona's tank top and slide it down along with her sweater.

Her full, voluptuous breasts sprung into view as her clothes slid over them. Her skin was a deep purple with a slight hew of pink on her erect nipples. Jaiden groped them lustfully, rolling them around between his fingers which emanated heated moans from Sona.

Sona was not to be outdone, or maybe just stubborn, and wanted to see Jaiden's body as well. Just as she expected, she was greeted by very defined muscles mixed with a few lacerations and scars when she tugged his shirt open. She pressed her palm on his chest, probing the rugged surface.

"You feel so hard." Sona moaned with a listless gaze.

"Heh, what did you expect? I was in the police force for years!" Jaiden chuckled but felt incredibly flattered at the same time.

"Yeah, maybe. But that wasn't the only thing that I was talking about." Sona blushed as she gently rocked her hips from side to side. Her crotch underneath her skirt rubbed over a bulging part of Jaiden's crotch.

Jaiden gasped and blushed as he felt his bulge slide over her crevice. A faint heat emanating even through the fabric.

Jaiden averted his eyes from gazing up at her beautiful, lust-filled face. "Sona I have to ask again… are you okay with me? After this, we won't be able to go back."

Sona leaned down and pressed her lips on top of his again. It was a short, but meaningful kiss that gave Jaiden his definite answer.

"I've been saving it for you." She whispered as she moved her nimble hand down to his erect member. Fumbling around a little, she struggled with the zipper.

Jaiden chuckled at the cute scene in front of him and helped her open his pants. Sona giggled shyly and pulled the jeans over his hips and down his legs until she tossed them to the side.

Sona gazed upon the fleshy rod springing up towards her face. His cock was extremely fleshy with a thick shaft and bulging veins from tip to base. "Woah!" She was audibly amazed by it.

"What? Is it… weird?" Jaiden asked shamefully.

"No, it's just… so big. I mean I have nothing to compare it to, but it seems so large. Do you… do you think this will fit inside me?" Sona tapped her lower belly worriedly, her pussy pulsing underneath her panties in curiosity at the same time.

"I think it will if you lube it up first." Jaiden gulped in anticipation.

"How do I do that? What should I use?"

"Well…" Jaiden rubbed his neck "You could use your mouth to cover it in spit." His face and even his neck flushed red when he said it out loud, but Sona simply looked at the towering shaft before her, investigating it.

Without saying any other word, Sona leaned forward, her hand wrapping around the base of the cock to keep it in place and licked it from there, all the way to the top, flicking the tip when she finished. "Kind of like this?"

A shudder went through Jaiden's body. "Yeah, that's a good start. But I think it could feel even better."

"Tell me how then. I want to learn it. I have no idea about stuff like this." Sona blushed embarrassedly but flashed a coquettish smile up at Jaiden that made him want to have her do more.

"I know it's big, but try to take it into your mouth. Just work your way down from the tip. It's called a blowjob."

"A blowjob…" She whispered to herself. She reluctantly opened her jaw and hovered her head over his cock. It twitched in anticipation as she closed her lips around the tip. With the head almost being too big for her tiny mouth itself, Jaiden could already feel her slippery, slick tongue touch his sensitive frenulum. Even though it didn't move yet, the touch of her flexible muscle was enough to send shivers down Jaiden's spine.

"Sona?" He wrung out desperately.

"Hmph?" She answered with Jaiden's dick only partially stuffed in her mouth and yet her cheeks were already bulging slightly.

"Use your tongue. Move it around a bit. Please!"

Sona blushed but nodded at the request. With all her efforts, she tried to lick the tip while simultaneously moving down the shaft. Jaiden felt embalmed in spit and wet warmth. His dick throbbed with every inch that disappeared within Sona's mouth. About at the halfway point, Jaiden felt that he was knocking at the back of her throat. He laid his hand on top of her head and spoke softly. "That's far enough. Don't force it. Just work with how far you can get, okay? I… don't want it to hurt you."

Sona seemed a little relieved and her eyes flashed up at him in adoration. Suddenly, she lifted herself back up and with a loud pop, Jaiden's cock sprung out of her mouth.

Jaiden was a little frustrated but soon saw what she was aiming at.

Sona licked the remnants of precum off her lips and caught her breath with a wicked smile on her face. "Well… since I can't fit all of it… do you mind if I try something else?"

"Go… go ahead." Jaiden answered confused. But then, he saw what she was trying to do.

Gripping both of her breasts and holding them apart, she fit Jaiden's cock right in between them. Her breasts then sandwiched him almost without needing to be contorted. They just fell into place and their sheer volume was enough to smother his dick in a soft and gentle embrace.

"I thought that… maybe you like my breasts so… I wanted to use them. D…do you like it?" She said unsure if what she was doing was right.

"You were definitely right about that. I like that… a lot actually." Jaiden lusted over her and reached for her breasts, squeezing them around his dick. "Just focus on sucking it, I'll take care of your breasts.

"*giggle* Okeydokey." She cheered happily, refocusing her attention to Jaiden's shaft. With about a third of it poking out at the top, she took what she could get into her mouth and started sucking and licking it. Her hot saliva swirled around her mouth, stimulating Jaiden to the point of him stiffening up.

Jaiden meanwhile pushed her tits together tightly and started thrusting his hips upwards. At first, Sona was surprised but she remembered what Jaiden said: Focus on sucking and letting him take care of her breasts. The thrusting was gentle and didn't hurt her, so she kept on trying to bob her head and licking his sensitive spots with the tip of her tongue.

Jaiden panted as his crotch pushed up into her breasts, pressing them towards Sona's face as she tried to give him the best blowjob she could muster. She was determined to pleasure him and in turn, she herself got turned on to no end by seeing Jaiden enjoying her so much. With one hand steadying herself on his leg, her other hand wandered to her crotch, slipping underneath her skirt and rubbing her wet pussy over her panties.

Sona yelped at her own touch and doubled her efforts with her arousal driving her even more. With her fingers shaking rapidly, pushing into her crevice, she licked and sucked feverously.

Jaiden squeezed her tits even tighter together as he fucked them along with Sona's mouth. He was clenching his teeth and his fingers cramped up as he neared his climax. "Sona! I'm… I'm…"

He didn't even need to finish his sentence for Sona to speed up the bobbing of her head. Sloshing her spit around and swirling her tongue over half of his cock, she tried everything to make him cum.

And finally, after a few more thrusts, Sona slammed her mouth down as far as she could, even colliding with her breasts. A huge load of cum shot into the back of her throat, half of it making her cough while she tried to properly swallow the rest. But with Jaiden's cock taking up most of the space in her mouth, the cum didn't have enough room and spurted out between her lips, covering Jaiden's member and her own tits in strands of cum.

Coughing and swallowing, she popped off him with semen sticking to her lips. With one circling of her lips, she licked up what she couldn't catch and swallowed it eagerly. She was ready to capture every part of Jaiden's thick spunk.

Jaiden himself was panting and sweating with his head plopping down onto the soft, silken pillows. "That… was… incredible!" He cried out between pants. "Are you alright, Sona?" He asked as he reluctantly got up.

Sona was still gulping as her chest was heaving from a lack of air. "I… I got all of it, I think. I did good, right?" She asked with innocent, hopeful eyes.

Jaiden smiled adoringly and petted her head. Sona closed her eyes happily. "Yeah, you did. I can't even believe you did this for me. You were so sexy."

Sona smiled and giggled before her face turned flush and heated. "Then..." She averted her eyes. "…could you take care of me now?" She whispered almost inaudibly with her fingers sliding in between her dripping legs.

Jaiden was filled with lust for her and his member quickly filled with desire once more. He knew that he had to be gentle with her, but right now, he wanted to ravage her and make her his.

"Come over here, Sona." He instructed her, propping her up in a doggy style pose. Her plumb butt stuck up in the air, Sona hugged the pillow in front of her. Jaiden crawled up behind her and Sona shuddered when he pulled down her sweater, tank top and her skirt at once. It was all so loose that it easily slid off her body, but when he also tried to pull down her cute, pink, frilly panties, they stuck to her skin and drew lines of juices with them.

Jaiden almost salivated at the sight. Sona lifted her legs one after the other, so Jaiden could get completely rid of all of her clothing and all that was left on her, were her neck fur and the pink ribbon around her right ear. Sona was about to untie it when Jaiden leaned over her and stopped her hand. "Don't. It looks cute on you." He whispered, making Sona blush and crane her head to catch Jaiden in a romantic kiss. Their privates rubbed up against each other as they were lost in their kiss. Jaiden gently licked at her lips, asking for entry making Sona gingerly open her mouth. Their tongues met, at first shyly and reluctant but later lasciviously and passionate. Their deep kiss almost distracted them from their genitals playing around with each other and their lusty juices mixing.

Without parting, Jaiden guided his slick, still coated member and lined it up with her equally slippery entrance.

Jaiden parted from her lips, smiling deliriously. "This might hurt a bit, Sona. Think you're ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be, Jaiden." She sighed with her face burning up from anticipation. "Take me…" Her voice trailed off as she cupped his cheek and his member slowly slid inside her. Jaiden pushed his hips forward ever so gently before he reached a tight spot inside her. He knew what it was and with determination he pushed on in. After the resistance was torn, Jaiden was almost sucked in the rest of the way.

Sona pressed her face into the pillow as she bore the pain. Her wings on her back twitched and even reflexively extended as she stiffened up.

Her insides were tight and clung to Jaiden like a vice. Leaning over her, Jaiden tried to calm her by placing small, comforting kisses on her back and neck.

"I'm f…fine, Jaiden. Please… move. I want to feel you!" Sona demanded with her lips trembling from the pain.

"Are you sure you're ready yet?"

"It will just make it drag out longer if you don't. Please, I want to feel good with you too." She looked up at Jaiden with moist eyes.

Jaiden nodded and took a deep breath before he started thrusting. With his hands on her sides, he tried to comfort her as his hips collided with hers. At first it was shallow and gentle grinding to calm Sona down from the pain. But then it turned into more passionate and rapid thrusts that even made a wet smacking sound as their equally wet crotches met.

Sona moaned into the pillow with her fingers digging into it while Jaiden clung to her body desperately. It was a pleasure he had never experienced before and with every grind, he could feel the bumps and folds caressing his dick.

Sona could feel her insides being pulled every time Jaiden dragged his hips back. Her wings were now fully unfolded as she could no longer hold them together. Even for a Noivern, she had pretty wide spanning wings and as the pleasure grew ever stronger, Jaiden began holding onto them since they gave him more of a grip.

Sona twitched profusely when she felt his hands slide over her wings and tugging at them. "N…No! Not there! It's… it's ticklish there."

Jaiden stopped for a moment before grinning cheekily. "You mean your wings are sensitive?"

"Yes! I've never touched them myself but it feels so… weird when you do it. I'm… it's making me feel so tingly inside!" She admitted as she blushed, her face pushing into the pillow even more.

Jaiden leaned over her and guided her face from the pillow towards his. Just as their lips touched again, Jaiden began stroking her wings from the hardened muscles to the soft and smooth fans.

Sona yelped but was unable to do anything as Jaiden held her. Their kiss was passionate and heated. Jaiden had no intention of stopping his caresses towards her wings. She was obviously turned on by it.

Their juices mixed even more with Sona especially dripping even more than before.

Their bodies trembled as they were bundled up. Their naked bodies glued together with sweat and juices. With more and more passionate thrusts, Jaiden rocked Sona's body and gouged her insides deeper and deeper.

Sona clenched her eyes shut and Jaiden was equally tense. Their climax would soon set in and their bodies were already stiffening up in preparation for it.

"*smack* Jaiden mmhhmmmm! I'm cumming!"

"*slurp* Me too, Sona! I'm going to pull out!"

Sona's eyes shot open as she protested between kisses. "Don't you dare! I want it all inside! I want your baby, Jaiden!"

"Sona!" Jaiden's heart was racing at her words and he kissed her even harder. One arm wrapped around her and grabbed one of her hanging tits while the other kept stroking her wing.

"Jaiden! I love you!"

"I love you too Sona! FUCK!"

Jaiden lost control and with a singular burst, his cum was bursting out into her belly. The flow of it was strong enough to quickly fill her up to full capacity so that everything else just dripped out of her and onto the bed. Sona came hard herself, her insides cramping and her body arching against Jaiden. After the huge wave of her orgasm passed her and washed over her, she collapsed onto her pillow and gasped for air.

Stained with cum, Jaiden pulled out his laced cock, covered in a mixture of juices and slight hinges of blood. As soon as his cock passed Sona's entrance while making a squelching sound, a load of cum poured out profusely. The mixture of liquids stained both of their crotches and the bedsheets but right now, they couldn't care less about how dirty it was.

Jaiden rolled over, falling right next to Sona on the bed when his rapid breathing needed to slow down first before he could talk again. They both were an exhausted mess but their faces were those of satisfaction and fulfillment.

They each stared at each other as they rolled over to face one another and they smiled in exhaustion.

Sona shimmied over into Jaiden's open arms and they cuddled up snugly. Jaiden squeezed her body possessively and Sona turned her face upwards to look into Jaiden's eyes.

"I know this kind of defeats my point but… you're still always going to be there to protect me, right?"

Jaiden laughed as he petted her ear with the ribbon on it. "Of course, I will. But for the right reasons this time."

"Thank you." Sona smiled lovingly as she placed a short but sweet kiss on Jaiden's lips.

A gentle breeze blows through the room from the open window to Sona's balcony. And a bright shimmer of light entered through it that told of the bright future that was yet to come.

 **7 years later (again)**

"Awww, I really don't know if I can do it yet! Can't we do this another day?" Zara whined as she stood at the edge of the garden overlooking the valley.

"It's okay, you can do it. You're old enough and you need to know how to do it." Jaiden encouraged her as he crouched down next to her and patted her head.

After their confession, many years ago, something big happened between Sona and Jaiden. Turns out their first time was a hit right away. And Sona got pregnant. They gave birth to Zara, their adorable but shy little daughter. She was still a Noibat, but her parents decided that if she wanted to go out and visit other kids from the other families around the plateau, she needed to know how to fly. Living on a steep cliff is dangerous after all and at least in case of an emergency, she should be able to save herself from falling.

"I know it's scary. But me and your father just want you to be safe, okay?" Sona knelt down and tried to comfort her child as well.

"Then why doesn't daddy do it first and I'll go after him?" The little Noibat protested with moist eyes.

Jaiden pulled her into a hug and Zara nuzzled his shoulder in fear. "Zara, listen. I'm not like your mommy. I can't fly like you and her can. But that just shows how much of an amazing gift you both have. You want to play with the other kids too, right?"

"*sniff* Yes."

"Then go out there, sweetie. They're just waiting for someone who's as cute as you are. Everybody would like to play with such a pretty girl like you." Jaiden petted her ears.

Zara giggled happily as she closed her eyes.

Sona was touched as she saw Jaiden making Zara smile. She thought for a moment on how to help her and her face lit up when she had an idea.

"Here, Zara, take this." She said as she untied the ribbon around her ear and reattached it to Zara's instead.

"Your ribbon?" Zara asked confused.

"It's a lucky ribbon. It's the reason why I never fall down when I fly."

Zara touched it in amazement. "Wow! Really? But what about you now? Won't you fall down next time you go flying?"

Sona laughed. "I've been wearing it for so long, the magic effect will probably stay with me."

"O…okay. I'll try it then." Zara said with determination. She stepped towards the edge of the cliff and flapped her wings wildly. Soon, she was hovering and lifted upwards. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm flying! The ribbon really works!"

Jaiden smiled happily and applauded her along with Sona.

Suddenly a swarm of other Pokémon flew by with a mix of bird and bat Pokémon playing catch.

Zara looked after them and then towards her parents.

"Go and have fun, sweetie!" Jaiden waved her with Sona doing the same shortly after.

Zara gave a cute little wave in return and flew after the other kids.

From the distance, Sona and Jaiden could see her talking to them. They laughed and invited her in. And then, they started to play with her.

Jaiden and Sona sat down at the edge of the cliff, Sona resting her head on his shoulder as they watched their daughter play.

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Jaiden sighed nostalgically.

"It sure does. To think that she's grown up so quickly. I don't know how I feel about that."

"You should be happy. She's growing up to be a beautiful woman one day. Just like her mom."

"*blushes* Ohh, shut up." She sulked a little but smiled at the same time.

"You look pretty nice without the ribbon by the way. It makes you look more mature." Jaiden teased her.

"I was always mature!" Sona protested as she nudged Jaiden.

"Ehh, doubtful." Jaiden sneered sarcastically.

"Okay, mister, you're going down!" Sona giggled and swung over, pushing Jaiden into the grass as she got on top of him.

"And there you go. Case closed." Jaiden said smugly but with an underlying love in his eyes.

Sona was feeling the same and leaned down to softly kiss him.

"You are such an idiot." She chuckled.

"I love you too." Jaiden responded and pulled her down into another passionate kiss.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **It's been a while (I know, big shocker!). Lately I've been moving house since I'm going to attend an academy class. So, sorry for the slight delay that was honestly not just caused by that. Lately, with my stories I've felt like I've been moving away more and more from storytelling and more towards the smut. I wanted to make this chapter to bring some life into the lore again which I intend to keep doing. I want to have a fair balance between sex and story, hence why I did this scenario. I hope you liked it and please tell me if you want to get back to this direction or not.**

 **For me, these stories are not just supposed to be like, boy-girl-sex! You know. I want to have characters that are at least a bit memorable and identifiable. But maybe that's just me, who knows. It's the reason that this chapter had several rewrites because I wanted it to flow well and have emotion that isn't just shallow.**

 **Either way, I'm glad I got this chapter done and now that I've moved, I look forward to writing more of this.**

 **If you enjoyed it, please leave a review and follow and favorite my stuff and myself. I'll see you hopefully soon and I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.**


	22. Virizion(Aleena, Miss Seraph) x Ricardo

**This week's request was made by MasterDA. Actually, he was one of two people who requested me to do Virizion. So here it is. Been a while since I've done a legendary Pokémon anyways so what better time to do it.**

 **We're closing in on the end of AP x H. Over 20 chapters now and coming up to the final 30th one. I have no idea whether or not there will be an Episode 4 series. We'll see if the demand for it will be high enough once we get to the end.**

 **But well, for now we still have several stories ahead of us, so let's get this thing going!**

 **As always, if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review. I always love those. And please follow and favorite me and my stuff if you haven't already. You can also still give me requests on what you want to see, even if you already made one sometime earlier and it got buried beneath the tons of other ones.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At Lagunia High most relationships aren't… usual as you might know by now. The wild blend of Pokémon and humans was bound to bring with it some strange couples, but still you would be surprised.

A senior boy dating a slimy Ditto girlfriend, a Liepard teacher dating the father of one of her students and a senior girl who loves her adoptive father quite a lot more than other daughters. But honestly, it's not a bad thing that so many people of so many different backgrounds manage to find love here.

And still there is even more to discover.

Take todays example for one.

It all began one school afternoon as the bells rung to signal the end of the day.

 ***Ding Dang Dang Dong***

"Well, seems like that's all for today. Please don't forget to hand in your assignments by the end of next week and have a nice afternoon!" A chipper, yet quiet voice cheered from behind the teacher's desk.

A female Pokémon wearing a lab coat over some… pretty extravagant clothing stood there. Underneath the white coat she wore a cream-colored button-up shirt with a lime green overcoat that flapped all the way down to the bend of her knees. And her bottom half was covered with pants in the same creamy color as her shirt along with some calf-high boots that had a black tip, red outlines and green base. Her hair was only neck-long but the green locks of hers were nicely bound together in a bun that looked like the tailfeathers of a duck. It was creatively decorated with two horizontal green horns that stuck out at the sides of her head and green feathers with red tips sticking within it.

The voice belonged to Aleena Seraph, the science and biology teacher at Lagunia High. And among all the teachers at Lagunia, she was probably the most out-of-place one. Not because she was a bad teacher or didn't know her stuff. Very much the opposite of that.

But the reason she was so amiss at this school was…

…that she was a Virizion. A legendary Pokémon.

As you might know by now, Legendary Pokémon are regarded as the high class of Pokémon. They make up celebrities, royalty and various other high positions.

But unlike most of her kind, Aleena never wanted the flashy and attention-grabbing life that legendaries lived. She was quiet and shy. And if it were for her to decide, she wouldn't even consider herself above anyone else.

She wanted to pass her days as a simple teacher. Teaching the students of Lagunia about plant life, nature as a whole, chemistry and science. And she did manage that, yes. But even so, she could obviously never escape her status.

"Miss Seraph? Can I carry your handbag to the teacher's room for you? It seems heavy." One of the girls ran up to the teacher as soon as the lesson ended.

"Ah, Mia. You don't need to do that at all. I can handle it myself." Aleena denied reluctantly.

"Miss Seraph! I've done my homework during the lesson already, I swear I've gotten better thanks to you! You're the best teacher ever!"

"Ahhehehe, you don't need to flatter me…r…really. You've done this on your own. You should be proud of yourself. I've only…" Aleena blushed as she got flustered.

"Miss Seraph, our group project has been going great, thank you for helping us out with getting the specimens prepared. Well, what am I saying? Of course you helped us out. Legendaries always look out for us small people."

"Small people?" Aleena clasped her handbag to her chest and stumbled over her words. "A…Anyways, I think you should all get going now. Have a nice afternoon." She forced a humble smile as all the people around her disappointingly but understandingly dispersed.

The last one in the room was Mia, the human daughter of another Pokémon teacher at the school. As she packed her last books and notes into her handbag, Aleena's eyes wandered to the desk next to the windows. She sighed as she looked at it.

"Goodbye, Miss Seraph. See you tomorrow."

"Hey Mia!"

"Yes?"

"Did you see Ricardo today?"

Mia rubbed her head as she tried to think about it. "I don't think I've seen him in any of the classes. I guess he's late as usual. Aren't you used to it by now?"

Aleena rubbed the bridge of her nose in disappointment. "*sigh* That boy always worries me. I think he's been missing school for about a month now. In case you see him, please let him know that I want to talk to him. Can you do that for me, Mia?"

Mia gave a thumbs-up and dashed out of the classroom. "Of course, Miss Seraph. See you tomorrow!" Her voice grew more and more distant as Mia headed for the teacher's room and to her father. Meanwhile, Miss Seraph was left in the classroom, with the bright orange glow of the fall shining in through the windows.

"*relaxed inhale and exhale* Finally some room to breathe! I love these kids but they can be so pushy sometimes. I probably shouldn't be saying things like that. They look up to me. Whether I want them to or not. I just hope that they know it needs more than status to live a successful life."

Aleena smiled to herself as she hung her handbag around her shoulder. "Well, time to go. There's a Crème Brûlée just waiting for me to get home! MMmmmmmhh! I can already taste it!" Aleena amped herself up as she made for the exit door. When suddenly…

 ***BAM***

"AAAhhh! Oww!" …Someone ran smack dab into her. Their heads collided and both of them stumbled backwards.

When Aleena rubbed her forehead and looked up, she saw a student in front of her. Ricardo, who was rubbing his forehead as well but recovered quicker.

"Miss Seraph! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't see you standing in the door, I was rushing to get to class!"

Ricardo was a young boy and a senior in Lagunia. He arrived in the typical Lagunia High school uniform in marine blue and the matching pants in white. Ricardo had tussled and wild black hair that always seemed to be greasy and ruffled with tufts of it standing off in every direction. He really seemed to be in a hurry, judging by how sloppily he wore his uniform, and how beads of sweat stuck to his forehead.

"Ricardo? What are you doing here now? Do you have any idea how late it is?"

"I know I'm late! I'm sorry! Where are the others? When does the next class start?" Ricardo asked in a fit of panic. His tense face slackened as soon as he saw the empty classroom.

"*Sigh* I'm sorry, Ricardo. But you're not just late, you missed the entire school day… again." Aleena brought out quietly and regretfully.

With all color leaving his face, Ricardo slumped backwards until he pressed up against the wall. His legs gave in and he sunk to the ground his gaze going straight ahead in disbelief. "But I was rushing so much. It was… still not enough. FUCK!" He punched the wall, making Aleena jerk in response.

"Every DAMN time I try to make it, I just can't manage it!"

"Are you… oversleeping?"

"OVERSLEEPING!?" Ricardo yelled at Aleena.

"*gasp* R…Ricardo?"

The tension left Ricardo's body when he noticed how scared Miss Seraph looked at him. "I…I… *blows air* Excuse me ma'am I just had a very… *sigh* very shitty day." He muttered as his head fell back against the wall.

Aleena curiously sat down next to him and hugged her knees as she spoke to Ricardo eye to eye. "Why don't you tell me about it? I'm your teacher after all. What's on your mind?" She asked carefully.

"My dad…"

Silence fell over them for a short time. "Your dad? What about him?"

"You know that my family owns a car repair shop, right? I think I've talked about that in class before." Ricardo looked over at Miss Seraph with a serious gaze.

Miss Seraph put a finger to her chin in thought. "Yes, I think I recall that. As far as I know your father runs it mostly on his own."

"And that's where the problem is, Miss Seraph." Ricardo continued. "As much as he wants to deny it, my dad is getting old. Most of the time he's just… alone there and… his body is giving in." Ricardo choked up. "If he continues to take all the work throughout the day, he will hurt himself. He's already got a weak back and his legs aren't going to carry him much longer either. I would love to take over his work but I can't risk not finishing my last school year to get my degree. He's taught me everything I know about auto repair, so I decided to help him out and take over at least some of the work load. Yet… when I think about leaving for school… and having him continue on without me… I stay with him longer and longer instead." Ricardo holds his forehead in his hand and sighs.

Miss Seraph twirls some locks of her hair with a troubled look. She didn't exactly know what to say to him. That he should put his studies first? That he should tell his father that he can't work for him anymore? But at last, a thought popped into her mind and Ricardo could almost see the lightbulb flashing up above her head.

"Ricardo?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, technically you only have a few tests left before the year is over, right? So… I was thinking… you only really need to pass them and you will actually get your degree."

Ricardo was stunned, but his initial optimism soon faded. "But how am I supposed to pass? I've missed so many lessons! I think I can pass maths and English alright, but what about Science and Biology? I barely know anything about that stuff."

Aleena pumped her fist in confidence. "You just need to be prepared. I've had you in my classes for over 4 years now. I know you learn quickly! And… I think I could help you achieve that. Not to brag, but Biology and Science is kind of my thing hehehe." Aleena giggled dorkily, making Ricardo smile along with her.

"You'd really help me? You know it might be a pain in the ass to teach me."

Aleena put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I want all of my students to succeed. And when I say all of them, I mean it. I'll support you all the way to the end if I need to." Her cute little smile was as adorable as it could possibly be.

"When do we start?" Ricardo asked enthusiastically.

"Meet me after school tomorrow. 7PM. You can get your work done with your father and still have the time to meet me."

A gentle smile crossed Ricardo's lips. "I think I get why all the other students like you so much." Ricardo chuckled.

Miss Seraph blushed. "Don't mention it, Ricardo. Hey, umm… before you go… there's something that's been bothering me."

"And what's that."

Ricardo was surprised when Miss Seraph leaned towards him face to face. Her eyes looked straight at his face, closely inspecting him. "Umm… *gulp* Miss Seraph?"

"You have a smudge on your face riiiiiiight…" She cupped his cheek and wiped away a black spot with her thumb. "…there."

Ricardo was stunned for a second before he could react. "Ah…Aaahhhh, so that's what it was. Hehe, thanks. Don't think I would've noticed that on my own." He rubbed his neck embarrassedly, trying his hardest not to make his embarrassment show. It failed, but Aleena wouldn't tell of course.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?" Miss Seraph smiled brightly as she got up from the floor and dusted off her pants. Her gentle, light blue eyes formed into slits in an endearing happiness that emanated from her.

Ricardo stood up as well and followed Miss Seraph with his eyes as she headed for the classroom door. "Hey! Miss Seraph?" He called out to her.

"Hmm?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Hmhm! Me too, Ricardo." Miss Seraph gave a cute little wave as she left. Leaving Ricardo in the classroom, smiling to himself.

He leaned against the wall, not really feeling ready to head out yet. His gaze wandered to the window, looking at the orange autumn weather outside. And then… Miss Seraph as she walks along the school path towards the main gate. He followed her, watching her back as she walked.

Why was his heart beating so hard? "See you tomorrow evening, Miss Seraph." He muttered to himself as he grabbed his backpack. Even as he walked towards the door, his gaze was still fixed on Miss Seraph.

Until she disappeared around a corner.

And Ricardo finally headed home.

…

 **The next day:**

…

After showering and dressing in prep for meeting with Miss Seraph, Ricardo for once decided to put in some extra effort to not look like a mess when he got there. He combed all remains of filth and oil out of his hair as well as washing it out of his skin and put on some more presentable clothes. A red and black plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves and jeans that were only ripped in minor places and minimal holes. He also styled his hair a little, making it not stand into all sorts of directions but instead spiky with the back of his hair swirling to the right a slight bit and his hair at the front barely hanging above one of his eyes. Along with his decently fit body, you could almost count him as an attractive rebel. He sure as hell was convinced of it. And thus, he grabbed his backpack with a boost of confidence and headed out.

Ricardo found himself standing in front of a white picket fence, bordering the edges of a beautiful little garden. Miss Seraph seemed to grow all kinds of plants. Pots of flowers, herbs, vegetables and even some exotic fruits were spread out around her house. It must've been just a small fraction of it that he saw, because the garden was winding all the way around the back of the house.

The house itself was like it was straight out of a romantic novel. Vines were growing up white walls with wood separating all the different sections. The shingled roof was red and covered in small tufts of moss. All in all, it looked like the house of an herbalist rather than that of a teacher.

On the way here, Ricardo noticed several tufts of grass that sprouted from the ground. All of them were growing in the same distance from each other. Almost like footprints leading up to Miss Seraph's house.

Carefully, he stepped up to the front door after passing the small fence gate.

"*Knock Knock* Miss Seraph? Are you there? This IS the time we were supposed to meet, right?"

"Coming! Just a second!"

 ***Various noises of grunting and rustling***

…

"Ummm…" Ricardo stood in silence, waiting until the weird noises stopped and the door opened.

The door snapped open with several pieces of foliage seemingly shedding from it on the other side.

Out steppes Miss Seraph, wearing a frilly dress of cream color and green flowers stitched into the outlines. Real flowers that is. Her top was a light green, open cotton blouse with the usual cream colored button up shirt underneath and her long, thin legs still ended in her racy, and oddly stylish calve high boots.

"I'm glad you're finally here, Ricardo. Eheh, sorry, my children kind of get in the way of my door sometimes."

Ricardo jerks up at those words. "Your umm… children? I didn't really think you'd be a mom, Miss Seraph. You seem a bit young for that."

Aleena cocked her head. "Huh? Oh! Pff, my apologies. I didn't mean actual children. That's just what I call my plants out here. They're only here because I made them so it seemed kind of fitting, I think. Hehehe." Miss Seraph chuckled cutely.

Ricardo's eyes dart around in wonder. "Yeah, I think it does. It probably would take someone like you to make something pretty like this." He says as he let one of the leaves that grew around the doorframe slide over his hand.

Aleena reddened a little and looked at the floor with a sheepish smile. "Pff, smooth talker. Do you want to come in? I have some tea prepared. All home grown."

"Now, who would've thought that?" Ricardo rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I feel like you're trying to make fun of me. You shouldn't do that with a teacher, you know?" Miss Seraph pretended to be mad and scolded him before chuckling along with him.

They both headed inside, leaving Ricardo once again in awe as he saw the interior of the house. Now that he looked at the walls, he found that they were indeed made up of wood but also that the white parts in between were hardened mushroom fiber. The ceiling also let in tiny rays of light, suggesting that it was not covered in shingles but instead red moss with green moss mixed in.

"Miss Seraph? Is this whole house really made out of plants?"

"Yup! All of it is wood, mushrooms, herbs, moss and rope. It's why I live so far out in the outskirts of Lagunia. It would cause a lot of trouble if I let something like this grow in the city. I'm already having trouble controlling it at school. I can hardly allow a tree to grow in the middle of the classroom, can I? *giggles*"

Ricardo smiled at her with a smirk. "It sure would make that day a lot more interesting. *chuckles* But this really has something. I'm only used to machinery and loud noises."

"Do you like the silence out here?" Lost in thoughts, Miss Seraph sits down on a bundle of vines that form a chair next to a small, wooden table. "I sure appreciate it. I can barely hear my own thoughts at school with all the students constantly praising me and flocking to me whenever they have the chance. Oh! Please don't tell anyone I said that. That probably makes me a bad teacher." Aleena covered her mouth in shame.

But Ricardo took it in stride. "Nah, I can see how stuff like that would get annoying after a while. Specially if it happens to you daily. I don't blame you."

Miss Seraph cocked her head in confusion. "You seem oddly casual talking to me."

"Sure, I do. Why would I be talking to you any different?"

"Well, I mean…" Aleena seemed flustered as she tried not to sound like she was bragging. "I mean I AM a legendary Pokémon after all. The other students always hold me in such high regards and have all these amazing expectations of me. How come you don't?"

Ricardo took a seat across from Miss Seraph, sitting in the soft grass that covered the floor. "I dunno really? I guess I just don't see the reason to. You're not your status. You're you. We're both people. Well… one human and one Pokémon but you get the idea, right? *chuckles*"

Miss Seraph's confusion turned into a sheepish smile and giggle as she looked at Ricardo over the table. For a moment, their eyes locked until both of them abashedly turned away and rubbed their necks almost simultaneously. "I can't say I don't appreciate that, actually."

"I've been missing school for a while, but even I've seen how all the other guys in class flock to you. Doesn't that get annoying?" Ricardo asked bluntly.

"Urgh, you have no idea! After work I just want to go home and eat some dinner! And every time I have to listen and put on a face like I am so glad to help them all with their projects."

Ricardo smirked a little. "So… kinda like you said that you wanted to help me then?"

"NO! No! I… I… *sigh* Arceus… I swear, I meant it when I said that I love to help my students. I really care for them all and I want them to succeed! You included. It just gets overwhelming sometimes, you understand?" Miss Seraph slumped with a look of genuine concern on her face.

Ricardo smiled back at her. "It's alright, Miss Seraph. You don't need to justify yourself to me. I was just teasing you a little. If anyone can understand stress at work, it would be me, wouldn't it?"

Miss Seraph cusped her heart in relief and took a deep breather. "Thank you, Ricardo. It's… been a while since I could let out some of this stuff."

"Same here, Miss Seraph." Ricardo said calmly. "Hey, completely unrelated, but I've noticed that I've never really seen you outside of a lab coat. I like seeing you wearing more green; that blouse makes you look kinda cute.

"Eh?" Miss Seraph jerked up as her face reddened. "Ricardo! I'm your teacher! You can't just say stuff like that so suddenly."

Ricardo chuckled "I thought we just established that that doesn't matter. Come on, Miss Seraph. We're alone here. It was just a compliment."

Miss Seraph sulked a little as she rubbed her arm in embarrassment. "*mumbles* You're one to talk, looking all pumped up and fresh."

"S'cuse me? I didn't quite hear that!"

"You weren't supposed to hear that anyways." Miss Seraph kept sulking.

"Maybe I wasn't, but I'm kidding, I heard all of it anyways." Ricardo taunted her even more, making her face flush even deeper.

In a fit of embarrassment, Miss Seraph pulled out a thick book from behind her and slammed it on the small table. "W…Weren't we supposed to be learning by now. We've gotten way off track!"

Ricardo smirked and pulled out a notebook just to slam it onto the table right next to Miss Seraph's book. "Sure… Let's do this then…"

Both of them leaned over the table, pressing their respective books onto the table. Dangerously close to each other, their noses almost touched as Ricardo almost temptingly looked Miss Seraph straight in the eyes.

Miss Seraph gulped at the tension of the moment and pulled back, clearing her throat. "So… since I already have most plants we need for research around already, we should probably start with the easier subjects and steadily go up in complexity, alright?"

"I'm ready if you are." Ricardo eagerly grabbed his notebook and followed Miss Seraph as she headed towards one of the windows. The window was sprawling with vines and several of them were growing some kinds of fruit on them.

"Like I said, let's start easy. Ricardo, tell me what kinds of fruits you see here, what they'll taste like and why that is."

"Alright, I can do that. Let's see…"

Ricardo leaned over the vines and inspected the extremely varied assortment of fruits. "Well, they're clearly all berries, 3 different variants I think. This one looks like a purple acorn so that must be a Chesta berry, those red ones with the green vines must be Cheri berries and the flesh colored one that look like peaches must be Pekka berries."

"Very good, so what do they taste like. Tell me without eating one and tell me why they have that taste." Miss Seraph leaned in, passionately anticipating his answer.

"Well, despite looking like cherries, cheri berries are actually really high in Scoville and extremely hot. Chesta berries are kind of like nuts and have a very earthy flavor due to all the natural fats inside and Pekka berries… those are the ones that actually taste like they look. Sweet from all the fructose in it and full of juices. Almost like a small peach."

Aleena moved next to Ricardo and let one of the Pekka berries glide over her hand. "These basics are so insignificant but still so fascinating, aren't they? Seems like you remembered a lot from our classes."

"The early stuff, yeah. That's when I still had time for school…" His voice got softer and a thoughtful smile crossed his lips. "…I umm… I wanted to thank you again… for taking the time for me. I bet my dad would be thankful too."

"I'm having fun too, Ricardo. So, don't even mention it."

Ricardo smirked and looked at the Pekka berry in Miss Seraph's hand. "So… now that we've done that, we can eat them too, right?"

"Sure, they're ripe. I hope you enjoy them."

"Alrighty then… here you go." Ricardo gently plucked the Pekka berry and slowly held it towards Miss Seraph.

"Sh… shouldn't you be the one trying them?" Aleena asked anxiously. Her heart was beating faster and faster and she didn't know why.

"Come on, Miss Seraph. Ladies first, I can taste them later." Ricardo smiled cheekily.

"O…Okay, I'll take the first bite." Aleena took a deep breath before closing her eyes and opening her mouth. The cherry plopped onto her tongue and the sweet juices washed over her tongue.

"It's… really good. It's been a while since I tasted these, but… man are they still sweet."

"Really? Let me try too then." Ricardo spoke softly as he leaned in towards Miss Seraph. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Ricardo… wh…what are you doing?" Miss Seraph rebuked weakly while showing no sign of backing away.

"*chuckles* I wanted to taste the berries too, Miss Seraph. Don't leave me hanging now that you made me hungry for them."

"Ricardo…" Her voice grew weaker and weaker in resistance and her lips trembled. "…we can't do this… we… can't…"

"What can't we, Miss Seraph?" Ricardo inched closer until his lips barely grazed hers.

"I don't know, Ricardo. My mind's a mess right now."

"I think I can help you there. *kiss*" Gently, Ricardo held her slender hips and pulled her closer. Their lips connected ever so softly until they both embraced and passion took over.

The built-up tension from before culminated in this moment. Bundled together, they let themselves fall into the grass with Ricardo on top, pinning Miss Seraph to the ground.

Their lips locked passionately, their tongues wrestling sultrily.

Ricardo moved his hands to hers, pushing them next to her head on the floor. Aleena slowly entwined her fingers with his as she let all of her inhibitions go. Her reluctance had been broken and she just wanted to submit herself to the moment, however immoral it may be.

Ricardo parted from her and combed her green locks, gracing her horn. "Are you scared?"

"A little anxious maybe." Miss Seraph admitted with flush, hot cheeks.

"Miss Seraph, I want to make a promise to you."

"And what's that?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know what we will be once today is over. I've been fantasizing about you for so long. I was always anxious about approaching you with all the other students around and I've been waiting for an opportunity to have you for myself for so long. Now that I know you, I want to promise you something. Any other person would've scolded me and left me out to dry. So, when I finish my finals… I'm gonna come back to get you."

"Ricardo…" Miss Seraph cupped his cheek, gazing up at his sincere, dreamy face until her lips curled into a snickering smile. "…I'll hold you to that promise."

"You can trust me."

"I know… You've always been a reliable student. Well… when you were there at least. Hehehe." She giggled cutely making Ricardo laugh along with her. "So where do we go from here, Ricardo?"

"I have a few ideas…" Ricardo's eyes wandered down Aleena's body, to her heaving, D-cup breasts. With her blouse open, the only thing covering her chest was her cream-colored button up shirt that stretched over her bust.

One after another, Ricardo popped the buttons from top to bottom. With every one of them, more of her taut, supreme body came into view. With the top layers of clothing aside, only a delicate and elegant bra separated Ricardo from seeing her bare top.

Ricardo lusted over her, stunned by her beautiful skin. She was slender, yet her curves were delicately defined.

Aleena averted her eyes. "You're staring an awful lot there."

"In a positive way, I swear. Your body is incredible, Miss Seraph."

"Y…You're going to use it, aren't you."

"As if I could NOT do that at this point." Ricardo lost his resistance and kissed Miss Seraph's neck while roughly groping her breast over her bra.

Miss Seraph yelped and hissed with his fingers fondling her body. Sliding underneath her bra and shoving it off.

His entire body covered her and dominatingly kept her pressed into the grass.

"Ricardo…" Her voice trailed off into a trembling whisper as her body was tingling with excitement.

The bra's shoulder straps loosened until the fabric served no purpose whatsoever anymore and Aleena's pert, erect nipples were completely open for attack.

Ricardo dug into them with his fingertips while contorting the flesh around them. His kisses as well trailed down her slender, smooth body until the latched onto the other, free nipple. His tongue swirled around it and lavished it in hot spit that made it slick and glistening.

Miss Seraph grabbed the back of Ricardo's head, ruffling his hair and messing up his new hairstyle. But she made up for it by sparking his lust even more with how excited she was. Ricardo was already getting hard at this point, but he decided not to act on it yet to prepare Miss Seraph with even more pleasure.

His slurping and licking noises ended and his mouth kept trailing further and further south. Her fine skirt was in the way on his trip and subsequently, it had to go. Hooking his fingers into the waistband, he slowly dragged the skirt down her legs, kissing every inch of her pelvis on the way. Miss Seraph watched with bated breath and bit her lips in anticipation.

Her skirt, along with her thin underwear was completely removed and Ricardo faced with Miss Seraph's crotch. Her exceedingly long legs lead towards her thicker, inner thighs and lastly, to her narrow, light green pussy. A darker green nub topped off the glistening slit and pubic hairs like thin vines surrounded it.

Ricardo, lured in by the naughty sight, leaned in and took in the scent. "*sniffs lightly* Hmmm, you smell sweet, Miss Seraph. Your pussy gives off an awfully lewd smell."

"It's not like I made it like that on purpose." Miss Seraph sulked a bit.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way either. Those pubic hairs of yours are pretty cute as well. Glistening all shiny with your sticky precum." Ricardo kept teasing her as he slid his finger over her creases.

"*shivers* It feels weird when you keep touching it like that." She blushed.

"I can do much… much more than just touching, Miss Seraph."

"Call me Aleena. Please. I don't want this to feel so distant if we're really doing this."

Ricardo smiled warmly up at her. "Aleena it is then. Well… Aleena. Get ready to feel really good. *lick*" Ricardo stretched his tongue and touched the wet folds.

With one hand on Ricardo's head, she threw hers back onto the grass and moaned loudly as Ricardo began eating her out.

His skillful tongue first grazed her on just the surface, but soon it delved deeper and deeper inside.

Making sure to put attention to her clit, Ricardo flicked it with his thumb and rolled the small nub around. Quick licks and thrusts followed, gathering the sweet taste of her pussy on his pallet.

His mouth soon covered her entire entrance and he probed her insides with his slick and flexible muscle. His nose added to her pleasure as it prodded Aleena's clit as well and the pubes tickled Ricardo's nostrils a little. But even these small details made him more aware of who it was he gave this pleasure to, and he loved every second of it.

He heard his teacher make noises that no other student would ever hear her make. He wanted this to be THEIR moment. It didn't matter who they were anymore. Teacher. Student. All irrelevant. Right now it was just one man and one woman who sought the most exciting pleasure they could give each other.

"This is too much! Ricardo, slow down! I'm getting so wet! I can't… I can't…!" Miss Seraph was trembling, her fingers digging into Ricardo's hair. Her student's head was pressed into her crotch and she could feel his slippery tongue going wild inside of her.

Those moans and gasps were music in Ricardo's ears. He pulled her hips even more into his face and dug in deeper and deeper into her cavern. The overflowing juices stuck to the edged of his mouth and slowly trickled down.

Aleena's back arched and her mouth hung open. No longer able to hold onto his head, Miss Seraph instead steadied herself with her arms behind her.

She bucked her hips into Ricardo's face, grinding on his lips and tongue while her clit was constantly teased by his fingers and nose.

"I…I…I'm cumming Ricardo! Haaaaa! AAAHAHHHHHH!" Her barrier broke. Everything went white.

Aleena's legs clamped around Ricardo's head while his face was sprayed with incessant juices. The sweet flavor washed into his mouth and seeped into his nostrils. His arousal grew and grew more and more with his pants feeling tighter and tighter.

"*gasp* *pant* Man, for someone saying they can't do this, you've let out an awful lot." Ricardo chuckled teasingly.

Miss Seraph covered her exhausted and flushed face with her hands. "Ohhh, I can't believe I just came like this. I shouldn't have…"

"There you go again… *kiss*" Ricardo crawled up and faced her, his lips immediately connected with hers and he shared the juices sticking to his lips with her. "…you keep worrying about this too much. I loved every second of your cute self, back there. I want to enjoy this with you. You can let go. Nobody's ever going to know about this. Nobody but me. And you. I love you, Mis… Aleena. Let's make this worth every second we have."

Aleena chuckled "You know we still have a lot to learn to prepare you for the finals, right?"

"And we will get to that. I promise. But right now… I want to fuck you so bad." Ricardo reached down to his pants and opened his zipper before getting out of them. His bare bottom was revealed, along with his throbbing and ready cock.

Miss Seraph bit her lip and unbuttoned the front of his plaid shirt to even the playing field. Hanging over her, Miss Seraph had a perfect view of Ricardo's muscular body with a strong chest and a defined sixpack. Overtaken by the sight, she pulled at his shirt to reel him into another deep kiss. Despite inciting the kiss, Ricardo was the one to dominantly explore Miss Seraph's mouth with his tongue. They passionately locked lips as Aleena reached down and stroked Ricardo's thick cock with her slender hand.

While doing that, she guided it to her steaming pussy, coating it in her overflowing cum. The tip rubbed over the creases, kindling the flames of her lust once again.

Their lips were still tightly locked when Aleena's brows furrowed. Ricardo's cock slowly pried open her slit and made its way deep into her. Her tight insides were contorted by the shape of the foreign object. With every inch, Aleena got more accustomed to the size of it and her trembling body settled down.

Ricardo had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from bursting immediately. The pressure and warmth almost sent him over the edge as soon as he felt it. He even hissed at the sheer pleasure her pussy provided but he kept pushing on until his entire length was hilted inside her.

Both of them panted and took a break for a second before moving on. Ricardo hung over Aleena, his black bangs hanging from the side of his face. An exhausted and enthralled smile crossed each of their faces and they slowly moved towards each other to kiss softly.

Without even noticing it, vines started to grow out of the ground, crawling towards them. They gently winded around their legs, up their thighs and lastly bound them together by the hip. It wasn't forceful, but enough to signal them that the plants wanted them to stay together as close as possible.

Miss Seraph chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry… heheh, they sometimes don't know how to behave themselves."

Ricardo combed her hair and cupped her neck. "Why? I think they've got the right idea." He spoke softly as his hips gently started to grind against hers.

His cock stirred around inside her, rubbing the walls and prodding her soft spots.

Miss Seraph whined with stocking breaths and clung to Ricardo with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Ricardo started to pull back his hips, wanting to start softly. But instead, the vines forced him back as soon as he moved. Every time his hips pulled back, the vines quickly shoved him forward to bump into her hips once again. With that rhythm, Ricardo made short thrusts that hit Miss Seraph deep in the back of her pussy, almost right in front of her womb.

Aleena gasped in the rhythm of the thrusts. Ricardo's tip unknowingly kept prodding her G-spot and her body was reacting to it.

Short and quiet gasps turned into wilder and louder moans that mixed with Ricardo's heavy panting. He wanted to hammer her deeply and her squeezing, wriggly insides rubbed him in just the right ways. It tickled something deep inside him, but he longed for more. Putting more force into it, he managed to pull his hips further back only to slam into Aleena with big force, making him moan out loud from the satisfaction.

"MMNNNHHHAAHAHHHAAAHHH! *pant* Ricardo! This was too intense! Wait!"

"I can't anymore! Hold on to me, Aleena! It'll be alright!" Ricardo said with hot and uncontrolled breath as he once again prepared for a violent, heavy thrust.

Aleena did as Ricardo said and embraced him tightly. Her fingers dug into his back as her whole body started to shake back and forth.

Her formerly tightly closed insides now happily welcomed the cock pumping into them. The shape it had established earlier was perfectly fitting and gave the exact right amount of pressure and leeway for it to stimulate Ricardo's entire length.

Ricardo's fingers dug into the grass that he steadied himself on. His face full of sweat and his heartbeat pumping faster than a jackhammer.

All he felt and all he saw was Miss Seraph and her face contorted in pleasure. This was for him only. The teacher that he relied on the most and who he loved. She was now his.

His heart was burning with this thought and he put all of his effort into giving her the pleasure she deserved. His angles varied, trying to hit different spots that garnered the best and cutest reactions of her.

With her head tossing around and her eyes closed to feel every impact, Ricardo rocked her sweaty body.

Lost in delusional state of pleasure, Miss Seraph looked up at Ricardo with a loving, absentminded smile while her legs slowly locked around his hips that were bound to hers already. She wanted to be more connected with him. Even more so than she already was.

She wanted him to be the one to know her like this. Imperfect and relying on him. The thought of having someone like that for herself made her heart flutter with happiness and her body hot with longing.

Ricardo and Aleena locked eyes as their faces contorted into those of a desperate struggle to keep from cumming. But it was no use and they both knew it. They would cum together.

They pulled each other close and kissed as the final spark flipped and their bound-together crotches collided one more time.

Deeply connected, Ricardo busted out his semen in the very back of Aleena's love tunnel with the juices of her orgasm mixing with it.

Burst after burst of cloudy white liquid met in the warmth and pooled together until Aleena's pussy could no longer hold it all in. At the edges of their connection, small droplets of cum trickled out while above, loving kisses were exchanged.

Exhaustion quickly took over and the restricting vines from before loosened to allow them to collapse next to each other.

The grass was soft and comfortable to lie on. Perfect for their heated bodies to cool off and catch a breather.

They looked at each other and just at the sight of the other's face couldn't keep from laughing happily. Partly in genuine love and partly in disbelief of what they had done.

Minutes passed as the two of them laid there, arm in arm, looking at the sunrays breaking through the ceiling.

"Don't you ever worry about rain coming through that roof?" Ricardo broke the silence with his arm around his teacher.

"The moss usually absorbs it. You know it's like a sponge in a way, except it also uses this water to grow."

"A teacher through and through." Ricardo chuckled.

"Hey, you asked!" She nudged him playfully.

"Heheh, sorry, sorry, I just love teasing you. You're such an easy target sometimes."

Aleena smiled gently before it sunk a little "You know I can't treat you any different now, right? We're still teacher and student. I can't give you any extra credit when you write your finals." And then her cute smile returned. "We need to work really hard so you can keep your promise, okay?"

Ricardo smiled back and pulled her thin body close to himself. "You bet it. Besides, with a teacher like you, I can't really lose there, can I?"

Aleena gave him a peck on the cheek before resting on his chest. "I love you, Ricardo."

"I love you too. I'm already looking forward to the next lesson." Ricardo winked at her as he looked down.

Miss Seraph blushed sheepishly and buried her face in Ricardo's chest to hide it.

Ricardo laughed and combed her hair, waiting for her to calm down again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Another story in the bag. Only a few more to go.**

 **MasterDA, I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know if you did and leave a review.**

 **Same for all of you others, leave your review telling me whether you liked this story or not and follow/favorite my content and me so you can stay up to date on everything.**

 **I don't know yet what story to pick next so if you still have any requests you'd like me to do, go right ahead and let me know in the reviews as well. In the reviews though please, so that other people can see them and don't think I just write whatever I want.**

 **That's it from me for now, and as always have a nice day, night or whatever in between.**


	23. Umbreon(Cali) x Theo

**This week's request is something that several people have asked for, for quite a while. Most recently pddf999 and Sparky. Another one of the Eeveelutions. And yeah, I can see that. It's been a while after all. So, let's do Umbreon this time.**

 **This would be chapter 21, meaning there are 9 stories left in this series. So if you want to get in your requests, you've still got quite a few chances to do that.**

 **So, as always, leave your requests in the reviews along with your opinions on the story and follow and favorite me and my stuff. I want to know what you think after all and I take all criticism into consideration.**

 **Thank you all in advance and I hope you enjoy this new story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a deep dark night in Crescendo village. The large, bright moon illuminated the rolling fields of wheat and flowers.

Everything would be quiet around this hour… if it weren't for one boy breaking the silence.

"Cali! Cali, come on, this isn't funny anymore! Where the hell are you?!"

This boy, running through the crops, was Theo. White hair, blue streaks and eyes with such a powerful blue color that you could even spot them in the dark. He wore a purple T-shirt with a rising moon printed onto it underneath a black sweater jacket that had a hood with white laces. For bottoms, he had a normal blue jeans and white-blue sneakers that were already smudged and dirtied due to the muddy ground.

Born and raised as the typical kid from the countryside he was a nature boy through and through. When he didn't have to visit Kalayda City for college, he roamed around the fields and forests around his village. Usually with his partner Pokémon Cali.

But this night, Cali was nowhere to be found. He was used to this. Cali was an Umbreon as well as being nocturnal, so it was hard to get her to sleep at night, let alone have her stay and wait for morning. When Theo fell asleep, she often went out to explore or just enjoy the calm of the night. The problem is though, that Theo had such a strong bond with her that when she left the house, he would be so restless that he would wake up and look for her to join her on her nightly expeditions. And so, like so many other nights before, Theo headed out to look for his best friend.

"Shit! She's not at the boulder, not in the flower field either. Where the hell did you go again, Cali?" He asked himself as he trotted along the trampled paths.

He zipped up his sweater as the cold winds began to pick up. It was almost winter and the weather already felt like it was.

After several more minutes of walking, Theo finally saw her. Cali sat on the planks of a fence, her feet dangling carelessly. She was wearing a black vest with beige fur around the collar that she kept from when she was still an Eevee. Along with that, a black skirt and black pantyhose covered her lower body. Her skin was as dark as the night, covered in a very smooth coat of fur. Bright yellow rings of fur coiled around her arms, legs, long ears and her thick pointy tail as well as one small ring on her forehead. Her perky ears poked out of her black hair which was long and straight, going down to the middle of her back and tied into a ponytail halfway.

She was staring at the moon, her mouth curled into a smile and her rings glowing and illuminating the ground around her.

Theo sighed in relief and approached her with a friendly grin. "You could at least stay consistent with the places you go to when you head out."

Cali stopped glowing and returned his smile with her own. "But then you wouldn't have to look for me as hard. *giggles*"

"I think that's the point of it, Cali." Theo chuckled as he hopped onto the fence, sitting down next to her. After exchanging another smile, they both looked up at the sky, gazing. "You really like the moon, huh?"

"It's like sunbathing, but at night. I don't know, it just really calms me down when I'm out here."

"I guess we all need that from time to time. Not necessarily at 3 AM but to each their own, eh?" Theo nudged her with a smirk, gaining a rebutting smile back.

"Aww get off my back. It's not my fault that I'm nocturnal!"

"C'mon, you know I'm just teasing you. But… don't you feel tired? I mean we have school tomorrow."

"Pah!" Cali pressed her hand to her chest haughtily. "Sleep is for the weak!"

"You're talking to an avid sleeper here. Are you calling me weak?" Theo asked with a deadpan expression.

Cali covered her face with her arm like it was the cowl of a vampire. "I am the Mistress of the Night! To me, all of you mortals are wea… OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! MY EAR! LETGOLETGOLETGOLETGO!"

Theo pinched Cali's ear, making her wince and squirm. "If you were the mistress of the night, you would be toppled pretty easily." Theo chuckled as he let go of her.

Cali puffed her cheeks "Hrmpf! I would be a great mistress of the night… You have no idea of the power I ha…"

Cali went silent immediately as Theo made a warning pinching motion with his thumb and index finger.

"I give in! I give in!" She quickly flailed her arms before breaking out into laughter along with Theo.

They each held onto the planks of the fence they were sitting on and again gazed at the quiet night sky.

"*sigh* I dunno. I just wish you'd at least try to sleep through the night for once. You can't just sleep in class all the time."

"What do I have you for? You write your notes and I learn them later. It worked out so far."

"Yeah, but you can't just keep depending on my notes. You're my best friend Cali. I just don't want to see you fail. You know that right?"

Cali slumped her shoulders guiltily and rubbed her neck. "I guess you're right, Theo. I just… I dunno."

Theo looked over at her. She seemed to be holding in something. "Cali? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You know I'm not gonna let you off that easily." Theo shimmied closer to her, nudging her so she would look at him.

An unsure smile crossed her face as she looked over at him. "I know. It's never that easy with you." She chuckled, but her face told a different story as she vacantly stared into the distance.

Theo grabbed her chin and made her look at him again. "You can tell me. Seriously." He said with a confident look.

"You know umm… argh! I don't even know how to ask this!" She groaned in frustration.

"Just do it like normal. It can't be that bad." Theo shrugged.

"Do you… *sigh* Do you ever feel weird when you're lying in bed. Like you're so nervous that you just can't fall asleep?"

"Sure, that happens sometimes. When we have tests the next day or…"

"That's not what I mean!" Cali blurted out.

"What do you mean then?"

"Like… We share the same bed together right? So maybe it has something to do with that."

Theo's face flushed red immediately and he averted his eyes slightly. "Am I making you uncomfortable? Do you need your own bed or more space?"

"NO! That's… that's not it… I… see? I knew this would be weird."

Theo took a deep breath and faced her again. "Just… go on. I want to hear it."

"Can I ask you then?"

"Ask me what?"

"Do you feel weird too? When we sleep together. You usually hug me when we're in bed together. And I know we've been doing that since I've been an Eevee but… lately it feels so strange."

"I…in a bad way?" Theo asked carefully.

"Well… no… and yes… I don't know! It's all so confusing! Now tell me! Do you feel the same way?"

Theo saw the worry in her eyes and how vulnerable she just made herself by sharing it. He thought about these nights. Nights where he could actually remember falling asleep together with her.

They were so used to it, that he didn't even notice how things have changed. Cali grew up along with him and as such he more and more noticed her feminine features growing. At first, he could ignore it. But with Cali snuggled up to him every night… Her nice-smelling, soft fur smothering him… her voluptuous, growing body pressing up close… He just now noticed how much it subconsciously excited him.

"You mean how it gets more and more weird how we sleep so close to each other at night, right?"

"Y…Yeah… And lately… every time we fall asleep together, or at least when I'm about to try, my heart just starts beating so fast. I get anxious and nervous and I just feel like I need to run away. But I don't WANT to run away from you. I feel good when I'm with you but… it's such an unsure feeling. I just don't know if what I'm feeling is strange or not."

Theo saw how uncomfortable she was and laid his arm around her. She weakly smiled and snuggled into his shoulder. And just as she did, Theo felt his heart skip a beat, with his chest growing warm.

"That's weird…"

"What was?" Cali asked, looking up at him.

"I think I just felt what you did."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No seriously, look." Theo grabbed her hand and guided it to his chest.

"Wow, it's beating pretty fast. But why?"

"I don't know either." Theo raised his own hand and planted it on Cali's chest as well. "Yours is beating pretty fast too."

"Yeah, it started when I touched you… Theo… can I ask you something else." Cali's cheeks flushed and her rings began to spark a little.

"Sure, ask me anything."

"How do you feel… about me I mean?"

"I… Didn't I say it before? You're my best friend. We've been together since forever."

"Is that all though?"

Theo gulped as he looked down into Cali's purple, expectant eyes. The moon reflected in her irises and Theo almost found himself unable to speak. "There is something else there… But I can't describe it well."

"I want to hear it anyways." Cali clung to him, holding onto his sweater.

"Ever since we've both grown a bit, I noticed how much of a…. girl you've become. Your hair grew out, your face got even prettier and… the rest of your body grew quite a bit too." Theo scratched his cheek in nervousness.

"You've grown up too, Theo. Your white hair… you're so tall now… and you've gotten so much more protective of me. You're like… a real man now."

Silence surrounded them. Nothing but the sounds of crickets filling the air as they cuddled up together, eyes locked and their arms clinging to each other.

"We've both changed quite a lot from back when we met huh?" Theo broke the silence with a nostalgic smile.

"Yeah, we sure have."

…

 **10 years earlier**

…

"*sniff**sniff* Hello? Anybody? Help!" A small Eevee wandered the fields of Crescendo, crying and naked. She was no older than 10 and was all on her own in the middle of the night.

"Someone… please… *whimpers*" She hugged her arms, freezing in the early winter air. Every breath came out as hazy smoke and she moved slower and slower with every step.

Walking down the half frozen, trampled paths, this small Eevee curled together next to one of the flower fields. She lied in the moist and stiff grass, her lips trembling and her teeth clattering.

She felt tired. Exhausted. Helpless.

Her eyes slowly closed, with her on the edge of collapsing.

"Hello?! You there! Are you okay?" In the last moments before losing consciousness, her ears perked up.

"H…h…h…huh?" The little Eevee shivered as she managed enough strength to look up.

"Oh my god! You're freezing. What are you doing out here?!" When she managed to see again, the first thing in her view… was a boy with white-blue hair and bright blue eyes leaning over her. He was maybe 2 or 3 years older than her and his face was riddled with panic.

"Cold… so cold…" she whimpered, trying to hold back her tears.

"Here. Take this for now!" The boy panicked and quickly unzipped his black sweater. He propped her up, dressing her in it before hugging her and trying to warm her up by rubbing her back and sharing his own body warmth with her.

"Who are you?"

"C…Cali. My name's Cali." She trembled as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder and placing her hands on his warm chest.

"I'm Theo. Listen, we need to get you somewhere warm as quick as possible. Can you walk?"

"Uh uh." Cali shook her head in fear.

"Okay, then I'm gonna have to carry you. Stand up, come on!" He helped her up and turned his back to her.

"Jump up, I'll bring you to my house. We'll warm you up there."

Cali nodded and clung to Theo's back, hugging him as tightly as she could. Theo gave her a piggyback ride and made his way towards the small house with smoke rising from the chimney that was somewhere down the fields.

On the way there, Cali warmed up a little and calmed her nerves as she hugged Theo.

Theo looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw her recovering. "I see you're doing better already. What were you doing out there?"

"I lost my group. We were walking through the forest and I slipped down a slope. I don't know where I am. Everything is so cold and so dark and… *sniff**chokes*"

Theo felt her confusion and fear. "Hey, what are you saying? It's not dark."

"Of course it's dark. It's nighttime." Cali sobbed, wiping away the tears from the edges of her eyes.

"Just because it's nighttime doesn't mean that it has to be dark. Look, up there."

Cali looked up to where Theo was looking. "That's the moon. What about it?"

Theo chuckled "Well… the moon reflects the light of the sun. And as long as the moon is shining, you'll never have to worry about it being dark. Just think of the moon as your second sun and it's going to be daytime for you all the time."

Cali gazed up at the moon with wide eyes and for the first time, a smile crossed her face. "It's not nearly as scary now."

"Right?" Theo giggled along with her, looking up at the moon with her. As he looked over his shoulder, Cali turned to him with a sheepish little smile making him smile in return.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. I don't think it's gonna be any good for you to try to go home tonight."

"Is that okay? Do you really want to share your bed with me?" Cali's ears perked up in surprise.

"Sure! I can spare the space. Besides, it's only gonna be for one night, right?"

"Okay then!" Cali hugged him tighter, smiling so hard that her canine teeth poked out of her lips. She nuzzled her face into her neck fluff and giggled to herself in joy that she found someone who wanted to take care of her.

Theo happily trotted along from then on. Smiling from ear to ear as he led Cali to his house.

And from then on, one day turned into days…

Months…

And years…

Up to now…

…

 **Back in the present.**

…

Theo looked over at Cali, who nostalgically smiled as she stared at nothing in particular.

"You just thought about it too, didn't you?"

"*chuckles* Yeah… I did." She admitted shyly as she fidgeted around with the laces of Theo's sweater.

"Do you regret going with me back then?"

"Why would I ever regret that?"

"I dunno… I mean you never got back to your herd. Don't you miss them?" Theo embraced her, their eyes locked and their faces close together.

"Ah… not really… I found my own family. Actually… I'm kind of glad I got lost back then." Cali smirked as she turned her eyes up at him.

Theo smiled back at her and they moved ever so close to each other. "Is your heart beating fast again too?" Theo gulped.

Cali gulped as well and nodded as she bit her lips.

"Then maybe we should act on it this time."

And then, they kissed.

Cali pawed at his chest, desperately pressing her lips against his. Her rings glowed brightly and her heart skipped a beat. Sitting on that fence, they got as close together as they could finally find the source of the restlessness.

When they tasted each other's lips, their hearts calmed down. It felt just right to them.

Theo grabbed the back of Cali's head, caressing it. In turn, Cali wrapped her arms around his back, passionately licking and sucking on his lips. It happened almost by instinct, like their kisses were perfectly matching what the other one wanted.

Their lips parted with a pop and their breaths were ragged.

"Woah…" Theo murmured in a haze.

"That was… wow…" Cali sighed,

Theo smiled underneath his hot breath as the two of them caressed each other's bodies. "Your lips are cold… Maybe we should… get back home…"

Cali blushed and fidgeted as she nodded in agreement. "Can you do it? You know? I am pretty cold after all."

Theo chuckled as he hopped off the fence and turned his back to her. "Jump on then, mistress of the night."

"Will do, my underling." Cali joked as she hopped onto his back.

Theo carried her but now that she was so much bigger and mature it strangely excited him to feel her warmth. It was a whole different feeling from back then. Her breasts pressed up against him and for the first time he really took notice of her alluring body.

And adding to that were her hands, wrapped around him and touching his chest. He wanted to get back home as soon as he could. He had no idea what would happen once they got there, but he just knew that he couldn't wait to find out.

After following the trail home, Theo swung in through the window that they came out of. Finally, they were back in their bedroom. It was a bit of a messy but cozy room. With wooden ornaments on the walls and a bed that was more like a nest of soft blankets.

Theo turned Cali around and threw her onto said bed, pinning her hands next to her head as he longingly caught her lips. Their mouths almost instinctively opened up for each other, wrestling their tongues and passionately entangling their bodies.

Theo cupped Cali's cheek, feeling her soft fur while her rings kept glowing steadily, illuminating the room in a dim glow.

A trail of saliva connected their lips as they parted with bated breath. Theo's eyes moved down Cali's restless body, landing on her vest and her breasts bulging it out. Cali's eyes followed his fingers as they moved to the zipper and pulled it down.

Underneath, Cali wore… nothing. After pulling aside the vest, Theo was greeted by a pair of D-sized breasts. But just before he could get a good look at them, Cali quickly covered her nipples and blushed deeply. "N…no! Y…you can't see them!"

"Why?"

"It's…it's weird. You've never seen them before but… uuhhh You're gonna hate them."

"Come on, you know I won't." Theo caressed her face, smiling down at her as he gently lifted her hands from her breasts.

She seemed unsure and shut her eyes in preparation for his judgement.

When Theo lifted her hands, he revealed two bright, yellow nipples that just like her other rings were glowing with dim light.

Theo's mouth hung open in awe as he looked at them. They looked so alluring, so… amazing.

"It's weird, isn't iiiaaaaAaAAHHHH!" Cali slipped off into a trembling, quivering voice as Theo latched onto one of her nipples with his mouth.

Cali pressed her head into the blankets, moaning as Theo lavished her breast with spit and squeezed her nipple with his lips and tongue.

His cheeks glowed with the sparking light that flared up every time a surge of pleasure ran through her body. It was a gentle light but it flickered intensely and rapidly when her body contorted.

Her fingers tensed up and intertwined with his. "Theo! You're… NHhhaaa!" She squirmed restlessly. Her thighs rubbed together as her excitement grew more and more.

Her body flared up with lust and light as Theo passionately sucked on one nipple while squeezing and toying with the other.

"Wait! Please!" Cali panted in desperation, her breath hot and bothered.

Theo turned his eyes up at her and quickly popped off her breast. "What's wrong?"

"I… think I almost came there. *pant*" She said with an open-hanging mouth, clinging to Theo and sitting up to catch her breath. "I guess I'm pretty sensitive."

"*chuckles* I thought the Mistress of darkness would hold out more." Theo joked while caringly rubbing her back and embracing her.

"*giggles* Would you finally shut up about that?" Cali laughed as she leaned up and kissed Theo deeply. While snaking her tongue into his mouth and around his own, she shoved her hand under his clothes, pushing off his sweater and shirt. She revealed his pale, fit body, gazing at it with lust in her eyes.

Their naked bodies clashed together in the shine of the moonlight that broke through the window.

As they fell back onto the bed of blankets, they managed to shed the rest of their clothes, getting rid of Cali's skirt and Theo's jeans.

The last enticing layer was the pantyhose on Cali. Theo leaned down, looming over her lower belly with his face. Cali bit her index finger as Theo moved down and made her shiver by kissing her fluffy belly button. He trailed his kisses downwards while pulling down the waistband of her pantyhose and panties at once.

A string of precum stretched in between her panties and her pussy as they slid down. And while her narrow, dark pussy was certainly exciting him when he saw it, Theo restrained himself from assaulting it and instead followed his kisses along her leg.

Cali watched him as if in trance, gasping in excitement when his lips touched close to her slit before moving on to her thighs, calves and finally her feet.

Theo tossed her pantyhose off the bed and as he held her bare leg in his hand, he finished off his trail by kissing Cali's feet.

"*trembles* Theo… HAAAHH… what are you doing? It feels weird!" She yelped, but for some reason, seeing him lick and kiss her feet drove her wild with excitement.

Theo's sloppy tongue flicked her tiny toes and coated them in his saliva. It caused a tingly feeling inside him that felt oddly erotic.

He popped off her dainty feet as he noticed what he was doing and worriedly looked at Cali. "Sorry! I got… a bit carried away."

"I…I don't mind. It felt weird but… in a good way." Cali shyly reached for her crotch, feeling how hot and moist it was. She gulped and lifted up her sticky fingers. "See?"

Theo couldn't believe his eyes and was no longer able to contain himself. His cock had been throbbing and hardening the entire time and was now at its maximum limit.

He crashed down onto her, flattening her breasts with his chest.

Their hot bodies exchanged their heat in the cool night air. Unknowingly, Theo stroked the underside of his cock over Cali's pussy, prodding her outer folds and poking her clit. Her thighs tensed up every time he did she bucked her hips up at him to put more pressure between them.

Theo's cock was lubricated more and more with Cali's juices and she was clearly ready for the next step. Her lust was riding at a high, seeing as her rings were flaring up more and more.

"Cali…" Theo muttered under his strained breath.

"What is it, Theo?"

"Before I'll do what I'm gonna do, I wanted to tell you something."

"I think I already know… but I'd still like to hear it." Cali smiled anxiously.

Theo grabbed his cock and lined it up with her pussy while he groaned into Cali's ear. "I love you, Cali!" And with those words, he pushed his hips forward, penetrating her tight cunt taking her first time.

Cali pressed her back into the bed and cried out loud. "I love you too, Theo!" She gritted her teeth, bearing with the pain as her hymen was torn. She could feel his cock inching into her. Her ears folded to the side of her head and her tail was cramping up at the stinging pain.

"Are you inside?" She asked painfully.

"Just a little bit more. You can do it, baby." Theo assured her, trying to thrust as far as he could for her to get used to his length.

They clung to each other, Cali wrapping her arms around his back while he had one hand on her hips and the other on the side of her head to calm her down.

When he finally reached in balls deep, Theo was panting in a mix of disbelief and extreme arousal. His cock was gripped with an intense tightness and warmth surrounded him. Partly from the moist heat of her juices and from the blood of her deflowering.

"Now…*pant* now I'm all the way inside you, Cali. You did it." Theo smiled.

"R…really?" Cali smiled back and touched her stomach, feeling the bulge inside. "You're right… you're inside me…" Her eyes sparkled with absolute love as Cali quickly pulled Theo down into a wild and feverish kiss.

"Do me, Theo." She moaned in between kisses.

Theo didn't need to be told that twice and started pulling back his hips. Their eyes were hooded and their hearts were beating fast in unison.

They were both raring to go and bucked their hips into each other. Even though, Cali was still hurting, she desperately wanted to feel Theo ramming into her.

His hips came crashing in with rapid thrusts, his cock knocking against the far back of Cali's pussy.

Cali's legs were numb and tense, but she managed to cross them behind Theo's back, wanting to stay connected to him as deeply as possible.

Theo steadied his body as he bit his lip. He penetrated her over and over, his cock coated in juices and blood. He was worried about her at first, but Cali's face soon melted into one of longing and pleasure.

With every thrust, his tip prodded the entrance to her womb and she yelped into his mouth every time he did. Her tits pressing up against him gave the perfect feeling of softness from her fur and the warmth of her skin underneath.

Sweat was building up all over his body and if Cali didn't have fur, she would probably feel sticky and sweaty all over as well. Her rings were glowing madly as her hips began to buck with the rhythm.

Her pussy spread as far as it would go from the thickness and the depth at which Theo buried his cock in her. Their kisses grew sloppy; their eyes hazy.

"Cali! Fuck! You feel so good! This is amazing!"

"I know, Theo! I love you! Harder! I want more!"

Theo embraced her tightly, moving on to short but deep, grinding thrusts. He basically pounded her into the bed.

Cali curled her toes and arched her back. Their screams of pleasure filled the room as their steamy bodies collided.

"Cumming! I'm cumming! Theo!"

"Cali! Let's finish together, Cali!"

They cried out to each other before their tongues wrestled again. With Cali's legs locked around him and his hips crashing into her, rocking her body.

And then it finally happened. Shutting their eyes tightly, they each reached their breaking point. Cali's eyes shot open and her rings started lighting up the entire room, sparking up for several seconds.

Their hips crashed into each other one more time and Theo poured his seed into her. He came harder than from any masturbation before.

Loads of sperm flowed out into Cali who was clinging to him as she experienced her first orgasm from sex as well.

A mixture of blood, juices and cum dribbled from their connection point onto the blankets. Both of them were out of breath, lying limply on top of the bed as they milked each other dry. Their sweaty, messy bodies slumped down next to each other and they embraced to relax in their afterglow.

Theo stretched out his arm to let Cali rest her head on it and they smiled deliriously at each other.

They lied there for a bit, taking in what just happened and bathing in the gentle moonlight.

"I'm really… really glad that I came with you, Theo." Cali murmured dreamily.

"Yeah… me too. *chuckles* Does this make me the master of darkness?"

"*giggles* You can be whatever you want to be as long as you're mine." Cali sighed as she snuggled closer to Theo and wrapped her arms around him.

Theo did the same and rubbed her back as her body was still tense and twitchy.

It took some time for her to calm down fully, but since it was already deep in the night, exhaustion soon took over.

Theo protectively pulled the sleeping Umbreon close to him and kissed her head. "Sleep tight this time."

And with that, they both drifted off to sleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lookie here, I've actually finished a chapter early. There's a first time for everything it seems.**

 **Thanks to pddf999 and Sparky who requested this story. I hope you guys liked this and please tell me if you did.**

 **Also to everyone participating in the feedback chapter, I want to thank you as well. All your comments were really supportive and motivating. I really appreciate that.**

 **I actually already know which Pokémon to tackle next. I will leave it as a surprise for now, but it'll be another legendary one in a region that I haven't written about for a long time. So look forward to that.**

 **Leave a review with your opinions on this chapter and if you haven't already, leave your overall opinions of the series in the chapter titled 'Feedback'. Whether it's criticism or just something you'd like to see change, you can leave your suggestions there. I'll read all of them.**

 **But for now, thanks for reading and until next time, have a nice day, night or anything in between.**


	24. Silvally(Dee) x Fallon

**Crotchety… it's a word. I just learned that this is a word that really exists. I don't know why, but it made me laugh. Fucking crotchety.**

 **Welcome back to another story in the AP x H series. One of the hopefully many, many more.**

 **This new chapter is coming from a long overdue request by… someone I'm sad to say I forgot his name and I can't find it under all the messages and reviews since the recent… drama. But it's been lingering in my mind ever since he requested it so… I hope you're reading this now and you know who you are.**

 **I just wanted to preface this by saying how freaking grateful I am for all the support you guys have given me. Thanks up to the fucking moon to all of you. I don't think I would've been able to continue here otherwise.**

 **But I'm not here to pander, right? I'm here to tell stories. So here we go, and as always if you like it, give me a follow or favorite and tell me in the reviews what you thought.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"*huff**huff**wheeze* SHIT! SHIT Shiiiiiiit!" A suppressed and muffled voice curses to itself as the blaring alerts and red lights filled the halls of a supposedly abandoned warehouse.

Hard footsteps could be heard on the floor above as Fallon Ryder went deeper and deeper into the bowels of this hellish facility.

 **Name: Fallon Ryder**

 **Species: Human**

 **Codename: Blackstreak**

 **Appearance: Blonde, spiking hair with a name giving black streak crossing over the top of his head. Muscular, athletic body. Average height. Flaring, orange eyes equipped with a genetic phenomenon granting heightened night sight.**

 **Equipment: Standard issue KCPD uniform of the black ops variety. Details: Shadowed pants and shirt with the typical KCPD emblem on them. Including… black leather jacket granted after personal request.**

It was a late, very late night in Vindicta. All of Kalayda City was probably sleeping already. But people at the police department aren't granted such luxuries.

On this one fateful night, the coup of the decade was uncovered. Something that the research teams had been dreading for years.

A new market was threatening to come to the surface. A market… of artificially created Pokémon. Several criminal organizations had been reportedly working on finding formulas to copy what other scientists had been researching around Vindicta. But while these scientists had just been investing the genetics of already existing Pokémon to figure out how their genetic material meshed with the human half of themselves, these organizations aimed to create entire Pokémon from scratch, train them to be obedient and sell them to an ever-growing black market of Pokémon trades and fights.

But one man came to stop this project. Fallon Ryder, or better known as Blackstreak, was a highly trained covert operative, mastering the art of disappearing into the shadows and managing to find his way in the deepest darkness due to his impeccable eyesight that allowed him to see where others would only see blackness.

Which was doing him a lot of good now that he was cornered into the basement of this warehouse. He had found the location of the source of the Pokémon creation program but he had been too careless after he initially met no resistance.

He tripped a laserwire, causing a blaring alarm to ring out. He took deep breaths after running downstairs, hiding underneath the metal stairway. "*deep inhale and exhale* Alright… calm down. It's alright… they haven't seen me. Who knows, maybe they'll think it was a rat or something."

"(From upstairs) Somebody was in here! Search all the fucking floors. Leave no room unsearched!"

Fallon closed his eyes and blew some air in frustration. "Fuuuuckk…" Knowing that they would immediately find him if he stayed where he was, he dashed out of his hiding spot, making sure to exploit every shadowy path he could take as he inevitably went further and further down into the depths of the facility. The small warehouse he thought this place was from the outside turned out to be a deep network of tunnels and connected, small rooms. Something had to be hidden down here.

Fallon randomly picked directions to run towards as crossing paths became more and more confusing. Long corridors led to empty rooms with at max slightly suspicious crates lying about.

But he had this itching feeling that that was not all that was down here. It couldn't be.

Walking down another pathway, with the sounds of thugs completely disappearing, he ended up at a last, three-way crossing. One leading to where he came from, another leading to an unfinished, bare room and the last one… leading up to a single, magnetically sealed door with a fluorescent, green lamp above it.

He hadn't even noticed it until he saw how bright the light was in his vision, but right now he was shrouded in complete darkness. He didn't need to turn on a single lamp to see, so the one lamp that was, caught him a bit off guard and almost felt like it blinded him a bit.

He lost his fear of the criminals finding him since they probably wouldn't expect him to run into a completely dark maze but even if he did, there was only one way back out and if he went that way back, they would catch him anyways.

Struck down but at the same time relieved by that realization, he sunk down on the ground and caught up on his long overdue breather. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and he fanned his jacket to vent a little.

"Arceus… heh, didn't think it would go down this way." He laughed to himself as he stretched his body. "Ahahaha… I'm so fucked!" He laughed as he let his head fall against the wall behind him. He checked his pockets, pulling out something that used to be a Pokédex. But since the new dawn of anthro Pokémon, they've been seen as an invasion of their privacy, they've been repurposed for a multitude of other functions like transmission of data.

"Still got some reception left. Tsk, these things are persistent." His head turned to the strange, lit door looking back and forth between it and the Pokétransmitter. "Might as well check it out. If it's worth it, maybe I can send it to Leo. Maybe throw in a little 'Holy shit, I'm trapped! Send help!' while I'm at it." He chuckled to himself, trying to suppress his worry a little. He took a deep breath, propping himself up and heading for the door.

The locking mechanism was child's play for him. With the transmitter in his mouth, he cracked open a small control panel to the right of the door, a knot of differently colored cables inside.

All he had to do, was pull out two of the thicker cables and clip them together. And shortly thereafter, a small clicking and grinding sound could be heard from the locking mechanism.

Fallon shook his head almost as if in disappointment. "10 years and these guys still use the old systems? Really? *sigh* Imagined this a little more flashy." Grabbing the transmitter out of his mouth, he entered the… oddly mechanic room.

Panels of different sizes were covering the right-side wall, full of switches and monitors. The most prominent one… being a heartrate monitor.

Fallon dropped his humor at the potentially huge discovery. Carefully, he checked the room, looking for someone who might be around.

But there was no one. The alert must have forced whoever was in here to either flee or help look for him. He must've been lucky enough to not come across anyone in the corridors.

The floor was made of steel plates as well as the rest of the walls and the ceiling. It was like a contained prison cell underground.

"But why? Why all this tech?" Fallon wondered to himself. That was until he saw a gigantic hermetically sealed door. It was carved into one of the walls reaching from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. It was apparent that the gate was controlled by a monitor right underneath the one that showed the heartrate of… something.

"So that's why this door was like breaking open a fortune cookie. Double encryption used on this one. 7 lines of binary as a passcode. They've really put a tight lock on this one. Meaning that they probably REALLY don't want me to see this. Tsk. Too bad." Fallon smacked his lips as he opened the computer's BIOS.

He hammered the keyboard at the type of speed that makes you blink repeatedly so you can keep up.

"Annnd… done." With enthusiasm and as if to make a show of it, he pressed the enter key, followed by the code on the screen disappearing with a single message saying: ACCESS GRANTED

Terrifying sounds of grinding metal roared through the room. The hermetic locks popped open and the door parted to either side.

Strange steam poured into the room, disguising something large that was emerging from the wall.

Fallon stepped in front of the weird opening and as the steam parted, a glowing, huge glass tube filled with dark blue liquid emerged. It was damp from the steam and it was hard to look inside.

"Alright then… what… are… you…" Fallon muttered to himself, touching the weird container. He could vaguely make out that there was something else then liquid inside; a dark silhouette shined through the condensation.

He wiped away at the wet glass, revealing a… Pokémon. Although it didn't look like anything he had ever seen before. His eyes widened as he examined the floating body.

Although the Pokémon was apparently naked, there were no noticeable gender defining features. No wide hips, no broad shoulders, no breasts, no genitals, nothing. And the body structure itself was weird as well. Even in a world of human/Pokémon hybrids this was unusual. It was definitely anthropomorphic and bipedal as the others but the body parts were a weird amalgamation of different types.

The legs and torso were covered in a sort of dark black fur with a few purple scales on the shins and the side of the thighs, kind of like you would expect from a dog or wolf Pokémon. But then there were these other features that just did not match. Blue and silvern fins grew from the lower back like a large fan and the arms were like those of an insect Pokémon with the fingers tipping off in blunt claws. And then, there was the head. A long, grey coat of feathers spanned around the neck, only to be cut off… by a strange, almost alien helmet. The base of it was brown and almost like clay and a large mohawk-like axe blade protruded from the top. Green screws kept the whole contraption together and there were two big slits for the eyes and one thin slit for the mouth. Either of them too dark to see the face inside.

Fallon's eyes darted around in confusion. Why would they mesh all this weird stuff together? Maybe it was a product of having no idea what to do with the knowledge they had.

" _*crack* Hello? Are you reading me? Fallon, where the hell are you? Your signal is extremely weak."_ A female voice with a slight hissing tone called out.

Fallon jerked up, quickly fumbling with the transmitter to respond. "Calling in; Blackstreak here. You have no idea how perfect your timing is, Liz." He said, still shaken as he talked to his second Chief in command.

"Have you made progress? Did you find anything?" The Arbok sounded like she was on the edge of her seat.

"I did. I found something massive actually."

I could basically hear her tension from the other side of the speaker. "Tell me! What is it?"

"It's a Pokémon… I think."

"You think?"

"It doesn't resemble anything I know. We have a database of all species of Pokémon there are and yet I have never seen anything like this."

"Well, is it female? Male? Water type? Fire?"

"I… can't tell. None of it makes any sense. Look at it yourself." Fallon turned on the live feed transmission and held the screen towards the unknown Pokémon.

"Oh, Arceus. Fallon! Listen! You need to get it out of there somehow! We need to research this!"

"Did you recognize something? What does this mean?"

A short moment of silence followed before Liz spoke again. She seemed to have discussed something with someone in the background. "Fallon, I've showed the footage to our research team. They say that these criminals have managed to create a whole new Pokémon from scratch. They actually did it. It has no gender or features yet because it hasn't had time to grow and develop. If they refined this process, they could create their own slave ring of codable Pokémon. Free it and bring it here. We need to see how it develops and we can't leave it there for them to mess with nature any more. Do you understand, Fallon! This is a mission of utmost importance. Please make it out of there safely and keep the Pokémon safe as well. Please."

Fallon looked at the tube and nodded with determination. "I will. I'll see you in a few hours tops. I'll find a way out. I always have." Fallon smirked into the camera reassuringly.

"Good luck, Blackstreak. Liz out." The crackling transmission stopped and Fallon stuffed the transmitter back into his jacket.

His gaze went back to the massive, incredibly thick tube. "Now how the FUCK am I gonna pull this off?!" He cursed to himself, having a minor freak out.

He fumbled around his equipment, hoping he would have something with him to crack open the container. And that's when his hands caught something metal and he pulled out a sonar charge. A small explosive that would create a vibration that could shatter any kind of glass, no matter how thick... at least that's what it's supposed to do. It was a small tinkering project of Fallon and was still in its Alpha stage.

"Time to put you to the test little buddy. Don't make daddy sad now." He clenched his teeth a little as he applied the charge to the glass surface. Worried it could go off early or way stronger than it should be, Fallon summersaulted away from the explosion radius and shut his ears.

He clenched his eyes shut as he heard a muffled soundwave which's pressure even reverberated in his body.

When he opened his eyes again, he looked over to the tube, noticing the metal parts of the charge lying on the floor and an impact of it slowly spreading through the glass. Large cracks were expanding more and more as even a few streams began to spill out.

Finally, the glass gave way to the pressure and the wave filled the room heels high with liquid. The disgusting gunk stuck to the sole of his boots and shards of glass cracked under his steps but there was no going back now.

Fallon waded through the goopy mass until he reached the broken tube. Liquid was still dripping from a grate in the top and the unknown Pokémon limply laid on top of the matching grate on the bottom. He at first thought about pulling her out, but… where would he go from there?

The guards would catch him on the way out, even more so if he was slower with having to carry someone. No, the front entrance was definitely not an option. It was time to get creative.

Fallon stepped into the tube, checking on the Pokémon. He could feel a pulse and its chest was heaving up and down in a static breathing routine. It was luckily just unconscious.

As unlikely as it probably was, he looked around the room for vents, crawlways or some other kind of chute that could lead outside.

And yes, there was one way out. Something that had to connect to the outside world somehow. The water pipe underneath the tube. They were wide enough for a person to fit through and maybe, just maybe you wouldn't drown if you were flushed through it fast enough.

Fallon heard a faint grumbling and the body of the Pokémon springing to life slowly.

"Hey there… slow."

It looked up at him as it sat up, a gaze that spelled absolutely no emotion or even a reaction to him being there.

"Umm… well… hi, I'm Fallon. Don't panic now, I'm gonna get you out of here." He tried to explain to it, but was only greeted with a cocked head. It seemed to have no knowledge of what 'here' was referring to. Although it seemingly understood words and language but not exactly the situation.

"Okay, you probably don't understand any of this, but if you do… when I tell you to, hold onto me any way you can. I know you're probably weak right now but keep holding on as tight as you can. Do you get this?"

The Pokémon stayed silent, probably not even being able to talk at all. It wasn't like its helmet prevented its mouth from forming words, it just didn't seem to be able to.

"Just nod your head like this if you want to say yes and shake it from side to side for no."

After a short period of confusion, it seemed to comprehend and nodded.

Fallon sighed in relief and petted the strange creature's helmet. Even though it felt artificial, the Pokémon purred as if he was directly petting its head. It definitely seemed happy about this little gesture that it most likely never felt before.

"Great, now stay put for a second. I need to check how to get us flushed out. Don't worry too much about it, it will make sense soon." Fallon rubbed the back of his head as he stepped out of the tube and got back onto the computer monitor. With the now open access, files on top of files popped up. All headlined with the words: Type: Null.

Among statistics of heartrates and breathing patterns was a new folder he hadn't noticed before. A folder full of controlled orders for the tube to execute. The open and close function for the seal, updating the vitals and… flushing the system to replenish fresh liquid. That's the one.

He hammers the keys and sets a timer for the replenish liquid command to execute in 30 seconds.

Taking a deep breath, Fallon stepped back from the console and into the tube to the confused, uncertain Pokémon.

Fallon looks down at his feet. The grate underneath would give way under enough pressure. Once the flood would start, he would kick it down in hopes of it breaking.

"Okay, do you remember when I told you to hold on to me?"

It nodded while fidgeting with its clawed fingers.

"Now's the time. Put your arms around me and don't, DON'T let go!"

The Pokémon was scared but obediently threw its arms around Fallon's back, locking them tightly.

"*gulp* Trust me, I'm scared too. But we'll make it. Just… try to trust me. Alright?" Fallon tried to smile as convincingly as he could, given the circumstances.

It looked back up at him, its eyes shining up at him through the darkness of its helmet. They were full of anxiety.

Fallon put his arms around its back as and rubbed it comfortingly.

The Pokémon pressed its face into his chest, nuzzling it in an attempt to cling tighter to him, certainly being put at more ease.

The timer went down until the fateful moment came. Fallon closed his eyes and stomped down on the grate. The first kick has no effect, but the second one finally makes the rim of the grate crack.

A flood of blue goo rushed down the tube and swept the two of them with it. Surrounded by complete darkness, they were flushed through the pipes.

Fallon could still feel the claws digging into his back which told him that Type: Null was still with him and holding on for dear life. They could neither breathe nor see as they shot through the maze of tubes along with the flood of liquid.

He just hoped they would get out somewhere. This couldn't be connected to the city's sewer system.

He was just about to give up on that hope when…

"*splash* Gaaaahh! *gasps* Finally!"

Popping out at the other end of the system, Fallon and Type: Null were launched into a small pond just afoot the hill that the warehouse stood upon. Him and the terrified Pokémon inhaled as much air as they could, enjoying the pure feeling of breathing. Even though Type: Null didn't really need to refill its lungs. It could breathe underwater before after all, but it was still panting as it recovered from the shocking ride.

"Hey! You alright?" He asked the still clinging Pokémon in his arms as they floated on the surface.

It hugged him tighter and nodded while its face was nuzzling him.

"I know… that was intense." Fallon puts his arm around her as he looks down into the water. The pipe they came out of was underneath the surface and was now spewing out slowly declining amounts of dark blue liquid that mixed into the pond. Fallon ran his free hand through his hair, pushing the water out of it and making it stick to his head. He smiled down at Type: Null and spoke proudly. "Let's get you to safety now. You did really good back there."

The Pokémon's eyes glimmered as they looked up at him.

"Need a hand to get out of there then?" A familiar female voice called out to them. They turned and saw the all too familiar anthro Arbok standing at the shore of the little pond with a group of elite policemen at her side. She extended a hand to Fallon with a happy, relieved smile and pulled him out of the water alongside Type: Null.

"So, you are the thing that Fallon found in there. You have no idea how important you are." Liz tried to carefully approach the frightened Pokémon. But while Fallon knew all these people and was used to them, for Type: Null it was an overload of senses and new faces. Its knees trembled and it quickly took steps away from Liz to hide behind Fallon.

"Come on, sweetie. I don't bite. We're going to be really careful with you. I know this is a lot to take in and you have no idea what this all is, but you have to come with us."

But all was in vain. Type: Null looked up at Fallon for help, begging with wavering eyes in the slits of its helmet.

In surprised response, Fallon tried to comfortingly pet it. "She's with me, we can trust her. She's just going to… do some research." Upon saying these words, Fallon hesitated to try and persuade it. He instead turned to Liz and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Liz, I don't think I should send it back to HQ with you."

"What? Why? After we put all this effort into it?"

"I know, I know but you need to understand. The last thing she needs right now is another lab." Fallon protectively let Type: Null cling to his jacket and tried to reason with Liz.

She crossed her arms and thought about it. "Well, maybe you're right. But what do you suggest we do then? We can't just let her roam free and we still need to check on her frequently. We have no idea what it is and what it is capable of."

"Type:Null."

"What?"

"It was the name I saw plastered all over the computer that monitored it. I think that's what we should call it for now. As for what we should do for her… maybe she should experience a more normal environment. A normal home or something like that."

Type: Null looked up at him, not really grasping what all of this meant, but it seemed to spark her interest.

"If we show it what a normal life is like, maybe she will adapt faster."

Liz chuckled and patted Fallon on the shoulder. "It's settled then. Well, congrats Blackstreak, you just got yourself a new roommate."

"I… WHAT? ME? Are you serious?"

"You saved the princess, you get to keep her. Or prince, or whatever it'll turn out to be. Anyways, I'm gonna head up to the warehouse with the big guns and clean out the pests. Good luck!" Liz said as she jumped onto the side of a heavily armored jeep and drove off. "I'LL SEND A DOCTOR TO CHECK UP ON YOU LATEEEEEEEER!" She yelled from a distance, leaving Fallon standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" He once again muttered to himself while holding his forehead.

He felt a tug at his jacket from the side and saw the slightly shorter Pokémon cock her head in questioning.

"No don't… don't think I don't like having you around. Don't look at me like that."

It continued, digging its fingers into the leather of his sleeve trustingly.

Fallon raised an eyebrow after rubbing his eyes. "You really like the idea of staying with me, huh?"

It nodded vehemently.

"*sigh* Alright buddy. But if we're gonna do this, you definitely need a name. I'm not going to call you Type: Null for sure. Way too clunky. You don't like that name either, do you?"

Its eyes formed into disapproving slits and it shook its head.

"Then its settled. We should probably give you something neutral though, seeing as we have no idea what gender you are… if you even have one. How about Dee? Pretty simple and catchy. What do you think, buddy?"

He got his answer with a tight hug and an approving nuzzle of his chest.

"Heh, guess that means yes then. Alright Dee, let's head home. I think we both really need a shower after this whole mess." Fallon chuckled and started hitchhiking down the hill. Dee was not far behind and always stayed close to him, occasionally holding onto his arm when it felt frightened by the new things it saw around itself.

At his side was the only place it felt safe. It was the most familiar thing it had after all. Fallon didn't mind either and slowly found peace with the idea that he would have some company back at home.

And so, they walked through the crowded streets of Kalayda City. Snaking through the masses of people who gave them weird looks when they saw the strange Pokémon. Dee didn't understand why they were looking at it, but she didn't mind either. As long as Fallon was there to protect her, it bore with it.

After a healthy amount of walking, they arrived at a house in a row of other houses that looked all the same. It was next to the Kalayda City Park and was one of the more upper-class houses in the city.

Fallon pulled out a pair of keys from his jacket and opened the front door.

Stepping inside, Dee let go of his arm as it took in the spacious, warm room. It was everything you needed in one large open space. An open kitchen took up the right side of the room while the other was dedicated for sleeping with a king-sized bed covered with red blankets and pillows.

To the left of the entrance was a hi-fi TV setup with a comfortable, cushy sofa and several speakers lined around a wall mounted flat screen TV. And lastly, on the right side of the entrance next to the kitchen, in the corner of the room was a highly spec'd computer setup. The highest level of tech and every accessory you could imagine.

But despite the luxurious setup of the house… there were signs of neglect everywhere. Piles of clothes laid on the foot end of the bed, the kitchen sink was filled with dirty dishes, the sofa was covered in crumbs. Only the PC seemed to be well taken care of, even though there was a stack of blank DVD and CD disks as well as a small pile of USB drives.

"Sorry, I didn't really have any visitors in a long *sigh* long time. But you can still get comfortable wherever you like. The fridge is still full, so I'll make us something nice to eat later. You do eat, right?"

Dee shrugged.

"Why did I even ask that? Well we find out together later. Even though I don't know how to get food into that tiny slit." Fallon put one hand on his side while examining Dee's helmet with his other. Once again, he noticed these green screws.

It got him thinking and made him want to try something. He knocked on the surface and an echoing dong emanated through it.

Dee's head vibrated and it put its hands on the helmet to stop them. It looked up at him with a questioning glare as if asking: Why did you do that?

"That's interesting. This helmet is part of you but it's not directly connected to your body. Maybe… Dee, could you stay still for a second?"

Dee was confused but stayed put as ordered while Fallon rummaged through a shelf in his computer desk to pull out a screwdriver.

"Now stay still. This most likely won't hurt you."

Dee jerked back a bit as it saw the threatening tool.

Fallon quickly reached out to Dee and gently took its clawed hand into his own. "I'll be careful. Please trust me, okay? It'll be over before you know it."

Dee slowly accepted his hand and approached him with careful, small steps.

"There you go, I'll unscrew your bolts now. Maybe we can somehow get this off you and get rid of that bulky thing. It's heavy, isn't it?"

Dee nodded vehemently and held her head in Fallon's direction to show him how enthusiastic it was to be rid of this weight on her head.

Fallon carefully held her head stable as he started to loosen the different bolts. But as the first screw fell to the ground, something weird started to happen. Dee's body began to faintly glow with white light and with every screw that got unscrewed the light grew stronger.

Noticing that, Fallon's excitement sparked. He hastily tried to quickly remove the rest of the bolts and screws and the helmet slowly lost its stability.

And then finally, it happened.

Dee's entire body was engulfed in light and the clay helmet shattered on the ground.

Fallon had to step away from it as his eyes widened. Right in front of him, Dee's body transformed and grew.

Dee gained a curvy, smooth figure with waist and chest growing in size. It was immediately apparent that Dee was evolving and turning into a female.

She grew fluffy, long hair that spilled over her narrow shoulders with grey feathers woven into silvery locks. She still owned her fin and clawed arms but what was new, was her head. Revealing a new addition to the set, were a pair of perky, small dog ears poking out right and left to a cute little feather mohawk on top of her head. Her face was that of a cute, young girl at the age of approximately 18 and her eyes were a shiny silver color.

As the glowing subsided and the transformation was complete, Dee looked up at Fallon who was still holding his arms in front of him to shield himself from the light. He slowly lowered them, his eyes still carefully half closed. But when he noticed the new girl suddenly sitting in his room, they widened and he ran up to her. His mouth hung open as he investigated her new body.

"Holy hell! Look at you! Did… did you just evolve? And you're a female as well? How? How is this even possible?"

"S…Silvally?" A feeble, quiet voice reached his ears.

Fallon slowly raised his head to look into Dee's eyes. "W…what did you just say? You can speak?"

Dee clenched her hands to her chest and gasped in surprise. "Silvally!" She cried out in realization.

"That is INCREDIBLE! You're… you're like an actual Pokémon now! I mean, you already were but… you can evolve! You can talk! This is revolutionary!" Fallon clasped her hands with his and Dee smiled at him happily as they shared their joy over this discovery.

Fallon especially was astounded by this. His eyes darted all over her, landing on her newly shaped body. When he noticed her new feminine form, her busty hips… her D cup breasts. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he quickly tore his gaze away from it to avoid any further embarrassment.

Dee looked at him confused as he didn't look in her direction anymore and took off his black leather jacket.

He sheepishly handed it to her while still looking away and blushing. "You umm… might want to put this on."

"Silvally?" She raised an eyebrow, not understanding why.

"You don't know that but… a guy shouldn't just see your body like that unless it's for the right reasons."

Dee still didn't fully understand what Fallon was talking about, but she noddingly accepted the jacket that was several sizes too big for her. It was long enough to fall over her hips and her sleeves were floppy and loose. When she lifted her hands, the sleeves folded in and Dee jokingly flopped them around giggling to herself.

Fallon couldn't help but smile himself and was… weirdly charmed by her. He thought to himself: How in the world does something that weird, something so jumbled together turn out so… cute?

Suddenly, something sparked in his memory. "Oh shit! I need to tell Liz about this! She's going to flip out!" He turned towards the PC but looked over his shoulder quickly. "I'll be right back with you!" He was so excited that he almost slipped on the laminated floor as he raced to the PC, throwing himself into the rolling chair and rolling right to the desk.

Dee looked at him from behind, watching him hammer the keys of his keyboard. Intrigued, her ears perked up and she snuck up behind him. She could barely look over the backrest of the chair as she peeked at the monitor. She scrunched her eyes in confusion as she just saw a black screen with paragraphs of green numbers.

Fallon continued typing without noticing her and filled more and more paragraphs with numbers with short breaks in between to wait for a response. Suddenly, he felt something poke him from underneath. It was a silver haired head trying to snuggle its way in between his arms. He chuckled and loosened his muscles to allow her to slip onto his lap. Her mohawk feathers tickled his nose and he had to put his chin on Dee's head to even see the screen anymore.

He looked down at her and her eyes rolled to the top of her head so she could look up at him too. "Interested in the stuff I'm doing?"

She bit her lips and nodded enthusiastically. "Silvally!"

"Alrighty then. Do you see those numbers on the screen? That's binary code. It's what every computer runs on. And all those numbers in a certain order, create certain letters of the alphabet."

Dee's mouth formed into an amazed O as she sat on the edge of Fallon's legs.

"Heh, you wanna give it a shot?"

"Silvally! Silvally!"

"Okay, remember. You need to put the numbers into order." Fallon knew she couldn't possibly get binary without having tried it before, but it just seemed too fun to not see what she would do.

He looked over her head as Dee seemed very determined and her eyes scrunched with intensity. Almost like a seasoned veteran, Fallon saw her close her eyes and stretching her arms while cracking her knuckles. Her jacket covered, boneless knuckles. It was just too precious too watch.

Fallon held back his laughter and curiously watched her fingers dance across the keyboard. She was so fast that it was hard to keep up with her movements. Fallon had a second of doubt, thinking that she might somehow know what she's doing.

Almost as if showing off, she pressed the ENTER key and crossed her arms proudly.

Fallon was amazed and read what she wrote down for the first time, being too enraptured by her enthusiasm before. "Let's see: 0 1… 0…"

Fallon needed a moment. A moment to contain himself. Air escaped his lips as he tried his very hardest to not burst out laughing.

"Pehehe, okay. Sorry. You tried, and that matters the most. It's my fault. I set you up there." He cleared up as he petted the confused Pokémon's head. But the feeling of petting her though… changed a lot. It felt warm in his palms and her mix of feathers and hair was so incredibly soft.

Dee was a little dejected but her mood quickly lifted when she leaned her head into his hand. Her mohawk and ears wiggled along with her head and a cheeky little smile crossed her lips.

Fallon's heart felt warm. He had a feeling of connection and companionship that he hadn't felt in what felt like what was it? Months? Years? And then his heart skipped another beat when he heard this:

"Fallon…"

His eyes widened as he looked at the smiling girl. "Fallon? You just said my name, Dee!"

She cocked her head like it was obvious that she could.

"Can… can you say other things too? Can you say your name as well, Dee?"

"D…Dee?" She asked innocently.

"Yes! That's it! Arceus, it's almost like you're a freshly hatched Pokémon! That means you can learn the human language! And really quickly as well too probably." Fallon was overwhelmed by this. The fact that an artificial Pokémon that never existed before could evolve, understand and even talk was astounding. It opened up a bit of fear from the thought of that power falling into the wrong hands and people could create entire new strings of Pokémon evolutions.

But that worry was completely pushed away when he felt something knocking against his hand. It was Dee's head. She was asking to be praised with more head pettings.

Fallon happily obliged and even went a step further. He had found such adoration for this girl that he lifted her up to sit on his lap the other way around. He let her rest her head on his shoulders and ran his fingers through her feathery locks. She closed her eyes, her ears twitching and her nose scrunching a little in enjoyment.

With her sleeve covered arms, she wrapped them around his back and made the chair creak as she nuzzled him, just like she had done before.

This time though, a lot of dangerous thoughts crossed Fallon's mind. With her now clearly being a girl and how tight and close she was to him, a few all too lewd ideas popped into his head. It didn't help either that he knew she didn't wear anything else but his jacket.

"F…Fallon…" Her voice was almost oozing with cuteness and even a little hint of adoration mixed in with it.

Blood began rushing to his face and he was nervous enough to stutter. "Umm… hey… maybe we should watch some TV. You can learn a lot about human behavior that you can learn from there. How about it?"

"Teevee?"

"Yeah, TV, the one over there by the sofa. It's like the computer but you can see a lot of other people on there."

With a cheery smile, she shrugged as if to say okay and hopped off his lap, thinking nothing much of it.

Fallon took a breather and watched her skip over to the soft, cushy sofa and flopping onto her belly. A dangerous sight as the barely covering jacket flapped around and gave little glimpses of her… behind.

Fallon had to seriously calm down and turned his chair towards the monitor. "Thoughts on the numbers, Fallon. Keep your thoughts on the numbers." He tried to report his findings to Liz but soon his mind wandered from the encoded chat, over to the girl over on the sofa, fumbling with the remote control and shrieking when she accidentally turned the TV on. She hugged her knees and buried her face in them before realizing that some sort of movie was running that Fallon couldn't make out from his angle.

He tried to refocus on his work but… instead he felt compelled to shut down the message window. Knowing that he probably pissed off Liz in a major way since she was really interested in every discovery he made. But right now, his mind was not with her, but with Dee.

Something had her complete attention. The light of the TV reflected in her eyes and whatever was on there had her completely rapt.

Curious at what she was watching, Fallon got up and sat down next to her on the sofa. She barely even noticed him as her eyes were glued to the screen.

And when he looked at the screen, he didn't know how to react.

It was a generic, typical romance movie. One with the cliché scene of the man standing in the rain at the door of the girl after he had made a terrible mistake. It was a male Zekrom playing the role of the man and a nerdy but still attractive human woman standing on the doorstep with her hands covering her mouth. The Zekrom brought her flowers and was in the middle of a heartfelt confession.

" _That's what you're supposed to say when you like someone, right? I love you, Melissa. I fucked up. I fucked up really bad, I know that! I know that… But that one thing has never changed. I just… I just hope you'll take me back."_

 _Tears were mixing with the rain on the woman's cheeks. "Jives, I… I don't know how to answer that. It hurt, you know? When I saw you with her… You knew how I would feel!" She tried to fight her sobbing as she did her best to be angry at Jives. But her heart wouldn't let her hate him._

Suddenly, Fallon felt something tug on the sleeve of his shirt. Dee was pinching it with her claws.

" _I…I just can't! Why is my heart so stupid!?" Melissa screamed and fell into Jives' arms. Sopping wet from the rain, they embraced each other and cried, apologizing to each other over and over._

 _And in one of the final shots, the couple threw away the flowers and their lips met in a kiss. Droplets ran down their faces and the romantic, overdramatic music played them off as the camera zoomed out until the screen faded into black._

It was nothing special. Just a romance flick like any other. But of course, it was different for Dee. She had never seen anything like this and it seemingly left a great impact on her.

Fallon looked over at her, her hand still holding on to his shirt. She mumbled to herself.

"Love…"

Fallon was taken aback as he overheard her quiet whisper. Her eyes slowly wandered away from the TV and over to him. He saw the helplessness and reluctance in them.

She gave a small nod to herself as if affirming something and got on her knees, facing Fallon. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. Even she seemed to feel embarrassed by something.

And suddenly, she said her first full sentence. "I love you."

His eyes widened. "Dee? I don't think you know what you're doing." He gently held her shoulders, trying to console her. His heart was beating out of his chest at this point.

"That's what you're supposed to say when you like someone, right?" She ad-lipped from what she heard in the movie. Fallon didn't know if she herself even understood what these words meant. But her face certainly matched the situation.

"Listen, I like you too, but if you love someone, that's a step even higher. When you love someone, then it has to be someone who makes your heart race. Someone who you want to be together with for a long time."

Slightly frustrated, Dee unzipped her jacket halfway, down to her belly button. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and guided it to her furry chest, dangerously close to one of her breasts. Fallon quickly noticed what she was trying to tell him.

In his palm, he could feel her heart beat in her chest. And it was beating fast. She was blushing and breathing irregularly. Fallon sighed and looked up at her. "You're serious, aren't you?"

She guided his hand away from her chest and made him cup her cheek instead. She nodded.

Fallon sat up while Dee shimmied onto his lap. She gently laid her hand on top of his and entwined their fingers. "Maybe we should make it serious then." He averted his eyes for a second, looking around the spacious room before looking back at her. "*chuckles* To think that I've spent all this time in here alone and now it's someone like you to keep me company… And even weirder..."

Fallon held her free hand with his own and guided it onto his chest just like she did. Dee's eyes widened as she felt his equally fast heartbeat.

"…I feel the same way as she does." Their eyes meet, with his orange ones staring back at her silvery ones. "You know what to do, right?"

She nodded. Their lips met almost magnetically and a soft, sheepish kiss followed. Dee was not really sure what she was doing, but the feeling she got from it was too good to stop. She leaned into it until she was clinging to Fallon's shirt.

They got closer and closer until their bodies were basically entangled with each other.

Dee threw her arms around him. She didn't know what this new feeling was, but she wanted more of it.

Fallon gently held onto her hips as she ended up on his lap. The light of the TV flickered and was one of the last things that illuminated them as the evening sun slowly sunk.

Dee was dazed as she parted from him. She couldn't find it in her to let go of him. This man that she only knew for a day, felt like a lifelong companion to her. It was as if two pieces of a puzzle clicked together. Even in her cluttered, inexperienced mind, she had no doubt that she wanted to be with him.

Fallon felt similarly. He wasn't a very social man before. He never had close friends and the only time he left his house was if he was called for a mission. And with Dee… he felt like a hole within him was slowly getting filled.

Their foreheads pressed together as Fallon's gaze slowly went down Dee's body. Her half open jacket was showing her cleavage and his previous reluctance was blown away now. He slowly unzipped the rest of the zipper and shoved the jacket off her.

Dee was slightly unsure what he was doing, but even so, she started gasping when he massaged one of her fluffy breasts. Her body twisted slightly when he toyed with her grey nipple that poked out from her black fur.

Her tail fin perked up along with her dog ears and even her feather mohawk. She bit her lips and her fingers dug into Fallon's back.

His gaze was lustful and lecherous. It was as if the held back temptation from before was finally let loose. How could he resist now?

He planted his lips on hers once again, stopping her harsh breaths as his hands covered her breast and her tight, soft butt. He gently caressed her, but still put in enough strength to make her shiver at the stimulation.

Dee wanted more and the way she felt she could do this, was undressing Fallon as well. The unfamiliar desire to see him naked suddenly flared up in her mind. Not knowing how to open buttons, she fumbled with them as she tried to open Fallon's black shirt, ripping most of them with her claws. Neither of them cared though. Fallon's chest was athletic and well-toned. Despite being mostly a homebody, he must have kept in good shape due to his missions.

Some sort of arousal stirred up Dee's mind. Her eyes were glued to his body just like they were to the TV earlier. Her clawed hands wandered over his smooth front and a certain heat surfaced inside of her.

She started squirming and restlessly rocking back and forth. Her eyes were hooded and lewdly focused at Fallon who was still fondling her body.

"Fallon!" she moaned with hot breath, inquiringly holding his jaw from either side.

"You're confused, aren't you?"

"Fallon! I love you! I love you!" She repeated the few things she knew how to say, desperately asking for his guidance.

"I know. You probably feel a bit weird. Down here maybe…" Fallon spoke huskily as he moved his hand from her ass… to the other side. His fingers slowly dove into her crotch and stroked her inexperienced, dripping pussy. She was oblivious to these new sensations, not knowing how to act on them. But it all became clearer and clearer when she felt his finger inside her.

"That's called pleasure, Dee. It feels good, doesn't it?"

"P…Pleasure? Ngghhaaa!" She asked innocently with drool starting to flow out of the side of her mouth. She couldn't control her body anymore and her movements became erratic. Adding to the stimulation was that she was subconsciously grinding on Fallon's crotch. There was a bulge inside his black pants and it was prodding her pulsating, hard clit. A stain spread over the fabric and of course, it didn't leave Fallon unfazed either.

He was hard. Painfully hard. His cock was straining and longing for release.

Dee noticed the strong bump she was rubbing over and touched the strange thing with the palm of her hand and started groping it curiously. Fallon hissed and his mouth hung open at the sensation of her hand.

The curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to inspect this package. She once again fumbled with the button and zipper but this time managed to not tear anything.

Her eyes widened as a foreign, unknown object sprung forth from behind the zipper. It had a weird, thick shape and Dee wondered why it wasn't the same thing that she had. She touched her pussy, entwining her fingers with Fallon's while touching the weird, different thing in between his legs.

"Pleasure?" She asked as she started stroking it.

"Y…Yeah. It's called a dick. You have a pussy and I have a dick. And we can give each other pleasure with them." Fallon gasped as his fingers sped up their thrusting.

"Dick…" She whispered in wonderment. Somehow saying that word sparked the excitement in her and her pussy created even more juices.

Fallon was suddenly taken aback when Dee let herself fall backwards onto the sofa. With her body sprawled out on sofa, her chest was heaving with excitement.

She was touching herself, her fingers glistening with moisture as she runs them through her sticking, glistening fur of her pussy. Now that he had a clear view of it, Fallon could really appreciate the narrow, deep pink folds.

Dee was whimpering desperately as she tried to wring out the pleasure by fingering herself. But no matter how quick she went, it was just not enough. "Pleasure…" She whined, looking up at him, begging him to help her.

Fallon almost salivated at the sight of her. Her legs were spread wide open, her hair was splayed out over the sofa padding and her fingers were thrusting aimlessly into her growingly hot slit.

Fallon loomed over her, his now naked body hanging over hers. She lovingly looked up at him, her eyes hazy and filled with longing. He grabbed the wrist of her hand and guided it from her crotch… to his mouth.

He sucked on her fingers, tasting the sweet and slightly sour taste on them. It excited her even more as she saw him do that and her thighs restlessly rubbed together.

"You taste really good, Dee. I think you're excited enough by now." He licked his lips, making Dee blush in response.

His rock hard, throbbing, veiny dick prodded her privates and the impending rush of pleasure became all too real for her. She was not prepared for what actual sex would be like, but she was ready.

"So am I." He whispered temptingly as he rubbed the precum that was dripping from his tip into her cunt, mixing with her fluids.

Dee smiled ecstatically, ready for more pleasure. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she invited him to keep going. "Fallon…" She whispered meaningfully. Fallon could tell that she was genuine. She wanted this and it took a load off his mind.

Their faces met in a deep, passionate kiss while their genitals pressed into each other an Fallon's cock slowly made its way inside her pussy.

The lust between the two of them exploded. Dee's eyes were closed and twitching as the foreign object penetrated her. It was like an itch being finally satisfied when his cock was shoved in as far as it would go. She could feel it knock against her cervix, grinding her hips to satisfy the spots she wanted him to hit. But she would soon realize that she didn't even need to do that when Fallon started thrusting.

Their bodies were wrapped around each other as their tightly glued together hips collided and grinded together.

They embraced each other, sweat starting to get them sticky and sliding. Fallon was amazed by how hot her body got and how smooth her insides felt. He ground over her walls with ease and pushed her constantly growing amounts of juices to the back of her love tunnel to mix with his dripping precum.

Their hearts, minds and bodies became one, crashing together and embracing each other. A mess of liquids pooled between their crotches. Signs of their neverendingly growing arousal.

Their tongues went wild and messily wrestled in the air between them. Dee was initially sheepish and uncertain but quickly learned to go with the flow and met Fallon's by ferociously sucking and licking at it.

There was barely any coordination to their actions but their wild movements drove both of them insanely mad. Lewd, splashy noises filled the spacious room as the light of the TV reflected in not only their eyes but also their liquids that covered their crotches, lips and the sofa.

Dee's pawed feet crossed behind Fallon, wanting him to keep close and make deep, grinding thrusts.

"Fallon! Fallon! I love you! *shivers* Mnnnnhhhh!" Dee moaned uncontrollably, her face contorting at the insurmountable pleasure.

Fallon grabbed the back of her head, petting her soft, damp hair while he rocked her body. The springs of the sofa began creaking as their movements became more uncontrolled.

Fallon bit his lips. He could barely hold on, but wanted to see more of Dee's enraptured face. She must've had a few small orgasms since her insides were twitching and sensitive. She also inconsistently clenched down on him several times.

His blonde and black hair stuck to his forehead and his entire body was like a hot iron.

He was groaning tirelessly, lusting over Dee who was losing herself as well. Their eyes were locked onto each other, not wanting to separate their gazes.

The sofa was a mess at this point. The padding was disheveled and the fabric was stained with various secretions.

"Dee, I'm gonna cum! I'm going to poor something inside you! It'll be amazing, I promise!" He said, completely out of breath. His threshold was breached. There was no way he could hold back or pull out.

"Silvally! Cum! Cumming!" Dee figured that she was experiencing the same and used this new word that he was using too.

Loud screams of pleasure and release echoed in the room with both of them pressing their faces into the others shoulder.

Their genitals twitched and each released a load of their cum into and onto each other. While Dee's face was scrunching in her first ever orgasm and Fallon moaned as he released his entire, pent up load into her, their bodies slowly went limp and collapsed.

The sticky mess of cum trickled down from their connection point and further stained the already ruined sofa.

Dee was panting the heaviest, overwhelmed by her orgasm and struggling to regain her breath. Her ears were jerking and her tail fin was even twitching.

Fallon was out of breath as well but knew too well that he had to take care of Dee first before he could care about himself. After all, it was also his fault that she got into something she wasn't prepared for.

He looked down at her and felt a bit worried as he saw her apparently out of it.

He did his best to comfort her and gently touched her face to see if she would react. Her eyes were closed and her nose was slightly twitching as she recovered.

He got up from the sofa, no matter how unsteady he was himself, and gently picked her up. He slid his arms underneath her shoulders and knees to carry her over to the big, soft bed.

He laid her down, resting her head on the cushy pillows. Her body was still sweaty and heaving. This really took it out of her.

Fallon laid down next to her, gently combing her hair as she seemingly drifted off to sleep. He watched her for a good while after that.

Her breathing seemed to be calming down more and more and Fallon was relieved to see her cutely rolling around in her sleep.

She rolled onto his arm, reaching out to touch his chest in her sleep and smiling to herself.

Fallon couldn't help but smile either and pulled her body close to his.

"*sigh* Fallon…" She mumbled after taking a sleepy breather.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm here." He reassured her.

She hummed a little and nuzzled her face into his chest before completely losing track of what was happening around her.

Fallon heard a faint beeping sound from somewhere. It was a sound that he knew well. That of his Pokétransmitter.

He reluctantly got up after gently sliding out beneath Dee's head to get his pants. He pulled out the blinking transmitter and was greeted with a notification that told him he had received over 50 messages. All from Liz. All of them just filled with questions about how living with Dee was and if he noticed anything unusual. Oh, she had no idea.

Fallon sat down on the edge of his bed, opening the message window. _"A lot happened today. It would blow your mind if you knew. I can't wait to tell you everything! I'll speak to you in person tomorrow."_ He texted, not willing to put that much work on himself this late.

He looked over at the peacefully sleeping Silvally and gently petted her head.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't tell her EVERYTHING, right?" He smiled to himself and down at his new roommate. Who knows what she could do in the future. How she would grow and what she would experience.

As of now, that didn't matter. Because the thing that was most precious to Fallon right now, was that he found a new companion.

His hand gently petted her, careful not to wake Dee up.

Her little mohawk perked up along with her tiny ears and Fallon could have sworn that he heard her giggling happily.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **This was a freaking long one, I know. I just felt like I wanted to come back with something special. So I hope it was worth the extra wait and you enjoyed it.**

 **As I said in the beginning, I won't be going anywhere unless I'm forced to. I love this site and the support here is amazing. It feels wrong to just leave this all behind.**

 **So here's to a lot more stories to come. Maybe even an Episode 4, I don't know yet. I mean there's no lack of Pokémon to cover. We'll see what you guys think once Episode 3 is over.**

 **If you still have some requests you want me to do, let me know and remind me of requests that may have been lost in the flood of reviews.**

 **And as always, have a nice day, night or whatever in between.**

 **Freaking crotchety… I just can't get over that word.**


	25. (Placeholder: skip this chapter)

**Head on to the next chapter.**


	26. Yveltal(Yadea) x Paul

**Let's finish up the trio of X and Y legendaries with this week's chapter, shall we? The request this time comes from several people who asked me to do Yveltal but really came to my attention after a story idea by Loneliness Gundam that seemed really interesting to me.**

 **So here we are at story 23, edging ever closer to the end of Episode 3.**

 **As always, remember to leave a review and follow and favorite me and my stuff.**

 **And to those who I didn't get to say it to yet: Happy 2018! (Which by now… is pretty late)**

 **[By the way: Warning: There is quite a bit of rough domination here. If you're not into that, I'd recommend you skip this one.]**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the dark of night, nobody in Arkani City had a clue what was about to happen.

A shadowy, hooded figure ascended a hill that was overlooking all of the quiet naval town, holding a red trigger in their hand.

And from one moment to another, things would go from quiet and peaceful… to absolute disaster.

 _ ***BOOOOOM***_

An expanding ball of fire rose up from the outer rim of the city, throwing everything into chaos. Only seconds later, dozens of sirens went off, ripping the entire population out of their sleep.

Screaming people fled the scene, most of them workers who were still busy this late at night. The sky filled with smoke as the hooded man's smile stretched further and further.

"That's what you get for trying to shut out my goddess. Good luck raising the funds to try something like this again, you heretics."

The man threw the detonator in his hand over his shoulder as he turned his back to the blazing fire that broke out and disappeared in the nearby woods.

Scrawling his way through some thick brush, he made his way to a hidden clearing that hosted a small wooden shack, covered in grass and moss for extra camouflage. The forest itself was already thick and visually impenetrable and with additional measures like those, there was never a chance for anyone to find this place.

The heavy, mossy door creaked as he opened it and squeezed through the tight entrance.

Finally out of sight, the man uncovered himself and dropped the dirty robes that concealed every detail that witnesses could use against him.

The man responsible for the massive destruction was Paul Kelley. A 19 year old boy with messy, feathery brown hair riddled with dandruff and cinched tips. He was very skinny, surviving on only what the forest provided him with and his blue eyes were sharp and piercing, filled with some sort of motivational drive that kept him up at all times.

He was the youngest and presumably last follower of an underground cult that worshipped the legendary Pokémon Yveltal. A goddess that hasn't been seen in years and nobody knows where she had gone off to. The cult was formed even before the anthropomorphization and persisted ever since. But after her disappearance, more and more members were either caught as they tried to bring destruction and chaos over the land by fighting the authorities and going on vigilante missions to destroy anti Pokémon facilities. And the others just gave up, leaving the cult as they lost faith in their goddess.

Paul had been raised in this cult, having been taken in as an orphan kid and trained in the teachings of disarray. And even as his mentors were taken prisoners, he kept following his goddess; the only thing in this world that meant anything to him anymore.

Paul threw his robe into the corner of the dank room and ruffled the ash out of his hair. He walked over to a small generator and pulled the zipline until it started to buzz into action.

Several makeshift lamps, that were basically just lightbulbs with cables, lit up the room. The inside wasn't really furnished or decorated, rather it was the bare minimum. The floor was just grass and earth and the only furniture in the room aside from the generator and the lights was a basket of fruit, a bed of leaves as well as a table and stool made from the dried stumps of trees.

There were only two things really sticking out in the room.

A shrine to Yveltal in a corner with candles surrounding a statuette of the legendary Pokémon in her old form. Nobody had seen Yveltal after the anthropomorphization so the cult could only pray to what they remembered her as.

Paul sighed as he threw a glance at it and turned to the only other thing that stuck out in the room: a ham radio that could pick up most of the stations all across Vindicta.

Paul kicked back and slumped onto the tree stump stool as he turned the nobs and tuned them to a local station, here in Arkani City.

"… _in recent news: Yet another construction site has fallen victim to an unknown saboteur hindering local government operations. A new city border wall was supposed to be built in Arkani and opened in less than 2 weeks. Its purpose was supposed to be to keep out wildlife Pokémon who may secretly enter the town without being registered. Tonight though, just an hour ago a bomb has apparently been planted around the construction site, effectively destroying the foundation and damning the project."_

Paul rested his feet on the stump table next to the radio and listened to the radio as he bit into an apple he picked from his fruit basket. "Serves you right for dishonoring my goddess. Try to lock her out of her rightful kingdom one more time, I swear." He slammed the apple onto the table as he let the radio shuffle through several more stations on its own.

"… _is the work of a mastermind! Nobody has arrested anyone yet nor do they have even a single lead. Every trace always gets destroyed in the fires…"_

Paul got up from his chair and approached the shrine to Yveltal and knelt in front of it as he lit the candles.

"… _Kalayda City emergency news, quicker than the weathermen! Smoke rises over Arkani City as yet another construction site has been the subject of an attack. Just last month an unknown assailant had set fire to the university campus in Kalayda City, burning thousands of Pokédollars of school property. The university had been the first one to successfully integrate Pokémon into the mostly human schools…"_

Paul clapped his hands 3 times in front of the altar and closed his eyes as he spoke his prayers. "None shall teach Pokémon how to live their lives but you, my goddess. They do not own your lost children. Nature is not to be tamed but to stay as chaotic as it has always been. One day, they'll see, Yveltal. One day those who left me behind. Those who left YOU behind will receive their just punishment."

He was shaking, taken by his own words as he stroked the side of the Yveltal statue's head with tear stained eyes. "If only I could summon you once again, goddess of death. If only we could all bathe in your life draining aura once more! I would give my life if I could at least get to see it once!"

Paul pulled out a pocket knife and flicked it open. He dragged the knife over his palm, creating a narrow cut that was deep enough to draw blood. With a nostalgic smile, Paul dragged his hand over the grey statue and from the head down to the long, broad tail, he covered it in his colors.

"There, black and red, just as you used to be, my goddess. Take my life force away. I will give you… anything!" His voice became whispery and hushed as he vowed his loyalty to his queen.

"… _we have new information on the case, local police have… hold on a second…"_

Paul was taken out of his prayers as he heard the unusual broadcast interruption. He once again turned to the radio and locked it onto the current station. It took the news anchor several seconds before he spoke again.

" _We've… received new information from the local police force in Arkani City. The efforts to quench the fires have apparently been… successful." The man stated with a quivering voice. "But the reasons for which are… unsettling to say the least. The explosion caused by the unknown saboteur has caused a cavern underneath the city border to collapse. Within said caverns, police and firemen found something. Something that they have no other words for other than calling it a… cocoon."_

Paul grabbed the sides of the radio as he listened intently.

" _Eye witnesses claim the cocoon to be of a massive size, with a black outer shell and spikes protruding from it. We're cutting live to the scene of the event to hear from the leader of the local investigation bureau."_

From there on, a woman took over and described what happened at the site. _"Irene Valery, reporting live from Arkani City. I've been on the site since the first efforts to stop the flames started and was just about ready to investigate the crime scene. But once this sinkhole opened… the flames just died down! Immediately! Armed police officers are currently approaching the strange cocoon. It could be anything! Maybe an unknown Pokémon, a fossil one probably. The question is though if it is still aliv… wait! It's moving! The cocoon is opening up. What's this? It's all red inside! What is…"_

Suddenly, the talking woman stopped and screams could be heard in the background. People were screeching and crying as apparently panic was breaking out among the citizens.

" _Holy shit! It's killing them! The officers! They're dropping left and right! This thing is sucking the life out of them! They're all empty husks! Oh no… it can fly! Run people! Ru…"_

The transmission immediately was cut off and only crackling and buzzing were on air. Even the reporters stayed entirely silent until the news anchor finally managed to wring out at least the closing line. _"We'll… oh god… we'll return once we have more news about the situation at hand… This was Harvey Klein. Signing… signing off…"_

While everyone was panicked and apparently in a fit of horror, Paul's heart was dropping into his stomach. Hope swelled within him. "It couldn't… It could… It could be her! My goddess!"

Paul shouted with stunned excitement. Without a second thought, he grabbed his robe and threw it over before pulling up a black face mask with red markings on it that formed a bloodstain in the shape of a Y. With his identity completely hidden, he dashed out the door and raced across the forest.

Coming closer and closer to the edge of the woods, he saw the skies darkening on the horizon. His heart was soaring with anticipation, knowing it to be the sign of his goddess' arrival. Even in the middle of the day, it became harder and harder to see ahead.

On the horizon, Paul could barely make out the skyline of Arkani. Reaching the same ridge from which he had witnessed his own destruction, he saw a site which filled him with even more ecstasy. Above the city was the goddess he had been waiting for all these years.

Two massive wings and a broad, red and black tail kept the feared Pokémon in the air and threw a shadow over the city of Arkani while the town was coursing with pestilent mist. Paul for the first time caught a glimpse of Yveltal and fell to his knees in pure reverence. The beauty of the destruction and darkness she brought with her was breathtaking for him to witness. Underneath darkened skies, a luminescent red stream of energy flowed through the air towards her. Life energy that she was slowly draining from the people who were crawling through the destroyed streets.

Paul reveled in the glory of death spreading all around him. His queen had returned. "It's so… BEAUTIFUL!"

He cried out, unable to contain his excitement anymore. He balled a fist around a patch of grass and tightened his grip around it to maintain his almost orgasmic outbursts. The suffering of others gave him ecstasy beyond compare.

His outcry did not go unnoticed. Over her shoulder, Yveltal glimpsed at the young masked and robed man, interrupting the lifedraining ritual she performed.

In mid-air, she swiveled around and presented her full-frontal body to Paul who was simply speechless from the beauty that he was exposed to.

Yveltal had not been excepted from the anthropomorphization even in her deep slumber. Her massive, imposing wings and tail supported a human sized body with busty curves and outstandingly alluring proportions. Her wide, hourglass figure was to die for, fitting of a goddess, with heavy, Double D cup breasts and motherly, swerving hips and thighs. Her entire body was covered in something similar to red scales which looked way smoother than those of the usual Pokémon who sported them. Her appendages ended in bright red talons with grey claws both for her hands and her feet.

Paul became bashful as he noticed further, massively appealing features. She had long, wallowing black hair with crooked, black, aerodynamic horns protruding out of it. Her eyes contrasted the dark reds and blacks with a bright, glowing blue color piercing out from sharp, narrow eyelids. The biggest reason he became bashful and stunned though was that she was still mostly naked. Her clothes, which she formed with the help of her collected life energy, were still about to be formed and only scraps of them covered her most sensitive spots like her crotch and her breasts. Meaning that Paul had a clear view of his goddesses, mouth-watering legs, belly and shoulders.

Yveltal's eyes narrowed even further than they already were as her clothes were slowly being woven by an invisible force. She hovered towards the ground, barely needing to use her wings as apparently her pure willpower was able to suspend her in mid-air.

When she landed, her wings became like a cape, lining up with her tail to the left and right of it and creating something like an overly long dress. She approached Paul with a confident, almost menacing look. One that Paul deeply savored and which aroused his admiration even more.

Still on his knees, his breath became ragged and his eyes were solely focused on those of his mistress. "M…my q…queen… I…"

"Quiet, servant!"

"As you wish, my queen!" He bent a knee as he hung his head, not feeling worthy of gazing at her any longer. To his surprise though, Yveltal held his chin with her claw and hooked it underneath his mask before gently removing it from his face.

Unmasked, Paul shuddered even more, fearful of her judgement. She threw intrigued glances at Paul and the mask which she caressed nostalgically with a one-sided smirk. "I recognize this mask. My former followers made them in my image to be… closer to me. Of course, it takes much more than some cheap wooden facial cover to gain my favor but… it was still a sweet attempt. "Hmhmhm…" She chuckled deviously as she scraped some of the dried-up blood from the mask and smiled, satisfied with the metallic flavor. "You used your own, I assume?"

Paul nodded proudly and crawled towards her for appraisal. "Of course, my queen. I would never let another's blood sully your ritualistic artifacts! I… I carved the mask from cherry wood and made sure to nail your appearance as close as possible. Well, that is obviously outdated now but hehe… well, we haven't seen you for a long… long time."

Yveltal leered down at the young man, humbly prostrating himself. She dejectedly turned her gaze towards the cavern which she emerged from. Her dejection didn't come from sadness though, but from disgust. "It has indeed been a long time. Yet I still shouldn't have awoken so soon. From within my shell I've been observing the goings-on in Vindicta. This shallow excused for a realm ruled by humans who now even turn the mightiest of Pokémon into the weak, pathetic versions of themselves that they are now."

"I can explain everything that happened, my goddess! The last years have been horrendous and ridiculous! Everyone left you, I…"

As soon as he wanted to start railing off the disgust he carried himself for all this time, Yveltal hushed him and softly caressed his cheeks and combed his destroyed hair behind his ears. Paul was immediately stunned into silence and reveled in the touch of his queen as he adoringly cupped his hand over her claw. "No need to exert yourself, my child. I've seen everything. I know that you've been a good boy, Paul. Loyalty to the rightful ruler of Vindicta never goes unrewarded, I assure you." Her former, soft, almost motherly smile turned back into a frown of distaste. "This body of mine has robbed me of a lot of my power. It must be the same reason causing me to wake up so soon. My sleep should've lasted a thousand years but merely a tenth of that has passed now."

"What… have you seen, your highness?" Paul asked carefully, knowing that what happened in the last years can't have pleased her.

"Everything, my child. Everything. I've seen how the Pokémon transformed. I've seen how humans and they bonded more than ever before. Worst of all though, I've seen how my sisters have been relegated to mere concubines in another human's kingdom. It is like they forgot about the immense power they hold. It simply sickens me." Yveltal closed her eyes in a moment of relaxation as her clothes finally finished forming. They turned out to be a long. One-piece dress with red and black jagged markings and slits on either side that reached up to her hips to allow full movement of her curvy legs. "Hah, I have to admit though, it feels good to be able to feel the energy again."

"I've heard and seen the beauty of it with my own ears and eyes, my queen. The people of Arkani got a fine taste of your powers. Even in your weakened state, they stand no chance against you. And the suffering… their wails… they're delicious!" Paul savored the sensation of the moment as he walked up to the side of Yveltal and licked his lips tenderly.

"They are, aren't they?" Yveltal admired her own work, looking over the suffering she caused in the city which was by now shrouded in darkness and the musk of death. "I have to make a confession though. These people might not die after all."

Paul was confused and reluctantly spoke up. "Why would you keep them alive, my queen? They are not worthy!"

"They certainly aren't. But a kingdom has to be built on something. And a kingdom without inhabitants won't stand for long. I've sucked out just enough for myself to function decently, if they are willing to take my power away, then I see no problem with stealing it back. Some of them may even have some near-death experience but that will only make them even easier to break. Soon they will all follow… or they will die! Word will spread quickly. Maybe even some of our old followers will return. Unlike you, though, they will of course initially be punished for their disloyalty. Haaaahh, I can't wait till that day comes." She said as she clutched her heart like a maiden in love.

Paul understood her feelings all too well, looking forward to the day he could see the people who raised him into the cult only to desert it, disciplined himself. "So, what will happen now, my queen?"

Yveltal turned to her last loyal follower and fawned on him like a devious succubus. "Your queen will need help building up an empire. Won't you… help her achieve that, Paul? You would do anything to serve her, wouldn't you?"

Hearing her speak his name sent shivers through his spine. "I… s..ssee how you have so many followers, queen Yveltal." He quivered in his boots as he became putty in her hands. His arousal spiked from the sheer honor and feel of having her touch him.

She circled his chest with one of her claws and licked her lips like she was inspecting her newest prey. "It certainly has its perks being me. But you know… serving me with utmost loyalty has its own advantages as well. For example, you get to call me by my real name and you should be honored to use it. Not many get to take it into their mouths and live to speak another word."

"Your… real name?"

"Indeed…" She spoke huskily as she whisperingly slid up to his ear with the shadow of a cursed city behind them. "You may call me… Yadea." She muttered, grazing his earlobe with her moist, full lips and flicking it with her thin, flexible tongue.

His heart was beating out of his chest but knowing that his goddess approved of him to this extent, gave him more confidence than any suffering of people could ever cause him to have. He excitedly wrapped his arms around her lower back like a couple at a royal ball. He slowly ran his fingers up to her shoulder and back down her arm until he held her clawed hand inside of his own to lift it up to his lips and kissing it reverently. "Awaiting your orders, queen Yadea."

She cocked her head and bit her tongue with her canine tooth. "First off, a queen needs a castle, wouldn't you agree?" Her eyes flared up in a menacing bright blue glow and she flashed a bone-chilling, toothy grin. "Let's make one of our own!" Her voice boomed like the sounds of echoing, demonic screeches.

 **Back at the hidden shack within the forest:**

The ham radio Paul left turned on, flicked through the different frequencies, playing different songs and podcasts only for no one to hear them.

A soft, smooth country song was playing with an acoustic guitar and a melodic harmonica. After that, it switched to a seemingly dead station only for a crackling sound interrupting all transmissions.

It was an emergency broadcast cutting off any other stations.

" _ckkcktzzzz… To all citizens of Vindicta, this is an emergency broadcast. Wherever you are located, search for shelter. News of several disasters have reached us, including consecutive landslides in Taliman City, floods in Lagunia City, sinkholes in Homunculi and avalanches near Mt. Ulciscor. All accounts have been linked to a rupture in the southern seas of Vindicta and a land mass emerging from the ocean floor. Meteorologists are clueless and deny natural causes to be at fault. The source of this phenomenon is yet to be discovered yet some reports of a rediscovered legendary Pokémon become more and more rampant. We will keep you informed and will send other emergency broadcasts as frequently as necessary. Stay safe… ckckckkckkzzz…"_

As soon as the broadcast flickered out, the guitar picked up again. Playing the final strums of a chord before even that station fizzled away.

A deep rumbling thunder could be heard in the distance and following that…

…every other station the radio switched to turned into static.

 **Off the coast, in the South of Vindicta:**

In the midst of the ocean, right in the middle of a large triangle of islands: Full Moon Island to the north west, Radiant Sun Island in the north east and the kingdom of Solail on the Kabakas Islands, a new island emerged from the sea, shaking the grounds of Vindicta and stirring the seas around the shores all over Vindicta.

It was however not a mass of land like the news suspected. Instead, it was a spire. A massive tower being erected from materials pulled from a dimension unknown to anyone. A portal, summoned on the floor of the ocean increasingly spat out more and more of the red, crystalline material that seemed like it had black veins pulsating inside of them.

The spire grew tall enough to loom over the entirety of Vindicta and it cancelled out any signals or communication with a simultaneously forming waft of massive clouds of smoke the pulsed with dark energy themselves.

The smoke poured over the sea and created an impenetrable barrier for anyone trying to approach from the sea and making even approaching from the air difficult.

When the spire finally reached the height it was meant to be, the residue of unnecessary crystals broke apart, shaping the spire into a full blown, steep fortress with one massive tower and gradually wider, lower levels with thick, massive walls of dark, dense crystal.

On the flat platform near the top of that spire was the new, self-anointed queen of Vindicta: Yadea. Alongside her, her servant Paul, collapsed on the ground, clutching his fists as his queen siphoned some life energy from him to fuel her stability as she formed her fortress. Yadea herself seemed to be struggling herself, suffering immense strain from keeping open the interdimensional portal.

Once the structure was finished, she put in one last push to close the portal again, causing the massive tremors to stop and closing off the construction of the seat of royalty.

Yadea and Paul simultaneously collapsed and fell onto the floor, equally exhausted from either using up or being drained of life power.

Yadea and Paul were both heaving heavily with Yadea taking a knee as she rested on it and Paul slowly getting back onto his feet, surprisingly making a faster recovery than the legendary Pokémon.

He stumbled over to her and extended a hand. "It's done, your highness."

She panted as she nodded in affirmation as it was hard for her to even form words. She limply raised her arm for Paul to help her stand up. "I… apologize that I had to use you like this. I'm weaker than I expected, still, pretty impressive, isn't it?" She shot him a wry smirk as she leaned on his shoulder.

Paul smiled back as he carried Yadea into the castle. "It sure was, your majesty. You should rest for now though. You seem pretty spent."

She scowled a little but nodded. "I hate to admit it, but you might be right. There is a throne room in the center of this fortress, it should be right where I envisioned it. I'll tell you where to lead me." She said weakly as she started to limply point out the turns Paul had to take to navigate the castle.

It was a long way. An opportunity for Paul to talk with her. "You know… we're centered right between three kingdoms that are ruled by legendary Pokémon. Placing our tower here is bound to look like a provocation."

"That's what it's supposed to be. I don't fear them. I appear weak now, but with this tower built, I can extract life energy from all over Vindicta. Once I'm fully back to my old power I will have no trouble to deal with all three of them. At once if need be."

"I hope you're not overexerting yourself, Yadea. You're nowhere near ready to face them."

"I'll be the judge of that, Paul. I know my limits. They don't. They've been cushioned and without an equal."

"Queen Veil and King Prisma may disagree with that. And what about the other legendaries that live on the mainland?"

Yadea chuckled. "The queen and king may have been a force to be reckoned with when they were together but now? They're too busy sulking and living out a pampered life on their tropical islands. No better than House Solail and their useless daughter. And as for the others? Models? Filmstars? Or my pathetic sisters? None of them even remember how to fight. I do. It's all still fresh on my mind."

"Hmhmhmhm!" Paul laughed to himself.

"What?"

He sighed. "It's nothing, my queen. I've just been thinking that you're exactly what I hoped you would be. A Pokémon with no mercy, no fear, no hesitation. It was about time someone came to this country who could take the reins. I wish I could have seen your destruction back in your prime."

Yadea laughed. "Hnhn! You've caused quite a lot of chaos yourself. And all that in my name. Going big seems to be your forte as well."

Paul forced a smile as he abashedly turned his head away.

"You seem troubled." Yadea noticed.

"Don't worry yourself. It's nothing that matters now anymore."

"There's nothing that I wouldn't know about your past anyways. You can tell me."

Paul rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment at his own sentimentality. "Everyone… everyone abandoned me. I wasn't good enough for my parents and even the people who adopted me afterwards didn't really raise me as much as used me. I did all the chores that needed doing until I was old enough to go on missions with them and just when I finally understood the magnitude and beauty of the goddess we followed, they left me. Gave up."

He turned to Yadea with a sorrowful frown. "You were all I had. I was scared that I would give up eventually too. And then I would've been alone." A single tear broke from the side of Paul's eye but he quickly shook it away, not allowing it to drop. "Fuck, you shouldn't see me being this pathetic."

Yadea surprisingly met him with a gentle smile even chuckled a little. "I am at the weakest point I've been in over a thousand years and you get to see me like that too, I think we're about even. And besides… you won't be alone anymore. We both won't be alone for long actually."

Paul and Yadea laughed as they finally after much confusion found the throne room deep within the bowels of the castle. The room was surprisingly bright with a light red hinge filling the long, spacious room coming from a set of crystalline chandeliers dangling from the ceiling and burning with bright red flames that reflected all throughout the room. So far there wasn't much in here but you could already imagine the beauty this would once contain. A set of stairs let up to a decorated, engraved crystal throne which Paul carried the queen up to, to let her rest her exhausted, mortal body.

"Ahhhhh, finally. I feel like I've travelled dimensions myself right now."

"Do you need anything, my queen?" Paul asked as he carefully sat her down.

"We should have some quiet for a while and I could really lose some tension. Give your queen a massage, if you please."

Paul knelt in front of her throne, gladly obliging as Yadea placed her talon on his knee, rested her head on her hand with her elbow on the glistening armrest and watched her servant knead her tough yet surprisingly smooth soles. She had 3 claws instead of toes and one claw on her heel but rolled in the latter one to not pierce his leg with it. They were remarkably sharp after all.

Paul's heart started to pump faster than he wanted it to as his fingers rubbed over the surprisingly supple surface. Her sole, although not human in the slightest, felt like it had the same smooth curves as a usual foot. He found himself involuntarily staring and only barely managed to pry away his focus by talking. "My queen?"

"Yes, Paul?" She answered with closed, relaxed eyes.

He hesitated a bit, thinking his question might be prudent, but his curiosity took over. "How did YOU come to hate life so much. I know you said you hate humans, but you obviously hate some Pokémon too. Specifically, other legendary ones. How did it come to that?"

Yadea let out a painful chuckle and softly began speaking. "I don't hate life, Paul."

"You don't?"

"I hate disrespect. When I chose my resting grounds over a hundred years ago, Arkani City was but a small harbor town. Sure, it hosted the elite four, but even that didn't take up much space. Over time though, the city expanded and expanded until it finally reached me. The construction team wrote me off as simple bedrock and kept building over me."

"I… see." Paul said calmly as he kept working on her highnesses' feet.

"But that's not where it started…" Yadea spoke with a hushed and reluctant voice.

"Yadea?" He asked as he looked up at her.

She smiled as a visibly painful memory crossed her mind. "How many people do you think appreciate a Pokémon whose entire existence revolves around extinguishing life?"

"Your followers admire you, certainly. I know that I do!" Paul threw in quickly as he heard the queen doubt herself.

But his attempt to assuage her sadness didn't seem to be accepted by her. "And how did they do it? In secret. Afraid that anyone ever found out and having to result to crimes to get people to recognize them. And in the end? They couldn't take the pressure and dispersed or got arrested. If you want to grow a big following in this world you either have to deny who you are… or you become what they fear."

Paul kept up his fingerwork, but became a bit slower as he listened to the sorrowful tone of Yadea. When he looked up at him, she turned away.

"It's nothing that matters now. It's all in the past and we should concentrate on founding our empire now." She looked into the distance, not focusing on anything of interest. She clearly was just trying to distract her thoughts.

"It sounds like you must've been awfully lonely…" Paul muttered. Yadea looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "I can imagine how that felt."

Yadea slumped a bit on her throne. But then…

"I'm glad I stuck with you then, your highness. I will stay with you for as long as I can be of use to you. And I have no doubt that soon there will be a lot more people who bow to you soon." Paul smiled at her meaningfully.

A soft, unexpected smile crossed her lips and an unfamiliar spark stirred her heart. She hesitated to show it, but she felt happy. Happier than she felt in a long time actually. It would betray her image as a queen but she felt some attraction to her servant. The only servant that even after being forced into it, treasured a shrine of her and acted in HER name.

Improper thoughts ran through her mind, but she couldn't be the one initiating it. She licked her lips as he looked down upon Paul. "You don't seem to dislike massaging my feet."

"Of course not! It's… it's a privilege for me!"

"Is that ALL you want to do to them though? You seem to focus on them a lot." She says temptingly as she alluringly twiddled with her toes.

Paul stared at the alluring, sharp claws before looking up at Yadea with confusion.

"You can kiss them too, you know? Your queen allows it." She whispered with the tempting voice of a succubus.

Paul immediately and without caring, cradled her leg and lifted her foot up to his mouth. His resistance was destroyed and he unleashed a flurry of kisses over the entirety of her sole.

Yadea giggled amused and spread apart her toes as placated every nook and cranny with a thin veil of his salivating lips. He was not content with that though and began sticking out his tongue and sliding over the entire arch of her talon.

Yadea felt an amazing tingling sensation as she watched Paul lick her like an obedient pet dog. Though the erotic note to this though made it a hundred times more arousing to watch. "Yes, lick them. Lick them like the peasant you are, Paul. Mmnnghh… that tickles."

Paul was lost in ecstasy. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would one day get to service Yadea this way. All the more reason was it for him to live this out as lavishly as he could. His tongue danced around the cracks between her clawed toes as he sucked on one of them and the claw scraped his soft gums.

Yadea was elated to see such a humiliating display play out in front of her and prodded his mouth to make him take it in its entirety. Yadea sat on her throne, taunting Paul as she began to caress her breast through her tight dress. Light moans escaped her mouth as her foot was lavished with saliva. She bit her lips and ordered him. "Go further up now. You've earned it."

Paul hesitantly peppered kisses down her sole, over her heel and then up to her joint, all the while looking at her with upturned eyes for confirmation.

"Further." She muttered temptingly.

Paul didn't have to be told that twice and continued to trail his tongue along her immaculate leg. He passed her smooth thigh and moved up, licking the bend of her knee before reaching the upper end of her inner thigh. He got nervous. Right there, was the flap of her dress. The only thing that covered her crotch from his sight.

He saw no such hesitation in her eyes. Instead, she grinned impishly and mocked him. "I don't remember giving you orders to stop."

He gulped… hard. "I can't possibly intrude on her highnesses'…"

"Oh? You can't? What's under there that's peaking your curiosity, Paul? Tell me!" She snickered while looking at him like prey she caught in a trap.

"I can't tell you that."

"Are you saying you want to disregard your queen's orders?" She hooked her clawed finger underneath his chin and made him look her straight in the eyes. "Say it…" She spoke with a quiet yet menacing tone.

"Her queen's… pussy, your highness."

"And what makes you think she doesn't want you to hold back from doing it?"

He stuttered and stumbled over his words. "I d…don't know! It just s…seemed… prudent, I think."

Her gaze turned serious but somehow like she was acting deceivingly harmless. "When a queen invites you to dinner, you don't refuse that offer, do you?"

"Of…of course not! It would be an honor!" He rebutted in a fit of panic and confusion.

"Well then…" she said with a satisfied smile as she snatched the flap of her dress and slowly slid it upwards, revealing more and more of her legs until it finally reached her pelvic area. When she dragged away the last piece of cover, the pointed tip of the dress glided over her red, quivering pussy in a straight line, it pulled strands of thick, sweet juices with it that, only after several inches of being dragged along, popped.

Paul was speechless and left aroused beyond comprehension as he laid eyes on her scaled, smooth pussy flesh. Her folds were glistening and staining the surrounding, red skin with wetness.

Juices were dripping onto the seat, proving how much the queen had been turned on by the sadistic display of her newest plaything. She smirked as she looked down on him and signaled him with a sarcastic, joking tone as a lust-filled smile crossed her lips. "Dinner time."

Paul's breath was quaking as the sweet scent of thick love juices tickled his nose. Reluctantly, but equally excited he leaned into it and carefully prodded her perking clit with the tip of his tongue. Her sensitive pussy reacted as her crotch tensed up and her hips bucked slightly with every tender stroke he made.

"Mnnnhhhhyeaahh… go deeper!" She demanded as she removed the shoulder straps of her dress and bared her breasts to better toy with her hard nipples. Her voluptuous orbs rolled through her fingers and bounced springily when they dropped.

Paul could only take glances at her fondling as he excitedly started to probe his tongue further into her cunt. He tasted her slick insides, coating his tongue in the slippery nectar.

Yadea's breath began to pick up and she started to violate her tits harder and harder with her claws. But it still wasn't enough! She knew that she could tickle more pleasure out of this.

She put one of her hands on top of Paul's head, pressing him further into her crotch. He took the sign and hammered her pussy with his tongue, knocking against her inner walls and exploring her cavern.  
But no matter how much he sucked, nibbled and thrusted it was still not enough. Yadea was drooling but a dark sadism had awoken within her that had to be quenched. She wanted to push him to his limits.

She clenched her teeth as her body already writhed in pleasure. And then she finally gave in. She folded one of her legs over the other, trapping Paul's head in a tight space between her thighs. "I said deeper and I didn't say stop yet!" She moaned desperately as she tightened the muscles of her legs and buried Paul's face entirely in her pussy. His nose pressed her clit into its shell and his lips sealed off her tender folds. There was no way he was able to breathe but Yadea still felt his desperate attempts to catch some air through his nose which tickled her clitoris even more.

She was growing more and more wet, getting off on how much Paul was struggling to breathe. She began gasping as Paul's tongue wildly thrashed about, desperately wanting to please her with everything he got, no matter the cost.

"You love sucking your queen's pussy, don't you! That's right! Tongue punch her and make her cum! Awwww yesssss! This hits the spooooooot!" She cried out, causing echoes in the empty throne chamber.

Paul had to swallow load after load of juices that just kept pouring out from within her. Only brief glimpses allowed him to catch a bit of air with the edge of his mouth. He was drowning. But he had to press on, tossing his face from side to side to not only eat her out but to also caress her folds and push her tiny button in.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck! If you make me cum, I'll make you my favorite, Paul! Good boy! Good boy!" Her last cry was drawn out and breathy with hot wafts escaping her mouth.

She clenched her legs even tighter, making Paul choke and taking away any chance for him to catch another breath of air. His face was slowly turning paler, but the queen wouldn't allow him to pass out now.

In fact, Yadea was tossing in her seat and ground her pelvis on his face as she finally reached her long awaited, desperately needed orgasm. Squirting hard, she gave Paul no other choice but to swallow and receive every drop of her hot, juicy nectar. Her body spasm'd wildly as her muscles finally grew loose and released Paul from her grip.

He immediately gasped for air and collapsed backwards until he fell onto his butt. His face all around his mouth was glistening with cum that had sprayed into his face. His heart was beating like crazy, and even though he felt like he almost died… he was massively aroused. He mustn't have known it until now, but he was a complete masochist which was a win-win situation for both of them.

It didn't take long for Yadea to recover from her orgasm as she sat on her throne in a pool of her own juices. When her half-lidded eyes fell on her exhausted lover, she had the look of a predator ready to rip apart a helpless prey and that might as well had been the case actually.

Without a moment's rest, she pounced Paul to the ground, pinning him by the wrists. Their faces were incredibly close as Paul smiled up at her in pure ecstasy. "Use me, your highness. I'm nothing. Nothing but your servant. I'll give you everything!"

Yadea returned his outburst of excitement with a wicked smile of her own. Her hand wandered down to his crotch where Paul sported a huge tent already. She cupped it and squeezed it tightly, tickling a pleasured yelp from him. "Well… your queen sure enjoys gifts. I'll make sure to play with yours until it's all used up."

Her claws hovered over his crotch and like a hot knife through butter, they cut his clothes up from the bottom to the top. After nothing but shreds remained of his clothing and his thick, hard manhood was uncovered, Yadea cut the flap from her own dress which was still covered in her juices from before. She leaned down and pressed a loving kiss onto Paul's lips before she bunched it up and stuffed it into his mouth.

She licked the remnants of her own juices that she gathered from Paul's mouth off her lips and smirked. "You should already be used to the taste of this by now, right?" She taunted him to which he could only respond with muffled, unrecognizable words.

Without much hesitation, she crouched over his erect manhood and prodded her own slit with his tip. He was eagerly waiting for her to put it in but could do nothing but toss a bit and protest inaudibly.

Yadea visibly enjoyed holding his pleasure at ransom and relished the time she could use his cock to pleasure only herself. "You want to stick it inside?" She gasped. "You don't think you're deserving of a royal pussy, now are you?" She said playing innocent and pretending she didn't want to stuff his cock inside her herself.

Paul's eyes widened, seriously afraid that she would torture him by withholding pleasure from him.

To his relief, the queen laughed in amusement and caressed his cheek reassuringly. "Don't worry. I wouldn't be such a cruel queen. Not towards my favorite subject at least. I promised you there would be benefits, didn't I?"

Her hips slammed down onto his, plunging his cock deep into her hungry, expectant cunt. With a relieved cry of pleasure and a held back moan by him, their wild delve into pleasure began. Her now cut dress didn't hide anything anymore and when Paul raised his head, he could see his member penetrating her godly folds.

Yadea breathed heavily, gasping and choking as she pierced herself on his defenseless cock. She gave herself up to her desires, pounding Paul into the floor with heavy, forceful slams.

"Fuck! Well? How does it feel, huh? Is it better than anything you've ever imagined? Hehe haaaaaaa!" She mocked him while she clawed at his chest to steady herself.

His skin turned red from long scratches she dragged across it. Paul's head pushed against the ground, keeping up tension to not burst immediately. But while she was clearly experienced, he was not in the slightest.

He bit down on the cloth in his mouth, squeezing the juices within down his throat. The taste on the back of his tongue did not help his composure in the least.

Without abandon, she humped his crotch, splattering her already plentiful cum around their connection point and adding Paul's quickly oozing precum.

His cock twitched already and Yadea was tense already too, mostly from the enjoyment of violating his defenseless body.

"Shit! I'm close! Come on, you pathetic servant! Give your queen what she wants! Fill her with your dirty cum!

Yadea and Paul were sticking together with sweaty bodies. Yadea settled down, swallowing Paul to the deepest point to receive his thick, voluminous seed. Paul would've cried out loudly were it not for his stuffed mouth. His body twitched and the relief from cumming this much left his body in a state of heavenly afterglow.

But very shortly after his cum had settled within Yadea, she began moving her hips once again.

Paul's eyes widened and he grit his teeth as his sensitive member was assaulted once again. He looked up at his queen with confusion, only to be greeted with a toothy grin. "You didn't think just once would be enough to satisfy 100 years of frustration, did you? We'll be here for a while. Buckle up!" She announce as her eyes flashed him a menacing, blue shine.

She violently began thrashing her hips once more, laughing maniacally as she satisfied herself by milking him.

Paul could do nothing but endure, controlling his cock as best as he could to make sure Yadea could pleasure herself on it. He didn't care about himself anymore. His life was now hers.

The sex didn't end after the second time either. Nor the third, fourth or fifth time. Yadea drew seven more loads out of him before she finally felt anywhere near satisfied. Her face was that of ecstasy and once the last load painted her insides white, she let out a long, exasperated sigh.

Yadea chuckled as she wiped the slight sweat off her forehead and looked down at the unmoving, young Paul. His head was turned to the side and his chest was shallowly heaving up and down. "Aww, he fell unconscious. Well… I suppose I overdid it a little. Mmmhh, you did make quite a mess of me." She giggled as she slowly lifted her hips and let the massive amounts of cum leak from her slit.

Paul was on the floor, snoring and recuperating. He muttered something in his sleep, but Yadea couldn't make out what it was. Still, she was enthralled by it.

"You're so cute when you're spent though. Ah whatever. I will forgive you. I'll even give you something that should make you REALLY happy once you wake up."

She slowly dragged her hand claw over his throat, creating a dark marking on his neck. In swirling letters on his skin, almost like a leash, it read the branded words:

"Royal Lapdog"

Satisfied, she leaned down and placed a small kiss on his reactionless lips and fell asleep on top of him.

"Nighty night, Paul." She giggled to herself.

 **Back in the forest within the old hidden shack:**

 _A long static silence emanated from the radio that now uselessly stood and played in Paul's old hideout. After the crystalline tower was built there were no transmissions coming in or out anymore._

 _Only once and again, if the queen allowed it, a single, repeating message sounded through the airwaves._

" _kkckckkgkktzzzz… My followers. For long enough have we let ourselves be suppressed, made unheard or imprisoned by the society that supposedly gave you the same rights as everyone else. Too long have we been held back by nay sayers, walls and authorities._

 _But these times are over!_

 _Rise up and rebel against your overlords! Your queen has returned and she will free you of all boundaries! You have heard the news and you have not misheard them! Yveltal has come back from her slumber and in the southern seas she will create an empire. Those with dark hearts will find no resistance when crossing the treacherous fog while those who seek to infiltrate will be found out by it and perish._

 _Brothers and sisters, it is time to unite and strike fear into this world again. Join the cause, join the fight, join the rightful ruler of Vindicta._

 _Mercy… is no longer an option… kkkhkkzzz"_ With a zap the ham radio fell silent and shortly after the message ended, theradio imploded, sending chips of metal flying everywhere.

The smoking remnants of the machine wafted through the room and shrouded it in complete, impenetrable darkness.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Fi-na-lly!**

 **This has been a long time coming and it's been brewing on the back burner for even longer. Gotta admit, this was tough to write for me. Partly because it's been a while, obviously, and also because I rarely do such dark and somber stuff. I'm actually not too certain whether or not I pulled it off well. You'll be the judge of that.**

 **There will be a continuation of this. Maybe immediately after this chapter, I haven't decided yet. But the next part will be about Solgaleo and his partner. After which I will wrap up this arch and go back to the regular one shots that you can request again.**

 **If you have any old requests that I may have forgotten or if you have new requests that you want to submit, feel free to send me either.**

 **And as always: Follow/favorite me and my stuff, leave a review with your thoughts. Bad or good.**

 **And once again as always: Have a good night, day or anything in between!**


	27. Ending things here

Hey guys, Alleskeins here.

Well this is it, I'm quitting things here. This is the end of AP x H.

My creative investment in this series is kind of burned out by now and even though I thought I might at least finish this Episode, I can't bring myself to do it. I'm now ready to leave this behind and move on to focus my attention on other projects. For one, my new Monster Hunter series and secondly, I'm going to revive my Monster Girl Encyclopedia series, both of which I am more invested in and have more plans for.

Thank you all for sticking along with this series for the last two years. It was a really fun ride. I hope to still see you around for my other works and I hope you aren't too bummed out about this one coming to an end. Everything has to end at some point, and I'd rather end it here than giving you half-hearted content and running it into the ground.

Again, thanks for everything and have a nice day, night or whatever in between.


End file.
